Crime of Innocence
by Ghostring
Summary: Cuando Harry despertó ya no estaba en casa. Sirius/James/Harry para variar .
1. La Poción

**Disclaimer:** _Crime of Innocence_ le pertenece a _Neo Genesis Evangelion_ (ni idea de quién haia compuesto el tema...), _Harry Potter_ y relacionados a _J. Rowling_. La idea le pertenece a Ed; la historia les pertenece a ambas o.óU..   
**Advertencia:** *incest slash* No se deje al alcance de homofóbicos, niños y/o abuelitas con problemas cardiovasculares.. puede ser contraproducente :3Uu   
**Dedicatoria:** Bueno, io le dedico éste chap a mi linda y adorada beta y compañera de desvelos innecesarios escribiendo éste fic o.o! Te kero, beta :3 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**__;crime of innocence;__**   
**1- **La Poción. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry Potter tenía 16 años; 6 de los cuales había pasado estudiando en Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, lugar en donde hasta el momento había aprendido a hacer los más sorprendentes trucos mágicos. Y es que Harry Potter no era una persona común. Era un mago. Un joven mago dotado de unos extraordinarios poderes, de los cuales no tengo deseos de hablar. Un joven mago de revoltosa cabellera negra y brillantes ojos esmeraldas ocultos detrás de un par de gafas redondas. Buscador en el quidditch; Gryffindor ejemplar. Único y definitivo adversario del mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos. Mejor amigo de Ron Weasley, pelirrojo de pocas pulgas, y Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo del colegio. Y era precisamente por éste último motivo por el que se encontraba encerrado en la biblioteca, a las 2 de la tarde de un delicioso sábado, estudiando para el examen de la semana entrante... 

A veces el tener por amiga a alguien como Granger podía ser tan.... aburrido. 

No pudo reprimir aquel bostezo. Hermione lo miró de reojo, con una venita palpitando en la sien. 

-Lo siento..- murmuró el chico, fingiendo prestar atención a la lectura del gruesísimo libro de Pociones que tenía frente a sí, sobre la mesa. Ronald soltó una risita, que no fue nada bien recibida por la Granger. 

-Mira, Harry. En ningún momento te estoy obligando a estudiar. Ese es un problema muy tuyo. Sólo te recuerdo que **no** aprobarás el examen si no te pones a estudiar, y no creo que quieras quedar mal nuevamente en la clase de Snape, para permitirle burlarse de ti otra vez. Pero no quiero obligarte. Si decides estudiar o irte a jugar quidditch es decisión tuya.- dijo, con esa tonadita de sabelotodo que fastidiaba a ambos chicos. 

-¡Entonces me voy a jugar quidditch!- exclamó Harry, dando una palmada sobre la mesa, sonriendo ampliamente y poniéndose de pie. -¿Te vienes, Ron? 

-¡Dalo por hecho!- aceptó el otro, imitándole. 

Hermione les miró, horrorizada, y lanzó un alarmado "Harry!" que solamente les sacó una pequeña risa a ambos. La bibliotecaria les miró, enfurruñada. 

-¡Vamos, Hermione! ¡¡Es sábado!! Hasta tú tienes derecho de descansar.- replicó Ron, dándole una palmadita en la espalda. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a Hogsmeade el resto de la tarde y mañana estudiamos todo lo que tú quieras? 

La castaña se encogió de hombros. 

-Como si realmente mañana fuesen a tener ganas de estudiar...- gruñó ella, parpadeando. Miró fijamente su libro abierto durante algunos segundos, y cuando ambos Gryffindor se preparaban para recibir un _no_, la vieron sonreír y cerrar las tapas de golpe. -¡Pero bueno! Dicen que si no puedes con ellos, es mejor unírseles. ¿Nos vamos?- inquirió, sonriendo. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y Ron se metió las manos a los bolsillos, orgulloso de su propia hazaña. Salieron de la biblioteca, entre risas y juegos, y pronto llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor para guardar sus útiles. Se encontraron en la sala común 10 minutos más tarde. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Y volvió a bostezar. 5 horas más, encerrado en la maldita biblioteca, con el único sonido del pase de las hojas, los bostezos de Ron y los murmullos de "estoy-aprendiendo-mucho" de Hermione. Tenía ganas de levantarse y volver a ir a Hogsmeade junto con Ginny y Colin, a beber una butter bear en Las Tres Escobas. O con Dean y Seamus, a visitar la tienda de Fred y George, o algo por el estilo. Pero no... todos esos placeres estaban destinados solamente para los plebeyos que no tenían por mejor amiga a Hermione Granger...... 

...los que solían reprobar en los exámenes también. 

Sonrió. 

En realidad, Hermione tenía razón. Tenía que ponerse a estudiar, si es que no quería volver a fracasar en pociones, pero... 

..hacía tanto calor.... 

...después de todo.. ¿A quién demonios iba a importarle... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

...cuántas gotas de sangre de dragón se ponen en la poción para dormir sin soñar para que obtenga su coloración violeta* y no se convierta en un desagradable compuesto chocolateado que te deja K.O. por varias semanas enteras? ¿Y cuántos cabellos de unicornio para que ésta no se convierta en un peligroso filtro mortal? 

-_Dammit.. creo que debí haberle hecho caso a Hermione..._- gruñó, sentado detrás de Neville Longbottom y bajo la severa e intimidante mirada de su profesor. -_3 gotas... 5 cabellos... ¿O eran 5 gotas y 3 cabellos? ¡No, no! 3 gotas.._- el gotero se exprimió entre sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que introducía en el caldero los 5 pelos de crin de unicornio. 

Por un momento, y sólo por un momento, creyó haber visto un color chocolate en su poción, pero desapareció casi de inmediato, dejando paso a un nítido color violeta que le recordó a los ojos de su querida Cho Chang**.. Sonrió, satisfecho, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo único que le había estado haciendo falta era concentrarse. 

El caldero de Neville explotó en aquel momento, empapando al pequeño Gryffindor de asquerosa sustancia marrón. Snape se encaminó hacia él, con una mueca en el rostro que vacilaba entre la furia y la cruel diversión. 

-Miren nada más...- dijo, con una voz arrastrada. -El señor Longbottom, echando a perder todo, como siempre..- una horrible sonrisa se dibujó en sus pálidos labios. -¿Qué has hecho ahora, muchacho estúpido? ¿¿10 gotas de sangre de dragón?? ¡5 puntos menos para Gryffindor y _olvídate_ de aprobar el examen!- dirigió su ponzoñosa mirada azabache hacia el sitio donde Harry se retorcía las manos, indignado. 

-Vaya, señor Potter... ¡Ahora encontramos al culpable! Usted le dijo lo que tenía que hacer para poder lucirse en clase con una poción _bien_ preparada, ¿No? 

Harry enfocó el cetrino rostro de su profesor de pociones con sorpresa. ¿Ahora él qué había hecho? 

-¡Otros 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor gracias a la oportuna intervención del señor Potter! Y..- se le quedó viendo. -..como veo que su poción ya está lista, será usted el primero en hacernos una demostración de los efectos de una pócima para dormir sin soñar. ¡Adelante!- exclamó, sujetando el cucharón de metal del caldero de Harry y vertiendo una poca de poción en uno de los recipientes pequeños que el chico tenía en su sitio. Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos y Harry sintió que empequeñecía. 

Solamente rogaba porque todo hubiese salido bien... Estiró la mano y recibió el brebaje.. 

Bebió. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- la voz de Albus Dumbledore, mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia la enfermería de la señora Pomfrey, a un lado de una llorosa Hermione Granger. 

-Verá..- sollozó. -Estábamos en clase de pociones. Harry tuvo que probar su poción para dormir sin soñar, pero... no ha despertado. Se supone que sólo dormiría 10 minutos con lo poco que bebió. El profesor Snape ya ha utilizado toda clase de encantamientos revitalizadores y la señora Pomfrey no sabe qué más darle... No quiere despertar. ¡No quiere! 

-Cálmese señorita Granger. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien..- repuso Dumbledore, pacientemente. Aunque muy en el fondo, algo de toda esa información no le sentaba muy bien que digamos. Al final del pasillo apareció la puerta que hacía de entrada a la enfermería y ambos entraron como ráfagas de viento. 

Y Harry estaba ahí. 

Echado sobre una cama, con los ojos cerrados y respirando lenta y pausadamente.. parecía... parecía simplemente _dormido_... Severus Snape permanecía de pie en una esquina, leyendo y releyendo un gruesísimo tomo de pociones mágicas, Ronald Weasley daba vueltas frente a la cama de su amigo, desesperado, y Madame Pomfrey corría de un lado a otro, trayendo agua y todo tipo de remedios con los cuales bajar la terrible fiebre que azotaba el cuerpo del joven Gryffindor. Se detuvieron todos al percatarse de la presencia del director. 

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Que bueno que llega! ¡Harry.. él..! 

-Lo sé, señor Weasley. La señorita Granger ya se ha hecho cargo de comentarme los detalles.- cortó el mago, encaminándose hacia la cama del chico inconsciente. Se detuvo a dos pasos de él y contempló su rostro pálido y empapado de sudor.. 

...realmente tendría que estarla pasando muy mal... 

-¿Has encontrado algo, Severus? 

-Nada hasta el momento, señor. 

-¿Has intentado separar los ingredientes de la pócima para ver qué es lo que salió mal? 

-En esas estoy, señor. Estaba revisando por última vez las indicaciones para la poción de sueño.. creo que de una vez me marcho. Espero que... espero que Potter se recupere pronto..- dijo, sin sentimiento alguno en sus palabras. Después desapareció por la puerta de entrada. Madame Pomfrey limpiaba maternalmente el rostro de Harry por cuarta ocasión con una toallita húmeda. El chico hizo una mueca y soltó un gemido. Todas las miradas se clavaron en él, como esperando que despertara... 

..lo cierto es que pasaría largo tiempo antes de que pudiesen volver a escuchar su voz. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

El cabello negro y alborotado se agitó suavemente con el aire que se colaba por la ventana. Tenía las gafas mal acomodadas y la túnica también. Miró hacia todas partes, como si esperara que en cualquier momento alguien saltase frente a él para impedirle el paso, y después de 10 segundos, en los que se cercioró de que todo estaba en orden, volvió la mirada. 

-Campo libre.- murmuró, sonriendo. 

Una tercia de chicos, todos de su misma edad, aparecieron de la nada, en el medio del pasillo, y se dirigieron en tropel hacia él. 

-Muy bien, James Potter- dijo la voz del más alto de ellos, de ojos azules y cabello negro, empinando el rostro hacia el del primero. -¿Y que es eso tan importante -como para interrumpir mi sueño de belleza- que tienes que decirnos? - bostezó. -¿Y es que no podía esperar hasta mañana? ¡Tengo sueño! 

El aludido sonrió, emocionado. 

-¡Oh, no! ¡No podía! ¡¡Esto es lo **mejor** que nos ha pasado en **años** y no podía permitirme dejar pasar más tiempo antes de que pudiésemos estrenarle!! 

Todos lo miraron, confundidos. 

James se dio la media vuelta y miró fijamente el arrugado rostro de piedra de la vieja bruja tuerta que tenía frente a él. Sacó su varita, golpeó suavemente su joroba un par de veces y.. 

-¡_Dissendio_! 

Esta vez los chicos apenar si pudieron ahogar un grito. 

Un pasaje acababa de abrirse en la joroba de la bruja, lo suficientemente amplio como para que cupiera una persona delgada. Se miraron los unos a los otros, sonriendo ampliamente, pero fue todavía mejor cuando James dijo: 

-Lleva directamente al sótano de Honeydukes. 

Peter Pettigrew estuvo a punto de ponerse a saltar y soltar chillidos de emoción: Era bien sabido por cualquier chico de Hogwarts lo aficionado que era el Gryffindor a la tienda de golosinas de Hogsmeade. 

Sirius Black se cruzó de brazos y observó fijamente el pasaje abierto. Luego miró a James. 

-¿Y cómo lo encontraste? 

James frunció el seño. 

-Realmente fue pura casualidad.. por alguna extraña razón me le quedé viendo y..- estiró nuevamente la varita y señaló unas cuantas runas escritas en la oreja derecha de la estatua. -Ahí dice lo que hay que hacer. Es extraño que, con tantos chicos que toman Runas Antiguas con nosotros, ninguno lo haya descubierto antes. 

Remus Lupin subió la mirada al techo y suspiró. Tenía rato sin hablar. De un momento a otro sonrió y miró a sus amigos con una mirada maquiavélica en sus ojos dorados. 

-¿Vamos? 

Los demás le devolvieron la misma mirada y, al poco rato, ya resbalaban por el tobogán de piedra que bajaba hasta un pasillo oscuro y lodoso. Las túnicas negras se les embarraron de fango y cayeron unos sobre otros, armando un nudo de pies y brazos que tardaron rato en disolver. Peter chilló, debajo de todos, y Remus sacó su varita mágica. 

-_¡Lumos!_

Las 4 miradas recorrieron el pasadizo bajo, estrecho y húmedo. Sirius bufó. 

-La próxima vez bajaremos uno por uno, ¿está bien? 

Los demás asintieron de inmediato. 

-¡Ahora adelante!- y se encaminaron hacia el _paraíso terrenal_, asustándose, empujándose y sonriéndose unos a los otros, eufóricos. Finalmente habían encontrado una tercer forma para salir de Hogwarts sin que Argus Filch se enterase... 

-¡Habrá que tenerlo en cuenta para cuando nuestro bebé esté listo!- exclamó Sirius, mirando con sus ojos azules cada roca del estrecho túnel. Remus asintió, al final de la comitiva, y Peter, en medio de los demás -le tenía terror a la oscuridad..- simplemente soltó una risita. 

-A todo esto, todavía no hemos decidido cómo vamos a llamarle..- refunfuñó James, acomodándose las gafas. Llevaba la varita en alto, por encima de su cabeza, y la vieja capa de invisibilidad doblada entre su brazo izquierdo. -De hecho, ni siquiera hemos estado trabajando en él últimamente.. 

-No hemos tenido tiempo.- repuso Lupin, frunciendo el seño. -Ustedes han tomado más materias que Peter y yo juntos y nunca les quedan momentos libres por las tardes ni siquiera los fines de semana.. ¿En qué estaban pensando cuando se apuntaron para Runas Antiguas, Aritmomancia, Adivinación, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y todas las demás optativas que pudieron? 

Los dos _hermanos_ se encogieron de hombros, sonriendo nerviosamente. 

-No podemos quedar mal con nuestras admiradoras, viejo..- sonrió Sirius, mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca. James sonrió y Remus entornó los ojos. Iba a volver a decir algo, cuando un aterrado grito de Wormtail les tomó por sorpresa. Casi saltaron los 3 al mismo tiempo. 

-¡¡Por Merlín, Peter, no seas bestia!! ¡¡Por poco y haces que me de un infarto!!- gritó Prongs, llevándose una mano al pecho y respirando agitadamente. 

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estabas pensando?- gruñó Padfoot, de la misma manera que su mejor amigo. 

Pero Peter no les respondió. Apuntaba temblorosamente con una mano hacia el frente y se escondía detrás de Moony. Los demás llevaron su mirada hacia el sitio que el pequeño indicaba. Y por poco y vuelven a sufrir un ataque. 

Un extraño bulto negro se encontraba interrumpiendo el paso a mitad del pasillo. Un bulto grande y alargado, que perfectamente hubiese podido pasar por un simple montón de trapos si no tuviese la simple y pequeña característica especial de que respiraba. Con el corazón a mil, Moony retrocedió ligeramente también, empujando a Peter hacia atrás. 

-Se..será mejor que volvamos, chicos.- gimoteó Wormtail, temblando de pies a cabeza. 

-¡Vamos, Wormtail! ¡¿Eres gallina?! ¡¡Es una persona y parece estar en aprietos!! Tenemos que ayudarle..- dijo James, mirando a su amigo de reojo. Sirius simplemente se encaminó hacia el obstáculo, apretando fuertemente la varita con el lumos en la punta. 

Se arrodilló al llegar frente al cuerpo y estiró una mano. El desconocido tenía cabello negro y revuelto, usaba gafas y llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts. Una cicatriz en forma de relámpago cruzaba su frente empapada por sudor y fango y parecía tener fiebre.. 

Todo eso pasó a segundo plano en aquel momento. 

Black cayó hacia atrás, de sentón, y ahogó un grito. Asustados, los demás se acercaron corriendo hacia él. 

-¡¿Qué sucede, Padf...?!- James Potter se quedó callado. 

Frente a ellos, inconsciente, en la mitad de un viejo pasillo desconocido hasta el momento por cualquier chico en Hogwarts, se encontraba la viva imagen de aquel que se hacía llamar Prongs. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Notas de Ed:** Claro está que éste fic tendrá continuación.. ¿verdad? o.o... Bueno, ésta es una de mis nuevas ideas para un fanfic xD ¡Cosa que convierte a Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky 4th en la chica con MÁS fanfics inconclusos dentro de Fanficion.net! *o*U... O bueno, eso creo XDU Bien, me gustaría poder dexir que escribo éste fic io solita, pero la verdad es que no es así oxo.. éste es un fic que decidí compartir con mi querida beta, amiga y consejera (échale flores, mija, que para eso sirves xD) Myrtle xque me gusta bastante como escribe (aunque tampoco termine sus fics nunca ¬¬) y xque en parte me daba flojera escribirlo io solita :P Además de que es la única persona con la que puedo hablar de mis/sus fics por msn ._. ... así que taráaan! Akí está **Crime of Innocence**! ^__^.. Podrán darse cuenta de que se trata de el fanfic más "fuerte" que he ideado hasta el momento (ya llegarán las escenas..) junto con el de Bandits (no se preocupen, tb lo terminaré ToT), ya que se trata de un James&Sirius/Harry o~oU... La idea original era que fuese un James&Sirius/Hermione, pero.. al final mi pekeño cerebro pro slash sobresalió a la razón y ia ven :3 Nada más espero ke les haia gustado ._. .. nos vemos pronto! ^-^ 

Pd.- Yo **siempre** he pensado que, en realidad, Remus era más desobligado que Sirius y James.. es decir, él mismo lo dijo en cierta parte del libro 3o: "James y Sirius eran los alumnos más inteligentes del colegio" o algo así o.o.. así que se me hizo justo hacerles una versión Hermione a ambos xD Lo de que todavía no tengan el mapa, es xque según sé, lo hicieron hasta después de haberse convertido en animagos, y supongo que el tiempo que les llevó descubrir más secretos gracias a sus poderes nuevos fue por lo menos en el lapso de un año o.o.. ellos tienen 16 igual que Harry. 

*No sé de ké color sea esa poción.. y si lo mencionaron lo olvidé x_x   
**Tampoco sé de ké color sean los ojos de Cho, pero me gusta el negro con el violeta o.o! 

**Ed**   
shiniramen@hotmail.com   
25 de junio, 2003. 


	2. Empezando a Sentir

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**     ;Crime of Innocence;__**   
 **2- **Empezando a Sentir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Me desmayo alguien sosténgame…!! – James Potter se arrodillo a lado del cuerpo del joven. 

Sirius retrocedió, aun sentado, con una gota de sudor resbalando de su frente. – Que se supone que es todo esto, James!?

Potter volteo a ver a su amigo. – se que me veo como una persona que sabe todo, pero no es así. 

- Sueñas demasiado. – murmuró Remus, entornando los ojos divertido. El otro chico solo frunció el ceño. 

- Prongs… - hablo Peter. – No sabía que tenías un hermano!!

Remus cerró los ojos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su rechoncho amigo. Parpadeo. – Guarda tus comentarios. 

- Y… esta desmayado? – pregunto Wormtail. Sirius lo volteo a ver desde el suelo con el ceño fruncido. – Nooo! Como crees? Esta viendo si el suelo es cómodo para dormir!

James le quito los mechones que le ocultaban su cicatriz. – Que raro… - le paso una mano por la mejilla del chico inconsciente. – Será mejor que nos los llevemos…

- Pe-pero… y que hay de Hogsmeade!! – exclamo Sirius, levantándose y sacudiendo su túnica.  Prongs hizo lo mismo que él y lo encaro. – Eso… puede esperar…

Ambos amigos empezaron con una pequeña discusión que no se dieron cuenta que el joven empezaba a moverse, emitiendo leves gemidos. Este se reincorporo lentamente y sintió un gran dolor de cabeza. Trato de recordar. Volteo hacia sus lados, todo estaba oscuro. Había lodo y se oían pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo en los charcos que había allí, los cuales parecían que él podía oírlas 10 veces mas fuerte de lo normal. 

Se acomodo sus gafas, pero aun así veía un poco borroso por el gran dolor que tenía. Vio a dos sombras hablando… otro tratando de separarlos y también había un gordo que estaba cara a cara con él, es decir, hincado pero aun así muy cerca para observarlo detenidamente. 

- Ho… la – dijo el gordo, hablando lentamente como para que pudiera entenderle. – Soy… una… per-so-na.

El chico solo lo miro confundido. 

- Soy… Peter… Pettigrew.

_Ahí_ fue cuando el chico reacciono e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, en pocas palabras, como sus instintos supieron reaccionar.

- Desgraciado!! – grito, levantándose como pudo, echándose encima de Peter para agarrarlo del cuello y empezarlo a ahorcar, sacudiéndole de vez en cuando.  

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Si lo llevamos a la enfermería nos preguntaran donde lo encontramos y eso nos delatara!! – dijo Sirius, cruzándose de brazos. 

- No por nada Remus es bueno mintiendo!! 

Los ojos de Moony se estiraron y dejo de detenerlos para que él pudiera también entrar en la discusión. – Y por qué _yo_ tengo que ser él que mienta? 

- Como que por qué…?!

El trío dejo hablar de golpe cuando escucharon un chillido seguido por un golpe seco…

                                         -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Au..xi… lio..!! -  fue lo único que pudo decir Wormtail, al momento que le seguían presionando el cuello, su rostro ya estaba mas que rojo.

- Hey… HEY!! – Sirius corrió hacia quien ahorcaba a Peter y trato de separarlo. – No se, pero ahora que lo digo… necesito ayuda!! – le dijo a sus otros dos amigos quienes solo observaban.

James se acercó y sostuvo al chico, abrazándolo por detrás de la espalda.. – Tranquilo, tranquilo!! Se que la primera cosa que viste fue a Wormtail y te dio mucho miedo, pero tampoco no es para tratarlo así!

- Si!! el único que golpea a Peter soy _yo. _

Todos voltearon a ver al Licántropo, quien solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

- Aquí nadie se pelea sin un referí! 

- Sirius…

- Dime, James?

- No estas ayudando en nada.

- Tienes razón, solo en viéndome bonito. 

El otro solo entorno los ojos, y volteo a ver al chico que se parecía un 'poco' a él, cuya cara ahora se veía de horror. – Te encuentras bien? 

El chico volteo a ver a todos. Se detuvo al ver a un pálido chico, con ojos color miel, quien al principio lo vio dudoso, pero que después le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Bajo la mirada para ver que él sostenía al recién ahorcada. 

_Peter… _

Ahora lo que se preguntaba, es de que si había odio bien…

_Sirius… _

_James…_

Fijo su mirada de nuevo hacia el frente, y al parecer Sirius Black y James Potter se encontraban enfrente de él.

No sabía si llorar o reír. 

- Oye, Remus, creo que tu sonrisa no le hizo nada bien… 

_Remus…_

Las otras dos opciones no le iban a servir en nada.

Se oyó nuevamente un golpe en seco. El chico se había desmayado nuevamente… 

***

- Viene alguien?

- No, no… bien, ahora… corran, corran, corran!! 

Los cuatro empezaron a subir rápidamente hacia la habitación de los chicos de 6° en la torre de Gryffindor, cargando un bulto entre Sirius y James.  Remus llevaba la capa en las manos, mientras que Peter se sobaba su cuello.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, y ambos jóvenes entraron como podían, acercándose a la primera cama que vieron ya que el bulto se les estaba resbalando. Lo colocaron cuidadosamente en la cama, la cual era de Remus. Padfoot se acomodó la túnica y suspiro. –Ahora si que la hicimos!! Ni siquiera lo conocemos! Que tal si es malo?

Moony entro y esperó a que Peter pasara para cerrar la puerta. – Tiene la túnica de Hogwarts… así que… supongo que es un alumno de aquí.

- Pero el uniforme es diferente! Es mas… em… raro? – Opino Padfoot, haciendo una mueca y alejándose de la cama. 

 [Nota: que? no creían que el uniformo de las épocas de Hogwarts es siempre igual?! Por los años el estilo cambia xD] 

- Er, bueno… tal vez el pobre no tenía para comprar uno igual. – dijo James, acercándose mas a la cama, sin darse cuenta sobre las cosas que rodeaban el lugar, tropezó con una de ellas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en la cama sobre el chico desconocido.

Sus mejillas empezaron a obtener un color rojizo, cuando vio donde había quedado.

- Cuidado, Prongs, si ese chico llega a despertar y te ve sobre él, va a pensar que lo querías violar. – rió Sirius, sin darse cuenta que ahora su amigo se había sonrojado mas al momento de levantarse. 

Remus y Peter rieron junto a su amigo. 

- Ugh, apestas Black, toma un baño. – masculló James, aventándole una toalla a la cara. 

- Si, lo he pensado y creo que tomare un gran baño caliente. 

- Vienes Moony? – pregunto el de pelo alborotado, abriendo de nuevo la puerta. 

- Umm… no. Me quedare aquí por si despierta. Vayan sin mi. 

Sirius, James y Peter salieron del dormitorio.

***

[Nota: Pongámoslo así, las regaderas son compartidas. Ya saben, si han visto el vestidor de hombres en tele lo comprenderán. Ed, espero que mi idea, esta es otra, te sirva T0T no creas que la use aquí, esta es otra re diferente] 

Pettigrew había terminado de bañarse, ahora tan solo le faltaba secarse. Froto la toalla en su cabeza, mientras oía risas del otro lado. Sus otros dos amigos seguían en las regaderas. Peter suspiro, pasándose una toalla entre los dedos de los pies. Volvió a suspirar al ver la ropa enlodada esparcida por el suelo mojado, junto con las gafas de Prongs, colocadas cuidadosamente en uno de los lavabos. Desde que habían entrado el baño, James y Sirius empezaron a correr hacia las regaderas, quitándose juguetonamente la ropa entre ambos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James coloco su mano en la llave de agua caliente, abriendo también el agua fría para que el agua quedara a la temperatura que a él le gustaba. Alzo su barbilla, cerrando los ojos. Pronto el agua empezaba a escurrir por su rostro hasta seguir su camino. 

El vapor empezó a llenar el lugar. 

Sintiendo estar lo suficiente mojado, Prongs estiro su brazo para alcanzar el shampoo. Solo faltaba poco para obtenerlo, hasta que una mano se poso en la suya a los pocos centímetros de alcanzar el shampoo. Sus mejillas empezaron a hervir al sentir el contacto. 

De un momento a otro sintió placer e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, para sentir los roces de unos labios en su cuello. Cerró los ojos mientras que sentía que lo presionaban contra el cuerpo de otro. De repente abrió bruscamente sus ojos al escuchar un ruido del otro lado, en los vestidores.

Peter se había caido… 

James frunció el ceño. – Estorbas, Black…

- Uumm… - Padfoot apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. – Qué? Te cohíbo? 

- No estamos solos… - James trato de empujarlo, pero no pudo.

- Peter seguro y esta pensando que sigo contando el chiste de los tres muggles perdidos en el desierto… 

Potter lo encaro. – Mmm… bien

Sirius sonrió y lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos, para que lentamente se acercara a los labios del otro. Ambos cerraron los ojos…

- Oigan!!!

Wormtail trato de ver de entre el vapor. Al ver con claridad, vio a Sirius y James demasiado separados. El primero estaba quitándose el jabón de la cara, y el segundo se empezaba  a lavarse el cabello, con la cara sonrojada y su mirada cubierta por los mechones de cabello.

- Qué quieres? -  pregunto Padfoot, volteándolo a ver, con el entrecejo fruncido. 

- Em… ya me voy – respondió Peter

James asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Al irse, Prongs habló – Que rápido se baño Peter. – murmuró, volteando hacia la regadera de a lado, donde se encontraba su otro amigo tallándose la espalda, quien ni siquiera se volteo para responderle. 

- Umm, bueno, así es él. 

- No debimos de haber dejado solo a Moony que tal si… 

Sirius abrió un ojo y lo volteo a ver. – Moony es de confianza, si llega a pasar algo estoy seguro de que sabrá como manejarlo.  

James asintió y empezó a quitarse el shampoo del pelo. 

- Aunque… ese chico. – Padfoot frunció el ceño, y el agua empezaba a quitarle el jabón. – Se parece demasiado a ti. 

El otro ahora empezaba a lavarse los brazos. – Puedes ir caminando por la calle y al igual te encuentras con una persona parecida a ti… ni siquiera tienen el mismo tipo de sangre y su familia no esta relacionada para nada. 

Sirius sonrió, no muy convencido. – Si, tienes razón, puede ser una coincidencia. Por ahora, solo hay que preocuparnos para que nuestro bebé este listo! 

- Hay tantas cosas que ver… - James bajo la mirada. – Aun así me pregunto por que reacciono así al ver a Peter… 

- Tú mismo lo dijiste… 'La primera cosa que vio fue a Peter y le dio miedo' Ya sabes que Wormtail siempre quiere ser el primero en probar las cosas, y digamos que no lo hace muy bien. 

Después de unos momentos, Padfoot cerró su llave y el agua se detuvo, tan solo dejando que las últimas gotas empezaran a caer sobre sus pies. – Aun así… es en serio cuando dije que se parecía _mucho_ a ti. 

- Eh? – James hizo lo mismo, cerró la llave y encaro a su amigo, unas gotas caían para después seguir resbalándose por su piel.

- Si… - Sirius bufo. – Se parece _mucho_. Solo que de estatura son diferentes, tu eres mas alto. Y hay otra cierta *_cosa* que los diferencia. _

Prongs se sonrojo de golpe. – No salgas con tus cochinadas… 

El otro lo vio sin entender, se puso a pensar y reacciono. – Un momento, tú eres un mal pensado, yo no me refería a *_eso_* - bajo un poco la mirada para después subirla. – Me refería a sus_ ojos. Él los tiene __verdes… _

- Oh… ya lo sabía.

- Si, claro…

***

Remus se encontraba sentado en la cama de Peter, que estaba a lado de la suya. Estaba leyendo un libro con la luz de la vela que estaba en la mesita de noche que separaba las camas. Se sobaba la barbilla con su mano izquierda, y con la otra sostenía el libro, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Suspiro…

Esos tres ya se habían tardado demasiado. 

Siguió con su lectura hasta que escucho un ruido. Levanto bruscamente la mirada para notar que el chico que estaba dormido en su cama empezaba a moverse. Decidió quedarse quieto, y esperar a que este se levantara…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se reincorporo, frotándose los ojos, pensando si lo que había pasado había sido un sueño. Abrió ambos ojos, pero no veía con claridad…

- Aquí tienes… 

Escucho una voz, y pudo ver que alguien le extendía sus gafas. – Gracias… 

Se los coloco  y su mirada se aclaro. Giro su cabeza hacia el lado donde provino la voz. Otra vez era él… el chico pálido con ojos color miel.

- Dormiste mucho… estas bien? 

Este, solo asintió. 

- Bien… ahora, como te llamas?

No hubo respuesta.

- No tengas miedo, _no muerdo_. 

- Ha… Harry.

- Harry, ya veo…. Harry que? 

Silencio.

- No me quieres decir?

- Po…

- Aja? 

Silencio.

- Mira, yo te diré el mío, y después tu me dices tu nombre para agarrar mas confianza, de acuerdo? 

Asintió.

- Remus, Remus Lupin.

Harry se quedo boquiabierta. Su _sueño_ no había sido un _sueño_. 

- Bien, ahora, cuál es el tuyo?

Harry se quedo pensando, no podía decir su verdadero apellido… pensó en varios pero ninguno de le vino a la cabeza. Aunque… _solo uno, y no sabía si iba a vivir para contarlo o si iba a vivir para después suicidarse al hacer lo siguiente:_

- _Dursley…_

Remus se quedo callado, pensando. Sonrió y después hablo. – Ya veo… Harry Dursley? No lo he escuchado… creo, supongo que eres de familia muggle?

Este asintió rápidamente.  Ahora le vinieron cosas por la mente… Dursley? En ese momento se imagino una foto de el y Dudley, y Harry sonría igual de estúpidamente que su primo, y extrañamente se imagino a él mismo sin un diente. Para alejar ese pensamiento, sacudió su cabeza. 

Se puso a pensar… primero descubrió que, estaba en un dormitorio… bien, gran paso. Fue el paso más tonto que pudo haber hecho. Un Remus Lupin estaba frente a él, pero mucho mas joven.  Solo recordaba a Snape, y un terrible dolor de cabeza… y después de ahí… nada.

Moony lo regreso a la _realidad._ – De donde vienes?

Harry se quedo en un trance, su piel se volvía cada vez mas pálida. 

- Vaya, no te ves bien… - murmuro Lupin, frunciendo el ceño. – Ya se que te hará bien… te gusta el chocolate?

El de anteojos asintió.

- Bien. – el otro chico se levanto y se dirigió su baúl. Se hinco para abrirlo y tomo una barra de chocolate. Apenas se iba a levantar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- James!! – grito alguien, entrando y dirigiéndose a Harry. – Te dije que yo tenía razón!! – una chica pelirroja se tiro encima del chico para tomarlo de los hombros y empezar a sacudirlo, él tan solo se veía mas que horrorizado.

Remus volteo bruscamente para ver a la joven. – No! NO! DETENTE! NO HAGAS ESO!! – se levantó y se dirigió a la cama para tratar de detenerla. Harry simplemente veía a ambos con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

- Déjame! Déjame!! 

- Mujeeeer! Quietaaa!!

La puerta se volvió a abrir…

***

**N/Myr:** Rayos… no lo termine en algo difícil… . **Ed, cuídate a la próxima!! Solo porque aquí se me acabo la imaginación  .___.   
Seis hojitas, es muy poco, lo se, prometo hacer más xD… uugh! Espero no arruinarte el fic T_T y si ya lo hice, perdóname X_x, pero además no sabía ni como seguirle por que lo dejaste en una parte difícil TxT y este capi te lo dedico a tiii T0T por ser tan buena escritora e inspirar a otros xD. No quiero tanto crédito X_x no mas soy Myrtle y ya xDD**

r*r pelase! Yari, yah!! 


	3. Una explicación razonable

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

__;crime of innocence;__

3- Una explicación razonable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ojos de Lily Evans se encendieron de golpe, brillando en un verde intenso que hizo a Padfoot retroceder.

-¡No interfieras! ¡¡Esto es un asunto que tengo que arreglar con James y no contigo!!- volvió de inmediato su mirada hacia el chico de enfrente, quien ahora tenía los ojos abiertos hasta un grado imposible.

-¿Yo qué?- James acababa de salir por la misma puerta por la que su mejor amigo segundos antes, secándose la cabeza húmeda con una toalla roja con bordados dorados y viendo hacia el interior con sus confusos ojos marrones.

Ambas miradas verdes lo enfocaron. Ambas curiosas. Ambas sorprendidas... Lily no entendía cómo James podía estar en dos lados a la vez, y Harry seguía preguntándose si no estaría soñando..

Pero no; el dolor latente que le destrozaba la cabeza no dejaba lugar a dudas. Ambos se frotaron los ojos al mismo tiempo, como si estuviesen sincronizados, y ambos pares de profundos ojos verdes volvieron a enterrarse en el chico de gafas, de pie en la puerta del baño, viéndolos con curiosidad.

-¿James? ¿¿Qué es lo que..??- miró a Harry. -...¿Un hechizo nuevo? o.ôU..

Peter soltó una risa tonta y Remus entornó los ojos. Sirius entró en la habitación, con la toalla sobre los hombros desnudos y terminando de abrocharse el botón de los pantalones. Sujetó a Lily por un brazo y la acercó hasta el visitante, quien retrocedió ligeramente.

Por un momento ambas miradas verdes se conectaron.

-Dime, Evans.. ¿En dónde ves los característicos ojos avellana de *nuestro querido* James, como para venir así y torturar a nuestro visitante con tus gritos de urraca?

La joven se ruborizó de inmediato y Harry cayó de espalda sobre la cama.

¿Había dicho Evans? ¿Como en el pensadero de Snape...? ¿¿Acaso estaría nuevamente dentro de alguna especie de pensadero?? ¿Pero cómo? No recordaba haber tocado alguno después de..

-¡Eres un igualado, Black!- gritó la chica, depositando nuevamente su mirada en Prongs. Prácticamente corrió hacia James y, repitiendo la antigua estrategia, comenzó a sacudirlo como si un muñeco de trapo se tratase. -¡¡Aaaaah!! ¡¡TE DIJE QUE YO TENÍA RAZÓN!! ¡¡¡TE LO DIJE!!!

-¡¿Pe-pero de qué- ké-de qué demonios estás hablando, Evanzzzz?!

-¡Te dije que era la Profesora McGonagall quien apagaba la chimenea todas las noches! ¡¡Estuvo aquí hace algunos minutos!!- de pronto lo soltó de golpe e, irguiéndose dignamente, dirigió una mirada desafiante a todos los chicos en el dormitorio, antes de posarla sobre cierto jovencito de cabellos castaños. -Pasó a ver si estábamos dormidas.. me encontró leyendo y le dije que no podía dormir.....- frunció el seño. -Me pidió que les preguntara ¿_en dónde demonios se meten a las 3 de la madrugada cuando deberían estar metidos en sus camas desde hacía horas_?

Una enorme gota de sudor escurrió por las 4 nucas masculinas. James sonrió nerviosamente, Sirius bufó, Peter se metió de inmediato en su cama y Remus carraspeó, azorado.

-En serio que no lo creí de ti, Lupin... ¡Eres el **_prefecto_** de Gryffindor, por el amor de dios!

El licántropo no podía estar más avergonzado. La joven Gryffindor negó lentamente con la cabeza, antes de caminar hacia la puerta por donde había llegado. -Los espera mañana a primera hora en su despacho. ¡Mil gracias de parte de TODO Gryffindor por los 50 o más puntos que le quiten _a cada uno_!- y la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Los 5 chicos se quedaron viendo fijamente la madera de la puerta cerrada durante algunos segundos, incrédulos, antes de que James se dejara caer sobre su cama.

-¿Y a esta qué mosca le picó..?

Una gota de sudor escurrió por la nuca de Harry.

-D..disculpen...- las 4 miradas acudieron hasta él de inmediato y se sonrojó de golpe. Encogiéndose de hombros, le sostuvo la mirada a James Potter, quien le fijaba con sus penetrantes ojos marrones. Sintió que enrojecía, pero lo disimuló frotándose la parte superior de la nariz con una mano. -Ne.. necesito...- carraspeó. -¿Podrían decirme sus nombres completos...?

James sonrió ampliamente, pero Sirius Black frunció el seño.

-Ja..- comenzó Prongs, pero la voz de Black se levantó por encima de la suya.

-¿Y por qué habríamos de darte nuestros nombres? Dinos primero cómo te llamas tú y de dónde vienes.. ¿Qué es lo que hacías desmayado en medio de ningún lugar? ¿¿Y por qué estabas desmayado??

El dolor de cabeza de Harry aumentó gradualmente y bajó la mirada hasta sus mantas.

No le gustaba que Sirius le regañase...

-No fastidies, Padfoot.- gruñó Prongs, mirándolo con reproche. -¿No ves que el pobre chico está lastimado? ¡Lo menos que podemos hacer por él es decirle dónde está y quienes somos nosotros!

-¿Qué?

-Yo me llamo James Potter.- saludó éste, sonriendo y viendo fijamente a su interlocutor, ignorando la protesta de Sirius que sonó como a un «Pe-Pero James!». -Ese descerebrado de allá es Sirius Black; el que tiembla debajo de sus sábanas se llama Peter Pettigrew y.. supongo que ya conocerás a Remus..- dijo, lanzando una fugaz mirada al aludido, quien simplemente sonrió. -¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Harry lo dudó un segundo.

-Ha..Harry Dursley..- repitió, un poco más seguro esta vez.

-¿Eres muggle?

-Muggleborn.- corrigió Moony, mirando de reojo a Wormtail.

-Eso mero.

-¿Y cómo es que llegaste hasta ese sitio, y en *estas* condiciones?- inquirió Sirius, todavía viendo mal al chico.

Harry se miró también. Llevaba la túnica enlodada y mal acomodada, las gafas rotas por el centro, el rostro embarrado también de fango, el cabello desordenado y sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba, aunado al desgraciado dolor de cabeza que le golpeaba las sienes como un tambor gigante.

Suspiró.

-No lo sé...

Padfoot arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿¿Acaso alguien te secuestró y te dejó por ahí tirado?? ¿O vas a decirnos que eres uno de esos sirvientes del tal Voldemort -Peter se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar ese nombre- ese?

Los ojos verdes de Harry se ensancharon al doble.

¡¿**Él**, sirviente de Voldemort?!

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!- gritó, indignado.

Mala idea..

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo que esta se le partía en dos, y soltó un gemido. James brincó desde su cama hasta la de Harry y lo abrazó por los hombros. La piel desnuda y húmeda de su torso se recargó contra el cuerpo de Harry y éste apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro suave de Prongs, inconscientemente.

-¡Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería; no se siente bien!- exclamó.

-¡¡Pero..!!

-¡Cállate, Black! De cualquier forma ya nos han descubierto, así que no hay problema alguno. Además él necesita atención rápida y no voy a dejar que vuelva a desmayarse sin poder hacer nada por él!- gritó, ante el asombro de todos los demás. Se levantó de la cama, incorporando ligeramente a un agotado y adolorido Harry, y lo abrazó, esta vez por el torso, al ver que éste se tambaleaba.

Peter se levantó también poco a poco; Remus se encaminó hacia ellos, dispuesto a ayudar, pero Sirius Black se quedó en su sitio, apretando los puños y ligeramente tenso.

__

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser **su** Prongs el que le ayudara? ¿Por qué tenía que **estarlo abrazando**? Pero en primer lugar, ¡¿Por qué demonios lo defendía?! No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era ese tal Harry ni de dónde había venido, pero se estaba desasiendo por ayudarle en todo...

-_¿Será porque se parece a él?_- quien sabe. Cuando despertó de sus pensamientos, James, Remus y Peter caminaban hacia la puerta, tratando de ayudar a Harry, quien se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Prongs. Frunció el seño nuevamente.

-Voy con ustedes...

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Jardines, señor Lupin?

El chico, ruborizado hasta las orejas, volvió a asentir.

-¿Y qué era lo que estaban haciendo a esas horas tan avanzadas merodeando por los jardines?- los intimidantes ojos felinos de la jefa de Gryffindor se le enterraban en los propios y se sentía desnudo. Suspiró débilmente y se frotó las manos.

-Me sentía un poco mal.. decidí salir a respirar aire fresco, pero desperté a los demás y no me quisieron dejar ir solo... terminamos en los jardines, conversando un rato, cuando..

-...se toparon con ese chico..- terminó la profesora, mirando al joven dormido sobre una cama de la enfermería.

Los 4 Gryffindor asintieron, alabando la superioridad en el campo de la mentira de su camarada Moony.

-¿Pero quién es él?

-Ya se lo dijimos; no tenemos idea de quién sea, de dónde haya venido o cómo haya terminado inconsciente en medio de un pa- un golpe en el costado por parte de James, le hizo recordar a Sirius sobre la mentirita. -..de los jardines.

McGonagall arqueó una ceja, pero no preguntó nada más. Miró a la enfermera limpiar el rostro del desconocido con una gasa limpia y después incorporarse frente a ellos, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

-Ya no se preocupen por él. Solamente está dormido. Le di una buena dosis de peperup y parece que la fiebre pronto se le pasará. Aún así, sigue muy débil y necesitará comer muy bien en cuanto despierte.- dijo, mirando a los chicos. -¿Quién..?

-¡Yo!- exclamaron los 4 al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismos al hacerlo.

La profesora de Transfiguraciones carraspeó.

-Potter, tú te encargarás de traerle la comida más tarde. Por el momento es tiempo de que vayan a desayunar y se apresuren porque seguramente no desearán llegar tarde a su primera clase. Conmigo.

Los 4 se miraron con horror, antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de la enfermería, atorándose unos con otros en la puerta de salida; cosa que, claro, no impidió que James apretara ligeramente la mano derecha del desconocido entre la suya un instante, como asegurándose de que estaría bien..

No lo entendía, pero realmente había algo en ese chico que le agradaba.

Le agradaba mucho...

Y no quería que nada malo fuese a sucederle mientras él no estuviese ahí _para protegerle_.

No pudo sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza durante el resto de las primeras horas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, llevando una bandeja con varios tazones, cucharas y servilletas sobre de ella. Miraba el interior de la enfermería con sus vivarachos ojos marrones al mismo tiempo que caminaba a pasos cortos.

Lo encontró sentado en la última cama, viendo por la ventana.

No sabía si acercarse y hablarle, o simplemente quedarse ahí, observándolo.. Era realmente sorprendente el enorme parecido que tenían y era posiblemente la intriga sobre ese parecido lo que le obligaba a sentirse atraído por él como si se tratase de un imán gigantesco.

Se había quedado parado en su mismo lugar, observando fascinado el perfil pálido del joven de brillantes ojos verdes.

No llevaba gafas y fruncía el seño de una manera por demás adorable, mientras que algunos mechones de su desordenado -más desordenado que nunca- cabello negro caían sobre su frente blanca. Parecía tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se sintió mal por intentar interrumpirle... Apenas y se daba la media vuelta para dejar la charola con comida en alguna mesa cercana, cuando una voz curiosamente familiar llegó hasta sus oídos:

-¿Pa-James?

Enrojeció ligeramente al sentirse descubierto y volvió la mirada adjunta a una sonrisa nerviosa.

-H..hola... estem.. lo siento, no quería molestarte, pero...- levantó ligeramente la bandeja.

Harry le sonrió amistosamente.

-Muchas gracias..

Sus miradas se encontraron y por primera vez pudieron mirarse fija y exclusivamente uno al otro. Poder observar sus ojos, sus cejas, su cabello, su nariz, la forma del rostro y e incluso el color de los labios..

Idénticos hasta el más mínimo detalle, excepto por los ya mencionados ojos y...

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en la frente?- la voz preocupada de James.

Harry se apresuró a cubrirse la cicatriz con un mechón de cabello, al darse cuenta de que se refería a eso, y se encogió de hombros.

-U..un accidente de mi niñez...- balbuceó, despegando su mirada de la de su padre.

-Ah.- dijo el otro, suponiendo que no quería hablar de eso. Caminó nuevamente hasta él y esta vez si llegó hasta su destino. Colocó la bandeja en el buró (Nota: ¿Conocen los burós, vd? o.o Son esa especie de cajoncitos de madera con patas y cajones que se ponen junto a las camas para acomodar las lámparas de noche, vasos con agua y cosas por el estilo) que había a la izquierda y Harry se acomodó sobre la cama.

-Como no sé qué es lo que te gusta comer, te traje de todo. Cereales, leche, jugo de calabaza, de naranja, de zanahoria ._.U.. Pan tostado, mermelada, huevos fritos, frutas, patatas asadas, sándwichs y... errmm.. bueno, otras cosas..- Prongs se quedó de pie junto a la cama de Harry, viéndole observar el desayuno con interés.

-Pues todo me gusta.. ¿Son las cosas que te gustan a ti?

El Marauder enrojeció ligeramente. ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Errr.. sí, algunas...

Harry volvió a sonreírle y tomó el vaso con leche. Después los 2 se quedaron callados. El sonido del pasar de la leche por la garganta del chico era el único que quebraba el silencio, hasta que éste se volvió incómodo.

-O..oye, ¿Harry?- habló Prongs, sentado en la cama de enfrente y jugueteando con la almohada. Los ojos verdes lo fijaron.

-¿Sí?

-Disculpa la pregunta, pero... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Harry lo miró sin entender por algunos segundos, después pareció comprenderlo y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa de al lado.

-Emm.. verás...- carraspeó. -¿Conoces el colegio de Durmstrang?

James Potter frunció el seño.

-Sí.. un colegio de magia en Bulgaria, famoso por la fomentación de magos oscuros.. Sí, sí. Mi amigo Sirius estudió ahí algunos 2 años antes de que lo trasladaran a Hogwarts..

Harry dio un respingo. ¿Sirius había estudiado en Durmstrang? ..no pensaba que los Black hubiesen podido llegar a eso... Por un momento la idea de que Sirius hubiese llegado a ser padrino de Draco -que era muy posible, debido a su parentesco con Narcissa Malfoy- en vez de suyo y la duda de si él había aprendido más artes oscuras de las que aparentaba conocer cruzaron horriblemente por su cabeza... No, no quería ponerse a manchar la memoria de su padrino con pensamientos de ese tipo. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió débilmente.

-B..bien.. el año anterior estuve cursando ahí por decreto de...- ¿de sus padres? No, sus padres jamás hubiesen sido capaces de enviarle a ese lugar. -..de mis tíos.. - eso sonaba mejor. -, pero éste año finalmente accedieron a enviarme a Hogwarts... se suponía que debía llegar hoy por la madrugada para poder ser sorteado durante el desayuno y comenzar mis clases normalmente, pero..

-¿Pero?

El jovencito desvió la mirada. No le gustaba mentirle a su padre... No le gustaba mentirle a nadie tan cercano a él.. Claro que *ese* James no era ni un milímetro cercano a él, pero.. ¡Era su padre! ...sería...

-..pues... un.. un grupo de mortífagos que.... pasaban por Hogsmeade.. nos atacaron... -a mí y a los magos que me acompañaban- ..bueno... y escapé como pude hacia el primer negocio que vi. Encontré una portezuela en el sótano y me metí por ella. Al menos creo que nadie se percató de eso porque logré escapar....

-Oh, ya veo. Sería Honeydukes.

Por supuesto que sería Honeydukes, si eso realmente hubiese sucedido.

-Aja..

-Lo que no entiendo, es qué demonios hacía la dulcería abierta a las 3 de la mañana...

Harry tembló ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

-E..en realidad creo que eso sucedió por la noche...

James lo miró de reojo.

-Creí que habías dicho que llegarías por la madrugada.

-...

Demonios.

-Eh.. sí... bueno... las 12, tal vez.. estarían haciendo inventario, qué se yo....

-Ah.

James no parecía muy convencido, pero ya no preguntó más. Harry simplemente se dedicó a terminar de desayunar, tal y como la enfermera se lo había recomendado.

Esa mañana, no hacía más de 3 horas, el director de turno, Albus Dumbledore, fue a visitarlo por recomendación de la profesora McGonagall, que le había comentado acerca de un chico herido encontrado en las afueras del colegio.

Y he aquí que le contó la verdadera versión.

-_"Poción Trasladora.._- había dicho el viejo, frotándose la barba rojiza. -_Seguramente eso. Si aplicas determinada cantidad de crin de unicornio y sangre de dragón a la poción para dormir sin soñar, ésta se convierte en un poderoso veneno que te hace quedar inconsciente durante algunos meses. El último caso registrado fue el de un viejo mago al que yo conocí, el cual, después de despertar, dijo haber viajado a un futuro muy avanzado, en el cual se veía a sí mismo como ministro de magia. En realidad así terminó, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo... La nombramos Poción Trasladora, pero no está incluida en ningún libro de pociones y de hecho no es legal... Los efectos del viaje astral que esta conlleva para la persona intoxicada la mayor parte del tiempo pueden afectar el curso de la historia... ¿Dices que vienes de 23 años en el futuro? Eso puede ser peligroso... ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?"_

La historia que le acababa de contar a James fue la elegida por Dumbledore para dar a conocer a cualquiera que preguntase, después de que éste escuchara su nombre completo y su verdadero origen..

-_"No podemos correr riesgos"._- y vaya que no podían.

¿Un viaje astral? Bueno, que con la magia nunca se sabe...

-_"Estarás con nosotros hasta que la desintoxicación desaparezca por completo de tu cuerpo, pero eso será de forma natural, con el paso del tiempo... mientras tanto no podemos hacer nada. Así que disfruta del momento y **conóceles** mejor..."_

Y Harry sabía perfectamente a _quienes_ se refería el director.

Y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad..

-_Mi padre no puede ser tan malo... ¿Verdad?_

-Espero que pronto te sientas mejor..- despertó de su trance al escuchar la adorada voz de su padre y lo miró con ojos bien abiertos. -Me gustaría poder mostrarte los terrenos y llevarte a Hogsmeade. Estoy seguro de que de día y sin mortífagos te gustará más.- le sonrió.

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente y le sonrió también.

-Muchas gracias por ser tan amable conmigo.. James...

El aludido miró a los ojos verdes de su nuevo amigo y sintió que enrojecía poco a poco. Carraspeó, incómodo, y negó con la cabeza.

-No hay por qué..

Harry amplió su sonrisa.

Definitivamente, su padre no era tan mala persona como le había parecido el año anterior... Podía llegar a ser un estúpido, pero _no_ era malo. ¿Verdad?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Gryffindor! ¡¡Lo sabía!! ¡Sabía que serías un Gryffindor! Si tienes la pinta, el porte.. ¡Gryffindor de corazón!

Una gota de sudor escurrió por la nuca de Harry, siendo presa de la euforia de James Potter, mientras los otros dos ponían cara de circunstancia y Sirius los miraba así: ¬¬..

Esa mañana había sido el sorteo y una cama más había sido adherida a la habitación de los chicos de 6o, en la torre de Godric Gryffindor. Ahora simplemente caminaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, donde su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas les esperaba, conversando animadamente con el simpático guardabosques. Compartían esa clase con Slytherin, al igual que venían haciendo los Gryffindor desde hacía varias décadas, y no porque les gustara mucho, sino porque realmente ya era una _tradición_.

James se detuvo de pronto, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Oh, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí...

Los demás se detuvieron también, al ver la persona de quien su lider hablaba.

Severus Snape; con su piel cetrina y su cabello negro y grasiento, sentado sobre el paso, recargado en una de las tablas de la cerca, y tratando de leer un poco de su gruesísimo libro de _El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_. (Nota: ¿Qué creyeron que Hagrid ha sido el _único_ profesor loco que han tenido en Hogwarts? xD) Levantó ligeramente su profunda mirada azabache y por poco y le da un ataque.

-P..Potter...- tanto James como Harry lo vieron fijamente y su piel se puso más pálida que de costumbre. -¿Pero qué demo..?

James abría la boca para hablar y hacerle quedar como un estúpido, como disfrutaba de hacer, cuando el profesor Kettleburn (Página 81, El Prisionero de Azkaban) llegó hasta ellos, sonriendo después de una agradable conversación con el guardián de las llaves.

-¡Buenos días, chicos!- exclamó, mirándolos a todos de una sola vez.

-Buenos días, profesor.

Kettleburn era un profesor de algunos 50 y tantos años, alto y delgado, que no aparentaba su edad, sino que más bien estaba muy bien conservado y esa chispa color carmín que destellaba en sus ojos le daba a su rostro un adorable toque de alegría. Nunca dejaba de sonreír y muchas de las chicas estaban perdidas por él. Tenía el cabello negro y largo y lo ataba en una coleta que caía por encima de sus hombros.

Sirius era fan del hombre...en el buen sentido.

-_"Cuando crezca un poco más, me dejaré el pelo largo yo también.. creo que atrae a las chicas"_- y ese era el _verdadero_ motivo por el cual le idolatraba.

-El día de hoy trabajaremos con hipogrifos. ¿Quién puede decirme lo que son? 5 puntos..- las manos de 4 chicos se levantaron en el aire, y los demás se sorprendieron al ver a Harry ser uno de ellos. James y Sirius la habían levantado, como siempre, y Lily Evans, sentada a algunos metros de ellos, sobre el pasto, les había secundado.

Kettleburn le sonrió al chico nuevo.

-¿Señor _Dursley_?

-L..los hipogrifos son animales.. mezcla de los caballos y los grifos. Tienen alas, garras, pico y plumaje de águila, pero al mismo tiempo cola y patas de caballo. Son muy útiles para vuelos largos, pero muy malhumorados si se les agrede...

El profesor sonrió.

-Muy bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor.

Sirius frunció el seño, enfadado, y James simplemente sonrió.

-Veo que eres muy inteligente..- le susurró a un oído.

Harry se estremeció ligeramente y sonrió también.

-Pues...- la cara de Hermione apareció de pronto en su cabeza y sonrió interiormente. Ellos deberían haber conocido a Hermione...

En ese instante, a grandes trancos, Rubeus Hagrid se acercó hasta ellos, trayendo una manada de hipogrifos atados en correas.

Harry sintió una extraña sensación de deja-vû, pero no dijo nada. Había un hipogrifo joven que le recordó ligeramente al viejo Buckbeack.

-Adelante, ¿quién quiere acercarse?

Al contrario, todos dieron un paso atrás. No así los merodeadores, los cuales sonrieron y se acercaron como impulsados por resortes -de hecho, a Peter lo arrastraron por la túnica cuando éste intentaba huir dando chillidos de rata- mientras que observaban a los animales con asombro. Harry fue con ellos. Sabía que los hipogrifos no eran peligrosos.

-Bien.. ¿Señor Potter?- Harry estuvo a punto de moverse, pero al ver a su padre adelantarse, se recordó a sí mismo que en ese momento NO se llamaba Harry Potter, sino....Harry.. Dursley...

-Inténtalo tú primero. Acércate despacio y has una reverencia. Si el hipogrifo se pone de rodillas, podrás acariciarle el pico, pero si no lo hace, mejor retrocede lentamente... No parpadees mucho, se ponen nerviosos si lo hacer.

James asintió y se acercó al primero que encontró. Miró despectivamente al animal por un momento y después se inclinó. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el hipogrifo se arrodillara y la clase prorrumpiera en aplausos -los de Slytherin en gruñidos, eso está claro-; Prongs sonrió, orgulloso, y acarició un poco el pico del hipogrifo. Los siguientes en intentarlo fueron todos los demás. Al ver que no había peligro, todos comenzaron a escoger hipogrifos a diestra y siniestra. Severus Snape se quedó en la cola, todavía desconfiado.

-¿Qué sucede, Severito?- dijo de pronto la burlona voz de James Potter, en un momento en el que el profesor Kettleburn daba un rodeo para observar el avance de los demás chicos. -¿Le tienes miedo a un animal estúpido como éste?

Harry volvió su mirada instantáneamente, alarmado. Snape había fruncido prolongadamente el ceño y Lily Evans se dirigía a poner a Potter en su lugar, cuando se escuchó un chillido.

-¡¡James, quítate de ahí!!

Todo pasó muy rápido.. La tela, la piel y la sangre saltaron y un grito múltiple se escuchó por todo el campo, antes de que el cuerpo cayera pesadamente sobre el pasto verde.

-S..Sirius....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Notas de Ed: ¿Lo querían más largo? Ahí está, más largo :) Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Apenas son 2 chaps y ya casi llegamos a los 20! *o* ¿Debo recordarles que el capítulo 2 lo escribió Myrtle? Bien, para que no me den todos los créditos a mí, ya que yo solamente tuve la idea estúpida para éste fanfic ^^U Bien; Myrtleeeeeeee!! Sé ke arruiné la introducción de Lily, pero.. ¡Es ke no se me ocurría ninguna razón por la que la niña pudiese irrumpir en la habitación de los chicos, en la madrugada, estrangulando y gritándole a James que ella tenía razón! iOi.. ¿Razón de qué? Ni idea.. espero que la explicación que le puse haya valido la pena *gota*. Errm.. reviews, reviews! Sólo los del chap 1, xque fue el que io escribí ^^

****

Ly: ¡Hi! Akí tienes el chap 3 ^__^

****

Rey Miyamoto: Síp, será un slash :3 Sé ke soy una enferma.. pronto lo verás xP

****

Werden: No nos tardamos, no o.o!.. A ver ké día te veo de nuevo por msn T_T...

****

merlina: ^///^ Thankx, por supuesto que sí.. Aquí te dejo el capítulo 3 :)

****

Myrtle: O.o.. cuando tú me envíes el siguiente chapter XDD Oh, te creo.. la escena de las duchas me gustó mucho... ¡Perdóname por la idea! ToT Sé ke fue estúpido, pero no sé ké me pasó xD Lapsus brutus, ¿nunca los has tenido? ._.U

****

kathy: ¿La pareja Sirius/James, Sirius/Harry o Harry/James? o_oU... Aquí tienes tu respuesta :) Lo que le pasa a Harry lo explicó Dumbledore, pero por si no entendiste, te diré que el Harry del presente (o futuro..) se encuentra dormido en la enfermería, y ahí se quedará.. Lo que está en el pasado es algo así como la conciencia de Harry materializada.. Ve Charmed para que lo comprendas mejor, lo dan por Sony ^^

****

Eyes: O_o.. jooooooo, pero yo qué hice? T_T.. Con amenazas no voy a escribir más pronto, así que mejor envía chocolates con forma de perritos negros o_óU

****

Altariel: Jojojo, ya diferimos :P Hermione me gustaba con Harry, pero.. ¿Sabes? ¡Luna Lovegood rlx! *o* Ke Ron se quede con Granger todo lo que se le antoje o.ó Gracias por lo de la originalidad :) .. no te refieres al asunto de viajar en el tiempo, ¿verdad? xD

****

ddz008: ¿Ké concepto creé? o.o Las relaciones enfermas entre padre e hijo? xDDD Err.. En realidad sí he leído OotP; no correctamente xque lo tengo en inglés y me da mucha flojera, pero... Mujer, que no me has dejado escribirlo por mí misma XD Recordarás que James es un maldito con los demás, pero si Sirius, Peter y Remus son sus amigos, debo suponer que a ellos *no* los trata con la punta del pie. Tb sabía lo de Remus y eso podrás verlo en éste capítulo, pero debió tener su parte maquiavélica como para entrarle al grupo, ¿No crees? No te preocupes por reventarme nada, xque ya lo sé casi todo XD Y de hecho, en éste momento ya estoy leyendo la traducción del libro.. (la hizo un friki, pero le está quedando bastante decente). Así todo será más sencillo, ¿ne? Gracias por tu review ^___^ Pd.- Eres Moony, la de mi messenger, ¿no? o_oU...

Yyyy.. ya me voy :) Capítulo 4 apenas mi compayita® lo tenga listo o.óU.. Nos leemos ^_^

****

Ed

Pd.- ¿Sabían que han dicho que posiblemente Sirius no haya muerto? ToT ¿¿Opiniones al respecto?? Ke Sirius esté vivoooo ToT Igual, ando recolectando gente para la marcha **Matemos a J.K.Rowling antes de ke mate a Remus también** o_ó.. ¿Kién se apunta? XD

Pd2.- Un mensaje para **Fer'**, que le dejó review en el chap 2 a Myrtle: HIJA MÍA, ESTO *ES* UN SLASH! La advertencia está en el primer capítulo; si no te gusta no lo leas. No podemos retirárselo xque entonces perdería su verdadera esencia y motivo y se convertiría en uno más del montón, pero si realmente deseas fics de Harry en el pasado *sin* Slash, te recomiendo **_Hechizo al Pasado_**, de **Dadaiiro**; un poco corto, pero bastante bueno ^^


	4. De oportunidades a celos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__;Crime of Innocence;__**

**4**- De oportunidades a celos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James volteo rápidamente y se dirigió a su amigo. – Sirius…Sirius…!! SIRIUS!! -  lo que había empezado como un murmullo termino en un grito desesperado.

El Hipogrifo se había separado para después dar una vuelta y atacar de nuevo. Harry noto que iba en dirección a su Padre, y corrió rápidamente hacia él, aferrándose a James para después caer fuertemente hacia el suelo cuando la criatura pasaba rozándolos en su ataque, la única herida que provoca fue una cortada en la mejilla de Prongs. 

Remus se detuvo de golpe, iba  hacer exactamente lo que Harry. El Hipogrifo estaba incontrolable, saco su varita pero inmediatamente el Profesor Kettleburn saco la suya. Apunto a la criatura con ella, para invocar un hechizo que hizo que se desmayara. 

Kettleburn volteo a ver a sus estudiantes, con una vena palpitando en su frente; Harry se levantaba mientras que un James Potter gateaba hacía lugar donde se encontraba su inconsciente amigo, quien estaba sangrando demasiado. – Llevenlo a la enfermería!! Inmediatamente!! – grito el profesor. Remus y Peter se acercaron rápidamente para ayudar.

Prongs se mordió el labio para ahogar un grito. – Sirius… Sirius… reacciona. – su voz se entrecorto al ver que este no hacia ningún movimiento. – Tonto!! No tenías que haber hecho eso…!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black parpadeó, aun veía un poco borroso y solo pudo notar una silueta humana a lado de él. Al segundo parpadeó, todo empezó a aclararse.

- Ja… James? 

Hubo una risa - Te equivocas, no soy él. 

Sirius volteo a ver a su visitante. – Oh, eres tú

Harry lo miro extrañado, pero aun así no dijo nada.

- Dónde están los demás? 

El de pelo alborotado se llevo una dedo a la barbilla, recordando. – Mmm… James y Remus se fueron con McGonagall y Peter…er, no lo se. 

- Y tú?

- Qué?

- Por qué no te fuiste con lo otros?

Harry sonrió y respondió sin pensar la respuesta. – Por que me quise quedar para hacerte compañía. 

El otro chico lo miro sorprendido. Hubo un silencio incomodo.

- Se nota que…

Padfoot lo volteo a ver, sin hablar para que continuara.

- Tú y James con muy buenos amigos… - Volvió a sonreír. – Hubieras visto como se puso al verte en ese estado… casi le rompe la nariz a Peter. _Aunque me hubiera gustado ver esa escena… - murmuro lo ultimo para si mismo._

- Oh… - Sirius se reincorporo y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama. –Bueno, así es él, preocupándose por…

- Tú también… te interpusiste para que el Hipogrifo no le hiciera nada.

Sirius se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada hacia la mesita de noche.  – Em… si, así fue… - Hubo un silencio en la enfermería, el cual tan solo era invadido por el cantar de un pájaro que posaba en el alfeizar de la ventana. 

Sirius desvió solo sus ojos hacia el animal, su cuerpo aun seguía señalando al frente. – Estupido pájaro, apuesto a que es el mismo que me levanta todas las noches con sus cantos… - dijo burlonamente, pero aun así manteniendo la serenidad. Padfoot dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, quien al notarlo sonrió, cosa que el otro estaba apunto de regrésale cuando en su mente le vino de nuevo la imagen de James abrazando a ese chico. 

Hizo bruscamente una mueca y apretó las sabanas. 

Harry lo notó, y mejor no quería decir nada sobre es comportamiento de su joven padrino. 

Sirius sacudió su cabeza, bajo la mirada; no se había dado cuenta que estaba en las pijamas de la enfermería. Tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado al igual que su frente, con sus mechones cayendo elegantemente sobre sus ojos. La espalda y su cuello le dolían terriblemente, pero aun así no lo expresaba. Suspiro y volteo hacia los lados. – Dónde esta mi uniforme? Ya quiero irme de aquí.

- Aun no te puedes ir, Madame Pomfrey vendrá pronto para ver tus heridas. 

- Bah, tonterías, ya me siento muy bien. – Sirius estiro su brazo izquierdo, pero al hacerlo soltó un leve gemido. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. – _Terco tenía que ser…_  

- Qué dices?

- No, nada, me… er, hablaba a mi.

Silencio.

- Me extraña estar en la enfermería y no ser yo quien este en la cama.

Sirius arqueó una cejo hacia Harry, quién continuó hablando. – Siempre me pasa algo, digamos… que es mi desgracia.

Pero el merodeador ya no seguía prestando atención a lo que decía, más bien, veía con curiosidad la cicatriz de la frente del otro. Harry se dio cuenta y desvió la mirada. No le gustaba que miraran su cicatriz. – Supongo que ya sabrás… - se encogió de hombros. – accidente de niñez…

- Si, vives con tus tíos. Bueno, al menos tienes a alguien que te quiera y proteja. 

Harry quiso llorar… pero de la risa. Tenía tantas ganas de echarse a reír y decirle a Sirius que había sido el chiste más gracioso que había oído. Pero, debido a la serenidad que dominaba el lugar, fue imposible hacer tal cosa, así que solo rió un poco. – Si, claro… mi muerte es lo que piden para navidad. 

- Dímelo a mi

- Pero aun así, tengo a mis amigos, eso me hace sentir mejor.

Padfoot sonrió levemente. – Si, tienes razón, los extrañas?

- Si… 

Silencio. Black se le quedo viendo… _no tenía padres, sus tíos al parecer odiaban al pobre chico y sus amigos estaban lejos… _

No culpaba a James por se tan amable con él… aunque…

_Volvía a su mente de que tenía un gran parentesco con James, excepto por la altura, los ojos y la nariz… y, bueno, James siempre se despeinaba más su cabello. _

_Las sonrisas también podrían ser algo que los distinguían y pudo notar que cada una le provocaba diferente sensación… bueno, también estaba la actitud… su amigo era un poco er, alocado? Se podría usar ese significado, mientras que este… era un poco mas tranquilo?_

Sirius se sacudió la cabeza. Solo había confundido sus físicos, pero ya en lo otro era una cosa _muy_ diferente. Bueno, pero aun así su James siempre le sería _especial._

Después de eso, ambos chicos empezaron a hablar de temas diferentes. 

Sirius se dio cuenta que el chico no era tan mala persona, tan solo se debía saber como tratarla. 

Su conversación había sido interrumpida por madame Pomfrey, quien reviso las heridas de Sirius y le había dado una poción para dormir con tranquilidad. 

Remus, Peter y James habían ido a visitarlo, pero Pomfrey se había rehusado, diciéndoles que podrían verlo hasta mañana al amanecer después de sanar por completo, haciendo que este último se enojara por no dejarle ver a su _amigo_. Aun así se retiraron y lo dejaron descansar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Prongs se había levantando un poco tarde. Remus, Peter y Harry ya no se encontraban en la habitación y era él único que quedaba. 

Se despeino más su cabello y empezó a buscar sus calcetines. Al encontrarlos se sentó en su cama, dándole la espalda al lugar. Mientras empezaba a ponerse el primer calcetín en el pie derecho, la puerta se abrió.

- Peter, si vienes de nuevo a ver si yo tengo tu libro de pociones; por décima vez te digo que yo no lo tengo. – dijo James, sin voltear hacia la puerta. 

– Tal vez fue el libro que Moony aventó al pájaro que se la paso cantando toda la noche… ha de estar nadando por el lago… - suspiró y escucho que la puerta se cerraba. – Wormtail, también recuerdame regresarle las bombas fétidas a Oleander Mansell en forma de venganza… aun me repugna lo que me dijo la otra vez, es una suerte que Padfoot no se haya enterado… Ogh, que diablos… Peter…?

James volteo hacia la puerta, para encontrarse a Sirius apoyado en ella, mientras que se quitaba una bendita de su mejilla.

Se termino de colocar su otro calcetín y se dirigió a él. Estuvieron a escaso centímetros y el silenció nació en la habitación. Ambos se miraron cuando Potter le dio un golpe a Padfoot, quien tan solo se tambaleo un poco y se llevó una mano a su mejilla. – Vaya! Así es como me agradeces!? – James no dijo nada, solo lo veía con cierta serenidad. – Si ese fue el '_gracias'_ yo te responde _'De nada, no fue gran cosa arriesgar mi vida por ti!!'_

- _Exacto, a eso me refiero! Idiota! No tenías por que haber hecho eso! Podrías haber muerto!_

Sirius también adopto una forma seria. Se puso derecho y estiro una mano hacia el rostro de su compañero, quien reacciono alejándose un poco. Padfoot sonrió, tan solo mostrando una pequeña mueca en sus labios, y con un movimiento rápido colocó su propia bendita en el cachete de su amigo, tapando la herida que el Hipogrifo le había hecho en aquel lugar. 

- Blamp, blamp. – fue lo único Sirius, separándose para dirigirse a la cama de Prongs y sentarse en la orilla. 

Este se quedo boquiabierto por un momento, pero después reacciono. – Me estas oyendo?!?! – exclamó James, irritado.

- Este, si… pero vamos, que puedes hacer? Ahora ya nada, lo que paso, paso y así tuvo que pasar. 

- Si… este, digo, no!!

- Oh, pues quien te entiende?

- No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer… - se sentó a lado de él. – entiendes? 

- Ehhh… si

James entorno los ojos y se puso los zapatos.

- Dónde están Remus y Peter? – pregunto Padfoot, después de un momento.

- Remus; se fue con la Profesora McGongall, y Peter; buscando su libro.

- Y el otro?

Prongs frunció el ceño y lo miro enojado. – Es Harry, _Harry__, y él se fue a desayunar. _

Sirius frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

De nuevo hubo silencio, a Black ya se le estaban haciendo incomodas estas situaciones. 

- Gracias… - Sirius reacciono al oír a su compañero y le sonrió.

- De nada, no fue gran cosa arriesgar mi… 

James entorno los ojos y lo interrumpió colocando un dedo en sus labios. – Lo digo en serio, _gracias…_

- De nada.

Sin dudarlo, el de pelo desordenado acercó sus labios tentativamente hacia el otro, rozándolos para después dar un beso rápido finalizándolo con un pequeño mordisco.

James se separo y se levantó. 

- Q-que fu-fue eso?! – pregunto Sirius, atontado ante el rápido momento. 

Prongs lo miro confuso - De qué?

- Tan solo fue un picotito y ya!! Donde esta lo otro!

James apuntó el reloj. – No queda mucho tiempo, después llegaremos tarde

Sirius volteo a ver al reloj. – Y desde cuando te importa eso!?

- Desde que me dieron mi vigésimo castigo… como la ves? 

-  Pues veo que te quitaron lo poco que te quedaba de cerebro!! Además, dime que es lo que te dijo Oleander Mansell!!

James se mordió el labio, después sonrió y se acercó de nuevo hacia él. –Nada interesante… - murmuró y se sentó en sus piernas, quedando uno sobre el otro. Prongs se acercó a su cuello y empezó a besarlo con lentitud.

- Oh, genial, ahora te pones tierno. Pues no te va a servir, dime que es lo que te dijo Mansell!!!

El otro tan solo sonrió, y siguió besándolo, aumentando cada vez el ritmo y acariciando su espalda. 

Sirius lo tomo por el rostro y lo separo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – Ah, no. Ahora me dices. 

El de ojos color avellana tan solo volvió a sonreír y se acerco para besarlo en los labios. El otro empezó a responder y cerraron sus ojos. 

Sirius empezó a acariciarle la espalda hasta empezar a bajar cada vez más, mientras que James lo empujaba para que cayeran por completo sobre la cama. 

El beso y caricias aumentaban cada vez más, para casi llegar a cierto punto de deseo.

James empezó a pasar sus manos bajo su túnica, cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Sirius rápidamente separo sus labios y lo empujo fuera de la cama, haciendo que James soltara un leve gemido al sentir el golpe con el suelo. 

Padfoot se reincorporo rápidamente y volteo a ver quien había entrado. Entorno los ojos al verlo.

- Harry…

- Emm… interrumpo algo? – pregunto el recién llegado, cuando vio a James tirado en el suelo. 

- Oh, no, claro que no! Nada importante, cosas _sin importancia.- _masculló Sirius, levantándose de la cama.

Prongs lo miro boquiabierto cuando lo escucho, pero aun así no dijo nada. – Mmm… Remus los esta buscando – les informo Harry – creo que, ejem, es sobre cierto problema que acaba de pasar…

Sirius hizo una mueca. – Bueno, sea lo que sea supongo que no es nada malo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!?!

Lupin se vio a si mismo mostrando sus colmillos hacia un muy asustado Sirius Black. [Notas: Chi, chi, imagínenselo con sus orejitas de perrito *O*]

- La caja exploto e hizo que Snape volara hacia el otro lado del aula junto conmigo!!!

Harry rió por lo bajo, al ver que el Hombre Lobo tenía todo su cabello despeinado, con pequeñas marcas negras en amabas mejillas.

- En serio? Tu también volaste?! Eso no estaba en el plan!! – exclamó Sirius, haciendo maniobras con sus manos.

- Q-que? c-cu-cual plan!?!

- Oigan, soy yo o huele a quemado? – pregunto Peter, alzando su nariz y oliendo con cuidado.

- Si, huele como… - Moony cerró los ojos y se llevo una mano a la barbilla. – Ah no ser que…

- MOONY TU CABELLO SE QUEMA!!! – le avisaron los otros tres merodeadores. 

El joven licántropo abrió de golpe sus ojos, mientras que un hilito de humo empezaba a surgir de su cabeza. Reacciono y trato de apagarse el ya fuego. – AH! AH! APAGUENLOOO!! 

Peter sacó su varita como si fuese una espada. – _Que cunda el pánico_! **Yo se como! – murmuró algo y apunto al cabello de su amigo, y en vez de extinguir el fuego lo esparció mas.**

- Tontooo!! – James lo golpeo en la cabeza y saco su propia varita, haciendo que de la punta saliera un chorro de agua, que en vez de mojarle solo en el cabello, mojó al chico por completo.  – Ahí esta amigo, cero fuego! – dijo Prongs, sonriendo.

Moony respiraba con dificultad, y pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban de su cabello. – Wormtail!! Nunca trates de salvarme la vida!! NUNCA -  sacó un libro mojado de su mochila y se lo extendió bruscamente al chico rechoncho. – Toma tu estupido libro de pociones! Antes de que la _pequeña_ bomba estallara había ido al lago a recogerlo, ya que yo lo tire por la ventana sin fijarme que era tuyo, pensé que era de Padfoot! (Sirius: Hey!!) es bueno que lo haya recuperado! Necesitas que mas cosas se te metan por la cabeza pero al parecer te entran por una oreja y te sale por la otra sin intercepciones del cerebro ya que no tienes!! 

Peter se encogió de miedo y Sirius empezó a reír. – Y tú! – Padfoot se estremeció. – Toma tu cosa esa! -  Remus le tiro una pequeña caja roja, la cual su amigo la atrapó con habilidad – Por tu culpa creyeron que fui yo quien hizo esa broma! Pero que tontos! Porque pensaron que yo era demasiado idiota como para hacerme algo a mi mismo!? 

- Vaya!! Y Snivelly recibió algún daño!?! – pregunto Sirius, entusiasmado.

- No, no! YO recibí todos los daños! Le serví como escudo!!

- Rayos, Snivelly se salió con las suyas, a la próxima lo planearemos bien. – dijo James, con cara pensativa. 

- No, por que no habrá próxima vez, nos es justo que se aprovechen de que yo sea Prefecto!

- Fuiste el traidor entre nosotros.  – chillo Peter. – Ser prefecto, me das asco, en tan solo ver tu insignia me enfermas…

Los otros cuatro lo vieron sin entender. A Harry le dieron ganas de patearlo en su enorme trasero, en primer lugar le gusto mucho cuando Remus le gritaba al asustadizo chico, pero para andar soportando en oír de que Lupin era el traidor, le llegaban las ganas de empezar a estrangularlo, lo malo era de que Sirius y James no entenderían y ayudaría a su _muy_ llamado _amigo_. Aunque claro, por otro lado no podía culpar al gordo de ser tan idiota como para sospechar de él en que sería un gran traidor. 

- Cuidado Pettigrew, me están empezando a gustar las ratas. – dijo Remus, frunciendo el ceño.

- De acuerdo, me calló…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bien, ahora, escojan sus parejas y al tomar los ingredientes de la poción no se amontonen… 

_Bien, ahora… esta es una gran oportunidad… _James fijo su mirada hacia Harry, y después hacia Sirius. Normalmente su compañero de Pociones era su amigo, pero su atención fue llamada aun más hacia su reflejo. 

- No, no! Hoy no estaré con Peter! – exclamó Remus, cruzándose de brazos.

_Perfecto… _

- Bien, se el compañero de Sirius. – dijo James, sonriendo mientras que el aludido se quedaba boquiabierta. – Yo… seré el de Harry. Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó alado de Harry, quien sonrió abiertamente.

- Pe-pero James! – tartamudeo Padfoot.

Por desgracia, su _mejor amigo_ ya no le prestaba atención ya que empezaba a hablar con su _nueva pareja de Pociones. _

Sirius gruño, sintiendo una punzada horrible en su estomago. 

- Esperen, en ese caso, yo con quien iré? – pregunto el pequeño Wormtail, viendo que Remus se sentaba a alado de Black. Vio hacia los lados la mazmorra y vio a Lily, sentada sola en su lugar. -  Evans, te necesito!

Lily arqueó una ceja - Si quieres novia el calamar esta disponible. 

- Pareja, Miss Pelirroja…

~::~

Harry se sonrojo levemente.  – Em… no soy bueno en pociones. 

- No importa, yo te enseño lo que se. – James se despeino más su cabello. – No es mi materia favorita, pero aun así se me puede dar muy bien en ella. 

El otro chico soltó una risa nerviosa. Se preguntaba si a este punto su padre ya habría sentido algo por su madre. Porque ciertamente no veía, em, aquella _chispa_? Bueno, tendría que averiguar algo sobre eso, no?

- Ehh… disculpa si esta pregunta te molesta o algo…

Sirius, quien estaba detrás de ellos junto con Remus, se inclino un poco hacia el frente para oír un poco, levantando sospechas de Lupin.

James sonrió abiertamente. – No, claro que no, adelante. 

- Bueno, er… - Harry hizo un ruido con su garganta. – de pura… bueno, al grano con esto. Tienes novia? 

Prongs no se esperaba esa pregunta, y por una extraña razón hizo que un color carmín apareciera en sus mejillas. – Oh! No, no… no tengo…

- Enamorado? 

- Uh, er… em… ogh… no lo creo…

Se escucho un ruido metálico. Los demás voltearon y vieron que a Black se le había caído uno de los chuchillos. Un _Lo siento salió de sus labios mientras lo recogía y se volvía a sentar. _

James dirigió su mirada hacia el caldero, un poco nervioso, y prendió la llamita de abajó para que el agua empezara a hervir. Harry se dio cuenta que ese tipo de preguntas le podían incomodar demasiado. 

~::~ 

El chucillo golpeaba fuertemente la tabla al intentar cortar los pies del escarabajo. 

- Espera! Espera! – Lupin tomo a Sirius del brazo.  – Lo estas haciendo mal! Estas cortando mal los pies del insecto, necesitan que estar completo o al menos que no quieres oír una explosión, cosa que ya tuve mucho en este día. 

Black soltó el cuchillo. – En ese caso, hazlo tu!

- Hey, hey, conmigo no te desahogues de esa manera. 

Suspiro.  – Lo siento… - Padfoot pensó que ya eran demasiadas disculpas en ese día, seguro y pronto haría su record. Fijo su vista de nuevo hacia delante, en donde veía a ambos chicos de cabellos revueltos riendo. _"Vaya, en serio? Un profesor te hizo desaparecer los huesos completos?" _

Apretó sus puños. _Que demonios estaba haciendo James?! _Miro hacia Harry quien seguía con otra historia, y sonreía al hacerlo.

Sirius miro con atención a James, quien ponía otro tipo de sonrisa, y sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado de golpe. Lupin alzo una ceja al notarlo. – Por que estas rojo? 

Padfoot sacudió su cabeza y lo miró. – Te equivocas, no lo estoy… - murmuró, echando los ingredientes a la poción. 

- Si, claro, júzgame loco. Un momento, lo estas volviendo a hacer mal que no sabes que…

Sirius dejó de oír a su amigo, no podía dejar de ver hacia delante, y algo le estaba incomodando demasiado. 

- Dedo, si… hola, dedo?. – dijo Remus, alzando su dedo índice y mirándolo, haciendo una burla en que Sirius no le prestaba atención. Padfoot reacciono y después bufó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La clase había terminado, al levantarse de su asiento, Sirius vio que James y Harry ya habían salido, _juntos. Frunció el ceño, tomo su mochila y  se junto con Remus, quien los estaba esperando. Peter se había ido a la enfermería gracias a cierta chica pelirroja. _

- Qué es lo que te ocurre? – pregunto Moony, mientras empezaban a caminar juntos. – Estuviste muy distraído…bueno, mas de lo normal.

Sirius gruño. – No es nada…

Remus bufó. – Si, claro… que? temes ser remplazado?

Padfoot se detuvo de golpe. Remus se detuvo después de haberse dado cuenta que ya no lo seguían.

- Qué ocurre…? 

***

**N/Myr:** Chan, chaaan T_T aquí estaaaa! Feo, pero aquí esta jeje ^^;… 9 hojitas… lo se, son muy pokitas TOT peor mi cerebro ya no podía mas xDD iba a escribir más pero ya tenía la presión en mis hombros ¬¬…

Bolita de verguex TOT

Em… ah, si… y respecto a los r*r… muchas gracias, respondería pero, repito, la presion esta encima T_T bueno, algo que les insulto, no entendieron nada echenle la culpa a Ed xDD… mentira .__. 

Buenoz, espero que les haya gustado ^0^

r*r  pelaseee ^^(pregunta… si "review" tiene solo una r… porke para acortarle ponen dos "r" X_x)

_Que Sirius Black los acompañe_© (y ke los creadores de Star Wars me perdonen por cambiar su frase o) 


	5. Tú eres mío

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**__;crime of innocence;__**

**5**- _Tú eres_ mío_..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo Sirius, con la respiración agitada y ligeramente ruborizado. Lupin lo miró de reojo y luego se volvió hacia él, con una ceja arqueada. Bufó ligeramente y levantó la mirada hacia ningún punto. 

-Pues a que no creo que James te cambie por alguien más.. Y menos por Harry, a quien apenas si conocemos. No tienes por qué tener miedo de que.. 

-¡¡¿Pero a qué te refieres con que James me _cambie_?!! ¿¿Acaso tú..?? 

Moony arqueó una ceja prolongada y suspicazmente. Permaneció viéndolo fijamente durante algunos segundos, haciendo que el rostro de Sirius pasara del rosa pálido al carmín intenso. 

-Ustedes dos han sido los mejores amigos del mundo desde que puedo recordar.. Jamás va a cambiar eso, y mucho menos porque alguien a quien ni siquiera conocen, quiera hacerse amigo de James también..- dijo el licántropo, levantando ligeramente el rostro. 

Sirius se quedó callado cuando el otro terminó, sin saber qué decir. 

-Oh.. ha...- alcanzó a balbucear, llevándose una mano tras la nuca y frotándola ligera y nerviosamente. -Ah.. te referías a _eso_... 

Lupin frunció el seño. 

-Pues claro que me refiero a _eso_.. ¿A qué más podría estarme refiriendo? 

El rubor ligeramente apagado de Sirius volvió a encenderse, y desvió la mirada. 

-Será mejor que ya nos vayamos. No vamos a alcanzar a James y al _otro_ si no nos damos prisa..- murmuró, volviendo a ponerse en marcha y pasando de largo a Remus. 

Moony se quedó parado un segundo, observando la nuca de Padfoot, antes de ponerse en camino él también. 

-Sirius.. 

-¿Sí? 

-¿¿Hay algo que no me hayan contado?? 

El animago se frotó la nariz, tratando de disimular su rubor, y negó con la cabeza. 

-No es _nada_, Moony... Cosas _sin_ importancia.. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Y allí estaban los dos. Sentados en el lugar más escondido dentro del invernadero 4. Juntos. Por lo general, aquel sitio era el que Sirius y James elegían siempre, tratando de que la profesora de Herbología no les viera para que no preguntara nada (y no porque no se supiesen las respuestas, sino porque no les gustaba parecer niños buenos y aplicados.. para eso tenían a Moony), y para poder _acercarse_ un poco más en momentos de somnolencia. 

Pero ahora era Harry. Harry, Harry. Harry _Dursley_, el chico que había llegado de Bulgaria para cambiar su vida... 

James seguía sonriendo estúpidamente, escuchando las palabras que le decía Harry, a veces en un susurro apenas audible, otras en verdaderos ataques de euforia que siempre terminaba por contagiarle al otro. Sobre todo con las historias aquellas de _su tío, el animago, que pasó un mes entero encerrado en la casa convertido en su animal porque **alguien** lo buscaba para **cobrarle** alguna **deuda**_.. claro que Harry no lo había comentado como anécdota graciosa, pero la risa franca de su padre terminó por pegársele tarde o temprano. 

En realidad, Sirius había sufrido realmente mucho.. o mejor dicho, sufriría mucho en el futuro.. era por eso que ahora, pudiendo volver a tenerle cerca, no podía más que sentirse al observar con verdadera atención, curiosidad y emoción las sonrisas que éste dejaba escapar de vez en cuando. 

¿De vez en cuando? ¿¿Pero que no era Sirius uno de los chicos más revoltosos de la escuela?? 

-¿Pasa algo con Sirius, o siempre es así..? 

James, que se limpiaba las gafas contra la túnica, miró a Harry con sus ojos difuminados y arqueó una ceja. 

-Ahora que lo mencionas.. 

En realidad, Sirius _sí_ estaba comportándose de una manera extraña.. Es decir, Sirius era una de las personas más sociables que conocía (le hablaba a todo el mundo, menos a los Slytherin y a los estúpidos -teoría medio aceptable, por lo de Peter..-, claro estaba), y era realmente extraña la forma en la que se comportaba con Harry. 

Más bien repelente.. 

Como si temiera que éste fuese a hacerle o _quitarle_ algo... 

¿Pero qué? (N/a: Mi Jamie tiene rocas en la cabeza o.oUu..) 

Sonrió al ver a Harry sonreír, pero sonrió más al darse cuenta de que sonreía porque acababa de ver a Padfoot y a Moony acercándose a ellos.. uno más renuente que el otro. De repente Harry Potter se puso de pie, sujetando su libro de herbología entre su brazo derecho y caminando hacia los recién llegados. Los otros tres le miraron con curiosidad. 

-Sirius..- murmuró, bajando ligeramente la cabeza y sonriendo tímidamente. 

Padfoot lo miró, con una ceja arqueada despectivamente. 

-¿Qué?- inquirió, ante una mirada reprobatoria de los otros dos. 

Harry se encogió de hombros y James juraría que se había sonrojado.. Todo fue antes de que de los pálidos labios del chico nuevo brotaran las palabras de _¿puedo sentarme contigo?_ que por alguna extraña razón, a James le dolieron más que los golpes que había recibido en toda su vida. 

Black estiró sus ojos azules y miró a Remus de reojo, quien ya caminaba hacia el sitio en donde se encontraba James sentado y mirando con la boca abierta al otro par. No supo qué contestar; hubiese querido gritarle que no, que se largara, que lo dejara en paz y que de una buena vez dejara de _interponerse_ entre James y él, pero de algún modo, su estómago se revolvió y no pudo más que asentir torpemente. Caminó a pasos cortos hacia un sitio un poco apartado del de sus amigos (los demás ya estaban llenos), como tratando de asegurarse de que Harry lo seguía, y se sentaron en el otro rincón del invernadero. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una joven profesora de cara regordeta y aspecto amigable entrara por la puerta, con la cara llena de tierra y guantes de jardinería en las manos. 

-¿Es la profesora Sprout?- preguntó de pronto Harry, sorprendido. 

Sirius lo miró de reojo y gruñó. 

-Sí.. 

-Vaya, es muy joven...- repuso Harry, todavía boquiabierto. 

El animago ilegal sonrió ligeramente y torció los ojos. 

-¿Qué? ¿¿Te gusta?? Puedo hacerte _el paro_ con ella si gustas.. 

El rostro de Harry enrojeció de golpe al escuchar a su futuro padrino decir aquellas palabras y sacudió la cabeza fuertemente. 

-N..no.. es sólo que... ella me recuerda a mi profesora de Herbología..- mintió, todavía ruborizado. Sirius se le quedó viendo fijamente. Se sonrojó ligeramente él también. 

-Veo.. -carraspeó. - Veo que te has hecho muy buen amigo de James...- dijo Black, mirando vagamente hacia el frente y fingiendo que escuchaba a la profesora. Harry lo miró. 

-Oh, sí.. bueno... James es una persona muy interesante...- respondió, sonriendo amplia y sinceramente. Black frunció el seño. 

-Sí, James es muy interesante.- dijo el otro, todavía frunciendo el seño y machacando fuertemente las ámpulas de la planta que tenía enfrente. 

-¿Hace mucho que se conocen? 

-Años. 

-Ya veo.. 

-James es mi mejor amigo; ¿Lo sabías? Él y yo hemos estado siempre muy apegados..- balbuceó, con un hilo de voz y sin saber por qué lo hacía. En realidad, sus labios se habían movido solos. Deseaba hacerle entender a ese chico que James Potter era _suyo y de nadie más_. Pero al contrario de la reacción esperada, Harry siguió sonriendo. 

-Sí, lo sé. En realidad, James no hace mucho más que hablar de ti... 

Los ojos azules lo miraron nuevamente. 

-¿E..en serio? 

Ahora fue Harry quien arqueó una ceja, curioso. 

-Sí, así es.. No hay muchas cosas que haya hecho en su vida sin ti... veo que siempre han sido muy _cercanos_... 

Sirius enrojeció completamente ante aquellas palabras y bajó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su rostro bajo sus suaves mechones de pelo negro. Harry permaneció viéndolo fijamente.. era tan _atractivo_... tanto como podía recordarlo el año anterior, cuando pudo verlo a través del pensadero de Snape. Su corazón había dado un vuelco de felicidad al verlo aquella vez, tan alegre, tan lleno de vida... tan Sirius.. Ahora no podía recordar con exactitud cuándo había sido la última vez que vio sonreír a _su_ Sirius; la única imagen que tenía presente siempre dentro de su cabeza y su corazón era el rostro desencajado y tosco de su padrino al caer... 

_Maldita Bellatrix.._

La rama de la planta se destrozó debajo del filo de las tijeras y Sirius levantó la mirada. 

-¡Ten cuidado! 

Harry reaccionó, mirándolo de inmediato. 

-Oh, yo... lo siento, yo....- balbuceó, asustado. Pero Sirius negó suavemente con la cabeza. 

-No te vayas a lastimar... 

Y ahí estaba nuevamente. El padrino sobre protector que había sido siempre.. preocupándose por él, por su bienestar, por su felicidad... Sonrió suavemente al recordar y Padfoot enrojeció más fuertemente esta vez. 

-Sirius.. yo...- comenzó, sintiendo una extraña aceleración en su corazón. Un sentimiento completamente desconocido le llenaba el pecho; sabía que finalmente estaba otra vez con su padrino, quien nunca debió irse... _Él no debía haberse marchado_. Las noches enteras en las que había llorado al recordar los aterrados ojos abiertos de Sirius al caer volvían a aparecer en su cabeza como recuerdos dolorosos y el sentimiento que le oprimía el corazón al pensar en él regresaba a su pecho, desgarrándolo lentamente. Los brillantes ojos azueles lo enfocaron y enrojeció fuertemente. 

Sirius abrió ligeramente la boca, confundido. Iba a responder cuando.. 

-¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! 

La sangre escurrió cálidamente por el dedo índice de la mano izquierda de Harry; los ojos de éste se humedecieron rápidamente y sus gafas comenzaron a empañarse. No gritó, fue por eso que nadie más se dio cuenta del incidente. Casi nadie, en realidad... 

-Dame acá..- bufó el animago, sujetando violentamente la mano de Harry entre las suyas y mirando la herida abierta en su piel pálida. -No es tan profunda..- reconoció, observando de reojo las tijeras abiertas y embarradas de un oscuro y pegajoso líquido carmín. -Es sólo cosa de... 

Harry se sonrojó todavía más al sentir los labios de Sirius sobre su piel y el contacto de su cálida lengua. Levantó la mirada, alarmado, esperando vanamente que nadie les estuviera observando. Sintió una horrible presión en el pecho al darse cuenta de que James Potter, del otro lado del invernadero, los observaba con las gafas ligeramente chuecas. Se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada, avergonzado. 

-Está mejor..- dijo Sirius, separando ligeramente su boca de la herida ahora limpia. -Necesitarás lavártela. -levantó la mirada hacia el frente, ajeno al estado de Harry, y levantó un brazo. 

-¿Sí, señor Black?- dijo la profesora, mirándolos. Algunas miradas más fueron hasta ellos. 

-Dursley se lastimó.. ¿Podemos ir a los grifos? Necesita lavarse... 

-Oh, adelante, vayan..- repuso ella, empujando la mano en el aire. Moony y Prongs los siguieron con la mirada. 

Lupin negó con la cabeza al ver a James romper una probeta llena de pus de bubotubérculo. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-La herbología es una de las materias más peligrosas, igual que Pociones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Defensa contra las artes oscuras.. todas implican riesgos; riesgos que si no cómo sabes afrontar pueden llegar a terminar en algo serio..- Harry solamente escuchaba con atención cómo la adorada voz de su padrino entraba por sus oídos mientras, completamente sonrojado, se dejaba abrazar por la espalda. 

Sirius le había pasado los brazos por encima de los hombros y había juntado su pecho a la espalda del otro, mientras sostenía la mano herida entre las suyas y la limpiaba debajo del chorro de agua fría del grifo con forma de cabeza de dragón. 

-En realidad, Dursley..- murmuró Sirius, agachando la cabeza y apoyándola ligera e inconscientemente sobre la de Harry, quien era más bajo que él. -No voy a mentirte.. tú no me agradas mucho que digamos, pero... no quiero que te pase nada malo.- dijo, ante el asombro de Harry. -Al parecer James te ha tomado mucho aprecio y no me gustaría verlo preocupado por ti.. 

Las gafas de Harry escurrieron ligeramente por su nariz, apoyándose solamente porque no podían soltarse de sus orejas tan fácilmente. Sentía unas horribles náuseas y el corazón le dolía. 

Sirius acababa de decirle que _no le agradaba_ y que lo toleraba solamente porque a James le era simpático.. Y aunque él lo hubiese dicho sinceramente, como se le habla a alguien a quien acabas de conocer para que no se haga falsas esperanzas de llegar a ser tu amigo, a Harry le había dolido hasta el alma... No sólo porque quien hubiese dicho aquello fuese a ser su futuro padrino, sino porque, por lo poco que había podido conocer a Sirius, él no era así.. 

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Y eso qué? Es decir, Sirius dijo que no le agradaba, pero también había dicho que James le había tomado cariño, y eso era mil veces mejor! ¿O no..? 

-Escucha, Sirius... 

-James es una persona muy especial para mí..- confesó Black, al parecer sin darse cuenta, ya que había clavado la mirada en sus propios ojos reflejados en el espejo que tenían enfrente mientras frotaba suave y distraídamente las manos de Harry entre las propias. 

-¿Especial? 

-Siempre hemos estado juntos.. en las buenas y en las malas.. de hecho, _siempre_ parece ser muy poco.... Quiero mucho a ese chico y no te voy a mentir... tengo miedo de que termine por encariñarse mucho contigo y termine por _abandonarme_...- suspiró. 

Harry abrió la boca, atónito, pero la volvió a cerrar al no saber qué argumentar. Sirius Black, su _adorado_ padrino acababa de decirle que estaba _celoso_ de él... de que fuese a _arrebatarle_ a _su mejor amigo_... 

Pero... 

-Sirius, yo... 

-Si James te acepta, juro que te aceptaré yo también...- interrumpió el otro, vagamente. -No me gusta llevarle la contraria... solamente.. solamente no deseo _perderlo_.... 

Y antes de que Harry pudiese objetar algo, la puerta del baño para varones de la primera planta se abrió, dejando entrar por ella a un agitado James Potter. 

Había venido corriendo desde el invernadero.. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la azul y la verde clavadas en él. Se quedó viéndolos fijamente por un instante, antes de fruncir prolongadamente el ceño, darse la media vuelta y alejarse de ahí tan rápido como había llegado. Remus entró después, asegurándose de no ser atropellado por Prongs, y los observó con una ceja arqueada. 

Él si se acercó hasta ellos. 

-¿A gusto?- inquirió, suspicazmente. 

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero Sirius simplemente bufó. 

-¿Qué pasa con James? 

-No sé, dímelo tú..- dijo Moony, bajando la mirada hasta las manos entrelazadas debajo del chorro de agua. 

El rostro de Harry ya no podía enrojecer más, y Sirius pronto reaccionó. ¡Por supuesto! James les había visto así y.. 

-Dammit..- gruñó, soltando de golpe a su ahijado y alejándose a todo correr de los servicios, con camino a la torre de Gryffindor, en donde estaba seguro de que encontraría a su mejor amigo. 

Moony miró a Harry de reojo y éste lo miró a él, ligeramente ruborizado. 

-Sirius sólo... 

-No te preocupes; esos dos son un par de pervertidos y no dudo que lo hayan tomado a mal, pero.. ja, Sirius no es _gay_, por si te lo estabas preguntando.. no te dejes intimidar.- dijo, sonriendo amablemente. 

Harry finalmente pudo sentirse bien al recibir una sonrisa tranquila y reconfortante y le sonrió también. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Los pasos apresurados de Sirius Black resonaron por la solitaria Torre Gryffindor. En aquellos momentos todos estarían tomando su almuerzo en el Great Hall, seguramente (N/a: Ya sé que toman por lo menos 3 clases antes, pero digamos que fueron doble pociones y una de herbología y con esa ia hacemos 3 horas :P), así que en la sala común no se encontró con nadie salvo un par de Gryffindor de primer curso. Miró hacia las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos y no se lo pensó dos veces. Las subió a grandes zancadas y abrió la puerta de los chicos de sexto de golpe, al llegar hasta ella. 

James estaba arrodillado frente a su baúl, sacando algunos libros y metiendo otros en él. 

Se acercó a pasos cortos hacia él, pero a pocos centímetros de alcanzarlo, la voz fría de Potter lo detuvo. 

-¿Qué clase nos toca después del almuerzo? 

Sirius arqueó una ceja. 

-¿Qué..? 

-Pregunté qué clase sigue... Es que perdí mi horario y Moony no ha subido a buscar sus libros. ¿No lo recuerdas? 

-Pues.. Transformaciones, creo.. 

-Bien, gracias.- metió el último rollo de pergamino y sacó con ambas manos un grueso volumen encuadernado en cuero rojo y titulado _Los 10 Mandamientos de la Transfiguración_. Iba a ponerse de pie, pero las manos de Padfoot sobre sus hombros lo detuvieron. -¿Qué? 

-..Prongs.. ¿Te pasa algo? 

James frunció el seño y sonrió burlonamente. 

-¿Sucederme algo? ¿¿A mí?? ¿Cómo qué? 

-¿¿Estás enfadado por algo??- inquirió Black, consciente de la respuesta. 

-¡¿Enfadado?! ¿¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?? ¡¿¿Solamente por haber entrado a los servicios y haber encontrado a **_mí_ novio** abrazando con tanta confianza a otro chico??! No, para nada..- exclamó el otro, remarcando la palabra _mí_ con mayor vehemencia que las demás. 

-¡Ah, es eso!- dijo Sirius, soltándolo y haciéndose el desentendido. -¡Por favor, James! ¡¡Estaba lavándole la herida!! ¿No escuchaste que se lo dije a la señora Sprout? ¡Tu amiguito es lo suficientemente estúpido como para cortarse con las tijeras de jardín pero no como para poder limpiar sus propias heridas! 

-¡¡Harry _no_ es un estúpido!!- gritó Potter, levantando la voz por encima del nivel apropiado. 

-Ah, vaya..- Black bajó considerablemente su volumen y se cruzó de brazos, de pie frente a James, quien se había incorporado también. -¿Y luego _quién_ es el que se está involucrando más de lo necesario con el _otro_? 

James enrojeció ligeramente. 

-No sé de qué me hablas.. 

-¿¿Ah, no?? ¿¿No sabes de _qué_ estoy hablando, señor _"Harry-no-es-un-estúpido"_?? Por Merlín, James.. ¿Crees que nací ayer? 

-Pues así parece..- murmuró Potter, haciendo enfurecer más a Black. -Y en todo caso, no veo por qué tendrías _tú_ que estar celoso de Harry y yo.. ¡Solamente somos amigos! ¡¡Ni siquiera eso!! ¡Acabo de conocerlo, Sirius! ¡¡_Jamás_ podría cambiarte por alguien a quien conozco apenas hace 3 días!! 

Sirius se quedó callado. Eso mismo le había dicho Remus hacía algunos minutos... pero... 

-James.. entiende, yo... ¡Yo solamente estoy tratando de defender lo que _es mío_! ¡¡Y tú eres mío, James!! Me perteneces... 

Prongs estiró sus ojos castaños. 

-¿Que yo te _qué_? ¡No digas estupideces, Black! ¡¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie!! Si acepté tu juego desde el principio fue solamente porque sabes que también me agradabas, pero nunca pensé que fueses a tomarme como si me tratase de una más de tus propiedades.. Black tenías que haber sido.... 

-...¿qué dijiste...? 

-..Nada.... 

-James.. 

-........ 

-¡¡No me gusta que estés con Harry, maldita sea!! ¡¿Es que no puedes entenderlo?! ¡James, yo _te amo_ y no deseo perderte nunca! 

-¡¡Pero si no fui precisamente yo quien..!! 

-¡¡¡BASTA!!!- los gritos se vieron ahogados cuando Black cortó la distancia que lo separaba de su pareja con dos largas zancadas y lo arrojó sobre la cama, cayendo pesadamente sobre el cuerpo del otro, entre un revoltijo de túnicas, gemidos y viento. 

Se quedaron ahí tirados, uno encima del otro, con los corazones latiendo a míl y los rostros sonrojados. James había clavado su mirada en el techo, mientras que Sirius miraba fijamente cómo el cabello negro y revuelto de Prongs caía sobre la almohada blanca que había debajo de su cabeza. Aspiró profundamente su aroma y luego acarició suavemente la oreja del otro con sus labios. 

-James..- murmuró, deteniendo sus labios sobre el cuello delgado de su mejor amigo. -No quiero que me dejes nunca... es solamente eso.. _te amo_ James... no quiero perderte.... 

La respiración agitada y profunda del otro se confundía con la del mismo Sirius, mezclados también los latidos violentos de ambos corazones abrazados. Potter asintió suavemente, estirando los brazos y apretándolos alrededor del torso de su amante. 

-Yo tampoco quiero que me dejes, Sirius..- balbuceó, apretándolo más contra sí, como esperando que con aquel abrazo todas sus diferencias se desvanecieran. Frotó su rostro contra el de Sirius antes de enfrascarse con él en un apasionado beso en el que sus lenguas se debatieron fuerte y violentamente dentro de sus gargantas, luchando cada una por llegar a ser la más fuerte. Su saliva mezclada escurrió suavemente por sus labios cuando se separaron para respirar, pero sus manos hábiles no perdieron el tiempo precioso que se había visto interrumpido aquella mañana. Habiendo llegado a cierto punto de excitación en que los gemidos comenzaban a flotar por la habitación cerrada, comenzaron a olvidarse del mundo y de todos los problemas que giraban en torno a ellos peligrosamente. 

Sirius arrancó la túnica y la camisa a James, haciendo que los botones saltaran, antes de dejar al descubierto el pecho delgado y ligeramente marcado de su pareja. Volvió a recostarse sobre él, besando su cuello con vehemencia, mientras James estiraba la cabeza hacia un costado entre un mar de gemidos. 

De pronto la puerta se abrió ligeramente con un chirrido.. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Notas de Ed:** Ñyajajaja, sé que soy mala, lo sé :) ¿¿No me aman por eso mismo?? ^^... Mwajajaja, lo siento, Myr, pero es que... ¡Se me hacía interesante cortarlo justo en esa parte! ^o^ Además yo sé que podrás continuarlo fácil e interesantemente; me encantan tus capítulos ^.^... La escena slash del capítulo anterior te quedó genial, ¿ya te lo había dicho? *o*... en fin. Para ke vean que io no soy tan floja como eia, io sí respondo reviews :3 Gracias a 

**ddz008:** ¿Pero pena por qué? o.o.. ¡¿Que no sabes que de reviews vive el escritor?! ToT (y de pan y agua también :3) No te preocupes, tú déjanos muchos -y bien largos, que amo los reviews largos o.ó- que siempre serán bien recibidos >_ (mientras que no sean flames, claro está ¬.¬..) En realidad te quise decir que no me habías dado tiempo para describir a los marauders como los había interpretado en el libro (James es genial x), pero ya habrá tiempo para que entablen conversaciones con Lily, Snape, Andrómeda, Regulus, y algunos otros que se aparezcan por ahí.. James es cruel, sí, pero supongo que cualquiera que pudiese le daría sus buenos puntapiés a Snivellus, ¿no? xD.. err... Pienso que no se comportaba así con todo mundo, sino solamente con quienes le caían mal, pero esa forma suya de ligar... grrr... me encanta x) 

**Grape:** Así como lo viste en el chap anterior : ) (lo viste, no? o.ô..) Gracias por tu review ^^ 

**Fer':** ¡¿Que no lo habías visto?! O_O.. Sirius, necesitaré colocarlo capítulo por capítulo o.ô.. 

**Rey Miyamoto:** Pues ni tan rápido, pero por lo mismo se han visto sacrificado mis otros fanfics, sniff ;_; ... Pues... James era una persona muy.. _especial_, si puede decirse así... te pegaría la parte del libro en la que aparece para que veas cómo se comportaba, pero eso ya sería el colmo del spoiler xDD.. Mira, no sé cómo describírtelo para que me comprendas... Por lo visto era muy simpático (tenía amigos, ¿ne?), pero un poquitín presumido... ya podrás apreciarlo algo más en futuros capítulos de éste fic, y te aseguro que, pese a ser algo malvado, ¡JAMES POTTER ES UN AMOR! ^.^.. ¿¿Un beso de Voldy?? o.O.. agh... :S... si con razón te miran feo ¬¬.......... 

**Renialt Shirou:** Ok o.o.. 

**kathy:** Pero, pero... él.. solamente cayó... ;________; ... es decir.. ¿Viste su cuerpo? ¿¿Su ataud?? ;o; ... ¡¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO HARRY LO VE CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS, TODO ASÍ FRÍO Y BLANCO?! TOT Nooooooooo, ¡NO VOY A CREER QUE ESTÉ MUERTO HASTA QUE PUEDA LEERLO CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS, ASÍ QUE SI MIENTRAS TANTO PUEDO MANTENER VIVA LA ESPERANZA DE QUE PARA EL SEXTO O EL SÉPTIMO VUELVA A APARECER, LA MANTENDRÉ! >O... -coff, coff- ..lo siento, adrenalina... Se supone que *ese* es uno de los objetivos principales por el cual envié a Harry al pasado :3 Lo de Severus no sé.. en realidad, al menos en mis capítulos, no esperes ver mucho de él, ya que es un personaje un poco... ajeno a la trama.. pero es cosa de ver si Myrtle le da un poco de importancia.. No sé cómo se escriba o qué kiera decir eso xDD ((...Uu)), así que mejor no diré nada. Ya veremos si podemos revivir al del futuro... a _los_ del futuro... tú solamente espera, que el final ya lo estamos cocinando :P (válgame, que apenas si estamos en el capítulo 5 xDD) 

Sniff.. solamente 6 u_u.. ke pokitooooooooos ;0;.. de perdido kería 10 XDD Aaah.. en fin. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, y también a los que lo leyeron pero que no dejaron (siempre pasa) ^__^ Be Happy! 

Pd.- Lo recuerdo, **Farina**, lo recuerdo T.T... -saca su cámara de fotos y flashea a Padfoot una vex más- Con esto creo que me será más que suficiente ^___^ En mi próximo chap te juro que la pongo ._. 

**Ed**


	6. Confìas en mi?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__;Crime of Innocence;__**

**6**- Confías… en mi?  

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Perdóname…_

Pergaminos y libros del recién llegado cayeron al suelo. James golpeo su mano contra la cama, mientras que Sirius se reincorporaba rápidamente. Ambos, un tanto alarmados, dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta. – Peter…

Con gotas empezando a resbalar de su frente, el aludido cayó al suelo y retrocedió torpemente. Poso sus pequeños ojos sorprendidos en sus dos compañeros y abrió la boca para hablar, pero ni una palabra salía de sus labios. – Peter… espera… podemos…

Ya no hubo tiempo para terminar la oración. Peter negó con la cabeza, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo, dejando sus cosas tiradas en el suelo y, sin decir nada, salió corriendo del dormitorio…

El chico rechoncho bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tan solo faltaban unos cuantos escalones hasta que tropezó, perdiendo su equilibrio y comenzando a caer…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Veamos… - los ojos color miel pasaron por los enunciados del grueso libro, mientras que el joven subía hacia su dormitorio –… _Transformaciones avanzadas_: Otra de las ventajas de transformar es la oportunidad de blah, blah, blah. – un pequeño chillido y un golpe seco hizo que el Licántropo subiera la mirada. – Que demo… - vio que una gran bola, o eso parecía, se dirigía a él peligrosamente. – Ahh!!

Remus soltó su libro golpe y sus instintos no reaccionaron en ese momento para hacerse a un lado y esquivarlo. 

Pocos centímetros y…ambos chicos se golpearon en la cabeza y rodaron hacia los últimos escalones. El libro de transformaciones quedo a mitad de las escaleras.

Remus se reincorporo y se llevo ambas manos al rostro, poniendo cara de dolor. – Agh! Por Merlín! – vio a la persona que había chocado con él, con una pequeña marca roja en la frente. – Peter!! Se puede saber por que andas rodando así?!?! Botando o qué!?! Cuantas veces te… Peter? Estas bien? Qué te pasa? 

Wormtail se levantó con un poco de dificultad y se encogió, moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos dentro de su túnica - S-Sir… J-Jame… a-a-arriba… y-y… y-o-yo

Moony frunció el ceño y se levantó. – No puede ser. – se sacudió la túnica, tomando su libro, y empezó, nuevamente, a subir las escaleras entre murmullos y suspiros.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y el rostro de Lupin apareció. – Se puede saber que están haciendo?!?!

Sirius abrió un ojo, y al ver de quien se trataba lo volvió a cerrar. – Nada. – dijo, apoyado en el respaldo de su propia cama y con sus manos en la nuca. 

Remus suspiro y se recargo en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. – Tiraron a Wormtail por las escaleras? 

Padfoot bufó. – No es mi culpa que no sepa bajarlas ♪ Mi pelota cayo por las escaleras, hay, hay ma---♪

- No empieces con esa tonta canción. – Remus fijo su mirada en el chico que se encontraba sentado en su cama, dando la espalda a la habitación, sin hacer ningún movimiento. – A ti que te pasa, Prongs? 

James se sobresalto un poco e instintivamente se llevo una mano al cuello. – Er… nada, por?

- No lo se, será que te veo muy embobado viendo hacia el espejo. – Potter vio en frente hacia el reflejo de su amigo a lado de la puerta, hasta que su propio reflejo comenzó a hablar: 

_'Bueno, si… ya sabes, eres el mejor.' Arqueo una ceja_. _'Aunque esa cosa en el cuello no me gusta para na---' _

James reacciono rápidamente y cubrió el espejo con una toalla que tenía a la mano. – Oh, espejos, hablan demasiado. – rió nervioso y Lupin frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- Como sea, ya falta poco para que termine la hora de comer. – Moony vio su reloj. – los esperare allá. – murmurando unas últimas palabras para si mismo, dejo a ambos chicos solos.

Prongs sacudió su cabeza y se levantó, mientras terminaba de ponerse su túnica.

- Qué es lo que haremos? – pregunto James completamente cambiado. Sirius abrió sus ojos, alzando ambas cejas. Suspiro y después se levantó de su cama.

– Bueno, pues… lo más probable es de que no diga nada. 

- Pero… 

- Ten en cuenta esto, es demasiado miedoso para hablar. 

- Aun así tendremos que decirle algo, no?

- Amm… tengo hambre. – Padfoot ignoro por completo el comentario, dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta. – Vamos! – abrió la puerta y salió del dormitorio. Su amigo frunció el ceño y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo cuando el rostro de Sirius se volvió a asomar.

- Y antes de que salgas, procura ocultar eso, hm? – dijo apuntando hacia el cuello de James, quien tan solo soltó un pequeño gruñido y después lo siguió. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry parpadeó un par de veces. – Caíste por las escaleras?

- Así es… - dijo Remus, cambiando de hoja a su libro. – Le serví como un tipo de colchón. 

El de pelo negro rió un poco, mientras se servía un poco mas de jugo. – Y… donde esta Sirius? – Lupin lo volteo a ver con una ceja arqueada. – Y-y… James.

- Ya vienen… - Remus dirigió sus ojos hacia la entrada del comedor. – Aquí también viene Peter. 

Wormtail sonrió un poco nervioso, mientras se sentaba a lado de Remus, quien quedaba frente a Harry. – Qué te ocurre? Te molestaron de nuevo? 

- Este… no, no… claro que no. – dijo Peter, viendo distraídamente lo que escogería para comer. Harry noto que la mano le temblaba mas de lo normal. – S-solo… no, nada. – el chico hizo una pequeña mueca y empezó a comer, cabizbajo. 

- Bien. Dónde están Sirius y James? - pregunto Remus, aun hundido en su lectura.

Peter se atraganto con su comida y trato de hablar, pero empezó a toser.– Hey, deberías tener cuidado en como comes.

Harry vio como James se sentaba a su lado, y Sirius, viendo que no había otro lugar ahí, se sentó del otro lado de Remus. 

Peter comió lo más rápido que pudo y se levanto con la boca llena. – Em… creo que _megor_me _voif__. _

- Qué? No, no, no! Nada de eso! Vamos, aun queda tiempo. Siéntate! –Moony lo jaló de su túnica, sentándolo de nuevo. 

- No, en serio, me tengo que ir. 

- Solo harás que te molesten de nuevo.

- Te molestaron? Fue Snape? – pregunto James, viendo curiosamente a Peter, quien sintió todas las miradas sobre él. 

- Este… 

- Bah! No te preocupes, nosotros nos vengamos por ti. – dijo Sirius, dándole un buen bocado a su carne y después sonrió burlonamente. – Es lo único que podemos hacer, o no? 

- No tienen que…

- Ya se lo que piensas! Que buenos amigos tienes…!

_'Demasiado buenos para desperdiciarlos' _murmuró Harry, para si mismo y notó que Remus lo había visto, mientras que los otros seguían en su charla. Al momento de parpadear, el joven Lupin ya había regresado a su lectura. 

Al terminar de comer se dirigieron a su siguiente clase, la cual era Transformaciones. Harry no se quejaba de esa clase, pero le pareció que duraba demasiado. James se había ofrecido para _ayudarle_ un _poco_ en los _movimientos _de _varita_, Sirius _accidentalmente_ lo había _golpeado_ con un libro en la cabeza al _pasar_ por su lado, Peter se sentó en el asiento más alejado por que se _sentía_ un _poco_ mareado y quería que el aire le diera en la cara y Remus tan solo tomo una actitud _normal_ que _cualquier _alumno.

Finalizando con otra de las grandes explicaciones de Transformaciones, los alumnos estuvieron dispuesto a salir del aula, preparando sus cosas y mientras que otros llevaban su propia charla.

- Bien… para ayudar a Peter con una pequeña venganza, necesitamos un mechón de la victima. – le explicó James a un interesado Harry. Sirius se llevo su mochila al hombro y se acercó a él. 

- Qué haces? – pregunto Padfoot entre dientes. 

- De qué? – dijo James, encarándolo con una ceja alzada. Sirius miro a Harry, de una manera extraña, y este entiendo la indirecta y se alejó. 

- Por qué le dices el plan? 

- Oh, vamos, tiene cara de confianza! 

- Yo diría que le tienes _mucha _confianza, mucha para **mi** _gusto._

- Merlín, Sirius, tan si quiera pon un puñito de confianza en él, si? 

- Confianza? Confianza? **Tú** ni siquiera me haz _dicho _lo que _te_ _dijo _Mansell!!!

James entorno los ojos y dio media vuelta. – Supéralo, quieres? - los ojos color avellana brillaron por un instante. – La victima esta cerca…

Estando a lado de la puerta, Severus Snape tenía una de sus caras pensativas. Se llevo una mano a la barbilla, mientras que esperaba a que los demás estudiantes se movieran para poder salir.

- Qué? No me cambies el tema… James!! – Sirius suspiro irritado al ver que su amigo se alejaba, pero lo hizo aun más cuando vio que Harry se iba con él. – Y _ese_ que se piensa?

Prongs se paso una mano por su cabello, y se colocó atrás de Snape. El otro chico de anteojos lo observaba con detenimiento. 

- Esto se puede hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados. – dijo James, desviando su mirada para ver a Harry, mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia el cabello de Severus, sin darse cuenta que su propia victima estaba a punto de moverse. 

- Em… James… - el aludido sonrió tontamente

- Dime?

- Creo que mejor te fijas en donde…

La mano de Prongs se poso en su victima, o eso pensaba. – No recuerdo que el cabello se Snivellus fuera _suave_. 

- No, James, creo que mejor miras quien…

- No seas tonto, Harry es… - James volteo. – Snivellus, desde cuando tienes el pelo _largo _y _rojo_. No… espera… Oy! Desde cuando eres _Evans_?? – dijo, sin quitar su mano del cabello. Una venita empezó a palpitar más de lo normal en la frente de Lily, quien prefería no abrir sus ojos para ver de quien se trataba. 

- Oh… - fue lo único que salió de los labios de Prongs, sonrió nervioso y jalo dos veces un mechón de la chica. – Toc, Toc? ·__·Uu

Silencio. 

- Em… usas acondicionador? 

La joven abrió sus ojos, cosa que no le gusto mucho a Potter. – Esperaaaa! Creí que eras Snape…!! ¡O¡

- No me importa!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius alzo su dedo índice, lo meneo un poco en el aire y, tarareando, acerco el dedo hacia una mejilla roja, la cual le pertenecía a James. Toco con su dedo la mejilla, y después lo separo…

Toco, separo. Toco, separo. Toco, separo. Toco, separo. Toco, separo. Toco, separo. 

- _Yaaaaa__! – _exclamó Prongs, golpeando la mano de su amigo. 

- Lo sientooo!!

James se llevo una mano al rostro, mientras se veía en el primer espejo del lavábamos junto a la puerta del baño de varones. 

- Que exagerada, no era para tanto. – dijo Sirius cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos, mientras que se apoyaba en el lavamanos de alado. 

- Estaría en sus días delicados… - murmuro Prongs, recordando la 'pequeña' bofetada de la pelirroja. 

– Tsk tsk, esa marca no se ve muy bien. – dijo Black, abriendo sus ojos y volteándolo a ver. - La _mía_ se ve mejor ^-^ 

- ¬_¬*

- ¬_¬* Admítelo. 

James se llevo la mano derecha hacia su cuello. - ¬_¬* Nunca.

- Y yo que me _esforcé _TOT… Hay, pero ya sabes, estas cosas de la vida suceden… n_ñUu

- A _esto_ le llamas una _cosa_ de la vida o_Ó?! – exclamó desabotonándose de golpe los primeros botones de su camisa, revelando una 'misteriosa' y 'pequeña' marca. 

Los ojos de Sirius se estiraron. - Oy, Prongs, _aquí _**no**! Es un _baño._ °///°

- Y que te hace pensar en que iba a hacer algo aquí -_-Uu

- Pues… ¡O¡

Rápidamente, ambos regresaron a la actitud que tomaban siempre delante de otras personas, cuando alguien entro al baño. Sirius se volvió a apoyar en el mismo lugar mientras que alado, su compañero se lavaba las manos. James tan solo vio por la esquina de ojos quien había entrado.

Snape se detuvo por un momento, al ver a ambos chicos, quienes no se molestaron en voltear.

El chico Slytherin entorno los ojos y quería irse, pero por su gran necesidad de lavar sus manos, debido a la sustancia verde y viscosa que las envolvía, le fue imposible irse de allí. Así que decidió acercarse al último lavamanos, pasando por su lado al hacerlo, y aun así no hubo ninguna reacción. 

- Qué sucede Snivellus? De nuevo por la culpa de tu torpeza te volviste a ensuciar? – dijo James, ciertamente entretenido con el agua. Sirius tan solo bufó, finalizando con un murmullo de _'Que idiota_.'

Severus aun así no dijo nada, tan solo se apresuro en terminar de quitarse la sustancia verde. 

- Acaso ya no vas a responder? Porque aun se como lavarte la boca. 

Tan solo se escucho un suspiro de irritación.

Snape termino de limpiarse lo más rápido que pudo. Cerró la llave y el agua dejo de salir con sus últimas gotas. Sacudió sus manos y camino hacia la puerta, sus pasos resonaban en el baño al hacerlo. Pasó nuevamente alado de los dos Gryffindors para salir, hasta que sintió que le estiraban el cabello. Se detuvo de golpe y volteo a verlos, pero Sirius y James se encontraban dándole la espalda. Severus frunció el ceño, subió la mano derecha y se toco la cabeza. Soltó un gruñido y siguió caminando, para después salir de allí. 

- Yuck! Que asco! – dijo Sirius al oír que la puerta se cerraba, abrió la palma de su mano y se mostraron pocos pelos de cabello en ella. – Pensé que la mano se me resbalaría o se quedaría pegada… espera, mas bien pensé que _tú _lo harías.

- Claro! Lo_ iba_ a hacer – admitió James.

- Entonces? 

- Tenía las manos mojadas 

- Qué gran excusa… te toca guardarlos. – Padfoot le extendió su mano, para que tomara los pelos, pero James se alejo.

- Claro que no, tú los tomas… tú los guardas. 

- Hay mira, que graciosito nos salió el niño. – dijo Sirius en tono sarcástico. – En ese casó, dame mi recompensa…

James arqueo una ceja. – Cuál recompensa?

Su pareja tan solo sonrió de oreja a oreja. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases largas de ese día ya habían finalizado, suspirando y mirando al techo del dormitorio, Harry aun recordaba las palabras de Sirius. Realmente no se sentía nada bien al respecto, jamás pensaría que su padrino le dijera eso. Lo único que no entendía era por que Sirius se comportaba así… 

Volvió a suspirar.

Si James le era tan _especial_… bueno, eran los _mejores amigos_, que más tendría que pensar? Y… y… se ayudaban entre ellos… sino, James no le hubiera metido el pie a una chica de Ravenclaw que corrió hacia Sirius, que al parecer venía con intenciones de abrazarlo. Bueno, tenía que admitir que su padre fue un poco cruel en esa parte. 

Harry cerró sus ojos, mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos, recostado en su propia cara y con las cortinas abiertas.

- Encontraste otro pasillo?

- Así es! Algo nuevo para _el nene_! Después te diré donde es…

Harry abrió sus ojos y se reincorporo, apoyándose sobre sus hombros, mientras que James entraba con una sonrisa tonta que se formo en sus labios al ver al chico. Sirius entro tras él, quien entorno los ojos y no se preocupo por disimularle.

- Mejor lo hacemos en otro lado… - dijo Padfoot, dando vuelta sobre sus tobillos para salir. Su compañero se sentó en la orilla de la cama del otro Potter, frunciendo el ceño.

- Por qué? – pregunto James, haciendo que su amigo volteara nuevamente.

- No podemos hacerlo aquí por que…

- Oh, vamos. – James rió. – Harry no dirá nada, verdad? – Prongs giro su cabeza sobre su hombro. – Verdad que no dirás nada de lo que haremos? 

El chico miro a Sirius cruzándose de brazos y asintió un para de veces con la cabeza. – No lo haré. – dijo Harry tratando de sonar seguro, esto tal vez sería una de las oportunidades para ganarse la confianza de su futuro padrino. 

Sirius suspiro irritado. – De acuerdo, lo que digas. – se metió una mano dentro de la túnica, y saco un pequeño frasco, el cual contenía unos pelos que obviamente pertenecían al mejor alumno de pociones. – Sabes dónde esta Remus? – le pregunto entre dientes, agitando el frasco.

- Este… disculpa?

- Qué si sabes donde esta R-e-m-u-s, Remus…? – volvió a repetir Black, remarcando cada palabra y deletreando el nombre como si estuviese hablando con un niño de 5 años. James lo noto, pero aun así no dijo nada.

- Fue… a dejar unos libros… - dijo Harry, sintiéndose bicho aplastado. 

- No podemos esperarlo… - murmuro Sirius, James asintió un poco inseguro. 

Padfoot se dirigió a su cama, se agacho, moviendo su cabello hacia atrás para que no le estorbara la vista y empezó a sacar unas cosas bajo la cama. – Esto, es un poco de magia avanzada… es un truco viejo. Las brujas de antes lo usaban para… bueno, no querrás saber. 

- Y… para que sirve? – pregunto el de ojos verdes, tratando de ver lo que Sirius sacaba, pero este no respondió.

James rió. Lo volteo a ver y se despeino un poco más . – Ya lo veras, esto le dejara claro a Snape lo que ocurre cuando se mete con uno de nosotros. – respondió, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su amigo. 

- Y… Dursley… - habló Sirius, hincándose en medio de la habitación y colocando cosas en el suelo, como un grueso libro, botellas e incluyendo los pelos de Snape. – Es en serio… ni se te ocurre decir _nada…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape salía de las regaderas con su toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra sobre sus hombros, dejando ver su piel pálida. 

Recordando que se le había olvidado cerrar la llave en donde se había bañado, regreso soltando uno que otro gruñido e iba a hacer que el agua dejara de caer cuando bajo la mirada hacia el suelo mojado…

- Pero que…

Sus ojos se estiraron al notar gran cantidad de pelo suyo en el suelo. El corazón de Snape empezó a latir rápidamente, y con su mano derecha temblando, la subió hasta su cabeza, estirando lentamente su cabello y descubriendo la fragilidad que había tomado su cabellera para empezar a caer con facilidad. Vio su mano con la respiración acelerada, y en ella se encontraban lo que probablemente podría ser lo último que le cubriría la parte superior.

Un grito resonó por todo el baño de Slytherin, seguido por unas maldiciones… 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Genial, genial simplemente genial. – mascullo Sirius, caminando con los movimientos ondulatorios de su capa por un oscuro pasillo que tan solo era iluminado por el brillo de la luna que pasaba por las ventanas. Sus pasos acelerados era lo único resonaban por el pasillo.

El plan había salido mal! Los habían descubierto y Sirius aun seguía con las sospechas en que_ Dursley_ los había delatado. Por más de que trato de convencer a James simplemente… no pudo! Por la culpa de la tonta cara que se le veía de **confianza**.

_Estúpido cuatro ojos…_ Sirius se detuvo de golpe. Y para el colmo se sintió mal porque James también usaba lentes y parecía que lo insultaba más a él. 

Sacudió su cabeza, y suspiro cuando llego a la puerta de la oficina del conserje. Entre abrió la puerta y pudo ver a James hablando con Filch, haciendo movimientos con la manos mientras que le mandaba indirectas al conserje en sus enunciados, quien sin entender ni una palabra tan solo asentía y gruñía de vez en cuando. 

Abrió la puerta por completó y entro a la oficina. Las tres personas que se encontraban allí posaron sus ojos en él.

- Llega tarde Black.- le informo Filch, sonriendo maliciosamente y mostrando sus dientes amarillentos. Sirius no dijo nada y se quedó a lado de la puerta. – Bien… cuál será su castigo nuevo esta vez… - el squib se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – Mmm… los baños están muy sucios… no, no… los pasillos están todos enlodados cuando los de primer año entraron… De acuerdo… Black limpiara los pasillos. Potter y Dursley los baños… 

[Nota: Si, si… me caso con los baños Oó pero son perfectos para las beias escenas x}~~] 

Sirius empuño sus manos. – Por qué lo haré _solo_ y ellos estarán _juntos_? – pregunto, tratando de no sonar enojado. 

Filch lo miro frunciendo el ceño y su mandíbula empezó a temblar. – Yo hago lo que quiera! Lo harán al estilo muggle, y que todo quede impecable! Tomen las cosas que necesitaran y váyanse a limpiar! 

James se quito su túnica, deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo y se arremango el suéter junto con la camisa que tenía por debajo. Los otros dos castigados lo habían imitado y, tomando las cosas necesarias, se dirigieron a sus lugares asignados. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius se sentó en el suelo a mitad del pasillo, rindiéndose. Se paso la mano por la frente y suspiro. Esto de limpiar pasillos al estilo muggle le cansaba demasiado y para empeorarlo terminaba con el cabello todo desordenado…

Desordenado… ese Harry tenía un _algo_, que le incomodaba bastante. O sería el simple hecho de que odiaba que siempre estuviera siguiendo y siempre sonriéndole a James como si fuera la cosa más grande del mundo. Era el Peter II, solo que este parecía tener un poco de cerebro… no, no… no hay que comparar al pobre chico con Wormtail, tampoco no hay que llegar a los extremos.

No podría hacerle nada… ni jugarle alguna broma o algo por que James se opondría. Bueno, y que si James le reclamaría? Él ya había hecho bastantes cosas a las chicas que intentaban acercarse… como una vez en pociones, en que Nicole Silverstone empezaba mandarle sonrisas y uno que otro beso volando. Prongs había tomado un ingrediente prohibido y lo echo en la poción de la chica frente a su propia cara.

Aja! En ese caso, por que él no le podía hacer nada a ese Dursley en la propia cara de James?

Por que lo amaba y no podía llevarle la contraria. 

- Ya, ya Sirius, deja de pensar en esas cosas y… y trata de… pues… de… ugh! – se llevo ambas manos al cabello y lo estiro un poco. – Respira hondo… tranquilo…

Padfoot se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón. – Compórtate bien… - se llevo las manos a los bolsillos hasta que sintió algo. Frunció el ceño, presionando el objeto aun dentro del bolsillo derecho. Saco lentamente su mano y vio que se trataba del espejo cuadrado que siempre usaban para comunicarse cuando estaban en diferentes castigos.

Le hablaría a James, que tal si estaba haciendo algo con Harry, y él aquí paradote y…

Detuvo sus pensamientos y miro hacia el techo, recordando las palabras que Prongs le había dicho en el momento que Sirius le recordaba lo mucho que se estaba llevando con Harry.

_ "… No confías en mi?"_

Esas palabras claro que le habían dolido pero…

Bajo a ver el espejo que aun sostenía en su mano. Lo fue acercando hasta la altura de su cara, para poder llamarlo. 

- Prongs? 

No hubo respuesta. 

- James?

Silencio.

Sirius hizo una mueca. – Ayer me acosté con una Hufflepuff y tu ni cuenta. – Claro que no era verdad, solo trataba de decir algo que hiciera aparecer el rostro de James.

Esto le olía mal, y no era por que el estúpido Peeves había pasado para tirar excremento de dragón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclinó para tomar su túnica del suelo y se dispuso a ir al baño en donde los otros dos estaban en su castigo. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Perdóname, tú no tenías nada que ver en esto. – murmuró James, mientras tallaba el suelo del baño.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras exprimía un trapo húmedo, y un poco de agua resbalo por sus manos mientras que el resto caía en la cubeta que tenía abajo. – No importa…

- Sabía que Snivellus no sería tan tonto para culparnos. – dijo James, reincorporándose y desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa, ya que empezaba a hacer demasiado calor, y al estar tallando no ayudaba en nada ni aunque estuviera un poco mojado. – Sirius debe entender eso… 

Harry hizo una pequeña mueca decepcionante, aun sosteniendo el trapo, sin que una gota más saliera. - Piensa que fui yo quien los delato? 

- No, no, claro que no! – se apresuro a responder Prongs. – Es ilógico que piense eso, por que si fuera así, no te hubieran castigado a ti también. 

-…

_"Nunca te quejas cuando nos castigan! Por que precisamente en este reclamas!!"_

_"Pues… pues por que… por que se me pego la gana!"_

- _No te comprendo…_ – se dijo a si mismo James. 

Harry noto que había ocultado su mirada entre sus mechones. Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero se contuvo. 

- James?

El chico salió de sus pensamientos. Dejo de tallar y volteo hacia Harry.

- Lo siento… estaba un poco distraído. – dijo Prongs, casi en susurro y con las mejillas sonrojadas. 

- Ya veo…

James soltó el cepillo y se paso una mano por su cuello, mirando hacia ningún punto. – Sabes… últimamente me he sentido… un poco… _extraño_.

El chico menos alto lo miro sin entender. – _Extraño?_

- Si…- El otro bajo su mano. Se colocó en cuatro patas y comenzó a gatear hacia Harry, quien instintivamente comenzó a retroceder, sentado. 

- Er… este…bueno… tal vez es una de las etapas de la vida. – dijo Harry, lo primera cosa tonta que se le vino a la cabeza. Le empezaba a preocupar un poco el comportamiento de su _padre_. Acaso el jabón que estaba usando tenía efectos secundarios y hacía que tomara una **actitud extraña?**

Ahí mismo decía en la etiqueta con pequeñas letras que cambiaban de color. _No se inhale demasiado, causa efectos cerebrales. _

- Pues tal vez es el jabón, inhalaste mucho, no? – murmuró Harry, con su corazón empezando a latir cada vez más rápido cuando vio que James apoyaba sus manos en la pared, en cada lado del otro chico Potter. Se drogaría? _'pero que es lo que piensas! Como se va a drogar, nunca lo habría hecho… verdad?' _

- No… no… hace mucho que he estado sintiendo esto… no recuerdo muy bien cuando… - dijo James, cerrando los ojos. Y el otro se pregunto si sus mejillas podrían estar más sonrojadas.

Harry miro hacia los lados, bajo la mirada y noto que algo brillaba en el bolsillo del pantalón de Prongs. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y noto que se trataba de un espejo…el futuro espejo que Sirius le regalaría…

Sintió un golpe en su corazón. Si hubiera abierto el regalo…

Empuño sus manos, y volvió a la realidad al escuchar un ruido en la puerta. Harry vio sobre el hombro de James para ver quien había entrado. 

Volvió hacia James, quien estaba en un tipo de trance y a escasos centímetros de él. 

- S-Sirius e-esta en la puerta. – le informo Harry, tragando saliva, pero al parecer no hubo efecto alguno. 

- Oh, en serio? – dijo James, sin tomarle importancia. 

- Ti-tiene cara de estar enojado… 

Prongs rió tontamente - Ah no, así la tiene.

- _James…_! – exclamó Sirius, apretando sus dientes y encajando sus uñas en la puerta de madera.

El aludido reacciono rápidamente, como saliendo del trance y sus ojos recuperando su brillo. Se levantó bruscamente y giro para ver a su pareja, un poco alarmado. 

- _Confiar _en_ ti_?! – casi grito Padfoot, raspando violentamente la puerta con sus uñas, sin preocuparse por las astillas. – Como lo puedo hacer Potter? - pregunto, con el corazón encogido y sintiendo que su garganta le empezaba a arder. 

No espero respuesta y salió de ahí. 

Harry, quien seguía en el suelo, estaba sorprendido, en realidad nunca se esperaba a ver esto. 

- No, no!! Espera!!! – grito James, corriendo tras su amigo. 

Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, tan solo escuchando los pasos acelerados de su padre siguiendo a Sirius, y soltó un suspiro. En realidad él no podía intervenir en esto…

Así que… termino solo el castigo, y al hacerlo regreso hacia el dormitorio. Remus no le pregunto sobre ellos, y mucho menos Peter, debido a que ya se había dormido y tan solo roncaba en su cama. 

Se metió en su cama entre suspiros y el corazón entumecido. Aquella escena no le había agradado para nada. 

Lo único que supo Harry antes de cerrar sus ojos para dormir, fue en que Sirius y James no habían regresado esa noche…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/Myr:** Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a **Farina**^^ por buena y ser de las otras personas que me trata bien T_T, a parte de que me ha ayudado n_n Y le agradezco a Ed por ayudar en esto y por tener paciencia xDD… cosa que espero en que si la haya tenido .__.Uu, tmb gracias a mi kerida beta ;__; ke todo lo sabe y lo que no lo inventa, y que yo se que es muy buena persona y que esperare ver un r*r de eia… verdad que chi? O_Ó y buenoz, 'pa ke ya no me digan floja, respondere estos reviews *_*

El capi iba a hacer mas largo pero tuve problemas con mi PC ¬¬U

**Grape:** No, no, no podemos xDD de eso se trata… y hasta que por fin te muestras! ;__;

**Farina**** Celogore:** juju, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, me costo un 'poco' de trabajo termínalo, y mas cuando se me borraron casi todas las paginas y tal vez es el unico 'largo' que escriba, y disfruta, que te lo dedico :D

**ddz008: **Aquí esta otro *maravilloso* capi (vea ke es mentira T_T) espero que te haya gustado ^^

**Battousai**** Tomoe:** Pues esperate que esos celos son pocos xDD ñaca, ñaca 

**Rey Miyamoto : **He aki la que me caso con el baño xDD… bueno, digamos que esos fics estan por lo pronto a un lado ya que estoy un poco presionada jujus y no importa si los r*r quedan de carta xDD

**Dunkel**** Tot : **Mira… que si me golpeo, eh? Y a ver, trankilicese de una buena vez, todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo… 

**Fatima**** Gochi : **Aunke usted no lo crea si es eso n_nU, y Harry si se sentiría 'algo' incomodo xDD

**Renialt**** Shirou: **Puez mira, esa pregunta tal vez no será respondida, porke yo ni se xDDD aun no se puede revelar nada Juju ^O^

**Werden**** :**-_-U claro, pues que de 'cool' solo le keda a Ed, porke en realidad no veo ke algo bueno surja de mi x_X… así que, seguro y Ed me llega a despedir un día de estos xDD

**Galasu**** :**Noup, tan solo hablaba de un reemplazo de amigos xDD y yo aun no he leido por completo el libro, aun me falta xD… y los ojos de James no creo que eran grises, ya que decía "hazel" que significa "avellano" ^^… creo .__.U 

Gracias por leerme ^^ y ia saben, reviews pls .


	7. No te perdono

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**__;crime of innocence;__**

**7**- No te perdono. 

LEMON: ADVERTIDOS ESTÁN. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Los pasos de Sirius Black resonaban por los viejos pasillos vacíos. 

Llevaba el corazón acelerado, el rostro encendido y una gruesa capa de lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas. Los latidos de su corazón eran fuertes y dolorosos y sentía que en cualquier momento éste escaparía por su boca, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a la torre de Astronomía. 

Un estruendo lejano le indicó que Peeves acababa de volcar algún escritorio y que probablemente Filch no se demorara en acudir, pero eso era lo de menos. 

No le importaba si Filch le encontraba ahí, tan lejos de su área de castigo a las 11 de la noche. No le importaba si su penitencia se redoblaba. No le importaba ser expulsado. No le importaba _nada_. 

No podía pensar... 

En aquel momento no había nada en su cabeza nada que no fuese él. Ellos. Esos dos y la _maldita escena_ que acababa de presenciar. 

_¿No confías en mí?_

-¡Maldita sea!- sus rodillas se doblaron debajo de su peso y se dejó caer sobre el piso húmedo y frío de la torre. 

_¿No confías en mí?_

-Maldita sea...- repitió, abrazándose a sí mismo y encogiéndose contra la pared. -¿Cómo puedes?- gimió, escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón. -¿Cómo puedes, James? _¿Cómo puedes pedirme que confíe en ti?_

La imagen apareció por centésima vez en su cabeza y ahí se quedó. 

James. 

_James_. 

¡James! 

-¡¿Por qué?!- jadeó, agolpándose contra la pared. -¿Por qué, James? ...por qué..- su voz bajó de golpe a un susurro. -¿Es que no te bastaba? ¿Es que todo el cariño que te he dado no te ha sido suficiente? 

_No, no lo ha sido._

Jadeó. 

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta abierta y la silueta oscura y delgada de Prongs se perfiló contra la luz lunar que se filtraba por la ventana. 

Sirius levantó la mirada. 

-¿Sirius?- llamó James, empujando un poco más la puerta, con un chirrido, y entrando a la torre a pasos cortos. 

Pero Padfoot no respondió. Aguantó la respiración y escondió el rosrto entre sus rodillas. 

-Sirius..- repitió Prongs, caminando hacia la figura oscura y encogida que se recargaba contra la pared, debajo del marco de la ventana. -Sirius, yo...- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Se detuvo frente a él y se dejó caer de rodillas. 

Sirius no se movió. 

-Sirius, por favor.- carraspeó. -Yo... nosotros... No era lo que... 

-¡POR MERLÍN, JAMES! ¡¿QUÉ TAN ESTÚPIDO CREES QUE SOY?! 

No hubo respuesta. 

-Sirius...- extendió las manos hasta tocar los hombros de Sirius, pero éste se sacudió, apartándose de él. 

-No me toques..- rumió, escondiendo el rostro bajo los mechones de pelo negro que caían sobre su frente. James suspiró profundamente. 

-Sirius.. Sirius, por favor, te juro.. ¡Te juro que nosotros no...! 

-¡¡Basta!! ¡No te creo, ¿escuchas?! ¡No te creo y quiero que me dejes solo! 

Las gafas de James escurrieron suavemente por su nariz. 

-Sirius... 

-¡¡DÉJAME SOLO!! ¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!! 

-¡Pero es que no puedo! ¡¡Entiende que no estaba sucediendo _nada_ ahí!! ¡Yo no.. Dursley y yo no..! 

-¡¡DURSLEY, DURSLEY, DURSLEY!! ¡Dursley a todas partes, a todas horas Dursley! ¡¡¿Cuándo dejará de ser Dursley?!! ¡¡¡¿¿CUÁNDO ENTENDERÁS QUE..??!!! -se calló. Los labios de James habían detenido sus palabras. Sirius cerró sus ojos azules fuertemente, sintiendo las caricias de los labios de James contra los suyos, pero haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, lo empujó. -Te dije que no me tocaras...- jadeó, desviando el rostro. 

James cayó al piso, con la respiración agitada y mirando fijamente a Sirius. 

-Sirius..- sus gafas se habían caído de sus orejas, hasta su regazo. -Sirius, basta.. No me gusta que hagas esto. 

-A mí no me gusta lo que tú haces.- respondió Black, con voz gélida. 

James tragó saliva. -Ya.. ya te dije que... ya te dije que entre Dursley y yo no hay nada... ¿Cuándo vas a creerme? 

-Cuando me lo demuestres.- replicó Sirius, inmediatamente. 

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?! ¿¿Quieres que no le hable?? ¡Sirius, compartimos habitación! ¡¡Es MI **amigo**!! 

-¡¡POR DIOS, TRASTE DE **_BESARLO_**!!- la voz de Black resonó por toda la torre y la puerta de madera se cerró con un portazo. James se encogió. 

-Yo...- sus mejillas enrojecieron gradualmente. -No.. no era lo que... 

Un silencio desagradable siguió a sus palabras. Un silencio que Sirius rompió. 

-Lo mejor será que..- comenzó, tratando de ponerse de pie. 

-Sirius, no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo.- interrumpió Potter, sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza. -No quiero perderte... no quiero.. 

Los ojos de Sirius permanecieron viéndolo fija e inexpresivamente. 

-Tampoco quieres perder a Dursley.- aseguró, y James no pudo objetar a eso. 

-¡Pero Dursley es...! Dursley.... Dursley es mi **amigo**... solamente eso... mi.. amigo.... 

-¡¡ESO- rugió Sirius, viendo a James bruscamente. -**ESO** ES LO QUE ME MOLESTA!!- un jadeo. -¡ODIO QUE SEAN AMIGOS! ¡¡Odio que me olvides por él!! ¡¡Que te la vivas embelesado con él!! ... que no recuerdes que soy _yo_ quien te ama y no.. él... 

James calló. 

-Entre Harry y yo no hay nada...- repitió, en un susurro, y los ojos de Sirius se enterraron más profundamente en él. 

-No es lo que parece... 

Silencio. 

-¿De.. de verdad quieres que...?- agachó la cabeza hasta tocar su pecho con el mentón y suspiró profundamente. -¿De verdad deseas que deje de ser amigo de Dursley? .... dímelo... si así lo quieres, yo.... 

Los ojos azules de Sirius se aguaron. No soportaba verlo triste... No soportaba verle hacer algo que no quisiera solamente por complacerlo. 

-James...- se mordió el labio inferior, temblando ligeramente. No sabía qué hacer. En realidad _necesitaba_ que James se alejase de Harry. ¡James tenía que alejarse de ese... de ese... de *ese*! Porque James era suyo... y no quería compartirlo con nadie más... Tragó saliva. -Has lo que quieras.- dijo finalmente, con voz ausente. 

James lo miró con sus ojos marrones y fue entonces cuando Sirius se percató de que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sintió una especie de vuelco en el corazón y se acurrucó más contra la pared. 

-Lo dejaré.- aseguró Potter. -Me olvidaré de Harry. No volveré a verlo, no volveré a hablarle, si tanto te molesta. Lo haré...- sus tiernos ojos marrones se reflejaron en los de Sirius y permanecieron así por un largo rato, solamente viéndose fijamente el uno al otro. 

Sirius sollozó de pronto y las lágrimas volvieron a escurrir por sus mejillas, violentamente. 

James se tiró a sus brazos y apretó el rostro contra el pecho de su mejor amigo, quien volvió a jadear. 

-¡Discúlpame, Sirius! ¡¡No quiero hacerte enfadar!! ¡No quiero que te enojes conmigo! No quiero que te enojes con él... No haré nada, lo juro. No haré nada de nuevo que te moleste.. No lo volveré a hacer. Voy a estar contigo siempre.- gimió, apretando la túnica de Sirius entre sus puños. -Sólo contigo... solamente para ti... 

Sirius no respondió. Sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas aún conservaban el semblante metálico de la duda. Sentía claramente cómo el corazón latía violentamente dentro de su pecho, inflamado de celos, y podía sentir también el de James estrellarse contra el suyo. 

-Será mejor...- aseguró, fríamente. -Será mejor que te vayas. Filch podría encontrarte aquí... 

James se detuvo, respirando pesadamente. 

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pidió, con voz ahogada. 

-Que no te perdono, James... 

Las palabras se encajaron cruelmente en su corazón como cuchillos. 

Le dolía. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry revolvió una vez más el agua del balde con su mano. Las gotas largas y delgadas se escurrieron por sus dedos hasta volver a caer sobre el agua y el chico suspiró. 

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido apenas algunos minutos atrás. Con su padre... Su padre. Sus profundos ojos color avellana. Su aliento contra el suyo... 

Carraspeó, se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza. 

-Es mi padre...- se dijo, golpeando su frente contra la pared. Sentía el corazón ligeramente acelerado y las mejillas hirviendo. -No se supone que deba ser así... 

_No, no debe_. 

Se miró en el espejo que había en la pared y su reflejo le guiñó un ojo. Sonrió ligeramente. Comportándose así, se parecía mucho a... 

-Sirius.. 

Los ojos azules y sorprendidos de Sirius aparecieron en su mente. La mirada llena de horror. De odio... 

_"¿Cómo puedes pedirme que confíe en ti, Potter?"_. 

Eso dolió. Pero no podía comprenderlo. ¿Por qué se enfadaba? ¿¿Por qué la reacción?? Está bien, eran amigos. Muy buenos, sí... y James había estado muy cerca de él. Demasiado cerca en realidad... y tal vez Sirius, al verlos *así*, pues.. creyó que... 

-No.- murmuró, apretando los ojos. 

Eso no había sido nada malo. Sirius se acercaba mucho a James todo el tiempo; lo abrazaba, lo tocaba... incluso una vez lo besó en una mejilla frente a él y nadie objetó. James y Sirius no eran _controversiales_ de todas formas, ¡Lupin lo dijo! ...así que no había ninguna clase de problema si estaban muy _cerca_ de vez en cuando, ¿Verdad? Y en todo caso... aunque así fuese, no tenía nada de malo... ¿Verdad que no? No, no lo había. Si entre su padrino y su padre había algo extraño -y no dejó de temblar al pensarlo-, no era para que Sirius se hubiese puesto.. _celoso_... Es decir, ¡¡No era como si James hubiese tratado de besarlo!! 

...¿O sí..? 

Se ruborizó violentamente al considerar la posibilidad, pero sonrió y movió la cabeza. 

Sería irónico que Sirius, Lupin, incluso que Lily, su madre, Snape, Wormtail ó... alguien, pensase que _él_, entre todos, podría llegar a interesarse en James, ó James en él... 

James Potter, ¡Su padre! Una persona completamente _normal_, el hombre perfecto, el estudiante, el amigo perfecto; el que tarde o temprano _tenía_ que casarse con Lily Evans para que él pudiese existir... 

James Potter.... 

No, James no podría interesarse nunca en él. 

Ni él debía interesarse nunca en James. 

_No debía..._

Agachó la mirada y la última gota de agua cayó en el cubo. 

El corazón se le había encogido dentro del pecho. 

Pensar en su padre y su padrino como algo más que amigos era algo que no quería tener que hacer nunca. 

Por varias razones... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-James... 

El susurro se perdió entre un débil gemido. 

-James, lo digo en serio... deberías.. deberías irte... 

James no respondió. Se encontraba muy ocupado en aquel momento, besando el cuello de Padfoot con vehemencia, mientras que sus manos ágiles bajaban por el cuerpo delgado del animago, desabrochando, arrancando, tocando. 

-James..- pidió nuevamente Sirius, sujetando a Prongs por los hombros. -¡James, basta! 

Pero el otro no se detuvo. Se sobrepuso al empujón de Sirius y volvió a apoyarse sobre él, como si nada hubiese pasado. Sirius jadeó. -James, por favor, basta... Nos.. nos pueden ver...- sus ojos azules iban del perfil débilmente iluminado por la luz de la luna, hasta la puerta cerrada de la torre de Astronomía. 

Los hombros bronceados de Black quedaron al descubierto cuando James dio el último tirón, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. 

Afuera el aire gélido del otoño entraba en una suave corriente que les enfriaba la nariz a ambos. Sus respiraciones podían observarse en ligeras nubecillas de vapor que escapaban por sus labios y ambos cuerpos temblaban, pero Prongs no se detuvo. 

Bajó sus labios a través del pecho delgado y ligeramente formado de su mejor amigo, quien jadeó más audiblemente. 

-James..- volvió a pedir. -Detente...- pero sus peticiones estaban muy lejos de sus deseos reales. Sabía realmente que no debían estarlo haciendo; que estaba enfadado con James, que no _debía_ perdonarlo, pero... 

_Maldito sea el que inventó el amor._

-Prongs... 

La lengua del animago se detuvo un momento, sobre el vientre del otro, y se escondió dentro de sus propios labios. Sirius suspiró. 

-No quiero...- balbuceó Potter, apretando a Sirius por la túnica que todavía permanecía atorada en sus brazos. -_No **voy**_ a perderte, Sirius... no quiero.. 

Black no dijo nada. 

-Si es necesario que te recuerde lo mucho que te amo, yo... 

-James, no es necesario. 

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Lo es, porque si no hago nada, no vas a perdonarme, no vas a creerme, ¡Vas a dejar de amarme! ¡¡**Me** dejarás!! Y no.. no quiero que lo hagas.. ¡¡No quiero!! ¡¡¡No **puedes**!!!- la voz de Prongs aumentó hasta llegar a formar un grito que fue ahogado contra el pecho de Sirius, quien volvió a temblar. 

Los sollozos de James eran un intensivo tan poderoso... 

No podía estar enfadado con él. No podía, porque la tortura era igual de grande para ambos. 

Estiró las manos y sostuvo el rostro de James entre sus dedos, atrayendo el rostro delgado hacia el suyo, suavemente. Potter tembló. 

-James...- susurró, acercando sus labios a los del muchacho. Sintiendo su respiración. Su calor. Su piel.. -James, yo tampoco quiero.. no quiero dejarte, no quiero perderte, _nunca_... 

Obtuvo un gemido por respuesta y un par de lágrimas cayeron hasta sus nudillos. Gimió él también. Le había dolido. Las astillas de la puerta todavía permanecían atravesadas en su piel, en sus uñas. 

James no pareció percatarse. 

-¿Entonces por qué no..? 

-¿¿Qué es lo que sientes por Dursley?? 

Los ojos ligeramente borrosos de James se estiraron. 

-¿Vas a seguir con eso?- exclamó, alejándose bruscamente de Black, quien se dejó caer contra la pared. 

-Solamente responde. -dijo éste. -Dime qué es lo que sientes por él. ¿Te gusta? Harry tiene tu mismo rostro, tu mismo pelo, tu mismo porte... Tú eres encantador, James. Era prácticamente imposible que no te fijases en alguien que es exacto a ti.. 

Prongs desvió la mirada por un momento. 

-Harry es mi amigo y es todo. 

Dejando que su cabeza golpeara la pared, Sirius aspiró profundamente. 

-Sé honesto, James, es lo único que te pido... Solamente dime la... 

-¡¡Pero es que esa es la verdad!! ¡Dursley **_no_** me gusta! ¡¿No puedes entenderlo?! ¡¡No me gusta, NO puede gustarme!! ¡¡NO PUEDE GUSTARME NADIE MÁS PORQUE MI VIDA ERES TÚ!! Porque te amo a ti... porque lo eres todo para mí.. 

Los hombros de James se levantaban violentamente, con la respiración agitada. Los ojos azules de Black miraban firmemente dentro de los húmedos de Potter, y a ambos les temblaban ligeramente los labios. 

Con un movimiento brusco, Sirius se impulsó hacia el frente y tiró a James al piso, aprisionando sus labios con los de él. James jadeó. Las manos de Padfoot tomaron las suyas y lo besó violentamente por un momento más, en el que ambas respiraciones se detuvieron. 

-¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?- jadeó Prongs, empujando suavemente a Padfoot, quien se dejó caer a su lado. 

Sirius rió irónicamente. 

-¿¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso, si haces todo a mis espaldas?? 

-...¿Qué todo..? 

-Dursley... 

-¿Seguirás con...? 

-Mansell... 

James calló de inmediato. 

Lo de Mansell era un tema que no estaba dispuesto a tratar con Sirius. No, antes de poder vengarse personalmente de él... Carraspeó, incómodo, y se incorporó. 

-James..- llamó Sirius, sujetándolo por la túnica. -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? 

No hubo respuesta. 

Los ojos color marrón de James se habían ocultado debajo de los mechones de su rebelde pelo negro y su respiración subía lentamente en una nube de vapor. 

-¿James? 

Nada. 

-¡James, ¿Por qué no me lo dices?! ¡¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que confíe _yo_ en ti, si _tú_ no confías en mí?!! 

-¡¡Es que no puedo decírtelo!!- se defendió Prongs, tratando de ponerse de pie; pero las manos de Sirius apretando su cintura se lo impidieron nuevamente, y nuevamente se dejó caer. 

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¡Eres mi **novio**, ¿O no? Debes contarme tus problemas, para eso estoy, para ti!! Quiero que confíes en mí... Quiero que.. James... 

De nuevo nada. 

-¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO, ¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE LO QUE TE DIJO MAN...-?!!! 

-¡¡ME PIDIÓ QUE ME ACOSTARA CON ÉL, ¿ESTÁ BIEN?!! 

Un gélido silencio prosiguió a sus palabras. 

Sirius se incorporó también y se sentó a un lado de James, quien sollozaba y temblaba sin control, con una mano contra los ojos. 

No dijo ni hizo nada, pero su silencio lo decía todo. 

Odio. Ira. Terror. Celos... 

-¿Q..qué fue lo que...? 

James se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. 

-Él... Mansell me pidió que... 

-¿Y.. y qué fue lo que le.... le dijiste..? 

El chico de gafas volvió a quedarse callado y la poca paciencia de Black desapareció. 

-¡¡¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE, POTTER?!! 

-¡LE DIJE QUE NO, ¿ESCUCHAS?! ¡¡LE DIJE QUE NO, PORQUE ME REPUGNA!! ¡¡PORQUE ME DA ASCO EL SIQUIERA IMAGINAR EL HACER ALGO ASÍ CON ÉL!! ¡¡¡EL HACER ALGO ASÍ CON ALGUIEN QUE NO SEAS TÚ!!! 

Sirius tragó fuertemente y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos. 

James levantó sus ojos y los enterró en los de Sirius, quien lo observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. 

Podía verlo en su mirada. En su rostro. En todo él. 

Los sentimientos encontrados que se reflejaban en el azul de sus ojos. 

Celos. 

_Celos_. 

Odio... 

Hervía. Los celos le recorrían las venas violentamente y temblaba; apretando los puños, estirando los labios, intentando controlarse. 

-Voy..-jadeó. -Voy a matarlo... 

Prongs parpadeó. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sirius se puso de pie de golpe y caminó hacia la puerta, histérico. 

-¡¡Voy a matarlo, James!!- gritó, fuera de sí, abriendo la puerta con un tirón y apoyando las manos en el marco. -¡¡¡VOY A MATAR A ESE MALDITO PERRO!!! 

-¡NO!- exclamó Potter, levantándose también. 

Sirius volvió su mirada hacia él, con los ojos brillando frenéticamente. 

-¿N-no? ¿¿A qué te refieres con _no_..?? 

James caminó hacia él, viéndolo fijamente. 

-No.- repitió, deteniéndose detrás de él. 

-Po.. ¿Por qué?- gruñó Black, agachando el rostro, todavía apoyando las manos a cada lado del marco de la puerta. 

Los pasos de James se acercaron un poco más, hasta que su cuerpo tocó al de Sirius. 

-N..no hace falta... De verdad..- extendió los brazos y cerró sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de Sirius, quien jadeó ligeramente. -Yo... yo mismo voy a hacerme cargo.. No es necesario que... te metas en problemas.. por mi culpa. 

Una especie de sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Black. 

-Por Merlín, James... Si **_ese_** es mi trabajo diario.. 

-¡¡Por lo mismo ya no quiero que lo hagas!! Pronto terminaremos Hogwarts.. no... -carraspeó. -No quisiera que.... - la saliva pasó por su garganta sonoramente y se encogió de hombros. -Mansell.. Mansell es un maldito patán del que yo mismo quiero hacerme cargo. Yo... 

-Pero quiero ayudarte...- gimió Sirius, estremeciéndose al sentir el cálido aliento de James estrellándose en su cuello. -Que sepas que cuenta conmigo...- suspiró. -Quiero darle una paliza con mis propias manos para que no se le olvide de nuevo que tú eres _mío_. 

James no respondió. Arrastró las manos de su pareja hacia abajo, suavemente. Sus labios se posaron sobre el cuello del otro y éste dio un respingo. 

-¿Y qué vas a decirle?- murmuró, tratando de sonreír. -¿¿Que deje en paz a tu _novio_?? 

Sirius sonrió más esta vez. 

-¿Por qué no? 

Se quedaron callados un segundo, mientras el cuerpo de Sirius se relajaba, poco a poco. Prongs enredó los brazos en el torso de su amante y recargó el rostro en su espalda. 

-¿De verdad lo harías? 

Sirius volvió a suspirar y sacudió la cabeza. 

-¿De verdad no te acostarías con alguien que no fuese yo? 

Las mejillas de Prongs enrojecieron ligeramente. 

-De verdad...- susurró, enterrando más su rostro en la túnica mal acomodada. 

Sirius respiró profundamente y una nueva voluta de vapor flotó frente a su rostro. 

-¿Ni siquiera con Dursley?- inquirió, luego de un momento más en silencio. 

El puño de James golpeó suavemente el hombro de Sirius. 

-Pero si tú eres terco, ¿Verdad? Ya te dije que...- pero sus palabras se vieron ahogadas dentro de su garganta cuando, de improvisto, Sirius se dio la media vuelta, lo tomó toscamente por la cintura y lo besó. James buscó las manos de Sirius con las suyas y las apretó entre sus dedos. 

Padfoot gimió y alejó sus manos. 

Los ojos marrones de James lo miraron, curiosos. 

-¿Qué...? 

-No, nada.- apuró Sirius, sonriendo nerviosamente. -Sólo... una astilla.. es todo. 

James tomó de nuevo una de las manos ásperas de Sirius entre las suyas y jadeó. 

-¡¡Pero Sirius!! ¡¿Qué demonios..?!- las manos desgarradas, raídas y sangradas se ocultaron dentro de la túnica de Sirius, quien se ruborizó violentamente. -¿¿Qué estuviste haciendo?? ¿¿Tallando pupitres para McGonagall con las manos?? 

El animago soltó una risa irónica. 

-En realidad fueron puertas de sanitario.- sonrió, y James se encogió de hombros. 

Tiró de él hacia el interior de la pieza y cerró la puerta. 

-Siéntate.- dijo, buscando la varita dentro de su túnica. 

Sirius obedeció dócilmente. Se dejó caer en su rincón en el piso y miró a James, quien se arrodillaba frente a él. 

-Te va a doler.- aseguró éste, arqueando una ceja. Sirius asintió. 

-Lo sé.- repuso, desviando la mirada. -_Pero no tanto como me dolió verlos..._

James no escuchó lo último. Alargó la mano, empuñando la varita, y la sacudió frente a las manos extendidas de Sirius. 

-_¡Waddiwasi!_- una cantidad interesante de astillas salió disparada de las manos de Sirius, junto con un grito, para ir a romperse contra la pared de piedra. 

La sangre salpicó la todavía desnuda piel del pecho de Sirius, y el chico sonrió, con la frente ligeramente humedecida y un ojo cerrado. 

-E..está mejor... 

Prongs cabeceó. 

-No lo está. Necesitamos limpiarte eso o se te infectará. Anda, vámonos. Madame Pomfrey tiene que estar despierta todavía.- el animago intentó ponerse de pie, pero el otro tiró de él, manchándole la túnica de sangre. 

-Pero no quiero irme.- gimió, mirándolo con sus tiernos ojos color azul. James se estremeció. 

-Pero... 

El gemido que Sirius dejó escapar parecía el de un cachorro indefenso. Miraba a James fija y suplicantemente, dejando que los mechones de su cabello cayeran por su frente, y gimiendo ligeramente. 

-Recuerda que estoy enojado contigo.- dijo Black, cabeceando. -¿No vas a tratar de contentarme? 

James sonrió. 

Arrodillándose nuevamente, sujetó las manos de Sirius entre las suyas e inclinó el rostro. 

Padfoot se ruborizó. 

Sintió cómo la punta de la lengua de James se posaba sobre uno de sus dedos heridos y los limpiaba, suavemente. Fue así por un momento, cada uno de sus dedos. La textura de la lengua de James siempre había sido la más suave... Cuando Prongs lo tomó por el rostro y trató de besarlo, Sirius retrocedió. 

-Prongs..- dijo, frunciendo el seño. El muchacho de gafas lo miró. -Prongs, estuviste lavando escusados. Estás loco si piensas que te voy a dejar besarme estando así. 

James arqueó una ceja y la sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios. 

-¡Entonces muere con alguna clase de infección!- y dicho esto, lo besó. 

Ambos cayeron al piso con un gemido. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lupin miró a Harry, arqueando una ceja. Éste acababa de entrar a la habitación de los chicos de sexto, tiritando, con la túnica embarrada de agua y sustancias extrañas y con pinta de oler a rayos. 

-Buenas noches.- saludó, observándolo quitarse la túnica. 

-Buenas noches. Pensé que estarías dormido.- respondió Harry, amablemente. 

-Lo estaría.- repuso Lupin, cerrando su libro. -Pero pensé que si me descuidaba, James y Sirius podrían convertir el colegio en una especie de parque de diversiones. 

Harry sonrió irónicamente. 

-Además es uno de mis deberes como prefecto. 

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios. El rostro de Hermione volvió a aparecer en su cabeza. 

_"Creo que ha estado solo demasiado tiempo."_

Sirius siempre había estado solo... 

...por su culpa.. 

Era por eso que, ahora que podía; ahora que había llegado al único momento de la vida de su padrino en que había sido feliz, que quería aprovechar hasta el último minuto. El último segundo a su lado, viéndolo únicamente ser Sirius... 

..ser feliz. 

Sus mejillas se tornearon de un ligero tono de carmín y carraspeó, incómodo. 

-Voy a darme un baño.- sonrió, tomando ropa de su baúl. 

Lupin asintió, dejó su libro en el piso y se metió a la cama. 

-Creo yo que contigo es más que suficiente... buenas noches.- murmuró, antes de que Harry cerrase la puerta del baño a su espalda. 

Se quitó la camisa y los pantalones mojados y se metió a la ducha con un gruñido; las gafas a sus pies se empañaron y permitió que el agua tibia escurriera por su cuerpo. 

Quería que el agua borrase cualquier idea o pensamiento de su cabeza. 

Esa noche sólo quería dormir. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A James siempre le había gustado mucho la textura de la piel de Sirius. El sabor salado y dulce de su piel y el aroma único que desprendía su cuerpo. Un aroma tan único como el sabor de sus labios. Tan exclusivo. Tan suyo. Tan Sirius... 

No podría imaginarse amando a alguien que no fuese él. No podía imaginarse besando y teniendo; y sintiendo el calor de alguien que no fuese Sirius; porque nadie era como él; nadie era Sirius, y Sirius era suyo y le encantaba. 

-Sirius...- un gemido más, en medio de la marea que llenaba la torre. El frío del ambiente desapareció al contacto del calor de ambos cuerpos. Sirius no se detenía. -Sirius...- volvió a gemir, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro fuertemente ruborizado. Tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Black, quien lo apretaba por la cintura, hacia sí, mientras que con la otra mano se encargaba de acariciar suave y lentamente su miembro. De arriba a abajo y viceversa. 

James jadeaba y gemía ya audiblemente, enterrando las uñas en la espalda de Sirius y los dientes en su cuello largo y delgado. 

La ropa desabrochada pendía todavía de sus hombros y cuerpos y las túnicas bajo sus rodillas amortiguaban los sobresaltos momentáneos. 

-James, te amo...- murmuró Padfoot, frotando la espalda delgada de su pareja y haciéndole estremecerse. -No quiero perderte nunca... no podría soportarlo. 

James trató de sonreír y decirle que eso no sucedería nunca, pero Sirius detuvo su intento atrapando sus labios con los suyos y los estímulos desaparecieron por un instante, para dar paso a los besos. Los labios tiernos y con sabor a canela embriagaban a Prongs, y permitió que la lengua suave de Black entrara por sus labios y se enredara con la suya. 

Sirius era la persona más dulce y especial que James había conocido jamás y no podría imaginarse la vida sin él a su lado. Jadeó en busca de aire y terminó de sacarle la camisa a su amante. 

-Yo también te amo, Sirius...- balbuceó, entre besos. 

Lo amaba. Realmente lo amaba. Como jamás podría volver a amar a nadie; con un sentimiento desesperado y profundo que le volvía cada día más y más preso de su amor; de sus besos con sabor a canela; del aroma de su piel; del calor de su cuerpo; de su cabello negro y suave y de sus penetrantes ojos _verdes_. 

... 

¿Ojos **verdes**? 

¿Pero qué no Sirius tenía los ojos azules? 

Un rostro se materializó en su mente y James enrojeció furiosamente. 

_Harry..._

¿Pero qué quería decir eso? ¿¿Por qué tenía que pensar en Harry mientras que estaba con Sirius?? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en Harry a todas horas? ¿¿¿Por qué demonios sentía la obsesiva necesidad de probar el sabor de aquellos labios y sentirle a su lado todo el tiempo??? En el baño estuvo a punto de besarlo; realmente no supo bien por qué... 

Esperaba que hubiese sido el jabón, pero... pero no; no había sido eso.. en realidad era cierto que tenía tiempo sintiendo _eso_... 

Pero.... 

¿Y si...? 

¡No! Eso no podía estarle pasando.. ¡¡A él no podía gustarle Dursley!! 

No podía... 

Aunque Harry fuese tan dulce y tierno; tan amable, tan... perfecto... Mucho más que Sirius...... 

Se separó un poco de su pareja y se miraron a los ojos. 

No podía gustarle Harry. 

No podía, porque amaba a Sirius; porque Padfoot lo era todo para él, porque... 

No podía... 

Se escuchó un chirrido suave y Padfoot aspiró profundamente. 

-¿Estás pensando en Dursley?- jadeó, y James palideció de golpe. Sirius sonrió amargamente. -¿Quieres volver? 

Los ojos marrones de James se abrieron al doble y sacudió la cabeza. 

-No; no quiero.. Te quiero a _ti_.- repuso, volviendo a abrazarlo. 

-¿Estás seguro de eso? 

Prongs asintió suavemente, luego volvieron a besarse. 

El sonido débil de pasos lejanos no interrumpió su juego, sino hasta que... 

-Vaya, vaya. Miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí... 

Los dos se volvieron horrorizados, para escuchar un maullido metálico y ver los ojos amarillos de un gato flaco... 

...a los pies de Filch y su asquerosa sonrisa triunfal. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Notas de Ed:** ¡¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiii, TERMINÉ!! TOT -shora- TwTUu.. Mugre Myrtle; y luego dixes que sho ¬w¬Uu Anyway. Éste chap, como se habrán dado cuenta, no avanza la historia del 6, pero tenía que poner el drama .------.n... No hay tanto lemon como planeé en un principio porque cuando empiezo sha no me puedo detener >DU (pregúntenle a mi boyfriend ¬w¬U) Y además porque escribí el 90% en el salón de clases y corría el riesgo de que alguien fuera a leerlo ¬¬U... Ok. Un poco más largo como correspondencia al de Myr ToT.. y quiero dedicárselo a... a... ¡A MI LEXUGA, QUE LA SEMANA PASADA ME VINO A VISITAR Y ME TRAJO A MI POSHO! *O* Te amo, Lexugarda® *-------*U... Aio o.oU 

...... 

¡AH, SÍ! ¡¡REVIEWS!! *O* Muchas graxias a 

**Rey Miyamoto:** ¿Ves que sí los vieron? OwO Y todavía no hemos planeado si mandaremos a Peter al sicoanalista o lo dejamos como está.. igual no hay mucha diferencia ¬w¬u.. 

**Remus Lupin:** ¡¡Hoe!! *O* -la abraxa- ¡¡A MÍ ME GUSTA MÁS CÓMO ESCRIBES TÚUUU!! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO HACES UN SIRIUS/JAMES?! TE PAGARÍAAA ToT.. anyway. Te kiero, lexuga *-* 

**Isis Luciano:** Hoe O0o... Sho tengo una compañera de clases llamada Isis... -gotas- Pero ella es una mustia y no creo que tú también *-*U.. -coff, coff- Sé que soy mala, lo sé T_T ¡Es sólo que NUNCA puedo terminar los capítulos con escenas que no sean de ese tipo! A eso se le llama _tentación al fanatismo_, ¿Lo sabías? o.oU Ejeje n_nU No era Harry, wahjajaja ¬w¬U... se me hacía divertido ver la cara de Peter >DU ...errr... tal vez no se nota porque **no** la he leído Owo.. Weno, trocitos, pero estoy terca a que sha no lo leeré hasta que salga el libro y le dejé en el capítulo 13 TwTUu.. Puedes sacar algunos de Harrymanía -no te doy la url porque no me la sé ¬¬u pero vete a google y ahí la encuentras u_úU-, donde creo que ya está completo. Gracias por tus porras *o* 

**Fatima Gochi:** O0o~~.... weno juera >DDDDU ...errr, no me hagas caso, desvarío ¬w¬uU .. aiox ^o^ 

**kathy:** xDDU Nooo; si sho sha tengo planeado el final *O* -Con perdón de Myrtle que ni le he pedido su opinión ^^u- Y créeme que James sufre; suuuufre TwTUu... Anyway. Tú también pensaste que había sido Harry... rrrm... me cae que.. ¬¬ Vamos empezando y ya quieren que se termine la acción u_úUu si de perdido tendrá 30 capítulos *O* ¿Verdad, Hakkai? *-* -Myrtle la mira con horror- ... ._.u weno, sha veremos n__ñU Que bueno que te guste ^^ Tal vez utilice la idea del duelo.. jooo~ Una escena con Lupin con cariño para ti en éste chap owo Y bueh.. Peter sigue en la oficina de McGonagall, balbuceando cosas sin sentido como si acabara de ver a Voldy O.o 

**MyrtleD:** No, si no me quejo XDU Así aumentamos el número de reviews ¬w¬Uu... Ok. Be normal escribiendo el capítulo 8 o.ó Aiox *-* Y felicidades por tu blog *o* ¿¿Linkeamos?? ToT 

**Renialt:** Y dale con Harry x_X ¿¿Es que a nadie se le ocurrió que pudiese ser Wormtail quien..?? Veo que no O.oUu... Harry con Sirius, síp... de hecho, ya tengo toda la idea de su primer encuentro, jujuju ¬w¬ ¿¿Me dejas, Myrtle?? ToT Te dejo la de James ._. 

**Farina Celogore:** Whojojojo® O0ó Finalmente sabes lo que es tener un ataque en un cyber TwT Para la otra te doy clases y te juro que te contratan para una novela en Televisa o.óU Cumpliré con mi promesa; al menos un tanto ya te di.. prometo hacerlo mejor. Y sí...fue Peter. 

**Werden:** ¿... es que el fic en sí no es yaoi? Oo ¿¿O te refieres a lemon?? O.O No sé si vaya a concretarse el Harry/James, pero... Si hay fics Draco/Lucius, ¿Por qué no? ... ¡¡FUE PETER, MÁTALO, TE DOY PERMISO!! 8>O0Ó8 

**ddz008:** Ni fu ni fa xDU ¿¿POR QUÉ TODOS CREYERON QUE HABÍA SIDO HARRY?? Coño... En fin. 

**Dunkel Tot:** PERO SI ME MUERO NO HAY FIIIIC TOTUu... Aunque Myrtle tiene mi pass de la cuenta y puede publicarlo todo ella solita, pero... no lo creo o.ô... Roxane te ha dejado por psicópata... estoy casi segura o__oUu... 

**Nymphadora Tonks:** ¡¿CÓMO HAS HECHO PARA QUE TE SALGA ENTERA LA ">_"?! O_____O 

**Lian-Dana:** xD Los celos y las peleas apenas están empezando 9_9... Bueh.. como yo estoy más enferma que tú, verás esos _enredos_, pero supongo que te acostumbrarás xDU Lily no me cae bien, por eso no la escribo .-. Pero la pondré para el capítulo 9 si gustas. Remus es un poco secundario... supongo que ya le llegará su momento. Veré tu fic apenas pueda ^______^ 

Y sha son todos *-------* Gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews >. ¡Las amo! *o* 

**Ed**


	8. Pensamientos y deseos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**__;CrimeofInnocence;__**

**8**- Pensamientos y deseos 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Se incorporaron ambos de un salto, aterrados, colocándose las camisas por encima de sus hombros. Sus mejillas ardían de rubor y el corazón les golpeaba el pecho fuertemente. 

Filch seguía observándolos con esa horrible sonrisa en sus labios que les ponía los cabellos de punta. 

James se abotonó la camisa, pero Sirius permaneció de pie, con esta abierta completamente y viendo al conserje con sus profundos ojos azules. 

El corazón le iba tan fuerte que le dolía, pero no se iba a permitir mostrarse débil delante de aquel hombre. 

Delante de nadie en realidad... 

-Conque...- murmuró la voz triunfal del celador.- Complaciendo a sus hormonas a deshoras y en un lugar restringido, ¿no?...al director le agradará saber esto.- dijo, sujetando el pomo de la puerta con una de sus manos. 

Sirius no respondió. Sus ojos encendidos de cólera y horror. 

¿Qué sucedería con ellos? ¿¿Qué sucedería con James?? Sus padres se enterarían, de eso no cabía duda; los de ambos... 

Pero no quería que nadie lastimase a James por su culpa.. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la voz de Prongs se sobrepuso a la suya. 

-N..nosotros no... 

-Sus padres tendrán mucho ke decir al respecto, caballeros.- interrumpió Filch, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí mismo. 

-Po..por favor, señor, nosotros..- jadeó James, con su labio inferior temblando. 

-¡Silencio! Ni crean, mocosos del demonio, que voy a desaprovechar una oportunidad como ésta... ¡Finalmente, después de 6 años tratando de deshacerme de ustedes, tengo la oportunidad de ver que los echen de la escuela y no voy a perderla! ..Así que lo mejor sería que fueran haciendo sus maletas, si no quieren olvidarse de algo...- sonrió, girándose ligeramente. 

-¡POR FAVOR!- gritó Padfoot, para sorpresa de James. -N..no se lo diga al director..... - gimió.- No..nosotros... haremos lo que guste.. de verdad.... pero no le diga nada.. 

El hombre volvió su mirada hacia Black. 

-¿Y se puede saber qué clase de cosa podría yo desear de un par de muchachos estúpidos como ustedes? 

-... 

Filch los miró a ambos por desprecio por un segundo, hasta que la sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en sus labios. 

-...a menos, claro, que... 

Silencio. 

El aire gélido entraba por la ventana de la torre y las respiraciones de los 3 se mezclaban una con la otra. 

Todavía sonriendo, Argus Filch abrió la puerta. 

-.. no se me ocurre gran cosa, pero creo que, si realmente desean salir impunes, les va a costar.. 

-¿Cuánto?- gruñó Sirius, apretando los puños. Era sabido por todos que Sirius Black tenía más dinero que cualquiera en Hogwarts. 

Pero Filch no se dejó inmutar. 

-No hablo de tu sucio dinero, Black. Hablo de algo que sé que les gustará más.. 

Ellos lo miraron, curiosos. 

-¿Qué pensarían ustedes si yo les pidiese que me ayudasen a atrapar a las demás ovejas descarriadas que transitan por la escuela haciendo mas pesado mi trabajo? ...incluyendo a sus amigos, claro está.- se apresuró a añadir, mirando los ojos indignados de ambos muchachos. 

James abría y cerraba la boca, sin saber qué decir, pero muy seguro de no querer traicionar a sus amigos. Estaba por saltarle encima al viejo y ahorcarlo, cuando Sirius volvió a hablar. 

-¿Y si nos negamos? 

- Entonces… la escuela entera se enterará de su... pequeño secreto. 

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos Sirius razonó que por lo regular James y el eran los que pensaban las maldades, Moony era muy correcto para eso, y Peter demasiado tonto.....el otro chico podía irse al averno, así que si ellos no hacían nada no tenían porque castigar a sus amigos. 

_Aunque..._

Detuvo la mano de su pareja, la cual trataba de acercarse disimuladamente hacia su propia varita, y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Filch dijo –   
Aceptamos. 

A lo que un muy confundido James le dedico una mirada de sorpresa y un Filch le extendió la mano para sellar el pacto. 

-¿Trato hecho? 

A modo de respuesta Sirius estrechó su mano. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A la mañana siguiente, Harry presiono las sabanas entre sus dedos, mientras que escuchaba ruidos de baúles y pisadas. No tenía ganas de abrir sus ojos, se sentía tan cómodo en la cama, tapado con las sabanas para obtener calor. Simplemente no tenía ganas de moverse, pero lo que oía en aquel lugar le hizo abrir los ojos, viendo borrosamente a una silueta que se movía frente a él, sentado en la cama de alado. 

Se reincorporo frotándose los ojos. Tomo sus lentes y se los coloco, fijándose en James quien terminaba de ponerse la camisa. 

- Buenos días… - dijo Harry, levantándose de la cama.James subió la mirada y casi se formo una sonrisa en sus labios pero Harry pudo notar que esta desaparecía rápidamente, tan solo recibiendo un débil movimiento de cabeza. El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño y del otro lado de la habitación, frente al espejo que no dejaba de decir la gran persona que era, Sirius suspiro fuertemente. 

_Me olvidaré de Harry. No volveré a verlo, no volveré a hablarle, si tanto te molesta…_

Realmente lo haría? Pero James _no_ quería, simplemente un sentimiento _agradable_ se mostraba cuando estaba a lado de _este _chico. 

Harry se dirigió al baño, aun con el entrecejo fruncido. Antes de entrar poso su mirada en su padre y padrino, Remus y Peter ya se habían ido a desayunar. Un silenció incomodo se presenciaba en esa escena. 

Tomo un baño caliente, tan relajador que le había costado salir de la regadera. No tardo en ponerse el uniforme, aun tenía en mente de lo que había pasado ayer por la noche… qué es lo que hicieron ambos chicos después de eso? Todo eso había quedado en duda, tal vez algo más que tenía que ver con la nueva actitud de James, durante los pocos días que ha estado ahí, Prongs era el primero en despertarlo y decirle los buenos días seguido por varios tipos de sonrisas. Pero ahora; nada… 

Suspiro y de apoco que había abierto la puerta para salir, se detuvo cuando oyó las voces de las ultimas personas que quedaban ahí. 

-¿… que te hace pensar en que ayudaría a Filch? _nunca_ haría tal cosa y mucho menos… 

- Ya te lo dije, no hay ningún problema, mientras ellos no hagan nada y nosotros no estemos alrededor de los hechos no pasara nada… 

- No… - Harry vio como James se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. – Esto no hubiera pasado sino… 

- ¿Te arrepientes? – pregunto inmediatamente Sirius. James guardo silencio por un momento, pero después negó lentamente con la cabeza. – Bien, en ese caso vamos a desayunar…tengo hambre… 

- Pero… 

- A-ah, tengo hambre… 

Prongs asintió y se levantó de la cama, para salir del dormitorio con su amigo. Al momento en que este había abierto la puerta para salir, Harry ya estaba fuera del baño. 

- ¿Ya se van a desayunar? – provino la voz de Harry. James se detuvo y se giro al igual que Padfoot, solo que este no se molesto en voltear. 

Prongs solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí seguido por Black, dejando al otro chico solo. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-…Supongo que tiene que ser como una poción rejuvenecedora, pero temporalmente. – Remus hojeo su libro _Las leyes de las pociones_. 

- Mas o menos. – dijo con indiferencia Sirius, mientras bebía de su copa. – Solo quedaría como un niño. Una de dos; tu menta lidad es la que tienes ahora con el cuerpo de niño o te quedarías como estas ahora pero la mentalidad sería de un niño. Depende de cómo la hagas. 

- Oh… - Moony apunto cada detalle y James bufo. 

- Que horror tener que soportar a un mini Sirius. – dijo James, fijando su mirada en la puerta en donde Harry entraba y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Prongs prefirió mirar su plato al momento en que Lupin dejaba un espació para que el recién llegado se sentara delante de Sirius. 

- Me extrañarías si me pasara algo así. – murmuró Sirius mordiendo su manzana. Remus guardó sus cosas en su mochila y miro a los dos chicos que tenía en frente. 

- Ayer llegaron tarde. ¿Acaso Filch los quería tomar con cadenas? – dijo Moony, viendo como a James se la hacía mas interesante jugar con su comida y que Padfoot preferiría ignorar el comentario. Remus suspiro y negó con la cabeza. – Bien… es verdad, James, Mansell te buscaba. – al decir eso Potter casi se atraganta, y a Harry le vino la curiosidad. 

- ¿Mansell? – pregunto Harry, hablando por primera vez, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. 

- No se mucho de él. – respondió Remus. – Creo que se llama… Ole… 

- Oleander. – finalizo James, encogiéndose más, y estaba seguro que los ojos de Sirius estaba puestos en él, pero al momento de subir la mirada, vio que él seguía comiendo 'tranquilamente'. – Y que quería? 

Remus se encogió de hombros. – No lo se. 

Sirius noto que alguien lo observaba, y ese era Harry, quien al notar que había sido descubierto regreso hacia su plato con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. El otro tan solo soltó un bufido. 

En la mente de Harry solo pasaba una cosa… 

_Sirius…_   


Y con tan solo eso se podría explicar cualquier movimiento torpe que hiciera. Los penetrantes ojos azules… los hermosos labios apetitosos, que hasta sintió celos de quien podría probarlos.Pensar en él le daba una sensación inexplicable. 

_Lo admiraba_

_Lo deseaba_

_Le gustaba… _

Se sonrojo violentamente al llegar a ese tipo de pensamientos… como podría, esto realmente le estaba haciendo mal… no? 

Pero… con tan solo ver su piel, podría sentir que esta era realmente suave y con solo rozarla se podría antojar a cualquiera. 

Entrecerró los ojos. Si llevara mas allá sus pensamientos no le gustaría ver los resultados. 

_Tranquilízate_   


Esa clase de cosas eran difíciles dejar, al menos que… 

Harry se sobresalto un poco y abrió de golpe ambos ojos verdes. Sintió un ligero roce en su rodilla izquierda. Miro hacia alrededor y todos seguían en su asunto. Decidió ignorarlo y comenzó a comer, sin embargo, volvió a sentir otro roce, dándole oportunidad para que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. 

Otra pierna encerraba la suya, y desde ahí se dejo llevar, sintiendo cada movimiento y roce que se hacía por debajo de la mesa mientras que todo desde arriba podría verse como algo normal. 

No sabía la razón de porque de pronto surgía ese comportamiento precisamente de _él_. 

Era tan deseado. 

La otra pierna tan solo seguía subiendo, sin preguntarse porque Harry no le gritaba o le decía algo. Tal vez el solo pensaría que era por simple gusto. 

Aquellos movimientos podrían notarse que eran delicados, sin sentir el miedo de seguir con su camino, deseando más bien ir hacia su destino. 

_Sirius… Sirius_

Empuño fuertemente las manos y se mordió la lengua, tratando de no querer soltar nada de su boca. Era imposible quedarse estático ante eso, la pierna de él seguía subiendo cada vez más… rozaría su propia entrepierna… 

Y… 

Se detuvo. 

James Potter se había levantado de la mesa y sin decir otra cosa salió de allí. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Después de las primeras tres clases, James lo había estado esquivando, sin saber la mas mínima razón. 

_Habrá visto lo que hice con Dursley? _Se pregunto Sirius, saliendo hacia los jardines en busca de su amigo. No tardo en encontrarlo, ya que se encontraba sentado debajo del árbol en donde ya estaban acostumbrados a pasar el tiempo. Nadie se encontraba alrededor de James, tan solo estaba ahí con la mirada perdida. 

Excepto… 

Sirius empuño sus manos y soltó un leve gruñido. 

No a muchos pasos de Prongs se encontraba, o como decía siempre Sirius; el estúpido grupo de los únicos estúpidos perdedores que podría haber en el colegio, sin contar al estúpido líder que tan solo tenía una estúpida sonrisa y que su carácter era solo estúpidamente estúpido. 

Noto que todos los que se encontraban en_ la bola _estaban viendo a James, algunos tan solo asentían con la cabeza mientras que otros reían. Cualquiera pensaría que se estaban burlando de **_su_ **James. Pero afortunadamente no era así, o eso pensaba. 

Uno de los que se encontraban ahí se separo de los demás y comenzó a acercarse a Prongs, y este no tenía la mayor idea. 

Sirius no se quedo viendo, sino que aprovecho ese momento para reclamar lo que _es suyo._

- MANSELL!! – exclamó Sirius, acercándose y el aludido volteo rápidamente. 

Alto, ojos grises y de piel blanca. 

_Tiene cara de pervertido._ Pensó Sirius, una vez que se encontraba frente al chico y después de haberlo criticado. _Bah, yo estoy mejor. **Nada** que ver conmigo, claro. _

- Mejor dime Oleander, Sirius. – dijo el otro con una sonrisa hipócrita en sus labios. – No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido. 

- Me dejas llamarte como sea y te quedaras con; Cerdo. – mascullo Padfoot, sonriendo superiormente. 

La sonrisa de borro del rostro se Oleander. – Qué es lo que quieres? 

- Oh, y ahora ya mostramos el lado salvaje? 

- Ve al grano. 

- Seguro! Sabes algo Mansell? Te vengo a decir que lo mío ni se mira y mucho menos se pervierte con la mirada. – puntualizo Sirius, remarcando cada palabra. 

- Ja! Y _eso _es…? 

- Sabes de lo que hablo y… 

Sirius no pudo terminar su enunciado, pronto sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban por detrás. Se sonrojo levemente y tembló ligeramente al sentir la respiración de Prongs chocando contra su cuello. 

- Te dije que yo me encargaría. – susurro James, separándose. 

- Pero…!! 

- Vámonos. –James ignoro las miradas de los demás y alejo de ahí a su pareja, quien lo veía igual de confundido como el resto. 

- Pero que haces!! – refunfuño Sirius, torciendo una esquina una vez dentro. – Ya lo ibaa poner en su lugar!! 

Prongs seguía callado, caminando delante de él y sin siquiera voltear. 

- Es cierto, si fui para allá fue porque quería saber lo que te pasa, desde en la mañana te has comportado muy extraño… - dijo Padfoot, bajando la voz al final del enunciado. Probablemente si sabía lo que hizo en el desayuno. – Si fue por… 

- Solo quería pensar… - lo interrumpió James, deteniéndose. Sirius lo imitó. 

- Mira… si es por lo de ayer… - suspiro – No quiero que hagas cosas solo para complacerme. Quiero que estés a gusto. 

- No lo puedo estar si tú no lo estas… 

- Solo… solo no quiero que nada se interponga. 

James volteo a verlo y sonrió. – Por supuesto que nada se interpondrá. 

- Me asegurare de eso… - Sirius también sonrió y se acercó a él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y plantando un beso en sus labios. Para fortuna suya el pasillo estaba vació, pero no demoraría en llenarse. 

Es por eso que aun así siguieron besándose, abrazándose mutuamente y arrastrando sus manos por sus cuerpos, aumentando cada vez el ritmo de cada esto. 

Siempre habían sido interrumpidos. Y ninguno de los dos quería eso, con tantas oportunidades perdidas… 

Apoyándose fuertemente en la pared, se podría oír sus gemidos y la necesidad de tomar aire. 

Sirius buscó con su mano la perilla de la puerta mas cercana, la giro y entraron al aula vacía, quitándose desesperadamente las túnicas entre ambos. 

Sus mentes estaban en blanco. O al menos la de Sirius… 

La mente de James estaba hundida en su confusión, pero el deseo no lo quería dejar a un lado. 

_Lo quería… lo quería_   


Pero porque, en el momento que había visto las miradas extrañas que se habían dado Sirius y Harry, sintió ira y celos… y temor de perder algo… 

No sentía celos por Sirius… le dio temor al pensar que sintió celos por Harry. 

Estuvo por un momento interrumpido ante su pensamiento, cuando cayeron al suelo, aun hundidos en su beso, sus lentes habían caído en otro lado. Sirius sentía los gemidos de Potter golpear contra su garganta. 

_Te necesito… _

James lo podría haber sentido. Quería sentir su piel desnuda bajo la suya y seguir saboreando lo que desprendían sus labios en cada movimiento. 

En tan solo pensar que estaba a pocos pasos de que fuera suyo, le vino a la mente… 

Pero… 

_Harry tiene tu mismo rostro, tu mismo pelo, tu mismo porte… Tú eres encantador, James. Era prácticamente imposible que no te fijases en alguien que es exacto a ti…_

Las manos de su pareja comenzaban a pasar por debajo de su camisa, sintiendo un frío contacto al principio, pero que después se fue acostumbrando al calor que daba el otro. 

Se separo e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, para permitir que Sirius siguiera besando su largo cuello y los gemidos que soltaba James hacían que comenzara a desabotonar su camisa. 

Presionaron más sus cuerpos e inmediatamente volvieron a los labios del uno al otro… 

_Ojos verdes… _

Se le hacía fácil contentarse con tan solo un profundo beso o algo por el estilo, podría pensar que tan solo andaban cumpliendo un deseo… 

Pero el lo amaba, por supuesto que si… y estaba seguro. 

_Pero deja de verlo. _Pensó James, encajando ligeramente sus uñas en la espalda de Padfoot. 

_¡¡Odio que me olvides por él!! ¡¡Que te la vivas embelesado con él!! _   


Odio? Estaría sintiendo eso en aquel momento? 

_Harry… era… simplemente…_

James aun sentía sus labios moviéndose con los suyos. 

_…Perfecto_. 

Prongs abrió sus ojos de golpe ante aquel pensamiento. No podría hacerlo… 

No estaba listo, y no quería seguir pensando eso. 

- No!! 

James mordió fuertemente el labio de Sirius, este inmediatamente se alejo con un gemido. Prongs se reincorporo con la respiración entrecortada, tomo su túnica y salió de ahí, dejando a Sirius solo, completamente confundido y con hilo de sangre escurriendo por sus labios. 

Sirius lo había visto… algo extraño en los ojos de James, al momento en que ambos habían abierto los ojos al mismo tiempo cuando este lo mordió. 

_Confusión… ira… lágrimas. _

No le importo que la línea de sangre siguiera escurriendo por su barbilla… James sospechaba algo… estaba seguro o tenía que ser algo por el estilo. 

Pero no solo eso lo había incomodando… al momento que besaba a James, pensó en Harry. En Harry y como se había dejado llevar… 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**N/Myr: **Por fiiin T__T, aquín estaaa n__nUu *Mira hacia ambos lados* ¬o¬U échenle la culpa a mi brother, sino tuviera una laptop tan genial yo no la tomaría para escribir sin olvidarme de guardar el capitulo y que él se lo lleve al su trabajo y así podría pensar lo rarita que es su hermanita, linda, preciosa y añorada *O*U… la parte final la copie de una movie ^O^U que ya se me olvido el nombre .__.UU claro que solo era para heteros pero yo la modifique xDDD, donde cuando la chava se sale supuestamente el otro tipo la sigue pero después se lleva la surprise de que esta ya se andaba besando con otro por las fuerzas ¬o¬UU así que ahí le deje en el chan, chan,chaaan. Aunque estuvo cortito, lo se TTU pero pues el presupuesto para seguir y responder r/r ya no alcanzaba >oU aparte de que aca ya presionaban x_X y para finalizar con esta hermosa nota, quiero agradecerle a Mar por ayudarme, t.k.m :3, no se que haría sin ti TxT te dedico estas beias escenas n__nUu 

Andale Ed Oó, quiero el sig capi dentro de dos días :D!!! y viva io n___ñ... y no se olviden del beio review *__* 

Gracias Arwencilla :3 aunke no fue mucho lo ke puse xDD… aki presionan, aki presionan ¬o¬ 


	9. Tus ojos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**__;crime of innocence;__**   
**9**- Tus ojos. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sus pasos lo condujeron a los terrenos del castillo. El sol pálido del otoño se levantaba por encima de las nieblas frías que se extendían por los jardines el bosque prohibido, hasta donde las copas de los árboles más altos se estiraban para acariciar suavemente las mejillas del cielo metálico. 

Suspiró. 

En ese momento tendría que estar en la biblioteca con Frank Longbottom, haciendo el trabajo en equipo que les había encomendado la profesora McGonagall, pero en cambio había optado por salir corriendo detrás de Sirius al verlo tomar sus cosas y caminar hacia la puerta principal. 

No sabía bien por qué lo había hecho, salvo la necesidad propia de no dejar nunca de sentirle cerca, de respirar su dulce aroma y escuchar su voz. 

De sentir su penetrante mirada azul enterrarse en su piel pálida y desear, nuevamente, perderse en aquellos apetitosos labios. 

Sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente. 

Sabía que no debía pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo... 

Menos después de lo que había ocurrido durante el desayuno... 

Enrojeció más. 

_Sirius..._

Su corazón aumentó ligeramente su ritmo. 

Pensar, sentir, recordar.. lo que sintió, lo que sintió que sentía, lo que sintieron mutuamente... No podía estar seguro, pero fue Sirius, _tenía_ que haber sido Sirius... solamente él tenía esa forma de... enrojeció aún más. ¿Cómo saberlo, si nunca antes habían estado tan _cerca_? Podía imaginarlo, claro; la forma delicada y apasionada en la que subió por su piel, suave y lentamente, acercándose... 

Pero.. ¿Y si no había sido Sirius? ¿Y si había sido.. no sé, Lupin tal vez? 

Rió agriamente al pensar en eso. 

Remus Lupin, ni siquiera ebrio después de haberse bebido 3 barriles enteros de hidromiel haría algo así. Pensar en que hubiese sido Wormtail lo único que le produjo fue nauseas y, finalmente, el corazón se le encogió dentro del pecho al pensar en James, en su _padre_... 

¿Pero por qué su padre hubiese querido hacer algo así? Era su padre; era un _chico_, James Potter, nunca, subido en el pedestal en el que Harry lo había colocado desde que podía recordar, podría caer tan bajo como él... porque James Potter era perfecto, único, su padre.. 

James no podría haber sido _como él_, no; James era _normal_, James era... James. 

No, no, sin réplicas. Ni James, ni Remus.. 

Tenía que haber sido Sirius, nadie más que Sirius. 

Aunque el corazón le reventara al pensar en eso y sus piernas se doblaran bajo su peso; pensar que Sirius pudiese corresponderle, que pudiese dejar de _odiarlo_... Amarlo.. 

_Quiero que me ames.._

Quería que lo amase. _Necesitaba_ que Sirius lo amase tanto como lo amaba él. Que la necesidad comenzara a ser mutua finalmente y poder sentirle cada noche entre sus brazos, sintiendo su suave pelo negro escurrirse entre sus dedos, piel con piel. 

_Sirius..._

Echó a correr. 

Necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba, sin importar que después lo odiase, decirle lo que había comenzado a sentir incluso antes de poderse dar cuenta.. 

Incluso cuando Padfoot era Sirius Black, el peligroso convicto escapado de la aterradora prisión de Azkaban y sus entonces opacos ojos azules le habían visto por primera vez, en la pantalla de una televisión. 

Porque desde entonces había amado a Sirius Black, y no podía permitirse seguirlo ocultando... 

Amaba a Sirius. 

Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. 

_Tenía_ que estar con él, ¡Tenía qué! 

Pero sus pasos no le condujeron a Sirius, sino a la última persona en la que se había acordado de pensar aquella mañana. 

Su madre... 

* 

Volvió a salir por la puerta principal, por la que no hacía mucho tiempo había entrado. Sus piernas le habían guiado, la desesperación de su huída. El odio, el rencor, la desesperación... 

El sabor de la piel y la sangre de Sirius todavía le quemaba los labios; todavía entraba y golpeaba a su paladar fuerte y dolorosamente, como un veneno que lo consumía poco a poco. 

Y todavía podía ver los ojos azules de Padfoot, reflejados en los suyos en aquel momento... 

¿Por qué lo había hecho? 

¿¿Por qué salir corriendo justo en ese momento?? 

Había estado deseando desde hacía tanto tiempo el poder consumar su amor con él, con Sirius, pero cuando finalmente se les había presentado una oportunidad verdadera, simplemente salía huyendo... 

¿Por qué? 

Y el por qué volvía a aparecer en su mente, en su cabeza. Sonriendo, viviendo, siendo él, siendo Harry... 

Harry, Harry Dursley. Un extraño, un intruso.. Un chico llegado de Bulgaria solamente por un corto periodo; un chico de cabello negro y tiernos ojos verdes; un chico, un simple chico, el chico al que ya, por más que intentara, no lograba sacar de su mente. 

Era igual a él, ¿Qué podía atraerle de un reflejo de sí mismo? 

Era, tal vez, esa dulce e inocente forma de ser... esa forma de ser Harry... 

¿Pero por qué? ¿¿Por qué precisamente Harry?? Ahí teníamos a Moony, digo, siendo tan dulce y reservado como nadie, pero... con Remus las cosas simplemente nunca se habían dado... Es más, él juraba, había algo con Peter de lo que no les había hablado (N/a: ...oh my Sirius x_x|l|..); tal vez sólo mal interpretaciones, tal vez Remus ni siquiera era _como ellos_, tal vez... 

Pero el punto era que no había sido Remus, ni Peter, ni siquiera Oleander Mansell, con sus profundos ojos grises y su sonrisa galante; no, nadie, ninguno de ellos... Primero fue Sirius, con todo lo que llegó a sentir por él; el más desesperado amor que le carcomió el corazón y el cerebro a una velocidad sorprendente.. Siempre Sirius Black, perfecto, ideal... 

El chico que lo amaba.... 

Pero no, ahora tampoco era Sirius. 

_Harry..._

¿Por qué había tenido que venir, por qué llegar justo cuando su vida estaba yendo perfecta? 

Porque amaba a Sirius, estaba seguro de eso, pero Harry Dursley ocupaba terreno, abarcaba la parte que correspondía a Sirius a una velocidad más que increíble y lo peor de todo era que él ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo para frenarle.. 

Y Harry seguía entrando, dolorosamente, rompiendo cada una de las fibras de su corazón, hasta que ya no quedase espacio para más y Sirius finalmente quedase fuera... 

Hasta que se olvidara de él.... 

Pero no quería; no quería olvidarse de Sirius tan fácilmente, no, no todavía, no... 

¿Verdad? 

Detuvo sus pasos y su respiración al verlo frente a él, con alguien que no era ni Remus ni Peter.. mucho menos él. 

¿¿Y qué demonios hacía Harry con Evans?? 

Había cierto sentimiento envenenado dentro de su pecho, propagándose rápidamente por todo su ser. 

* 

-¿E..Evans? 

Los ojos verdes se volvieron hacia sí y sintió que se ruborizaba. 

Era ella; sentada sobre el pasto verde de la orilla del lago con un libro sobre las piernas; ella, su madre, la mujer por la cual existía... La futura esposa de su padre.. Lily... 

Y le sonreía, que era todavía mejor. 

-Hola, Dursley. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tendrías que estar en la biblioteca con Longbottom. 

Fue entonces, finalmente, que se acordó. 

-¡Ah! S-sí, tienes razón, yo...- se inclinó ligeramente y se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso. -L..lo siento, se me olvidó... 

La chica rió ligeramente y se puso de pie, sacudiendo su larga túnica negra de espigas de pasto y motas de polvo, mientras que cogía su libro con una mano. 

-No me pidas disculpas a mí, sino a él.- dijo, con un tono de voz que a Harry le recordó tanto a su mejor amiga. -Después de todo, los que no entregarán el trabajo a tiempo serán ustedes. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

La observó. 

El largo cabello rojizo escurría por sus hombros delgados y su figura pequeña envuelta en la túnica negra que parecía que se rompería con el más mínimo movimiento. Se olvidó nuevamente de Frank para prestar ahora toda su atención a aquella niña de 16 años que tarde o temprano estaba destinada a convertirse en su madre... 

La más hermosa, sí. Su madre era muy hermosa. Hagrid, Dumbledore, Sirius, todos ellos lo habían dicho tantas veces antes... Y ahora finalmente él podía comprobarlo, teniéndola frente a él, con esa sonrisa a la que tanto amaba incluso desde antes de conocerla... 

Sonrió, torpemente, y alejó un mechón de cabello de su rostro. 

Lily suspiró. 

-Anda, será mejor que volvamos al castillo. Tenemos la próxima clase dentro de 10 minutos. 

Asintiendo, Harry la siguió a pasos cortos. 

Ni siquiera se percataron de que James Potter se había escondido detrás del árbol más próximo para poder observarles mejor. 

-Tú eres amigo de Potter, ¿no?- inquirió Lily, haciendo a Harry bajar de su nube de ensueño, en la que podía ver su primer año de vida, al lado de su padre y su madre, siendo felices... 

Asintió nuevamente. 

Ver a Lily fruncir prolongadamente el seño no le gustó tanto como verla sonreír. 

-A ti no te agrada mucho él, ¿No es cierto?- pidió Harry, tímidamente. 

La pelirroja asintió, poniendo un semblante oscuro. 

-¿Por qué? Es decir, James es un chico agradable... 

-¡¿AGRADABLE?! ¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡Duermen en la misma habitación, ¿Y aún no terminas de conocerlo?! Inconcebible..- gruñó ella, tensándose de hombros. 

Asustado, Harry se alejó ligeramente de ella. 

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Lily casi de inmediato, al darse cuenta de que acababa de gritarle a Harry. -Es sólo que... no.. no soporto ser parte de una conversación que involucre a ese.. a ese estúpido. 

El estómago de Harry se revolvió. 

-¿Po..por qué dices eso...? 

-¿Vas a decirme que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Por dios, Dursley! ¡¿Nunca te has fijado la forma en la que se burla de los demás?! ¡Es un maldito prepotente, pedante, insensible, imbécil, cabeza hueca! ¡¡No puedo creer que haya ido a dar a Gryffindor, siendo que la única casa que se lo merecía era Slytherin! 

Silencio. 

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Harry; su madre ya no hablaba pero esas palabras seguían retumbando en sus oídos. No podía creer que Lily Evans tuviese a su padre en tan mal concepto.. No debía.... Simplemente no _debía_. 

-Creo que.. estás exagerando...- murmuró, aguantando la respiración. 

Su madre lo miró de reojo. 

-Y yo creo que tú has pasado demasiado tiempo con Potter. 

-No... no digas eso.. yo... bueno...- carraspeó, incómodo. -Sé que mi pa... James a veces se comporta de forma muy infantil, pero.. créeme, en el fondo es una buena persona.... de verdad... 

El frío silencio que siguió a sus palabras le caló hasta los huesos. 

-Además creo que le gustas. 

Y Lily Evans cayó al suelo tras pisar su larga túnica. 

Harry se inclinó casi de inmediato para ayudarle, alarmado. -¿Estás bien? 

Con el rostro enterrado en el pasto, Lily pataleó. 

-¡¿Estás bromeando?! 

-Bueno, yo.... 

Lo siguiente que supieron a eso fue que James Potter pasó junto a ellos, sin voltear a verlos, en desenfrenada carrera hacia el viejo castillo. 

* 

Entró en su habitación, andando a pasos cortos. 

La oscuridad de la tarde nublada se colaba por la única ventana y allá afuera el sonido de los truenos azotaba toda la región. Era esa la causa por la que habían cancelado la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y por primera vez a Harry le había dado gusto que esto sucediese. No que el profesor Kettleburn le cayese mal ni que no le gustara la clase, sino que por alguna extraña razón el cuerpo le pesaba más que nunca y lo único que en aquel momento podía ocupar su mente era la idea de dejarse caer sobre su cama y cubrirse entre las mantas, para alejar el frío reseco que le hacía tiritar los tobillos. 

Pero lamentablemente la habitación no estaba sola. 

La figura delgada y alta de alguien más, sentado frente a la ventana, le hizo dar un respingo y quedarse parado, muy quieto, en su lugar en el umbral de la puerta. 

La luz pálida que todavía restaba del día iluminaba tenuemente el perfil de aquella persona. 

El corazón de Harry fue en aumento y sintió cómo sus piernas se doblaban. 

Estaba ahí, a solas en una habitación oscura, con la última persona que hubiese deseado en aquel momento. 

Con Sirius Black. 

Quiso tomar el pomo de la puerta para darse la media vuelta y bajar a la sala común, pero una ventisca inoportuna entró por la ventana, agitando y revolviendo el pelo negro de Sirius y cerrando la puerta de golpe. 

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron. 

-Prongs..- murmuró Black, sin moverse de su lugar. 

Harry quiso hablar; quiso decirle que se equivocaba, que él era Harry Dursley, el chico al que odiaba y no su mejor amigo, pero las palabras se habían trabado dentro de su garganta y lo único que pudo alcanzar a balbucear fueron trozos de palabras sin sentido. 

Sirius no se movió. 

Inclinó la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la boca. 

-Estaba esperándote..- afirmó, todavía sentado en el piso y viendo fijamente por la ventana (N/a: ¿Una idea? Vean Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal para que se acuerden de que asín son las ventanas ^-^). -Sobre... lo de hace rato...- carraspeó, inclinándose hacia el frente. -No sé qué fue lo que te pasó, y necesito que me lo digas... porque si hay algo que te esté molestando, yo... 

-Ah...S..Sirius...-murmuró Harry, con voz apagada. 

-Solamente dímelo.. Si realmente deseas continuar con esto, porque... no me gusta verte sufrir.... 

El corazón de Harry se encogió dentro de su pecho. No comprendía; no podía comprender de qué demonios le estaba hablando Sirius, pero por alguna extraña razón le dolía. La voz quebrada y apagada del que sería su padrino; podría jurar que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero.. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? 

-Es por Dursley, ¿Verdad? 

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Por Dursley? ¿Por _él_? ¿¿Quería decir que su padre y su padrino habían estado teniendo problemas por _su_ culpa?? ¿Pero por qué...? 

-Te juro que esto...- continuó Padfoot, tallándose un labio con el lomo de su mano. -..no me dolió tanto cómo el ver tus ojos.... Por eso necesito que me digas si deseas seguir; si podemos seguir adelante, si todo volverá a ser igual.. James, no deseo seguirme engañando a mí mismo, porque si las cosas van a cambiar entre nosotros, yo... 

-Sirius.... 

-No quiero perderte, James; te lo he dicho millones de veces, y no soporto el ver cómo te alejas, cómo me apartas a trozos de tu vida me está destrozando por dentro.... 

Sintiendo cómo una lágrima escurría por su mejilla, lentamente hasta tocar su cuello, Harry caminó hasta su padrino y, sin previo aviso lo abrazó por la espalda. Sirius jadeó y se encorvó debajo del peso de Harry, pero no se movió. 

Creyendo todavía que era James, lo tomó por una mano y apoyó el rostro sobre ella. 

-Necesito que me perdones...- jadeó, al borde de las lágrimas. -Por cualquier cosa, por cualquier estupidez que haya cometido para que te hayas alejado de mí, porque no soporto más estar alejado de ti... perdóname...- dibujando el contorno de sus propios labios con los dedos del otro chico, dejó que la primera lágrima escurriera por su mejilla. 

El líquido tibio golpeó la piel de Harry Potter y ambos se estremecieron. 

Sin comprender todavía qué sucedía y temblando frenéticamente, Harry se aferró más fuertemente al cuerpo de su futuro tutor, sintiendo, aspirando profundamente su aroma. Nunca antes la oscuridad le había sido tan favorable. Sus dedos siendo conducidos a través de la piel del rostro de Sirius, suavemente, en una actitud ligeramente desesperada. La sangre seca se desprendió de la piel de Sirius, humedecida, y embarró la mano de Harry. Éste estiró sus ojos. 

-¿Q..qué te pasó..?- murmuró Harry, acariciando suavemente la herida abierta en el labio. 

En aquel momento Sirius se alejó bruscamente de él, dejándose caer hacia atrás y volviéndose hacia su rostro. 

Tras un momento de silencio, en que ambos se observaron fijamente, Sirius Black dibujó una mueca de horror en su rostro. 

Llevándose una mano a la frente, Sirius lo comprendió todo. 

-Du..¡¿Dursley?! 

No hubo respuesta. Harry se encogió sobre sí mismo, de rodillas en el suelo, frente a él. 

-Pe.. ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS..?! ¡Si no eras James por qué no...!- sus mejillas se ruborizaron violentamente; tanto que Harry pudo verlo en la oscuridad, causando su propio sonrojo. Los brillantes ojos azules temblaban y Harry sintió deseos de echarse a llorar por su estupidez. Sabía, desde el principio, que no debía haberlo hecho, pero.... 

-Di..discúlpame...- gimió, agachando la cabeza. 

Aturdido, sonrojado, asustado. Con el corazón yendo a mil y la cabeza palpitándole fuertemente, Sirius se arrodilló también. 

-N..no quise...- continuó Harry, dejando que las lágrimas escurrieran por su rostro. 

Con un nudo apretado en el pecho, Sirius negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Harry no había tenido la culpa; sabía que la culpa había sido solamente _suya_ por no haberse cerciorado de que realmente hubiese sido James, lo sabía. Lo que no entendía era por qué Harry había actuado así.. Por qué no decirle que era él, por qué abrazarlo.... Su rostro comenzó a arder al pensar en algo que nunca antes se había detenido a hacer. 

_Dursley..._

_El desayuno..._

¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿¿Por qué no se movió?? ¿Habría sabido que era él..? Pero, ¿y entonces? 

-Du..Dursley.... 

-¿Qué te pasó en el labio?- pidió Harry, tratando de cambiar de tema. 

Sirius giró el rostro, enfadado. No iba a hablar de eso. 

-No te importa.- bufó, indignado. 

Harry volvió a bajar la mirada. 

Tras un minuto en silencio, Sirius volvió a abrir la boca: 

-U..un accidente.... no es nada. 

Los ojos verdes de Harry fueron hasta los suyos. 

-¿Ya fuiste a la enfermería? 

-No. Ya se cerrará. Siempre lo hacen... 

Harry arqueó una ceja. 

-Tendrías que haber ido... 

Poniéndose de pie, Sirius caminó hasta su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, con las piernas colgando hacia abajo. 

-Mira, Dursley, si hubiese necesitado que alguien me dijera lo que tengo que hacer, hubiese traído a mi madre a Hogwarts. 

Silencio. 

Harry sabía que a Sirius no le gustaba hablar de su familia (y él sabía por qué), razón por lo que le pareció extraño ese comentario. Al parecer a Sirius también, ya que volvió a quedarse callado. Poniéndose de pie también, Harry fue a su cama y se sentó en el borde, frente a Sirius. 

-A..al menos déjame limpiarte..- balbuceó, con voz baja, tal vez deseando que Padfoot no le escuchara. Pero lo escuchó. 

Se incorporó sobre la cama y lo miró, fijamente, como si estuviese loco. 

-No necesito tu ayuda, ¿Sabes? 

-Por favor..- pidió el otro, tímidamente. 

De no haber sido Dursley quien estaba frente a sí, Sirius hubiese sentido lástima... Pero no, era Harry y por lo tanto los sentimientos estaban descartados por completo hacia ese chico. Ni simpatía, ni lástima, mucho menos cariño; no podría sentir nada por el imbécil que se estaba encargando de robarle el amor de _su_ James, y que encima de todo, acababa de echársele encima sin razones aparentes, sin decir nada, cuando claramente estaba tratando de hablar con James.... Estúpido. 

Un extraño hueco se abrió en su estómago cuando vio a Harry levantarse y pararse frente a él. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en la de Harry, penetrantemente verde; enmarcada detrás de unas gafas de montura redonda sobre las cuales algunos mechones de su revuelto cabello negro caían graciosamente. Tragó saliva y sintió que se ruborizaba. Desvió la mirada de golpe, asustado. 

-Sé que no la necesitas... pero yo quiero.... 

-Solamente trata de que no me duela..- murmuró. -Soy un poco alérgico a los primeros auxilios.... 

Y con una sonrisa Harry se apresuró al baño. 

Sirius lo vio alejarse, entre un batir de su larga túnica negra, y dejó que algunos mechones de cabello cubrieran sus ojos. No le gustaba; lo que estaba sintiendo por Harry no le agradaba... una especie de vacío en su pecho y un revolvimiento en su estómago; como si miles de mariposas revolotearan dentro de él, como si.... jadeó, aterrado, y agachó la cabeza. 

No podría estarle pasando.. no podía.... Y aún así lo había hecho, durante el desayuno, sin tener realmente claras sus intenciones al comenzar con aquel juego.... 

¿Pero por qué...? 

Escuchó pasos suaves salir del baño y el agua gotear sobre el piso. Cuando levantó su mirada, Harry se había sentado nuevamente sobre su cama, con un paño húmedo entre sus manos, y lo miraba, tímidamente. 

Suspirando, levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. 

Sentado frente a él, dejando por división entre ambos el único pequeño espacio que había entre ambas camas, Harry acercó su mano temblorosa hasta el rostro de su padrino. La luz cada vez más opaca del exterior entraba por la ventana, bañándolos tenuemente a ambos. El corazón del chico corría como desesperado y, en el momento en que su mano tocó los labios del animago ambos jadearon. 

Las ideas corrieron de prisa; los pensamientos de que alguien pudiese entrar y pensar otra cosa al verles tan cerca, las sensaciones, los latidos... Sirius abrió sus ojos al sentir el roce suave de la tela y los dedos de Harry y ambos pares de ojos se conectaron. 

El verde nítido de la mirada de Harry taladró el azul hielo de los ojos de Black. 

Harry se estremeció fuertemente al sentir la penetrante mirada de su padrino y, tras un momento de observarse, ambos agacharon el rostro simultáneamente. 

En un movimiento involuntario, las manos de Sirius se posaron sobre las piernas de Harry y éste tembló. 

-S..Sirius...- murmuró, alejando la tela del rostro del otro. 

Con los ojos vacíos, nuevamente viendo dentro de los de _Dursley_, Sirius comenzó a frotar, a recorrer, a acariciar, subiendo cada vez más, lentamente, como antes lo hubo hecho durante el desayuno. 

Reconociendo la intensidad y deseo que había en las caricias, Harry cerró sus ojos, ruborizado y deseando que no parase nunca. Se acercaba. Cada vez más. Igual que antes... 

Ambos se escurrieron desde sus camas al piso, de rodillas, sin separarse ni un centímetro. Harry se acercó a él y, recargando el rostro sobre el hombro derecho del animago, dejó que éste continuase con su camino. Cada vez más intensamente. Más cerca... Faltaba tan poco.... 

-Fuiste tú, ¿Verdad?...- jadeó Harry, abrazando el cuerpo de Sirius y levantando el rostro. El otro no respondió. Ambas respiraciones se encontraron; las manos de Sirius llegaron a su destino... Luego gemidos. Los alientos mezclados, los labios cada vez más cerca. Los dedos de Black buscando camino entre la túnica y el cierre del pantalón de Harry; ambas mentes en blanco... No sabían por qué lo hacían, el calor que desprendían ambos cuerpos comenzaba a inundarlo todo. 

_Sirius, Sirius...._

La pasión, el deseo; la necesitad de poseerle, de poseerse... 

Y entonces... 

-¡No! 

Empujando el cuerpo de Harry hacia atrás, Sirius Black se puso de pie, alarmado; lo que acababa de hacer... No tenía idea de _por qué_ había hecho lo que acababa de hacer... Harry lo miró, asustado, con las mejillas fuertemente ruborizadas. 

-Sirius... 

-No, no... no debí, yo... 

Por un momento se había olvidado de quién era; de quienes eran y de lo que estaban haciendo; se había olvidado del sitio en donde estaban, de James, de Remus, de Peter... Se había olvidado de todo y se había entregado por completo al placer que le producía hacer lo que hacía.. 

Pero no, no, no debía; porque estaba James, ante todo, y el terrible amor que sentía por él. ¡Por el odio que sentía por Dursley, maldita sea! 

Levantándose también, Harry trató de acercarse a él. 

-Sirius, yo... 

-Aléjate de mí.- gimió, extendiendo una mano al frente. Pero Harry seguía avanzando; sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de su torso y el rostro del más pequeño se enterró en su pecho. El dulce aroma que desprendía aquel cuerpo comenzó a embriagarle.. tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que alejarse ya de él; dejar de sentir la mirada de sus ojos, el aroma de su piel; dejar de sentirlo tan cerca o terminaría besándolo, de eso estaba seguro... -Dursley, vete de aquí... 

Pero Dursley lo aferraba más. Sintió unos labios suaves posarse contra su cuello; jadeó. 

-Dursley... 

-No quiero, Sirius... yo... te necesito, yo... 

-¡¡Aléjate de mí!! 

Lo siguiente a eso fue el puño de Black estrellándose contra el pómulo derecho de Harry. 

El cuerpo pequeño salió despedido hacia atrás, golpeándose contra el suelo con un sonido sordo. 

-¡Te dije que no me tocaras, ¿No escuchaste?! ¡¡No quiero nada contigo, ¿No lo entiendes? ¿¿No te das cuenta de lo que _realmente_ siento por ti? Te detesto, Dursley, YO TE ODIO!! 

El ver cómo los brillantes ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas detrás de las gafas rotas fue algo que no le gustó en lo absoluto. El corazón se le encogió y se sintió como un verdadero imbécil de pronto... 

Harry se levantó como pudo y, sin decir nada más, salió corriendo de la habitación para varones de 6o curso. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, y Sirius, solo, parado en medio de la habitación completamente en silencio, se desplomó de rodillas sobre el piso, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente dentro de su pecho. 

Todavía podía ver los ojos verdes dentro de sus pensamientos. 

Y todavía la repulsión por sí mismo permanecía ahí, sin deseos de marcharse. 

_Harry..._

¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?...no podía entenderlo... 

* 

Todavía aturdido, confundido y agotado, James Potter se dejó caer sobre el primer sillón que se le atravesó en la abarrotada sala común. Afuera ya había anochecido y no tardaría mucho en llegar la hora de la cena, aunque sinceramente, de lo último que tenía ganas en aquel momento era de comer. 

Luego de haber apretado tanto el estómago y de haber sentido cómo los celos recorrían cada tramo de su cuerpo mientras presenciaba la conversación Harry/Evans hacía algunas horas y de haberse dado cuenta de que Sirius había desaparecido del resto de las clases (él sabía bien por qué), no había estado sintiéndose con ánimos para nada. Ni siquiera para citar al equipo de quidditch al habitual entrenamiento de fin de semana por la tarde. Además la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, la última del día, había sido cancelada debido a las posibilidades de lluvia (la profesora Trelawney se encargó de salir corriendo a los terrenos, vestida en un vestido de lentejuelas de un chillante color amarillo, gritando y removiendo sus brazos largos y flacos llenos de anillos y pulseras con dirección al cielo, aullando que la lluvia venía y que venía con ganas), razón por la cual no había podido ver a Harry, y ahora tanto él como Remus y Peter se le habían perdido también. 

Sin saber muy bién qué hacer y viendo a algunos chicos de primer curso entrar por el retrato de la señora gorda, hablando de lo bien que se lo pasarían en la fiesta de Halloween que se acercaba, James se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones. 

No había pensado en a quién invitaría ese año al baile de día de brujas... 

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación entró y la cerró detrás de él. Caminaba a su cama, al lado de la de Harry, cuando una respiración proveniente de la cama de Sirius llamó su atención. Entornó sus ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, cuando un oportuno rayo iluminó la habitación, mostrando por algunos segundos el cuerpo delgado de Sirius, estirado sobre la cama, viendo hacia arriba. 

Se quedó parado un momento, sin saber qué hacer. 

La gravedad le atrajo hacia la cama de su mejor amigo y, dispuesto a disculparse por lo sucedido después de la tercera clase, se desparramó sobre el cuerpo de Padfoot, quien jadeó al sentir el peso del otro sobre el suyo. 

-Sirius...- murmuró, acurrucando el rostro en el cuello del animago. 

El otro no respondió. 

Suspiró profundamente y su cuerpo se tensó. 

James se quedó callado, escuchando los latidos del corazón del otro golpear contra su pecho y su cuello y sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su amante. 

Estiró una mano y acarició suavemente el cabello negro de Sirius. 

-Sirius...- repitió, en voz baja. -Lo siento... no sé por qué lo hice, yo... creo que..- giró el rostro. -..tuve miedo.... 

-¿Miedo de qué...?- inquirió la voz de Black, quedamente, cerca de su oído. 

El cuerpo entero de Prongs se estremeció al sentir el aliento cálido de Padfoot golpearle la piel. 

-No lo sé... sólo.. miedo... 

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal de la ventana y abajo podían escucharse el sonido de voces infantiles y otras no tanto recorriendo los pasillos. Irían a cenar. 

-¿Y Moony y Wormtail? 

-No los he visto...- admitió Prongs, sintiendo cómo las manos de su amigo acariciaban cariñosamente su espalda. 

-Hace algún tiempo que se han distanciado de nosotros.. ¿Crees que...? 

-Yo no sé y no quiero imaginármelo.- cortó James, con un bufido. 

Sirius rió entre dientes. 

-Tienes razón; pobre Moony, creo que pecamos al emparejarlo con Pettigrew... 

-Yo no lo he hecho.- rió James, estirándose. -Lo has dicho tú. 

-Ya, pues.- sonrió Black, girando sus ojos azules hacia la ventana. 

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, solamente escuchando sus respiraciones, hasta que James subió el rostro y besó suavemente los labios de su compañero. Ambos cerraron los ojos. Pero esta vez no se tocaron; las manos permanecieron en los costados, apoyándose, sin buscar nada mas que comprensión y calor mutuo. Sirius necesitaba sentir que James todavía lo amaba y que la presencia de Harry no iba a cambiar nada entre ellos, y James, al contrario, necesitaba creer, necesitaba convencerse a sí mismo de que realmente seguía sintiendo por Sirius lo que sintió meses atrás, cuando aquel chico no estaba... 

Sin embargo habían estado tanto tiempo lejos... 

En un batir de tela y piel, Sirius arrancó la túnica del cuerpo de James y la arrojó al suelo, seguida muy de cerca por su propia túnica, sacada por las manos de Prongs. 

Volvieron a entregarse a un duelo de lenguas y manos; de caricias desesperadas, de mentes en blanco. Tratando de acercarse, de llegar nuevamente al límite como tenían tiempo sin poder hacer... querían, necesitaban sentirse, de nuevo, una vez más... 

Arrastrando el pantalón de James fuera de sus piernas, Sirius se detuvo. Sus dedos al borde de entrar por los boxers del chico, quien jadeaba fuertemente. 

-¿Quieres...? 

-Sí, sí quiero, Sirius... 

-¿Pero y si...? 

-Silencio..- calló Prongs, volviendo a besarlo. -No pienses en nada... 

Y Sirius no pensó en nada... 

* 

-¡Dursley! 

Harry se detuvo, sin volver la mirada. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba, debajo de las gruesas gotas de lluvia, y podía sentir cómo las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua fría. 

Escuchó pasos apresurados acercarse, pisando charcos y salpicando agua sucia. La túnica batiéndose por encima del pasto y el fango. 

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y entonces unos brillantes ojos dorados lo miraron, preocupados. 

-¿¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Dursley??- jadeó Remus Lupin, tras haber corrido algunos metros detrás de él. 

Frotándose los ojos con la manga mojada, Harry trató de sonreír. 

-Bueno, yo.. salí a dar una vuelta... 

Arqueando una ceja, Lupin lo miró. 

-¿Una vuelta? ¿¿A las 8 en medio de una tormenta??- murmuró, con cara de _no te creo nada_. 

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y agachó la mirada. Su cabello negro aplastado debajo del agua de lluvia y sus gafas mal acomodadas, empañadas por su aliento y el agua. 

-¿Sucede algo?- pidió Lupin, empujándolo hacia el frente, tratando de que volviese a caminar. 

Obedeciendo, Harry negó con la cabeza. 

-N..no, todo está bien, no te preocupes.... 

Pero Lupin se preocupaba. Ese era su más importante trabajo dentro del pequeño grupo de Marauders al que, pese a las múltiples quejas y malas caras de Padfoot, Harry Potter acababa de ser añadido sin su previa autorización. 

La idea había sido de James; a Lupin le agradó y Peter nunca podía objetar a lo que su más grande adoración opinase. Fue mayoría. Sirius no pudo hacer nada. 

-No te creo.- suspiró Remus, sinceramente. -Pero si no quieres decirme está bien. 

Harry lo miró de reojo. La mirada triste de Remus clavada en el camino borroso por la lluvia, siguiendo solamente las luces difuminadas del viejo castillo de Hogwarts, que se levantaban a la distancia. 

-¿Y tú?- pidió Harry. -¿¿Qué hacías aquí?? 

-Oh.- Lupin sacudió la cabeza. - Bueno... fui a visitar a Hagrid y comenzó a llover... es todo. 

-Ah. 

Silencio. 

Estaban cerca del lago; los tentáculos del calamar gigante se agitaban por encima del agua, debajo de la lluvia, en medio de la oscuridad. No se veía nada absolutamente en metros a la redonda. Y Harry seguía temblando. 

Lupin se detuvo de pronto, abrazándose a sí mismo y gimiendo adoloridamente. Harry se detuvo también, asustado. 

-¿¿Lupin?? 

Remus gimió todavía más, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas. 

Alarmado, Harry se apresuró hacia él. 

-¿¿Lupin, qué te pasa?? 

Pero Remus no respondió. 

Y tras un largo momento de gritos y movimientos bruscos, se dejó caer sobre Harry, agotado. 

Abrazando el cuerpo delgado de su futuro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry Potter jadeó. 

-Lupin... 

-No..no es nada....- balbuceó Remus, con voz débil. -Solamente... dolor.. ya pasó... 

¿Dolor? ¿¿Y dolor por qué..?? 

_Dentro de 2 días hay luna llena..._

Con un movimiento brusco, Harry se levantó, atrayendo a Remus consigo, y caminó a pasos largos hacia el castillo. Casi arrastrándose detrás de él, apoyado sobre sus hombros, el joven licántropo lo siguió. Todavía le dolía mucho el cuerpo. 

* 

Se dejó caer sobre un sofá, frente al fuego de la chimenea en la sala común. Harry Potter se sentó a su lado, viéndolo con ojos preocupados. La sala se encontraba vacía; todos deberían estar cenando. El agua goteaba de ambas túnicas y, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro levantado, Remus Lupin jadeaba, adolorido. 

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir a la enfermería..?- murmuró Harry, levantándose. 

-No, está bien.- sonrió Lupin, sin abrir sus ojos. -Nos delataríamos ambos de haber salido en medio de la lluvia. 

Harry se encogió de hombros y se paró frente al licántropo. 

Inclinándose ligeramente, tomó al chico por los hombros y arrastró su túnica. 

Moony abrió los ojos, sorprendido. 

-¿Q..qué..?- balbuceó, ruborizándose ligeramente. 

-Debes quitarte la túnica.- dijo Harry, tranquilamente. -Si te la dejas puesta te resfriarás. 

Mirándolo todavía, confundido, Lupin asintió. 

-Ah.. Sí, sí.. ya voy.- se impulsó hacia el frente, dejando que Harry deslizara la túnica por sus hombros y espalda. La camisa blanca se pegaba a su cuerpo y la corbata escurría por su pecho, como una larga lengua de sangre. 

Todavía con las mejillas ruborizadas, vio a Harry sacarse su propia túnica, desabotonarse los primeros botones de la camisa y aflojar su corbata. Hizo lo mismo. Luego se quedaron callados. 

-¿En dónde está James?- pidió de pronto Harry, mirando a Lupin. 

Éste se encogió de hombros. 

-Cenando, con Sirius y Peter, seguramente. 

Harry agachó la mirada al escuchar el nombre de su padrino. Todavía podía escuchar sus palabras vivamente dentro de su cabeza y el corazón seguía encogiéndosele al recordar. 

La mirada dorada de Remus permaneció fija en él durante algunos segundos, antes de atreverse a volver a hablar.. 

-¿Te gusta? 

El rostro de Harry enrojeció violentamente; miró al licántropo frente a sí con ojos alarmados y abrió la boca. 

-¿J..James? 

-No, Sirius. 

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante. 

Agachó la cabeza para evitar la mirada del otro y no respondió. 

Abrazando sus rodillas, Remus Lupin sonrió, tristemente. 

-A mí también me gusta alguien, ¿Sabes? 

Los ojos verdes de Harry temblaron. 

-..pero no lo sabe... no se lo he dicho porque temo que me rechace y... el tiempo sigue pasando.- suspiró. -Pero no voy a decírselo... no quiero arrastrarlo conmigo en mi maldición....- y con esto se puso de pie. -Voy a darme un baño.- dijo, cambiando de tema súbitamente. -¿Vienes? 

Sin ninguna palabra y con el corazón yendo fuerte, Harry se levantó y caminó detrás del marauder. Era algo tan inusual... Remus estiró su mano y giró el pomo de la puerta de su habitación. 

La luz dorada de las velas se escurrió dentro del cuarto, iluminando las camas vacías, hasta toparse con algo que les heló la sangre en las venas a ambos. 

-Por dios... 

Por un largo momento, Harry no supo si gritar o echarse a llorar. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Notas de Ed:** ¬¬.. Juro por Sirius Black que yo no pensaba colocar esto... es decir, a los pobres ya los han interrumpido tantas veces y... bueno, ahí te dejé la escena donde querías, Myrtle ¬¬u.. y por cierto todos.. ¡Disculpen la demora! Es sólo que.. ._. ...no sé, no me había inspirado para escribir, y apenas el viernes abrí un documento nuevo y dije _hínguesu!_, y aquí lo tienen, 2 días después de eso ^^U.... ahora entiendo a qué se refiere mi novio cuando dice que es sencillo escribir fics cuando escuchas canciones de Ranma 1/2 @_@U.. ya pa pa, ya pa pa *-* (8).. y ahora los lindos, añorados y adorables reviews de la gente bella que lee éste fic T^T.. 

**Farina Celogore:** -le echa más agua fría y sale vapor del cuerpo de Farina- ..diox...   
**ddz008:** Es que en realidad _iba_ a ser fuerte, pero al final me dieron ñáñaras y mejor no le puse nada de eso x) igual ahí tenemos las escenitas que se monta Myr ¬_¬uU..   
**Renialt Shirou:** Jeje ^^U.. un galleon si me adivinas quién le gusta a Lupin ^^   
**Isis Luciano:** Discúlpame, pues xD en realidad ella ya no me cae tan mal, aunque de hecho ya no la he visto desde que salimos de la secundaria @_@... soy de un lejano pueblecito llamado Cd. Valles, en la mágica tierra de SLP en un remoto e incivilizado planeta conocido como Estados Unidos Mexicanos *-*U..   
**Werden:** o.o.. wait me.. -revisa sus conversaciones de messenger- ... emm.. mensaje de Myrtle :3   
---   
Hakkai [Yare yare de su ne...] dice:   
** ah si u_ù**   
Hakkai [Yare yare de su ne...] dice:   
** cuando contestes el r*r de Werden, dile de mi parte ke como puede ser tan chikita y tan picoxa xDDDD**   
Loony Lovegood [ RIP ] Cómo puede alguien ser tan imbéxil? xDUu dice:   
_ o.ou........_   
Hakkai [Yare yare de su ne...] dice:   
** esk eia keria limonada xOxUU**   
Loony Lovegood [ RIP ] Cómo puede alguien ser tan imbéxil? xDUu dice:   
_ o-o?_   
Hakkai [Yare yare de su ne...] dice:   
** ¬o¬ tu solo le pones eso y ia**   
Loony Lovegood [ RIP ] Cómo puede alguien ser tan imbéxil? xDUu dice:   
_ ok owoU_   
---   
**Lian-Dana:** Buajaja, tomaré eso en cuenta xD juro que no es así T_T.. y aquí tienes escenas con Lily y con Remus para variar @_@uU..   
**kathy stgqvk:** ¿Ya ves que sí? >3.. Sí.. tu teoría es cierta OoO.. y en premio dos escenas más con tu lobito :3 Pero no le pases el chisme a nadie ¬¬u...   
**Dunkel Tot:** ..todo mundo ha visto Gravitation menos yo u_u ke injusto i_i... 

Esta vez fueron menos reviews T_T... pero bueno i_i.. gracias a todas y no se olviden de dejar uno nuevo! ^__^.. 

**Ed**


	10. Quiero estar contigo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**__;Crime of Innocence;__**

**10- ** Quiero estar contigo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, y no serían retenidas por mucho tiempo. Su propio corazón  daba latidos muy fuertes, encogiéndose después bruscamente, con las piernas perdiendo su fuerza y movilidad…

Y aquel líquido salado comenzó a salir dejando ver lo que el chico sentía en ese momento, la mayor parte de su vida estaba cimentada en esos dos seres, los admiraba y respetaba sobre todas las cosas y ahora acababa de descubrir que aquella imagen perfecta que tenía de ambos… podría ser…

Pero solo sabía que… 

Que él solo era el que llego allí por un  accidente, a pesar de la fortaleza que aparenta; es solo un niño ingenuo que se le ocurrió enamorarse de la persona menos indicada, aunque no sabía que era lo que mas le dolía; que no lo amara, o que esa persona amara a su padre.

***

Tiro otra piedra al lago, y esta provoco un sonido seco al chocar con el agua. Harry tan solo seguía sentado, alado. Por su mente podrían pasar demasiadas cosas, algunas innecesarias e incomprensibles. Pero aunque cualquiera trataría de afectarlo, el dolor en su corazón no podría comparase a ninguno otro. 

No podría huir ante esto, no sería así de simple, ni nada bueno de mostrar o ver o… hasta sentir. 

Cuando se detendrían sus propias lágrimas, no podría seguir con este duro sentimiento de dolor que en la mayoría, hacia estremecer su corazón, obligándolo a que diera latidos desesperados.

Pero como no pudo verlo antes, ver antes como Sirius trataba de hablarle con los ojos, advertirle tal vez; tratando de decirle los que sus propios ojos verdes no podían captar, por tan solo estar admirando su belleza o por las veces que trataba de contener su propia boca para gritarle lo cuanto que le amaba, deseaba y de haberlo dicho cuantas noches había suspirado entre sueños su propio nombre en un aire que siempre era frío y que pasaba dolorosamente por la garganta.

Lo amaba y lo extrañaba demasiado, nadie pudo comprenderlo, ni por más que le decía a alguien lo mucho que necesitaba a Sirius. 

En ese momento que podría estar sintiendo?

Solo sabía que Sirius y James sentían la piel del uno al otro bajo la suya cuando ellos quisieran. Todo lo que parecía ser tan solo un sueño para Harry, James podría sentirlo.

Otra piedra volvió caer al lago. 

El cielo seguía mostrándose nublado, avisando que aun seguiría lloviendo mas tarde, pero eso ya no le importaba en ese momento. Si se mojaba, no importaba. Si se enfermaba, tampoco importaba. Con más razón confundiría sus propias lágrimas con la lluvia. 

Frunció el ceño, y tomando más pequeñas rocas, empuño fuertemente su mano y las tiro todas al mismo tiempo hacia el agua.

- Puedo sentarme? – pregunto una voz, detrás de él. Sabiendo perfectamente de quien provenía, Harry tan solo se encogió de hombros y trato de secarse el rostro.

James se sienta junto a él – Se puede explicar.

- No hace falte que me expliques. – murmuró Harry, levantándose.

James subió la mirada, viendo un poco dudoso. – Pero… es que yo quiero que…

Silencio.

- Necesito explicarte 

- Pero yo no quiero escucharlo. – dijo, dando media vuelta y alejándose.

Los ojos marrones de James se ablandaron, sintiendo que las palabras se le atoraban en su propia garganta. 

***

Sirius subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos miel de su compañero, quien lo veía con serenidad, sin haber articulado palabra sabia como debería de ser. 

El fuego que seguía en la chimenea ya daría sus últimos esfuerzos de estar encendida, pero aun así era suficiente para iluminar a los dos chicos que se encontraban sentados en los sillones.

- Mira… - dijo Sirius, al ver que Remus desviaba la mirada hacia la chimenea. – Se que esto… bueno. Lo importante es que…!!

- No hay necesidad en que gastes tus palabras, Sirius. – murmuro Remus, sonriendo. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, usando una de aquellas sonrisas que siempre le servía como escudo para ocultar lo que realmente sentía. 

- Qué?! Pero, si… si…

Lupin se levantó del sillón. – Pero, Padfoot, no hay necesidad de explicar algo que… – trago disimuladamente saliva. –…ya sabía.

Los ojos de Sirius se ensancharon, sintiendo un golpe en su pecho. Se levantó bruscamente y se colocó delante de su amigo. – Que…!? Es que esto no… no puede…!!

- Basta, Sirius! No hay necesidad de que empieces con explicaciones de algo que se puede ver como lógico! – Remus se llevo ambas manos al rostro, negando con la cabeza. – Lo siento. 

Sirius lo miro sorprendido. 

- Qué… qué es lo que sientes? – pregunto Moony, sin apartar sus manos. 

El otro ni siquiera tuvo que pensar para responder. – Lo amo. 

- Y…

- Es lo mas seguro que puedo decir.

Hubo un silencio corto, que después fue roto cuando Remus suspiro y separo las manos de su rostro, el cual se veía cada vez más pálido de lo normal. 

Lupin sintió un golpe en su corazón, pero sería difícil decir cual sería las razones; tal vez es porque la luna llena sería pronto o porque no vería otras oportunidades. 

***

James iba en dirección hacia la biblioteca, decepcionado ante la forma en que Harry le había hablado. Si tan solo el hubiera notado el vuelco que le habría provocado con tan solo unas simples palabras.

_Es tan difícil...?_

Pensó mientras que entraba, y algunos lo empezaban a saludar, él tan solo hacia un movimiento con la cabeza. 

Ahora tendría que terminar el trabajo de McGonagall, con su pareja, pero por ahora solo buscaría el libro para buscar información. 

Los pequeños susurros de los demás estudiantes en la biblioteca, iban oyéndose menos cuando se dirigía a los estantes mas alejados. Pasó sus dedos por los libros, mientras leía los títulos en su mente y viéndolos detenidamente con sus ojos marrones.

Tal vez parecía que estaba concentrado en buscar un buen libro, pero en realidad, su propia mente estaba en otro lado. 

Quería que Harry lo oyera, se estaba encariñando demasiado con él como para que después este se aleje. No se imaginaba lo que el chico estaría pensando de él; que no merecería estar o su lado, porque puede que ese hecho podría repugnarlo. 

Totalmente sumergido en un mar de pensamientos culpables por estar sintiendo eso por el chico, no escuchó los pasos lentos que se dirigían hacia donde él estaba.

James tomo el último libro que creyó ver importante y comenzó a hojearlo, ni siquiera estaba conciente de lo que leía.

Se detuvo en seco al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura y un aliento caliente chocar contra su cuello. 

- No sabes siquiera buscar un libro sin que tus amigos estén para guiarte? 

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, y en tan solo sentir chocarla contra su piel, provocaba que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. 

- Aléjate Mansell. – murmuró James, sin moverse. 

- Mansell, Mansell, Mansell. – se escucho un bufido. – Cuando podré oírte decir mi nombre? – dijo el de ojos grises, aspirando suavemente el cabello del otro y memorizando la exquisita esencia de su colonia. 

Viendo que no hubo un movimiento para alejarlo, pasó lentamente una mano por debajo de su camisa.

Acariciando profundamente.

Dando pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de James, mientras que sus manos avanzaban cada vez, buscando otra oportunidad de obtener algo después de ser negado por tantas veces. 

James soltó un gemido, y el libro que sostenía resbalo de sus manos, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Aprovechando la oportunidad de tenerlas libres, cerro sus ojos y tomo las manos de Mansell entre las suyas, para seguir recorriendo su propio cuerpo junto con ellas.

Le empezaba a gustar.

Le empezaba a gustar que él lo tocase. 

Volvió a gemir, al momento que los labios húmedos seguían posados en su cuello, sacando lentamente su lengua. 

A Mansell también le gustaba, pero ahora en esos gemidos continuos deseaba que en uno dijera su nombre.

En uno audible; largo y motivante. 

Seguiría con su juego, presionando ahora fuertemente sus manos al seguir tocando ferozmente su piel.

Perfecto cuerpo, perfecta familia, perfecta vida y por desgracia un iluso como su pareja. 

Se acercó a su oído derecho, y comenzó a murmurarle cosas de las que James siempre había oído de él miles de veces.

Pero no todas…

- …Yo podría darte mejores cosas que _él._

Algunos libros cayeron ruidosamente al suelo, cuando James empujo bruscamente a Mansell lejos de él, haciendo que chocara con el estante que estaba detrás de ellos y terminara deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo.

- NO! _No entiendes? No quiero tener nada __contigo! Ya me estoy hartando de ti!! – dijo fríamente James, sacudiendo su túnica y dando media vuelta._

- ES POR ESE IDIOTA…!! SINO…! sino fuera por Black… tú… tú…

James se volteo de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño mientras que el otro se levantaba de golpe.

– QUÉ _DEMONIOS LE VEZ A BLACK!?- grito Mansell, tomándolo bruscamente de la muñeca y apretándolo fuertemente sin intenciones de soltarlo. - QUÉ TIENE ÉL QUE _YO_ NO TENGA?!_

- HARRY LO TIENE TODO!!

Los ojos grises se ensancharon al igual que los marrones. 

- Qui…quién? 

Libró lentamente su mano. 

Las mejillas de James tomaron un color carmín al darse cuenta del nombre que sus labios habían pronunciado.

Harry.

Lo tenía todo…

Él lo tenía todo.

Mas de lo que se imaginaba. 

Mas de lo que anhelaba.

James negó con la cabeza y recordó algo;_ Sirius_.

Se volteo de nuevo, y se alejó. 

Camino por las mesas, y algunos de los estudiantes que habían estado leyendo en silencio lo voltearon a ver con curiosidad. James decidió ignorarlos.

- No me importa…

James se detuvo en seco, y giro su cabeza hacia atrás, para observar al chico.

- ¡¡No me importa lo que les tenga que hacer a Black y a Dursley, pero  _tú _serás _mío!!_

El corazón de James se detuvo por un momento, mientras que los murmullos del resto de los estudiantes en la biblioteca pasaban por las mesas.

***

Sirius sumergió su pluma de nuevo en el frasco de tinta. 

Suspiro, y comenzó a pasar su pluma por el pergamino. Sería una larga noche.

Por la flojera, no había comenzado el trabajo que el Profesor Flitwick les había encargado para mañana hace una semana. Sirius pensó que sería fácil, y lo terminaría rápido.

Lo terminaría rápido si no estuviera con la mente distraída, haciendo que se detuviera en cada momento que escribía para levantarse y pasar por la sala común inconscientemente. Se volvía a sentar y suspiraba, pensando en que escribir o en que seguir pensando. 

_Redactar en un metro de pergamino los avances de la materia de Encantamientos; lo que nos ha podido proporcionar en tus propias palabras.  _

Pensó que Moony le diría otras cosas.

_"Ya lo sabía… a simple vista se ve. Las miradas, las caricias, los abrazos –suspiró- en todo."_

_"Moony…"_

_"Yo…  lo sabía… es todo."_

Ya era muy noche. Remus se fue a la enfermería. James aun no llegaba, y Sirius se encontraba solo en la sala común. 

Escucho que el retrato se abrió, y sacudiendo su cabeza, comenzó a escribir cosas incoherentes en su trabajo. Unos pasos se acercaban a él, así que decidió voltear. – James? 

Harry se detuvo. – No, soy Harry.

Sirius no dijo nada y se volvió hacia su trabajo. 

- Esto… 

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder al tener la mirada de Sirius sobre él, con esa expresión aburrida pero que aun así conservaba su elegancia. – Se que… bueno… 

- Eh… puedo sentarme? – pregunto finalmente y Padfoot se encogió de hombros y siguió escribiendo. 

A Sirius no le podría importar que Harry supiese el tipo de relación que tenía con James. Así Dursley sabría que James era suyo.

No permitiría que se lo quitaran.

Seguiría sintiendo sus labios y caricias. 

- Se que… - Harry tragó saliva. – No quieres que este contigo. Pero… - miro que Sirius seguía escribiendo. – Yo si quiero estar contigo. 

La pluma se detuvo.

Sirius seguía viendo su pergamino, mientras que unos mechones empezaban a resbalar lentamente por su frente. 

- Y no importa… las veces en que digas que me odias, en que me aleje de ti. Aunque tú no quieres yo si quiero estar a tu lado. 

Despacio, Sirius despego la pluma del pergamino y la dejo a un lado, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. 

- Puedes gritarme en este momento! Decirme que me odias!! – los ojos de Harry se humedecieron. - Pero yo seguiré aquí!

Padfoot volteo bruscamente, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. – Por qué…? Por qué no te vas y le dices todas esas cosas a James!?! Por qué tengo que ser yo quien te tenga que oír!?Acaso no te gusta estar mejor a su lado y hacerlo reír?! Hacerle olvidar que yo también existo y solo hacerle ver que eres la mejor persona del mundo!? – su voz empezó a quebrarse a medida que seguía hablando. – Tal vez te parecerás a James, pero…!!

- PERO YO NO SOY JAMES! 

Sirius se calló de golpe y lo miro sorprendido.

- Y nunca lo seré!... Yo solo quiero… quiero...!

- Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto Sirius, interrumpiéndolo con una voz grave, y la mirada ensombrecida. – Acaso quieres galeones!? Qué me acueste contigo o hacerte la maldita tarea?! Qué?!

- Solo…! No! Yo solo quiero estar con…

Harry empuño sus manos y trago saliva, y vio como Sirius se mordía sus labios.

Ya los había sentido, pero jamás se había detenido a observarlos de esa manera. 

Su boca era de algo que jamás se cansaría de explorar, en cualquier probada se buscarían muchas cosas nuevas. En especial con esos deliciosos labios carnosos que son capaces de llevarte hacía otros lugares que pasan por tu mente. 

Tan delicados…

Pero al mismo tiempo tan expresivos y llenos de pasión. 

- Solo quiero…

Sirius subió la mirada. – …

- Quiero… - movió sus manos bajo su túnica, mientras que seguía pensando en aquella sensación que si no lograría sentirla de nuevo…

Sirius lo noto, vio ese pequeño brillo de deseo y desesperación en sus ojos verdes. El mismo brillo que James le daba cuando sabía que necesitaba algo _especial_. 

Sonrió débilmente. 

 - Quieres que te besé? 

Con la mirada perdida, Harry asintió lentamente mientras que Sirius se levantaba y se acercaba hacia él. – Yo… si…

Colocó lentamente una mano sobre su mejilla sonrojada. Se inclino para acercarse a su rostro y sentir que ambas respiraciones chocaban juntas, y rozo sus labios.

- Pídemelo… - dijo Sirius casi en susurro. 

- … Besame… 

Fue así como Sirius cortó la distancia que había entre ambos labios para unirlos, haciendo que esa sensación en Harry apareciera de nuevo.

Sus labios eran tibios, y se movían de una necesidad intensa.  Jamás se cansaría en explorar los labios de Sirius, ya que siempre había algo nuevo que ver en ellos. 

Y siguió besándolo; saboreando y mordiendo suavemente, aunque Sirius no le perteneciera, pero tampoco sabría si realmente él tendría a quien pertenecerle. 

***

James entro silenciosamente al dormitorio, el cual ya estaba totalmente oscuro. Seguramente los otros ya estarían dormidos. Comenzó a quitarse la túnica y se dirigió a su cama. Su mano derecha iba a correr las cortinas cuando se prendió la luz del dormitorio. Se sobresalto un poco y volteo hacia atrás. 

- Sirius…

El aludido se encontraba cruzado de brazos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. – te tardaste mucho…

James suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de su cama. 

- …O no querías venir esta noche.

Prongs lo miro en forma dudosa. -  De qué estas hablando? 

- A dónde fuiste?

- Ya te lo había dicho antes, fui a la biblioteca. A parte no encontraba el libro que necesitaba. 

- Cerraron hace una hora. 

- … Después fui a caminar a los jardines. 

- Para? 

- Pensar… 

- En? 

- Cosas. 

Sirius se sentó a su lado. – No mientas. Dime la verdad. 

James frunció ligeramente el ceño y giro su cabeza hacia él. - Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

- Mientes. Algo te incomoda, estoy seguro… qué es? 

Los ojos marrones se encontraron con los azules, pero rápidamente busco otro camino. – No es nada.

- Qué te pasa?

- Ya te dije que fui a la biblioteca. – silencio. – Después decidí ir a los jardines. 

- Bien, te creo que fuiste a la biblioteca y después te dirigiste a los jardines. 

- Si fue lo único que hice. 

- No, porque también dijiste que no encontraste el libro y que solo pensabas. 

James lo miro enojado y se levantó. – No te estoy esforzando a que me creas. 

- Y yo no te estoy esforzando a que me hagas caso. – mascullo Sirius, quien también se levanto y se dirigió a su cama.

- Basta. No quiero empezar con otra pelea… ya se están volviendo muy cotinuas. – dijo James, terminando en susurro. 

- Quiero que me digas la verdad, es todo. Así podremos irnos a dormir, es lo único que te estoy pidiendo. 

James miro al suelo. – No tengo ganas de hablar en este momento. 

- De acuerdo… bien… - Sirius abrió bruscamente sus cortinas y entro en su cama sin decir más. 

Prongs se quedo por un momento parado. Al poco rato abrió sus propias cortinas e iba a entrar cuando se dio cuenta que Harry estaba profundamente dormido boca-arriba en la cama de alado, sin haber cerrado sus cortinas y con sus cobijas cubriéndolo del abdomen para abajo. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, James se acercó a él, tratando de no hacer ruido, mientras que se preguntaba cual sería ese extraño sentimiento que le causaba Harry. 

Se inclino un poco y removió los mechones de su frente. 

No quería alejarse de él, y ante eso, solo quería poder hablar con él. Nada más. 

Pasó una mano por su mejilla, y noto sus labios entre abiertos e inconscientemente se inclino más hacía él y cerró sus ojos.

Su corazón latió fuertemente, al estar al pendiente de lo que iba a hacer y no sabía que era esta sensación tan especial…

Sería, tal vez cariño… admiración o…

_-…Sirius…_

James abrió de golpe sus ojos, con una punzada en su pecho y miro a Harry dando media vuelta para darle la espalda después de haber murmurado entre sueños.

Se separo por completo de su cama, con su corazón latiendo dolorosamente y con una gran presión de celos.

Como había sido capaz de haber murmurado su nombre…

Estaría soñando con él o…

Quitándose por completo su túnica, se arrodillo y miro sus manos, pensando en que nada de esto estaba resultando como el lo quería o soñaba. 


	11. Tu corazón Mi corazón

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

__;crime of innocence;__

11- Tu corazón. Mi corazón.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius parpadeó, mientras apretaba las mantas entre sus puños tan fuertemente que sus uñas se le enterraron en la piel. Sentía cómo la sangre envenenada recorría sus venas ferozmente, mientras observaba a James sacudir la cabeza y ponerse de pie.

Sus ojos azules observaron cada uno de sus movimientos luego de haberse quitado la túnica.

Podía ver cómo la camisa blanca se resbalaba por la espalda y los brazos de piel suave y era arrojada al cesto de la ropa sucia, junto con la de los demás.

Esperaba que James continuase. Esperaba poder tranquilizar el violento latido de su corazón observando el perfecto cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Esperaba que el goteo de sangre entre sus palmas cesara. Esperaba, esperaba...

-_¿Por qué..?_- gimió, en voz apenas audible, mientras cerraba por completo la pequeña ranura entre su cortina y se escondía debajo de las mantas. Escuchó cómo el cuerpo de James golpeaba el colchón de la cama vecina y después oscuridad. Oscuridad absoluta hasta donde podría imaginar.

Y de nuevo la imagen de James inclinándose hacia Dursley, con intenciones de.....

No quería pensar en eso.

Se revolvió debajo de las sábanas y se puso boca abajo sobre la cama, aferrando la sobrecama con sus puños y dejando que una lágrima tibia recorriese solitariamente su mejilla izquierda.

Los fuertes latidos de su corazón continuaban golpeando su pecho, su garganta y su cabeza, cortando el silencio salvajemente.

Y le dolía tanto...

Cerró los ojos, inconscientemente, y un par de brillantes pupilas verdes aparecieron en su mente, observándole fija y seductoramente.

-¡Maldita sea!- jadeó, sin dejar escapar realmente el sonido por su boca.

No podría volver a sacarse _nunca_ el dulce sabor de aquellos labios suaves...

*

-¡Remus!

El licántropo se detuvo y volvió la cabeza. Había venido caminando a pasos cortos desde el aula de Aritmomancia hacia la sala común por un viejo pasillo solitario, mientras sentía cómo un desagradable dolor recorría punzantemente su cuerpo, como si millones de agujas se enterraran al mismo tiempo en su piel, abriendo, desgarrando.

Tal como aquella vez...

Pero sonrió, débilmente, porque a Remus Lupin no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante nadie. Sobre todo ante sus amigos, que contaban con su fortaleza para seguir adelante con sus vidas.. Sobre todo el pequeño frente a sí, quien se acercaba corriendo a trompicones, tratando de no tropezar con su larga túnica negra.

Una vez frente a él, Peter Pettigrew golpeó su libro de Adivinaciones contra una de sus piernas, respirando entrecortadamente.

Tenía por lo menos 5 minutos de venir corriendo detrás de Moony sin atreverse a llamarle antes.

Lupin le sonreía cariñosamente, como solamente él sabía sonreír, y Peter, levantando la mirada y sin erguir completamente su cuerpo, enrojeció ligeramente.

-¿Qué sucede?- pidió Remus, parpadeando. -¿En dónde están Padfoot y Prongs? ¿Y Dursley?

El animago se encogió de hombros.

-No sé.. Sirius no ha ido a clase y James desapareció apenas se hubo terminado. Sobre Dursley... bueno, me dijo que quería estar solo...

Moony arqueó una ceja.

-O sea que todos ellos están solos..

Peter asintió, incorporándose correctamente y sacudiendo su túnica con una mano.

-Seguramente andarán por ahí, buscando chicas a quienes invitar al baile de día de brujas.- supuso Lupin, sonriendo, y Peter enrojeció violentamente.

Pensar en chicas y en James era algo que no quería hacer últimamente...

-¿Y entonces?

-Nada, solamente deseaba caminar contigo.- admitió Peter, encogiéndose de hombros y con las mejillas todavía ruborizadas.

Enrojeciendo ligeramente él también, Remus esperó a que el animago se situase a su lado.

-¿Adónde ibas?

-A la sala común. Me siento un poco cansado y creo que me tomaré el resto de la tarde. Estoy seguro de que a los profesores no les molestará.

Peter lo miró de reojo.

-Deberías ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey.

-Oh, no, no es para tanto. Generalmente los malestares más fuertes llegan hasta la noche.- se encogió de hombros él también. -Cuando ya no estoy aquí.

Suspirando, el pequeño Wormtail asintió.

-Me gustaría no tener que volver a verte sufrir..

Los ojos dorados lo enfocaron y una sonrisa débil se dibujó en los labios del licántropo. Después caminaron uno al lado del otro por algunos minutos más, sin decir nada, simplemente disfrutando de su presencia y sabiendo que se tendrían para apoyarse siempre el uno al otro. Y serían menos débiles mientras se tuviesen mutuamente...

Tras un largo momento más en silencio, Remus carraspeó.

-¿Sabes? Hace dos noches sucedió algo extraño con Dursley..

Colagusano tropezó torpemente, dando un saltito y mirándolo con un gesto de temor en su rostro. Tampoco le gustaba mucho que digamos hablar de Harry.

-¿Q-qué pasó? ¿¿Te hizo algo??- preguntó casi de inmediato, tensándose de hombros.

Lupin negó con la cabeza, apretando los libros entre su mano derecha y mirando levemente el techo del corredor vacío.

-No, pero podría darse cuenta de algo..- luego agachó la cabeza y Peter supo de qué hablaba.

Al sentir que Peter se detenía, Remus se detuvo también. Se volvió ligeramente, pero antes de poder preguntar qué sucedía, Peter cortó la pequeña distancia entre ambos y, en un batir de túnicas, abrazó al licántropo por el torso, escondiendo su rostro regordete entre su pecho.

Moony jadeó, sorprendido. Podía sentir el cuerpo del joven marauder pegado contra el suyo, aferrándolo fuertemente por ninguna razón en especial que, sin embargo, Lupin comprendió perfectamente. Sintiendo cómo su corazón entumecido se encendía ligeramente ante la primera muestra de afecto del día, acarició suavemente la cabeza de Wormtail con su mano libre y murmuró, con voz baja:

-Gracias, Peter..

-¿Po..por qué..?- balbuceó éste, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada (Peter no era muy dado a las muestras de afecto; ni siquiera para James, a quien idolatraba por encima de casi cualquier cosa).

-Por estar aquí...

Y después, sin darse cuenta, ambos enrojecieron levemente al mismo tiempo. Realmente el cariño que ambos compartían era una respuesta a la desesperada petición de amor que ambos gritaban desde el fondo de su corazón aún no sabían desde hacía cuánto tiempo.

Peter tembló ligeramente.

-Yo siempre estaré aquí...

Luego silencio.

-Y por cierto... ¿Ya.. le pediste a alguien de ir al baile?

Remus no pudo responder a eso.

*

Encontraron a Sirius Black sentado en la solitaria sala común, distrayendo su mente con la única cosa que llamaba su atención en la vida además de James Potter: crucigramas. Movía el lápiz por encima de las páginas del Profeta con aire aburrido.

Peter incluso llegó a pensar que se trataba de Snape usando poción multijugos cuando, después de que encontrase una nueva respuesta, no exclamara un: "¡Ah, que inteligente soy!" como era su costumbre.

Caminando a pasos lentos y enfermos, Lupin se desplomó en el sillón cercano a él y lo miró. Sirius no levantó la mirada. De hecho fingió no haberse percatado de que habían llegado, continuando con su entretenido juego de palabras.

Wormtail se sentó junto a Moony y miró tímidamente a Padfoot. Éste seguía sin hacer nada salvo trazar líneas mal dibujadas en el periódico.

-Sirius..-comenzó Remus.

Los ojos azules del animago se levantaron y se clavaron discriminatoriamente en el más pequeño quien, al captar la indirecta, se puso de pie de un brinco y miró a Remus.

-Yo.. tengo que ir a la clase de Pociones... te veré después.

Asintiendo, Moony lo miró andar a pasos torpes hacia el retrato de la dama gorda y desaparecer por el agujero en la pared.

-Entonces...

Silencio.

-Sirius, ¿Te sucede algo..?

Padfoot bajó nuevamente la mirada hacia su crucigrama y lo vio fijamente.

-¿Nombre real del escritor de El Espejo de Dos Mundos?

-¿Ezra Butler Yeats?

-Cierto.

Remus arqueó una ceja.

-¿Última palabra del diccionario muggle en alemán?

-..Sirius...

-No, ese es mi nombre, yo necesito la..

-¡Sirius!

El animago se calló de golpe.

-¿Realmente no quieres decirme qué pasa?

Nuevamente silencio.

-No.. no sucede nada...- balbuceó el otro, encogiéndose sobre el sillón en donde se había acurrucado.

-¿No pasa nada y no has ido a ninguna clase hoy?

-..Sólo me... me duele la cabeza... Además tú no entraste a Pociones.- se defendió Black, infantilmente.

-¡Esta noche hay luna llena y siento como si mi piel se fuese a abrir! ¡¿Cómo puedes compararte conmigo, Black?!

Sirius escondió la mirada debajo de algunos mechones de su pelo negro.

Jadeando, Remus se acomodó en el sofá.

-Discúlpame...

-No, está bien. Tienes razón.. no puedo compararme contigo... a mí no me duele _nada_...

Los ojos dorados de Lupin temblaron ligeramente.

-¿Ha.. ha sucedido algo con James..?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada.

-No.. nada... yo..- suspiró. -Solamente no deseo verlo por hoy... creo que necesitábamos un respiro...

Lupin no respondió. Desvió la mirada hacia el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea y dejó que un mechón de cabello castaño cayera sobre sus ojos.

-Tal vez...

Luego guardaron silencio por algunos minutos. Realmente no sabían qué decir. El tema podía llegar a ser tan doloroso para uno como para el otro. Pero Remus, en un pequeño arrebato de esperanza, levantó la mirada hasta su amigo.

-¿Invitarás a James al baile?

El cuerpo del animago se encogió todavía más debajo de la túnica. Moony supo que no debió de haber preguntado eso 5 segundos después de haberlo hecho.

-No sé...- admitió Sirius, y Lupin ensanchó sus ojos. -Tal vez... o tal vez no..

El corazón del licántropo comenzó a ir de prisa y, finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo sin sentir nada dentro de su pecho, la ilusión de poder llegar a hacer algo al respecto le inundó por completo, haciéndole incluso olvidarse del dolor.

Poniéndose de pie de golpe, miró a Sirius y Sirius lo miró a él, confundido.

Las mejillas del licántropo habían enrojecido ligeramente y Padfoot alcanzó a notarlo, sintiendo cómo su corazón daba un vuelco.

-¿Po.. podría...- tartamudeó Lupin, enrojeciendo más a cada letra. -Yo.. podría....?

Y, para sorpresa de éste, Sirius sonrió levemente, agachando el rostro para que Moony no pudiese ver sus ojos aguados por el sentimiento.

-Por supuesto que sí, Moony... jamás podría negarte nada a ti...

Y con una sonrisa ilusionada y sin saber qué más hacer, Remus se tiró sobre el cuerpo de Black y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Padfoot lo abrazó también por reflejo, sintiendo como si su corazón fuese a reventarse. Tampoco quería engañar a Moony dándole falsas esperanzas y verle sufrir más tarde.. Remus ya sufría bastante, no quería ser él un motivo más de su desgracia.

*

Saltando escaleras arriba con una agilidad pocas veces vista en él, Peter Pettigrew se dirigía a la biblioteca.

Las clases habían terminado hacía sólo media hora, pero antes de poder hacer algo con James o Dursley, ambos habían desaparecido sin decir nada a nadie.

Amos Diggory dijo que había visto a Lily Evans con Harry hacía sólo 3 segundos y que se dirigían a los jardines. Pero eso a Peter no le interesaba, porque Amos Diggory también había mencionado haber escuchado algo a James Potter sobre ir a la biblioteca...

Llegó a la cima, jadeando por aire, y miró hacia el frente. Las puertas de caoba de la biblioteca cerradas frente a sí lo recibieron. Caminó hasta ellas, a pasos cortos, y empujó una de las puertas suavemente, la cual se abrió con un débil chirrido.

Adentro, las mesas se encontraban abarrotadas de alumnos que hacían sus tareas a temprana hora, pasando páginas tostadas de viejos y gruesos libros, caminando por los pasillos en busca de material y, uno que otro, lanzándose miradas coquetas que trataban de ser discretas.

Madame Pince le dirigió una mirada hostil, y Peter se encogió de hombros.

Caminó a pasos cortos hacia adentro, sin recibir nada más que una o dos miradas curiosas que lo enfocaban al pasar. Era extraño que James Potter y Sirius Black no estuviesen con él..

Peter los ignoró.

Sus ojos acuosos no podían ver nada salvo un pasillo lejano, escondido detrás de varios estantes llenos de libros.

Una vez habiendo llegado hasta el último librero, dio vuelta en la esquina y miró hacia el frente, hacia la mesa más lejana de todas, en donde solamente las parejas solían sentarse a trabajar.

Ahora comprendía por qué era el sitio preferido de Padfoot y Prongs...

Pero esta vez Padfoot no estaba ahí.

El cabello revuelto de un chico de gafas que apoyaba la mejilla sobre un libro abierto fue lo primero que pudo ver. Llevaba la túnica mal acomodada y respiraba profundamente.

Sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el pecho, Wormtail apresuró el paso hasta él, arrastrando la túnica larga sobre el piso y escuchando a su corazón latir cada vez más de prisa. Cada vez más cerca de James...

Estando a 5 centímetros de llegar hasta él, la tela negra de su túnica se atravesó en su camino, pisándola al dar el siguiente paso, enredándose con ella y, consecuentemente, cayendo al piso estrepitosamente.

Cuando su rostro golpeó el suelo de mármol y escuchó cómo su quijada crujía, un par de lagrimitas torpes se escaparon de sus ojos y se acumularon en su rostro de mejillas ruborizadas.

Sabía que ahora James lo miraba; podía sentirlo...

James lo miraba y él acababa de cometer una estupidez más frente a él... igual que siempre.

Incorporándose lentamente, se acomodó de rodillas sobre el piso, buscando los libros que se habían esparcido por el suelo luego de semejante golpe y respirando fuertemente.

Sentía ganas de llorar...

Estiró el brazo para recoger el lejano libro de pociones, y entonces su mano rozó una más.

Retirándola casi de golpe, levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos marrones de James, acuclillado frente a él, que lo observaba con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?- pidió Prongs, entregando el libro a su dueño, quien se había puesto de pie rápida y torpemente.

Peter asintió un par de veces, viendo a James ponerse también de pie y caminar de regreso a su lugar en la mesa.

Fue extraño verlo llevarse una mano al rostro y frotarse los ojos.

A menos que....

-James...- murmuró Wormtail, caminando hacia él y sentándose en la silla frente al chico de gafas. -Sé..- agachó la mirada. -Sé que no soy nadie.. y... no tengo por qué meterme en estas cosas, pero.... Sirius...

-¿Él te mandó?- interrumpió James, con una voz repentinamente ahogada.

Negando nuevamente, Peter levantó sus ojos acuosos hasta encontrar los de James.

-No, yo... él...- sacudió la cabeza. -No hemos hablado desde... bueno...

-Ah.- el animago se recargó sobre la mesa y suspiró suavemente.

Peter parpadeó melancólicamente.

-James... yo... Quería pregunt..preguntarte...- carraspeando, incómodo, desvió la mirada. Sus mejillas ardían en rubor y su corazón golpeaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

Jamás creyó que hacer _esto_ fuese a costarle tanto trabajo.

Practicar con tu sombra no es muy buena idea después de todo...

-..si tú... has... pensado en...

De repente, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que hubiese estado tratando de decirle, James se puso de pie de golpe, empujando la silla ruidosamente y mirando fija y nerviosamente hacia el frente.

Confundido, Peter giró su cuello rechoncho y volvió la mirada.

Al final del pasillo, Harry Dursley y Lily Evans se encontraban parados, mirándolos. Llevaban una pila de libros y pergaminos cada quien y las mochilas colgando de los hombros.

Los cuatro ojos verdes clavados fijamente en ellos.

Lily se dio la media vuelta inmediatamente y gruñó algo ininteligible, antes de tirar suavemente de la manga de la túnica de Harry.

Pero éste no se movió.

Su mirada fija en la de James.

Nada más en el pasillo, en toda la biblioteca entera, salvo ellos dos...

-Harry...- gimió Lily, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda.

Y despertándose de una especie de sueño, Harry se sacudió y despegó su mirada de la de su padre, agachando la cabeza y girándose. Ambos desaparecieron por la esquina entre un batir de tela negra.

Peter bufó.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?

James no respondió.

Todavía de pie, observaba con detenimiento el sitio en donde Harry había estado, sintiendo el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón dentro de su cuerpo, bombeando.

Aquella mirada.

Aquellos ojos...

Se sentó tan de golpe como se había levantado y agachó el rostro ruborizado.

Peter lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué te sucede _a ti_?...

El animago permaneció en silencio por un momento más.

Sabía que aquella mirada le había pertenecido. Sabía que Harry lo había mirado _a él_. Sabía que el tiempo se había detenido mientras ambos se observaban y que si se contuvo de atravesar el pasillo hasta él y besarlo con toda la pasión prisionera dentro de sí, había sido solamente porque, pese a que todo desaparecía cuando Harry estaba cerca, había algo dentro de su cabeza que le gritaba que no estaba bien.

Que lo perdería..

A Sirius y a él...

Y no quería.

Sin embargo, el veneno que recorría sus venas palpitando y escociendo le golpeaba fuertemente cada arteria.

__

¿Qué hacía Evans con él?

¿Por qué Evans?

¿¿Por qué Harry, su_ Harry estaba pasando más tiempo con esa estúpida que con él??_

Gimió, olvidándose por completo del joven Gryffindor frente a él, y ocultó el rostro entre sus brazos.

Los ojos acuosos de Peter lo enfocaron fijamente durante algunos minutos más, antes de levantarse y alejarse de él a pasos cortos por el piso encerado de la vieja biblioteca.

Esta vez no valdría la pena...

No todavía.

Y apretando fuertemente los libros contra su pecho, un par de lágrimas tibias escurrieron por sus mejillas.

__

-Eres un cobarde, Peter Pettigrew...

*

Dejó los libros en su baúl y, así, sin quitarse ni una sola pieza del uniforme desordenado, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama, aturdido.

Había pasado algo (no sabía bien qué) en la biblioteca hacía algunos minutos.

__

Algo que había absorbido todo su ser dentro de la profunda mirada oscura de James Potter..

De _su padre_.

Algo que no le había sucedido antes...

Algo que, pese a disfrutar de la compañía de Lily Evans, le hizo salir corriendo de la biblioteca con destino a la torre de Gryffindor y encerrarse en su habitación.

Y que ahora le hacía respirar profundamente, los ojos verdes bien clavados en el dosel de su cama, mientras trataba de descubrir _qué demonios había sido_...

Se giró sobre el colchón y se acomodó boca abajo, con un crujir de la montura de sus gafas bajo el peso de su rostro.

Tenía sueño.

Estaba hambriento.

Confundido...

Y de pronto, el peso suave del cuerpo tibio de alguien más sobre el suyo.

Alguien que olía a galletas y menta, cuyo cabello negro cayó levemente sobre su frente pálida.

Su corazón saltó fuertemente al reconocer la textura de aquella piel.

-Sirius...

Éste no respondió.

Posó sus labios fríos sobre la mejilla tibia del chico y los arrastró suavemente sobre la piel de su rostro, mientras con una mano sacaba las gafas del rostro infantil.

Harry gimió levemente, feliz.

Sintiendo el calor y el cariño de su futuro padrino, como hubiese deseado antes, deseó que aquel momento no terminara nunca.

Se revolvió debajo del cuerpo del animago y, sin perder el tiempo, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Black, quien lo apretó por la cintura y encontró sus labios con los de él.

__

Ya no necesitaba pedirlo...

Realmente deseaba besar a Harry.

Deseaba tocarlo. Sentirlo. Simplemente lo deseaba...

-Sirius..- jadeó Harry, al sentir cómo Padfoot le forzaba a abrir la boca y dejaba que su lengua tibia se escurriese dentro de sus labios. -Sirius...- sus manos apretaron más el cuerpo del animago contra sí. Su lengua se enredó con la de Sirius y, en un arrebato de pasión, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer tramo a tramo sus cuerpos, explorando. Tanteando...

__

Lo deseaba tanto...

De repente se detuvo.

Incorporándose sobre uno de sus brazos, Padfoot se alejó de él y se sentó de rodillas sobre la cama desordenada de Harry, quien lo miró desde abajo con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-¿Has decidido _con quién_ irás al baile..?

Silencio.

Lo único capaz de romper la quietud que siguió a esas palabras fue el corazón de Harry latiendo fuertemente dentro de sí. Su rostro enrojeció violentamente, tratando de no hacer falsas interpretaciones; se incorporó lentamente y cabeceó en negativa.

-N..no, yo... realmente... no pensaba... ir.. porque...

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?- cortó Sirius, tajantemente.

Los ojos verdes de Harry temblaron.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿¿Ir al baile _con él_??

Con el rostro completamente enrojecido, inclinó la mirada hasta encontrar sus puños apretados sobre sus rodillas mientras escuchaba a su corazón latir.

__

Sirius...

¿Qué debía decir? ¿¿Qué debía de responderle??

Había deseado más que a nada aquella invitación. Nunca esperó recibirla. Y ahora que estaba frente a él, esperando por una respuesta, no sabía qué responder.. porque su corazón le gritaba que debía hacerlo. Que debía saltar a sus brazos y besarlo, y decirle que iría con él al baile. Que iría con él hasta el fin del mundo... y por otro lado hablaba la razón. Lo que sucedería después. Lo que dirían, lo que pensarían, lo que SU MADRE pensaría de él. ¿Y James? ¿¿Qué con James?? Era _Sirius_. La _pareja_ de su padre, aunque le doliese tanto. La persona a quien amaba...

¿Cómo? _¿Qué debía decir?_

-Aunque..- comenzó Sirius, al notar que no había reacción de su parte tras un largo minuto en silencio. -..tal vez preferirías ir con James...

Harry levantó el rostro de golpe, sintiendo como si no pudiese ruborizarse más.

-¿_Con James_? ¿¿Por qué querría yo..??

-Vamos, Dursley.- gruñó Black, desviando la mirada. -¿Vas a decirme que no deseas a James? ¿¿Vas a decirme que TODO éste maldito tiempo no has estado tratando de _arrebatármelo_??

El chico frente a él jadeó, aterrado.

¿Querer _algo_ con James? De entre todas las personas, _¿ÉL?_

-¡¡NO!!- exclamó, más fuerte de lo necesario. -¡James no me...! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE YO...?!!

Los ojos azules dentro de él le taladraron hasta el fondo y gimió, volviendo a apartar su mirada de la de Padfoot.

-Quiero...- jadeó, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. -..quiero ir _contigo_... _porque es a ti a quien quiero_...

Sirius no escuchó esto último.

Inclinándose sobre la figura pequeña y pálida, lo cubrió en un abrazo fuerte y volvió a derribarlo sobre la cama, mientras besaba suavemente su cuello.

-_¿De verdad..?_- murmuró, arrastrando suavemente su lengua por la piel salada del muchacho, quien gimió suavemente. -_¿De verdad _me_ deseas, Harry..?_

Podía escuchar los jadeos y latidos del corazón de Harry, mientras que éste asentía vehementemente y se aferraba a él por el torso.

Sonrió interiormente.

Le gustaba sentirlo tan cerca.

Tan sumiso...

Y se parecían tanto en todo, menos en esto...

__

No era como James...

*

James se estiró sobre el viejo sofá destrozado.

La luz de la luna llena entraba plenamente por algunos orificios de las ventanas segadas, bañándolo todo de un misterioso color plateado.

Escuchó jadeos. Gemidos. Un grito de dolor y de pronto, entre bramidos y potentes gemidos que destrozaban aquella garganta, el cuerpo frágil de Remus Lupin comenzó a crecer. A mutar.

El espeso pelo oscuro cubriendo rápidamente su piel tosca, mientras que su nariz se estiraba entre un crujir de huesos y músculos, hasta obtener la forma brusca de un hocico enorme.

Y tras algunos segundos más de aquel aterrador y doloroso espectáculo, el cuerpo del hombre lobo golpeó pesadamente el suelo polvoriento de la vieja Casa de los Gritos.

Sus ojos dorados yendo de un lado al otro; sus patas estiradas y las garras enterradas en la madera; sus orejas erguidas por encima de su cabeza y los enormes colmillos dentro de su boca todavía abierta por el dolor goteando restos de saliva sobre el piso desgastado.

Y arrodillándose, estirando los brazos hacia atrás e impulsando su pecho, un potente aullido.

El perro negro saltó hacia él, sacudiendo la cola.

Los ojos del licántropo lo observaron por un instante, en silencio.

Las miradas se encontraron una con la otra durante un largo momento, desafiándose.

Parecía que esta vez, Remus no cedería...

Y entonces, el sonido seco de unos cascos golpeando el piso de la descuidada casa.

James se había puesto de pie, pasando de simple espectador a actor, y caminó hasta ellos sobre sus largas y delgadas piernas, empujando la cabeza hacia el frente y sacudiendo sus astas de forma elegante.

El hombre lobo giró el rostro hacia él.

Silencio.

La tensión flotó alrededor de las 3 bestias dentro de la reducida habitación durante algunos segundos. Minutos. Horas. El tiempo se estiraba tanto...

Un gruñido.

Inclinando la cabeza dócilmente, el licántropo se rindió a la penetrante mirada castaña de Prongs, quien, al reconocer su triunfo, se acercó a él y lengüeteó cariñosamente la sien peluda de su amigo.

Remus gimió ligeramente, mezcla de dolor, sobresalto y felicidad, y echando la cabeza para atrás, se impulsó sobre sus piernas y dio dos pasos al frente.

Sirius los miró, con sus ojos azules fruncidos en una mueca poco amigable.

Escucharon el chillido débil de una vocecita mamífera y alcanzaron a ver el cuerpo pequeño de Peter Pettigrew escurriéndose hacia las escaleras que llevaban fuera de la casa destruida.

Remus echó a andar con pasos largos y pesados detrás de él, seguido de cerca por un ciervo y un perro negros, hasta desaparecer por el túnel oscuro.

La noche era joven todavía.

Y los 4 marauders se merecían una buena sesión de juegos tras una larga semana de estudios, tareas y preocupaciones.

Olvidarse al menos por una noche del dolor...

*

Sus ojos oscuros observaron la silueta tosca y grande de aquel a quien llamaba su segundo mejor amigo perfilarse contra la luz de la brillante luna llena.

La dolorida mirada dorada observar el contraste plateado de su peor enemiga.

Permanecía distante, a algunos 5 metros de él, echado sobre una cama de hojas secas en el medio del Bosque Prohibido.

Sirius había ido a cazar algo y Peter dormitaba muy cerca de él, envuelto en una larga hoja tostada.

Y Remus seguía allí. Sentado sobre la roca alta al borde del profundo abismo que bajaba a un valle pequeño en donde un estrecho lago de aguas frías brillaba bajo el reflejo de la luna.

Sin saber qué más hacer, y harto de observar aquellos ojos ambarinos temblar tras cada aullido, se puso en cuatro patas y anduvo silenciosamente hacia él.

Moony se giró bruscamente al escuchar pasos tras de sí, pero su cuerpo se tranquilizó cuando percibió el suave aroma del ciervo a su espalda. Bajó de un salto de su sitial y se echó al pie de la roca oscura.

Los ojos marrones, rodeados por bordes blancos sobre el brillante pelo negro, lo observaron el silencio y, tras un bufido, Prongs se echó a su lado.

Podía ver claramente las heridas abiertas en la superficie del hocico, del cuello y de los hombros del licántropo hechas tras un arrebato de violencia minutos atrás, cuando se encontraron de frente con un par de lobos jóvenes que se lanzaron contra ellos.

Lupin no necesitó ni la mitad de su fuerza, pero los animales habían dejado cicatrices a lo largo del cuerpo del hombre lobo, del perro y del ciervo.

Inclinando el rostro sobre el de Remus, la lengua tibia de James acarició la herida debajo de la oreja izquierda de éste, limpiando la sangre amarga de su piel. Y Remus gimió nuevamente, en medio de un sentimiento de confort que Prongs no hubiese podido imaginar, y es que, pese a que cuando se convertía en un lobo sus pensamientos se distorsionaban, muy dentro de sí mismo había algo que obligaba a su corazón a latir fuertemente mientras respiraba profunda y vehementemente el aroma único de Prongs tan cerca de su cuerpo.

Abrió levemente la boca y su lengua rozó suavemente la de James, quien abrió de golpe sus brillantes ojos oscuros y encontró a los de Remus, frente a sí, observándolo con detenimiento.

Se quedaron así por un largo momento, sin moverse, y sin saber que al final del camino bruscamente trazado por patas animales, al pie de los árboles altos y recios del viejo bosque, los ojos azules de Sirius Black los observaban fijamente, con una mezcla de dolor y odio filtrados en su mirada.

Le dolía el corazón.

Y le dolía todavía más al saber que había sido él mismo quien lo había querido así...

__

Tú tuviste la culpa Black. Le dejaste el camino libre...

Y era ahora _él_ quien tendría que sufrir por su estupidez.

Al final de la noche los 4 volvían sobre sus pasos hacia Hogsmeade por el ruinoso túnel que Remus les había mostrado cuatro años atrás, mientras que éste, a la cabeza, se detenía de vez en cuando para soltar un aullido melancólico al que Padfoot se unía en respuesta dolorida.

Lo único que James supo luego de haber terminado con todo, fue que Sirius había estado distante. Que se alejaba. Y que había algo dentro de él que le decía que las cosas estaban yendo muy mal...

*

Lily Evans se apoyó sobre la mesa de Gryffindor.

Tenía unas profundas ojeras debajo de sus cansados ojos verdes y su largo cabello rojo caía en cascada sobre sus hombros pequeños.

Sonrió al chico frente a ella y éste le sonrió también, con una mirada curiosa de sus ojos reflejados en los de ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Lily sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

-Sólo un poco cansada. No te preocupes.- sonrió, al mismo tiempo que su desayuno aparecía frente a ella. -Anoche no pude dormir.

-¿Y eso? ¿¿Mucho café??

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Los elfos domésticos no conocen el café ^^u

-Oh, es cierto o_ou.. 6 años en Hogwarts y todavía se me olvida..- murmuró Harry, suspirando.

Su madre lo miró, confundida, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-Por cierto, ¿En dónde están tus amigos los descerebrados?

Harry hubiese podido reír, de no saber que su padre y su padrino se encontraban dentro de la clasificación. Simplemente se encogió de hombros él también y sonrió débilmente.

-Ee.. dormidos, creo.. tuvieron insomnio también...- respondió, desviando la mirada.

Sabía que mentía. La noche anterior había habido luna llena. La noche anterior los 4 habían desaparecido. La noche anterior estuvieron con Remus hasta la madrugada, sin invitarle, y era ésta la razón por la que todavía dormían.

-Son unos perezosos.- gruñó Evans, dando un bocado a su plato con avena. -Si no me sorprende cómo es que siempre están en detención.

Harry suspiró.

-Por cierto...- murmuró la chica, luego de algunos minutos de permanecer comiendo en silencio. -¿Ya has decidido a quién le pedirás para ir al baile?- sonrió, sacudiendo la cuchara en el aire.

El rostro de Harry enrojeció violentamente, mientras agachaba la mirada hasta su muy interesante plato con cereales.

-Eh.. pu.. pues...- balbuceó, estirando levemente el cuello de su túnica. -..yo...

-¿¿Sí??- la sonrisa en el rostro de Lily se ensanchó. -¿¿Quién es?? ¿¿Es de Gryffindor??

Las mejillas no hubiesen podido ruborizarse más cuando asintió.

Su eufórica madre sacudió la cuchara que tenía entre los dedos, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿¿Quién es?? ¿¿_La_ conozco??

Los ojos verdes de Harry temblaron, al mismo tiempo que se levantaban hacia su madre. No podría mentirle a aquella mirada tan igual a la suya, pero...

-..iré con...- carraspeó. El tiempo pareció estirarse hasta la eternidad mientras aquel nombre escapaba de su garganta, por sus labios. -..S..Sirius...

El rostro de Lily Evans palideció. Pareció querer decir algo, pero de su boca no salió nada, salvo un sonido extraño, y luego..

-¿..Qué..?- jadeó una voz ronca detrás de Harry.

El chico se volvió de golpe, aterrado, para percatarse de que James Potter, con el cabello más revuelto de lo normal y las gafas mal acomodadas lo observaba completamente atónito.

-J..James..- balbuceó, asustado. ¿Y ahora qué debía hacer? ¿¿Qué debía decirle..??

Antes de que pudiese planteárselo, James interrumpió sus pensamientos dándose la media vuelta y echando a correr fuera del Great Hall, donde algunas miradas curiosas lo siguieron.

-**¡¡BLACK, ERES UN MALDITO!! ¡¡SOLAMENTE LO HACES PARA HACERME ENOJAR!!**

El grito sorprendió a Sirius Black, de pie frente al lavabo en el baño del dormitorio de los Gryffindor de 6o curso y con un cepillo de dientes dentro de la boca.

Hacía tanto tiempo que James Potter no le dedicaba aquella horrible mirada inyectada de odio puro. Realmente _mucho tiempo_...

Lo siguiente a eso fue la sensación ardiente de un puño contra su rostro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Notas de Ed: Discúlpenme por la tan excesiva demora, pero ustedes saben... bloqueo de escritor.. Aun así la maldita escena del bosque sigue sin gustarme -_-.. ¡Muchas gracias a bunny1986, Moryn, Agatha (mwajaja), Galasu (¿qué podría hacer mal? dime qué _no_ te gustaría ver..), Farina Celogore (tú me conoces, cariño ^_~), Werden, little hobbit (gracias ^^), Cherry Lestrange (O.o?! ¡¿Qué te pasaaaa?! ¡¡Has comido demasiadas grageas de todos los sabores!! ¡¡Yo NUNCA -y que quede bien claro que **NUNCA** quiere decir **_NUNCA_**- involucraría a NINGUNO de los personajes de mis fanfics con SEVERUS SNAPEEEEEEEEE!!), ddz008, Lian-Dana (-le paga dos galleons-), kathy stgqvk, Dunkel tot (hmm..), Grape, Zenith, Chi-san, Fatima Gochi, Dark-Veaney (pues era cosa de Myrtle, pero bueno ^^U), Wessern (¿¿¿¿¿Otro????? -a Myrtle le da un ataque-), Sailor Earth y a Faye por sus reviews! ^.^ ¡¡Y alégrense!! La verdad le había dicho a Myrtle que publicaría esto en navidad XD Suerte a quienes (como yo TT) todavía desfilan ^_^!


	12. Tu boca

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**__;Crime of Innocence;__**

**12- ** Tu boca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

El cepillo dental cayó al suelo. La pálida mejilla de Padfoot adquirió un tono rojizo y sintió como el dolor le recorría por aquel lugar. 

Subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos marrones, los cuales ahora estaban blandos por tratar de impedir que las lágrimas de coraje salieran. 

James jadeo, bajando lentamente su mano.

Sirius escupió lo que quedaba de pasta de dientes y se llevo una mano a la mejilla, frunciendo el ceño. – Se puede saber por qué demonios hiciste eso!?!

- ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA! – grito James, empujándolo. – Así que iras con Dursley, no?!?! Creí que lo considerabas un idiota sin nada que hacer!! Siempre quejándote de él, regañándome siempre como si yo tuviera la culpa de su existencia!! Para que después resulte que lo invitaras a él y… y no…!!

- A ti!? – lo interrumpió Sirius, con una voz grave y mirándolo de una forma enojada. 

- …No lo haces para bien! Quieres… quieres…!

Sirius bufó, mientras que se limpiaba la boca con una toalla. – Encelarte!? Por dios James, de que parte te sientes así? De _mí o de __Harry__!? Te enojas por el simple echo de que Harry no ira contigo?!_

James retrocedió un poco. – Cómo de atreves a decir tal cosa!!

- No lo se, creo que puedo invitar a quien sea. No me puedes negar nada. – Sirius se acera a él un poco, esta vez su voz era más tranquila. – Es una lástima que solo pocas personas sepan que tu realidad siempre es mostrada por tus ojos. Esa es tu debilidad, no eres tan perfecto como muchos dicen que eres.  

- Qué te ocurre? Por qué me dices esto? – pregunto con la voz entre cortado -  Acaso quieres que te ruegue? Pues creo que solo estas perdiendo el tiempo…- James dio media vuelta y salió del baño. Sirius no se preocupo en cerrar la llave del lavabo. Siguió a su amigo y ambos estaban en el dormitorio. 

- No es eso! – Sirius lo tomó de la muñeca y lo giro bruscamente para que lo encarara. 

- Suéltame!! No me toques!! – exclamó Prongs, forcejeando para que lo soltase. 

Sirius lo jalo hacia él y acerco lentamente sus labios hacía su oído - Quién te entiende, James? 

James dejo de forcejear por un momento. Entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero sin previó aviso, Sirius había hecho que ambos cuerpos se acercaran a una cama para después empujar a James en ella. 

- Pero que demo…!?

Sirius presiono su mano derecha contra la boca de Prongs para silenciarlo, mientras que se colocaba encima de él.

Los ojos marrones se ensancharon, y sintió como su corazón latía deprisa, seguido por un escalofrió recórrele por la espina.  

- Nunca te haría nada malo, solo quiero que me escuches… 

James negó con la cabeza. Apoyo sus manos en el pecho del otro y trato de empujarlo. 

Sirius había tratado a James cuando estaba enojado, pero nunca llego a estos extremos para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

_No soy el único que pierde el control…_

- Con un demonio, James! – Padfoot lo agarro de ambas muñecas y las presiono contra la cama. 

- NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!! SUÉLTAME! ERES UN IMBÉCIL! IMBÉCIL! 

- POR QUÉ LO SOY?! PORQUE NO PUDISTE INVITAR A DURLSEY!? 

- Sigues con eso!?! No quisiera estar con otra persona!! No podría soportarlo. Yo…

Sirius sintió su corazón comprimirse. – Con _otra persona_…? No sabes el dolor que he estado teniendo, James? No me permites invitar a otra persona al baile cuando tú haz hecho otras cosas delante de mis propios ojos…?

James sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho. El aire se le fue por un instante mientras que esas palabras se repetían una vez más en su cabeza.

Respiro profundamente. – No, Sirius… - jadeo al momento en que el aludido le colocaba un dedo en los labios. 

- Dime, James, que más te tengo que dar? Mas bien, que _puedo_ darte? Solo dímelo y lo haré. – murmuro, posando sus propios labios en el cuello largo de su amigo. 

- Sirius, basta…

Pero Sirius seguía. 

- Qué es lo que esta pasando? – acercó su mano a la de James y entrelazaron sus dedos. – Si quiero estar contigo, te alejas. Pero qué es lo que he estado haciendo yo? 

- Cómo arreglare esto? Si nos besamos con eso resolveremos todo, James? Así siempre ha sido…

Silencio.

Ambos se vieron directamente hacia los ojos. 

- Poco a poco algo ha estado cambiando, y los dos sabemos lo que es. Tal vez tenemos miedo de seguir descubriéndolo o somos demasiado tontos para decirlo.

Padfoot se inclinó más hacía su rostro. James se percato de las intenciones de esté, sin saber si querer recibirlo o no; cerro sus ojos y giro su cabeza a otro lado. 

Sirius se detuvo al notarlo. En su rostro no hubo ni una queja más que solo mirada inexpresiva. - Aun sigues enojado?

James abrió sus ojos - Idiota… 

- Qué ocurrirá? 

La respiración de Prongs se aceleró un poco; cada vez más profunda. Sus mejillas obtuvieron un color carmín, y giro nuevamente su cabeza para encontrase de nuevo con los profundos ojos azules.

Frunció el ceño y apretó más su mano contra la de Sirius…

Decidió ignorar esa pregunta. 

En ese momento no se preocupo en saber de lo que Sirius estaba hablando, tan solo recordaba la estúpida pregunta de la intrometida de Evans y en la forma en que Harry batallaba para responder en un simple nombre.

Si no le tuviera tanta importancia…

… si realmente sintiera algo

Por una extraña razón, sabía que a Harry le gustaría ir con Sirius. 

- Haz lo que sea. – mascullo finalmente James, soltando su mano. 

- Qué…?

- Ve con él si tanto lo deseas!!  

James empujó bruscamente a Sirius, haciendo que está casi se cayera de la cama. Prongs se levanto de la cama sin voltearlo a ver. 

- Eso quieres? para qué? para qué luego aparezcas como victima?! - dijo Sirius, alzando la voz nuevamente y levantándose al igual que él.

_- Cállate_!! No quiero escuchar _nada _de ti!! 

Black se paro en seco. Las palabras le penetraron profundamente. 

El mismo dolor. Al igual que la misma maldita sensación de gritar.

James se acercó a la puerta, y sin seguir pensando en estar ahí, giro la perilla y comenzó a abrirla, sin embargo, un mano tras él la volvió a cerrar.

-_ James…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter corría rápidamente por el pasillo en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. Sus mejillas tenían una sombra negra debido a la tierra. Su túnica estaba desarreglada y el cabello aterrado y desordenado.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios; debido a una estupidez que cometió, logro encontrar uno de los pasillos secretos, uno que ni siquiera Prongs y Padfoot habían podido encontrar.

La simple idea en que llegaría con Prongs a decirle sobre su descubrimiento, lo motivaba a seguir corriendo más rápido para llegar hacia él.

James lo felicitaría, le sonreiría especialmente a él, y después de todos los halagos, lo abrazaría fuertemente y... tenía esa pequeña esperanza de recibir otra cosa más...

Los exquisitos labios de James pasaron por su cabeza. Una de las cosas que siempre había deseado de James Potter eran sus labios.

Le agradaba la forma en que se los mordía cuando dudaba algo o cuando trataba de impedir un comentario. 

Recordó la vez en que fueron a Hogsmeade, se había embelesado de la forma en que James comía su helado; pasando lentamente su lengua sobre el sabor melón y en ocasiones la deslizaba por el cono cuando esta comenzaba a derretirse.   
Disfruto eso como en nada en el mundo, pero esa escena fue interrumpida cuando Sirius llego y juguetonamente mancho la nariz de su mejor amigo con su helado, y él mismo se encargo de limpiarlo con su lengua. 

En ese momento, ambos pensaron que nadie los había visto, pero a Peter era al único que le habían venido ciertas dudas.

Después de eso, ambos se sorprendieron cuando Peter tiro todo su helado en la túnica de Sirius y salio corriendo, y no se detuvo al ver si lo regañaba.

_Sirius_

Sirius Black era el mayor obstáculo para llegar a James.

Peter no se consideraba hermoso, ni con grandes habilidades, y era lo único que le bajaba los ánimos.

En cambió Padfoot se veía como alguien que podría tener toda clase de cualidades. 

Pero ahora...

Peter sacudió su cabeza al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de 6°. 

Qué tendría que hacer para estar con él _más tiempo? _

Wormtail pensó en algo...  si tan solo supiera algo de lo que James no quiere que se entere Sirius...

Si Padfoot se enterara de esas cosas, se alejaría de James :D! 

Lo traicionaría? Traicionaría los pequeños secretos que James le ha dicho para obtener su corazón? 

Peter interrumpió sus pensamientos al entrar al dormitorio.

Bajo la mirada, y noto que miles de pergaminos se encontraban tirados en el suelo. 

_Qué es todo esto? _

Poso sus ojos en cada una de las camas.

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

Completamente solo, se encontraba James durmiendo boca-arriba en su propia cama.

Sin pensar en otra cosa, a paso torpe se acerco hacia él. Moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos debajo de su túnica. Sintió que sus mejillas tomaban nuevamente el color carmín, y por su frente comenzaron a resbalar pequeñas gotas de sudor.

Solamente se encontraban él y James en la habitación. 

Tratando de no tropezarse por los nervios, se acerco a la cama y estando alado de ella, comenzó a observar cada detalle de su amigo; el cabello desordenado extendido ligeramente por la almohada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, la mano derecha sobre su pecho, mientras que la otra sostenía débilmente sus lentes, y sus exquisitos labios entre abiertos. 

Seguramente serían la cosa más suave... 

Nadie entraría en este momento, de eso estaba seguro. 

Sintió como una especie de aire le llenaba la garganta mientras que el deseo de besarlo le llegaba a la mente...

Miro hacia la puerta y después a James, quien permanecía profundamente dormido. 

_Solo uno pequeño... no pasa **nada**._

Cerró los ojos y se inclino hacía el rostro de James, y a medida que se iba acercando más a su destino, pudo sentir la respiración calidad de su amigo. Su pecho se movía lentamente de arriba hacía abajo...

Sintiéndolos más de cerca, Peter unió sus labios, y pudo sentir por fin esa calidez tan deseada en ellos. El sabor  adulzado no se había quitado de su imaginación y esa terrible sensación de seguir con el siguiente paso lo domino. Se hundió por completo en sus labios sin pensar en los peligrosos que podrían estarlo rodeando, e inconscientemente apoyo sus manos temblorosas en la cama y ese deseo no pudo controlarlo y comenzó a mover sus labios con los quietos de James...

De pronto, las cejas de James se movieron manera incomoda, e instintivamente su mano que posaba en su pecho se empuño, y soltó un leve sonido de queja. 

Sus ojos avellana se abrieron de golpe al igual que los otros. 

Ambos gimieron, y Peter se separó rápidamente con el corazón latiendo con desesperación y miedo, y el rostro completamente sonrojado.

Prongs se reincorporo y retrocedió hasta topar en el respaldo de la cama. Se toco los labios con sus dedos, y miro a su amigo. – Peter...

- Ah... yo... esto... – Wormtail negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo de allí.

Huyendo, eso era lo único en lo que era bueno. 

Sus pequeños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras seguía corriendo y empujando gente al pasar.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, como pudo ser tan tonto y darse una esperanza para poder estar con James.  

Tenía que ser como una de esas personas que piensan que con tan solo seguir observando a la persona que quieren es más que suficiente.

Ahora podía ver que una cosa era claro...

_Nunca,_ sería suyo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry. Harry era esa nueva cosa que admirar. Tenía una algo especial que se le hacia atractiva.

También sus labios eran algo admirable, lo admitía. Se hundía en ellos cada vez que los sentía, y eso de quererlos cada vez más se volvía como una adicción. 

Su olor. Sus profundos ojos verdes. Su sonrisa. 

_Todo, todo, todo..._

 Sirius Black tenía tantas cosas en que pensar.

- AGH!!

El cuerpo rechoncho cayó al suelo al chocar con Sirius. 

- Peter! Fíjate por donde vas!! Que no ves que... – Sirius frunció el ceño, y vio que Peter no se movía de suelo. Se inclino hacia él y trato de verlo pero este se reincorporo. 

- Lo... lo siento, Si-Sirius... 

- Qué te ocurre? Por qué lloras? 

- No estoy llorando! 

Sirius se sorprendió un poco, pero aun así no lo mostró. Miro hacia los lados y después al otro, quien subió tímidamente sus ojos para verlo. 

Padfoot hizo una ligera mueca y suspiro. – Haz visto a Harry?

Peter titubeo un poco y negó con la cabeza. – O...oye, Sirius... ya... ya invitaste a James...?

El animago desvió la mirada, y aquella se obscureció por un momento. Coloco una expresión pensativa, haciendo que Wormtail comenzara a sospechar ante esa actitud. – No. – respondió finalmente, cortante. 

Peter lo miro sorprendido y de nuevo... esa _maldita esperanza se volvió a mostrar. Trato de no sonreír ante el rostro serio de su amigo. Pero no lo soporto, y una pequeña sonrisa se mostró. – Entonces... con quién? _

- Harry...

Esto ya era demasiado. Así que podría que... que él... él...

- Entonces...! Ja-James esta solo? No tiene con quién ir? Y-yo podría... y que tal si yo lo...!

Sirius lo interrumpió con un bufido. – Ese chico jamás estará solo. – miro a su amigo y volvió a soltar un suspiro. – No se si Remus le habrá preguntado ya...

Su boca se abrió ligeramente, y aquellas viejas esperanzas volvieron a irse de golpe al tener esas palabras en su cabeza repitiéndose. – Re..Remus? – pregunto con voz ahogada. 

El otro asintió. 

- Pero como es que tú no vas con James..? Pensé que Dursley... él... 

- Pues pensaste mal. – dijo Sirius, finalizando con un ligero gruñido. 

- No.. no...pero es que... Evans y Dursley...

Padfoot apretó sus labios, perdiendo la poca paciencia que siempre tenía. – Qué tiene que ver _ella_?!?! No se te ocurra mencionarla _junto_ con _él_!! 

Los pelos de su cuello se erizaron, lo último que quería tener era a Sirius enojado. – Pero Dursley...

- Ughh!! – con un movimiento de su capa, Sirius dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí. Tan solo necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, no esperaba seguir escuchando a Peter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Cómo te encuentras?

- Mejor... Madame Pomfrey ya me dio de la poción.

- Mmm... Que bien...

Remus desvió la mirada de la ventana y se fijo en su amigo que estaba sentado alado de su cama en la enfermería. – Estas bien? 

James dejo de mirar el suelo. – Eh? 

Moony suspiro y sonrió levemente. Algunos rayos de sol traspasaban por las cortinas blancas para posar en su pálido rostro.  – Algo esta mal. 

El otro negó levemente con la cabeza. – No pasa nada. 

No podría decirle nada, Remus ya tenía suficientes problemas para que tenga que lidiar con los suyos.  

- Qué ocurre?

James empuño sus manos sobre sus rodillas y volvió a negar. Si seguía preguntadole sobre lo que pasaba empeoraría su estado. 

- James, puedes decirme, que mi maldición no sea un obstáculo. No puedes guardártelo, te seguirá dañando. 

Nada.

- James...

- Sabías... - Las oreja de Remus se alzaron un poco al oír la voz ronca de su amigo. – Tú sabías que Sirius invitaría a… Harry?

Remus lo miró con conmoción. En realidad no se esperaba esa pregunta. Por esa razón su amigo se encontraba de esa forma desgarradora. 

 - No... Él te lo dijo? 

- No, Harry... se lo decía a... Evans y...

- Entiendo. – Remus miro tristemente hacía cualquier parte de la enfermería menos a Prongs.  – Y... y-ya tienes con quien ir? 

- No podría ni siquiera ir... no quiero perderlo, Remus, no quiero. Y si voy no se si podría... – el labio inferior de James tembló un poco. - ... No se que hacer. Juro que no quiero molestarte con esto, se que tienes problemas, pero ya no me queda nadie... – tragó saliva. – Siempre le decía a Sirius, pero como decirle si él es el problema?...

Remus miro sus manos. Seguro James no querrá ir con otra persona al baile que no sea Sirius...

Y ante todo eso, le dolía la forma en que James le contaba lo que sentía, también en la forma en que contenía sus lágrimas.

Él tan solo se encontraba ahí... solo para escucharlo... nada más.

Solo eso.

_No puedo decirle a nadie lo que siento; siempre lo oculto, nunca lo demuestro porque tengo miedo a cambiar las cosas..._

_Los cambios son mi miedo. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bien! estas ya son las ultimas cajas, muchas gracias por ayudarme, Harry.

- No hay de que, Hagrid.

El semi-gigante sonrió ampliamente y con su gran mano acarició la cabeza del otro, desacomodándole más el pelo. – Te avisare cuando sea el tiempo en que estos gusanos salgan de sus capullos, es un momento que no hay que perderse. – dijo Hagrid, guiñando un ojo. 

Harry asintió con la cabeza. – De acuerdo. 

- Mas al rato quiero que me ayudes a llevar otras cajas para el profesor Flitwick, si no es mucha molestia.

- No, no lo es. Lo que quieras.  

Hagrid de llevó una mano a su barbuda barbilla. - Creo que es para la decoración del Gran Hall. Tú sabes, para el baile. – sonrió picaramente. – Y ya tienes pareja? 

Harry se sonrojo y sin querer ver al rostro de Hagrid, más que el césped, asintió con la cabeza. 

- Ah sí? Y quién es? 

- Bueno yo... digo, pues...

- No me digas, lo veré por mi mismo. – Harry lo miró boquiabierto. – Nos vemos, muchacho. – y sin decir más, el guarda bosques se alejo con otras cajas entre sus brazos. 

Harry suspiró, y con la manga de su túnica se quito el sudor de la frente. Tragó saliva, y sintió sed; el cargar las cajas era muy cansado. 

Su sed no seria algo importante. Ahora se preguntaba lo que había pasado entre Sirius y James. 

Cuando llegó a la habitación, James apenas estaba saliendo de ella y choco con su hombro cuando pasó por su lado, ni siquiera se detuvo para decirle algo. De Sirius ya no quiso saber algo, se imagino que entrar a la habitación después de ver a James no sería adecuado. 

Sintió el viento chocar contra su rostro mientras se dirigía a los bebederos que tenían una gárgola de piedra encima y la llave tenía sus propios manuscritos.

Abrió la llave y comenzó a salir un pequeño chorro de agua fría, y se inclino sobre el para beberla, cerrando sus ojos para terminar con su deseo de sed.

Sacó un poco su lengua para seguir absorbiendo un poco más, pero no percato en que otros labios se introdujeron junto con el mismo chorro de agua para unirse con los suyos. 

Harry abrió de golpe sus ojos y vio frente a él, la manera en que el propio James Potter movía sus labios con los suyos.

Su corazón latió de prisa, soltó un gemido y se sonrojo por completo. 

No podía estar haciendo esto... 

Tenía que detenerlo. 

Pero... este sentimiento era más fuerte que su mente en ese momento y no podía ver lo que pasaría si sigue con este juego.

James tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y profundizo más el beso. 

En su necesidad de un mar de consuelo, había llevado a Prongs a probar los deseosos labios de Harry

Ambos gimieron, y de sus propias bocas bebieron del agua combinada con la saliva. 

James deslizo sus manos y retiro los anteojos del otro sin separarse, y después dirigió sus dedos hacia el cabello de Harry para acariciarla con vehemencia. Sus lenguas rozaron y el agua comenzaba a resbalar de sus bocas hacia sus barbillas.

Los gemidos se volvieron más continuos, y en uno, James aprovecho esa oportunidad para introducir su lengua y debatir con la de Harry. 

Siguió explorando su boca, y un río de felicidad y emoción lleno por completo a James. 

La necesidad de oxigeno se presento y tuvieron que separarse, pero no demasiado. 

Respiraban entrecortadamente, chocando sus respiraciones calidas, y eso provocaba en que sus mejillas se sonrojaran más. 

James se volvió a acercar y el agua que escurría por la barbilla de Harry se ocupo en quitarla con tan solo deslizando sus labios. Lo tomó de los hombros mientras que seguía deslizando sus labios por el cuello de Harry, quien estiro la cabeza hacia atrás.

Las manos ágiles de James bajaron hacía su cintura, y de manera a no perder el equilibrio, Harry apoyó sus manos en el bebedero y un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando escuchaba los murmullos que el otro decía en cada mordisco.

_Oh__… Harry, Harry…_

_Te he esperado todo este tiempo..._

***

Dos alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraban caminando tranquilamente (o eso parecía) por los jardines de Hogwarts. Los ojos azules se clavaron en los dorados, y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. 

- Quiero... decirte algo... – dijo Sirius, mientras seguía caminando alado de su amigo Licántropo.

- Adelante. 

Padfoot se detuvo, y lo mismo hizo el otro. – Pero, dime que no te enojaras conmigo. 

Remus negó levemente con la cabeza y suspiro. – Si lo que vas a decirme depende de mi reacción, entonces no me digas. – murmuro y siguió caminando. Sirius reacciono y lo tomo rápidamente de la muñeca. 

- No, espera... – lentamente lo soltó de la muñeca y se volvieron a ver a los ojos.  – Es solo que... últimamente he estado pensando en muchas cosas...

- Tomate tu tiempo. 

- Bien... er, es algo sobre, Harry. 

El hombre lobo frunció el ceño.  – Aja, iras con el al baile, cierto? – Sirius lo miro con la boca ligeramente abierta. 

- Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Padfoot, observando como su compañero se mordía sus labios. 

- No te interesaría. 

- Por supuesto que sí!

- De acuerdo, me dijo James. 

- Oh, con que después fue contigo. – masculló el animago, con una pequeña mueca de preocupación. 

Remus lo miro confundido. – A qué te refieres con eso de 'después vino conmigo'? 

- Espera, nos desviamos mucho del tema. 

- Como quieras, pero obtendré una respuesta de eso. 

Sirius hizo un ruido con su garganta, paso su mano sudorosa por su túnica y después la paso por su cabello. – Lo que sucede es que... amo a James, y lo sabes perfectamente...

Remus asintió lentamente con la cabeza. 

_No es necesario repetirlo_

- Pero...Harry, Harry es algo nuevo para mi, Remus. Y solo puedo admitir algunas cosas de él, mientras que el resto me confunde...

- Qué me quieres decir con eso, Black!?!

_Sabía que se enojaría_ pensó Sirius, entornado los ojos. 

- No es lo que piensas… bueno, lo que pasa... es que…!

- Espera. – Lo interrumpió Remus, alzando su mano. Con el ceño aun fruncido, giro su mirada hacia los arbustos que estaban a lado de ellos. Se acercó un poco más hacia ellos e metió su mano. – Pero que demo… - sostuvo algo y después lo alzo.- Wormtail! 

Sirius soltó un gruñido. – Estabas oyendo!?!

Peter tembló un poco al sentir ambas miradas penetrantes sobre él. – Y-yo es que yo estaba viendo… eh…

- Qué fue lo que oíste?!? – rugió Sirius, tomándolo de la túnica.

- Qué Harry es algo nuevo para ti? 

- Ughh!! – Black lo soltó de golpe y Peter calló al suelo. 

Peter lo miro por un rato y sonrió. – Por qué sonríes?! 

El otro chico se sobresalto un poco, pero aun mantuvo su sonrisa. – No, nada, nada. Solo qué… no haz visto a James?

- Peter, no creo que este sea el momento de…

- No. – respondió Sirius, interrumpiendo a Remus. – y que con eso?

- Oh, no. Nada, nada. Solo preguntaba.

Sirius suspiro irritado. – Pettigrew.No.Estoy.Para.Tus.Jueguitos. – dijo entre dientes.

-Quieres saber?

_Tu confianza…_

- PETER!

_Es muy valiosa para mí…_

- Buenoo… es que no se si decirte… emm… primero tranquilízate quieres?

_Pero muchas veces…_

Remus por primera vez vio a Peter de una manera de no tenerle confianza en ese momento. Sirius arqueo una ceja y después entorno los ojos. – De acuerdo!

_Los celos son más fuertes…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Myrtle:** Ahhh xOxUu horror! xDD insisto en ke este capi no me convence, nu, nu, nu… te gusto lo de Peter, Fran *-*U? Cualkier Flame ke se envié será ignorado así ke no te tomes las molestias en poner uno ke tan solo seguirás alimentándome, ñeje :3

Ahora u_ú los reviews del **_cap10 _***O*!  
**Galasu: **Seee, parejitas y más parejitas diferentes... algunas de estas estaban en tu lista?  Y lo de si Harry y Sirius tenían algo en su *tiempo actual* pues lo dejare en tu pekeña imaginación xD  
**ddz008****: El sufrimiento es algo que admirar en los fics, no es genial *-*?  
**Grape: **Eh... pues en realidad no se paso bien el archivo y pues ahí Ed le siguió como sea en el otro :3  
**Moryn****: **pues sigue teniendo más miedo o  
**Alym: **pekeña mente con preguntas; ke si Remus ama a Sirius? Siento decepcionarte pero... ¬w¬ eso lo tendrás ke ver, ñeje. Nop, Harry y Sirius no tuvieron sexo xDD y lo de James como termina con Lily, pues, sigue leyendo para que te enteres n_n y akí hubo bastante aprovechamiento? *grins*  
**Wessern: **Seee gracias por el r*r :D!  
**Merrick****** Anne: Pues, en realidad no se me ocurren muchas escenas para agregarla xDD pero ia veremos en futuros capítulos :3  
**Battousai Tomoe******: Gracias por el r*r n_n ke wueno ke te gusta o~o  
**Dunkel****** Tot: yo también te kero  
**Vanesa C: **Léase los próximos capítulos para responder esa pregunta xDD  
**Rey Miyamoto: **Disfrutatesss? *-*  
**Werden******: siga con la publicidad. ^^  
**isis****** Luciano: Seee, wueno, no escribí lo que me esperaba. Digamos que ni siquiera a mi me gusto, pero pues no había otra manera de ponerlo, ni modo de haber puesto a Harry llorando porke no se me hacia adecuado y bueno las mejores cosas solo se escriben si uno realmente las ha vivido. Tmb opino ke Sevy se merece un papel akí xDD chance y a mi se me ocurra una pekeña escena. Lo de Harry y Lily lo veras más adelante ^^ y Mansell pues solo era para rellenar algunas ideas xOxU y lo de Ron y Hermione lo dejo en tu imaginación xDD  
**Faye****: ** ke wueno ke te gusto :D! gracias por el r*r :3  
**brujita: **pues en este fic sucede de todo xDDD ke taaal, eh??  
**Grape: **trankila, después ke hago sin un Gojyo *¬*U  
  
   
  
**


	13. El Hacedor de Sueños

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**SLASH>**   
**__;crime of innocence;__**   
**13**- El Hacedor de Sueños. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Yo tengo un sueño..._   
_...pero te necesito a ti para completarlo._

Remus J. Lupin subió a pasos largos las escaleras. 

Jadeaba. Gemía. El aire apenas si alcanzaba a llegar a sus pulmones y el corazón bailoteaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho. 

Alcanzó la cima y, apoyándose contra la pared, se detuvo para respirar, fuertemente, tratando de recuperar la respiración. 

_Miedo._

-_¿Conoces a Oleander Mansell? El Guardameta Slytherin de séptimo curso._

_Me da miedo..._

-_¿Qué con él?_

_Pero tampoco era necesario que me lo dijeras..._

-_Bueno, no.. no es por ser calabaza, pero... ¿Has escuchado el rumor de la biblioteca?_

_Porque esto solamente me ha hecho sufrir..._

-_..dicen que lo vieron con James hace un par de noches...._

_...tal vez tanto como a ti..._

-_...besándose..._

Y luego las lágrimas. Suaves, cálidas. Rodando por sus mejillas pálidas cuesta abajo, hasta alcanzar el cuello blanco de su camisa. 

No se había quedado a ver la reacción de Sirius. Peter se había escabullido con un estallido de su transformación de rata y, tras una mirada fugaz a los ojos temblorosos de Sirius Black, él había echado a correr hacia el interior del castillo, dejando a uno de sus mejores amigos de pie en el medio del solitario jardín oscuro a la lejanía. 

Las luces se encontraron con su rostro y el destello se estrelló contra el resplandor dorado de sus ojos. 

Era lo último que podía recordar hasta el momento, tras haber corrido con todas las fuerzas de su desesperación hasta alcanzar la entrada oculta a la torre de Gryffindor. 

La mujer gorda del lienzo le lanzó una mirada confusa, antes de comenzar a decirle cosas tiernas en voz baja que Remus jamás alcanzó a escuchar. 

Incorporándose y caminando hasta el cuadro, susurró la contraseña con voz ahogada y la pintura se movió lentamente, con un chirrido que le estremeció el cuerpo. 

Los ojos marrones se encontraron de frente a los suyos y, antes de poder hacer algo, James Potter lo aferró fuertemente por un brazo y lo arrastró tras de sí hacia el interior de la torre, hacia la parte superior de las escaleras con destino a su dormitorio mientras murmuraba con voz suave un _te había estado esperando_ que puso de punta todo el vello de la piel del licántropo. 

Cerrando ligeramente sus ojos, Lupin se dejó guiar, deseando que aquel momento en que sus pieles se encontraban entrelazadas durase para siempre... 

_Tal vez así jamás volviese a tener miedo..._

* 

Los ojos difuminados de Harry parpadearon débilmente a la tenue luz de la chimenea. 

Sintió, más que ver, a Remus Lupin pasar a su lado, sin saludar, mientras era arrastrado escaleras arriba por el que sería su padre. 

Tal vez... 

Gimiendo con una vocecita inaudible, se encogió de hombros, todavía recargando su brazo contra el respaldo del sofá rojo y su cabeza sobre éste, pesadamente. Varios mechones de su cabello negro cayendo sobre su frente de piel blanca. 

Y nuevamente se reprochó a sí mismo por todo. 

Por lo que había hecho... 

_Es mi padre..._

Tal vez... 

_No quiero, esto **no debe** suceder..._

Pero había sucedido. 

Había sucedido y él _había gozado_ con eso. 

_No está bien..._

Algunos latidos golpearon su cuello. 

-_Papá..._

Cerró sus párpados delgados, cubriendo sus pupilas verdes del fuerte resplandor del fuego y sus pestañas se embarraron de un líquido tibio. 

El sabor y la textura de los labios, de la lengua, de la piel de James Potter todavía en su mente... 

-_Te esperé, Harry... te estaba esperando..._

Gimió otra vez, culpable. 

-_...pensé que no llegarías jamás, pensé... no sé qué pensé, yo... perdóname..._

Y más besos. 

La sensación de la lengua y los labios de Prongs escurriendo por su cuello, desabotonando su camisa blanca y arrancando violentamente la corbata desarreglada de su ropa. 

-_...dime que no es cierto..._- un nuevo beso, una nueva succión. -_...dime que no irás con Sirius al baile, dime que... Harry... _tienes_ que ir conmigo, Harry... yo..._

Y de no haber mencionado aquel nombre en sus jadeos entrecortados, quien sabe adónde habría ido a parar todo aquello. 

-_¡¡NO!!_- y con un fuerte empujón, se había liberado de los brazos de James Potter, arrojándolo contra la pared de piedra y echando a correr por el pasillo vacío, dejando un rastro de huellas de agua en su camino. 

-_¡HARRY! ¡LO SIENTO, HARRY! ¡REGRESA, POR FAVOR! ¡¡TE JURO QUE..!!_

Pero las súplicas de su padre se habían opacado entre ecos y paredes mientras que él continuaba alejándose, bajando, subiendo, abriendo y cerrando puertas. 

No quería escuchar, no quería ver, porque sabía que no debía tener aquella clase de sensaciones para con James, para con su padre... 

No estaba bien... 

Y cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse una o dos horas más tarde, en una solitaria sala común, ninguno tomó la iniciativa. Los pasos de James se alejaron hacia la entrada, mientras rumiaba algo entre dientes, y era aquí donde la historia comenzaba. 

Remus había entrado, jadeando débilmente, y ahora, tras las puertas de madera de la habitación de sexto grado, fuese lo que James le estuviese diciendo a éste, Harry pretendía, no era de su incumbencia. 

Fue entonces que el retrato volvió a moverse, mientras la figura de un muchacho alto y delgado entraba por el agujero bruscamente. 

-_Sirius..._

Su mirada brillante se topó con la suya. 

Y por segunda vez en su vida aquella mirada le inspiró temor. 

* 

Los labios de Moony temblaron. 

En realidad todo su cuerpo lo hacía. 

Y cómo no hacerlo, si tenía las manos de James Potter sobre sus hombros, sujetándole firmemente mientras que, pese a que veía la determinación en sus ojos, las palabras se atoraban en sus labios: 

-Mira, yo... Verás, no es que.. en realidad no es como si... bueno, tal vez, pero..- sus mejillas enrojecieron suavemente, mientras desviaba la mirada. No soportaba sentir aquellos ojos ambarinos enterrados en su piel sin comenzar a ponerse nervioso. En realidad ni siquiera sabía si Remus aceptaría, ni siquiera... 

...es decir... 

¿Y si Remus...? 

-_¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?..._

Sus pupilas rojizas temblaron. Levantando su mirada, atónito, encontró el rostro pálido de Lupin, bajo la luz mortecina de la débil flama de la vela y aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos. 

Sintiendo que jamás podría despegar su mirada de la de él, separó ligeramente sus labios. 

-...me encantaría... 

Y después de recibir una sonrisa triste, se separó de golpe de él y salió de la habitación a pasos cortos, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Remus en su nuca. 

Ignorando lo que le esperaba allá abajo. 

Lo que había sucedido con Peter horas atrás... 

* 

-¡¿PERO CÓMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES?! 

El grito atravesó toda la sala común, agitando las llamas en la chimenea y encogiendo los hombros de un aterrado James Potter. 

No había podido contenerse. 

Apenas ver su rostro y la ira hirvió dentro de sus venas. Apenas si se pudo controlar antes de romperle el rostro con el puño. 

-¡¿CÓMO.. CÓMO PUDISTE, POTTER?! 

Silencio. 

-¿Qué.. rayos... qué...?- Sirius jadeó, presa de su locura, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a su compañero por el cuello de la camisa y lo golpeaba contra el respaldo del sofá. -¡¿DESDE HACE CUÁNTO?! ¡¿DESDE HACE CUÁNTO TIEMPO SOY UN JUGUETE PARA TI?! ¡¡PRIMERO DURSLEY, Y ENTIENDO, TAL VEZ, QUE SEA HARRY, LO ENTIENDO!! ¡PERO...! ¡PERO..! ¡¿MANSELL?! ¡¡¿ESE MALDITO INFELIZ?!! 

Más silencio. 

Presionado contra la tela áspera del sillón, James había desviado el rostro. 

Al pie de las escaleras Harry y Remus los observaban todavía, con expresiones de impotencia y horror en sus rostros. 

-...¿Cómo..? 

-¡¿CÓMO LO SUPE?! ¡¡ESO ES REALMENTE LO DE MENOS!! ¡¡AQUÍ LO ÚNICO QUE IMPORTA, LO ÚNICO QUE REALMENTE IMPORTA ES QUE...!! - con un gemido doloroso, las manos de Sirius aflojaron lentamente la ropa de Prongs, descansando la frente contra su pecho. -...¿Cómo te atreviste, James? ...sabías que te había entregado todo.... _todo_, James... 

_Y aún así..._

-Sirius... yo... 

-¡¡CÁLLATE!! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESCUCHARTE NUNCA! ¡¡NO VUELVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA, YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI!! ¡¡¡ME DAS ASCO!!! 

El agudo golpe contra su estómago fue lo último que James pudo recordar, antes de ver a Sirius alejándose violentamente de él y perder el sentido. 

Los pasos, ruidos y voces luego de eso sonaron tan lejanos como si se tratase de la sintonía de un viejo radio muggle a la media noche. 

Una dulce melodía que trata de sobreponerse a la interferencia de las demás... 

-_¡Déjalo, Sirius! ¡¡No lo lastimes!!_

Y nada más. 

Pero aquellas notas le recordaron tanto la voz amada... 

-_Harry..._

_¿Por qué..?_

_¿¿Por qué las cosas tienen que salirme siempre tan mal??_

* 

-_¿Cómo te sientes...?_

Parpadeó. 

La luz del sol se estrelló contra sus ojos marrones y volvió a cerrarlos de golpe, encandilado. 

-¿En dónde..? 

Una mano sujetó suavemente a la suya y, entornando nuevamente los ojos, encontró un rostro difuminado en la oscuridad de las sombras que proyectaba el sol entrando por la ventana. 

-_¿Sirius..?_

La cabeza se inclinó levemente. 

-No, soy yo, Remus... 

-¿¿Moony?? 

Los ojos oscuros temblaron, mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama pesadamente. 

-¿Qué es lo que...? 

-Sirius te golpeó, ¿Lo recuerdas? 

Silencio. 

Sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos, James cabeceó. Su mirada marrón buscando sus gafas. Las encontró chocando contra sus dedos junto a la sensación cálida de una suave piel sosteniéndolas. 

Las sujetó y alejó su mano de la de Remus bruscamente. 

Lupin lo observó calarse los anteojos con la cabeza inclinada, encogiéndose de hombros y con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. Girando el rostro, carraspeó, incómodo. 

-¿Cómo te sientes?- repitió la voz, tímidamente. 

El animago sacudió la cabeza, suavemente. Luego levantó el rostro y sonrió al licántropo frente a sí. 

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. 

-¿Estás seguro? 

-Sí, yo sólo...- cabeceó y cerró sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír a Moony. -Gracias. 

Sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba, Remus inclinó su cabeza y jadeó inaudiblemente. 

Le gustaba mucho James... 

-B..bueno, en ese caso, yo...- carraspeó. -M..me voy... te espero en el comedor.- y se levantó de golpe, tomando su mochila y echando a correr hacia la puerta, por la cual desapareció y cerró con un portazo. 

James miró el sitio por donde se había ido su amigo y suspiró. 

Sinceramente no tenía ganas de bajar... 

* 

-¡¡Sirius!! 

Sirius Black no se detuvo. Escuchaba los pasos apresurados de Harry Dursley detrás de él y sus jadeos por falta de aire, pero él no se detuvo. 

No lo había estado haciendo desde la noche anterior, cuando salió de la sala común envuelto en la histeria, dejando a James Potter inconsciente allá adentro y con Harry corriendo detrás de sí. 

Los pasajes habían sido de mucha ayuda en ese momento. 

El problema era que ahora, sin la oscuridad que le protegiese, Harry estaba ya a punto de alcanzarlo. Y él no tenía ganas de hablar. 

-¡Sirius, por favor! 

Entonces se detuvo. 

Se dio la media vuelta y encaró a Dursley, quien se detuvo de golpe. 

-¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres ahora, Dursley?! 

Los ojos verdes de Harry temblaron detrás de sus anteojos. 

-...yo sólo... 

El animago se cruzó de brazos y le miró, arqueando una ceja con superioridad. 

-Si piensas hablarme de James, yo... 

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? 

Silencio. Black carraspeó, enrojeciendo levemente y desviando la mirada. 

-Hay cosas... hay cosas que... bueno, Peter me... 

-¡¡¿Vas a decirme que creíste en algo que te dijo esa rata asquerosa?!! 

Sirius abrió la boca, sorprendido, y volvió a cerrarla de golpe. _¿Rata?_ ¿Qué quería decir Dursley con _rata_? 

-¡Mira, Dursley, si piensas que el simple hecho de besar bien te da derechos sobre..! 

-¿Beso bien? 

Volvieron a callarse. El rostro de Sirius se había transformado en el de una amapola y las mejillas de Harry también comenzaban a enrojecer. Tras un momento más de silencio, Padfoot se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino. Harry fue detrás de él. 

-Sirius, por lo que más quieras, escúchame... 

-No oigo.- afirmó Black, infantilmente, tapándose las orejas. 

-¡¡SIRIUS!! 

-¡¡NO OIGO!! ¡¡Soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!! 

-Sirius..- una gota de sudor escurrió por la nuca de Harry. 

-¡¡No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!! 

-¡¡SNUFFLES, POR FAVOR, NO SEAS INFANTIL!! 

Y esta vez quien se detuvo en seco fue Sirius. Volviendo su mirada espantosamente azul hacia Harry, apretó los libros que llevaba entre una de sus manos. 

-¿C..cómo me...? 

Harry no respondió. Se acercó dos pasos hasta él, levantó la mano, y antes de que su padrino pudiese hacer algo para detenerlo, estampó la palma de su mano contra la mejilla izquierda del animago. 

Luego se quedaron ahí, uno frente al otro en completo silencio. 

-¡¡Crees que James te ha lastimado por permitir algo así, pero no te has puesto a pensar en que tal vez lo tengas bien merecido!! 

-¿Q..qué..? 

-¡¡¿ACASO TE OLVIDAS DE MÍ?!! 

-.......... 

-..n..no es que me esté quejando..- balbuceó Dursley, girando el rostro hacia un costado y sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían. -..sino que... tal vez.. antes de ir a golpearlo, deberías ponerte a pensar en que lo que James... ha.. 

-Entiendo.- interrumpió Sirius, inclinando el rostro. -Te endiento bien; entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero...- gimió. -..es sólo que... saber que James realmente ha.. _que sus labios le han pertenecido a alguien más_ me irrita... ¡¡Porque no sabes las ganas que me dan de ir a retorcerle el pescuezo a ese maldito infeliz!! ...no, no sabes...- se recargó contra una pared fría del pasillo solitario. 

Harry se quedó parado frente a él, escuchando sus palabras. 

Palabras que, _extrañamente_, a él también le dolían. 

_Los labios de James..._

¿Qué haría Sirius si supiese que él también los había probado? 

_Probablemente te odiaría..._

Probablemente. 

_Y perderías su aroma, su boca, su piel para siempre..._

Probablemente. 

_Idiota..._

Pero aún así la sensación de aquella boca y aquellas caricias sobre su cuerpo le dominaban y no podía alejar mucho sus pensamientos del placer obtenido muchas horas atrás. 

Sirius frunció el seño. Harry había permanecido mucho rato en silencio, retorciéndose las manos y con el rostro ruborizado. 

-¿Ahora qué sucede? Te he dicho lo que querías, ¿No? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? 

No hubo respuesta. Las pupilas verdes se alzaron hasta encontrar las suyas y en un movimiento involuntario se incorporó y caminó hacia él. 

-Lo que sucedió con James... 

-No quiero perderle, ¿Sabes? 

-...¿realmente lo amas? 

-Como no te lo imaginas. 

-¿Y cómo sabes que no me lo puedo imaginar? 

-Porque jamás has amado a nadie... 

-¿Qué? 

-Puedo verlo en tus ojos...- los brazos fuertes del animago aprisionaron la figura delgada de Harry contra la pared húmeda y repentinamente todo se volvió difuso, lejano. Como si las voces y los pasos provenientes de pasillos lejos de ahí estuvieran ahora mucho más alejados, mientras ellos dos permanecían encerrados en una pequeña esfera de cristal que les protegía. 

-..puedo sentirlo... 

El sabor de aquellos labios siempre sería el mismo: hipnotizante, atrayente, dulce, salado y amargo al mismo tiempo. Perfecto. Perfecto para él. 

Abrió su boca invitando a Sirius a entrar, y éste aceptó su invitación. 

-Quería... vine aquí a hablar de James... 

-Y lo hemos hecho.. 

-...pero... 

-Sólo cállate. 

Y se calló. 

Era difícil para Harry Potter saber a quién pertenecían los latidos más apresurados de su corazón desbocado o si podía dejar de pensar en James mientras besaba a Sirius. 

Cuando se separaron volvieron a caminar juntos, hacia el comedor; sin hablar, sin voltear a verse y simplemente tratando de ignorar lo que había sucedido. 

Fue entonces que aquel muchacho alto y delgado, de brillante cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules apareció frente a ellos, sonriendo despectivamente. 

Sirius se detuvo y Harry se detuvo con él, estupefacto. 

Era simplemente imposible aceptar que tenías a Padfoot a un lado y frente a ti al mismo tiempo. 

-Te había estado buscando, Sirius, ¿En dónde te metiste?- incluso aquella voz era igual. 

Empujando a Harry bruscamente hacia un costado, Sirius caminó hacia el muchacho frente a ellos. 

-Por ahí, viviendo mi vida. ¿Te molesta? 

-No, para nada.- sonrió el otro Sirius, quitando algunos mechones de su cabello negro que caían elegantemente sobre la piel de su frente. -Sabes mejor que nadie que no me interesa lo que hagas. -Es más, si te arrolla un tren muggle mañana me sentiré mucho mejor, pero no es eso de lo que quería hablar.- añadió, con voz burlona. 

Sirius también sonrió, de la misma manera que su reflejo. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres además de venir a robarnos oxígeno, Regulus? 

Regulus Black simplemente sonrió, observando con curiosidad al muchachito delgado y de ojos verdes que lo miraba sorprendido. 

-¿Y quién es éste? ¿¿Potter?? Pensé que era más alto.- observó, sin dejar de sonreír. -Y no temblaba detrás de ti cada vez que nos encontrábamos por los pasillos. 

Las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron violentamente, avergonzado. 

El marauder sonrió, orgulloso. 

-¿James? No, para nada. Sería obvio para cualquiera que sus ojos son de otro color...- una risa enferma escapó de su garganta. -O tal vez es que tu pequeño coeficiente intelectual te impide diferenciar colores.- entornó los ojos, orgulloso. -Le dije a mi madre que su pequeño Regulus había nacido daltónico desde el momento en que confundiste el color de los caramelos y terminaste tragando pimienta entera, pero no me creyó. Tsk, tsk. Si te viera ahora... 

-¡¡CÁLLATE!!- gritó Regulus, enrojeciendo. -¡Si necesitara que un proscrito como tú viniese a insultarme hubiese convertido a James Potter en mi criado desde la primera vez! 

Ambos chicos frente a él fruncieron el sejo y una pequeña vena latió en la sien de Harry. 

No soportaba que nadie se refiriera a su padre de una manera burlona y ni siquiera a un mortífago se lo iba a perdonar. 

-¡No te metas con James y veme diciendo de una vez qué demonios quieres!- exclamó Sirius, empujando nuevamente a Harry hacia un costado. 

Regulus respiró profundamente, parpadeó y serenándose regresó la mirada a la de su hermano mayor. 

-Bien, a lo que iba.- farfulló, echando atrás un mechón más de su brillante cabello negro. -No sé qué es lo que se traiga entre manos, pero mi madre ha solicitado nuestra presencia la semana que viene durante la cena familiar. 

Padfoot ensanchó sus ojos caninos en una mueca de sorpresa. 

-_¿Nuestra?_ Es decir.. _¿Tuya y **mía**?_

El más joven de los Black giró los ojos, fastidiado. 

-No, para nada. Si estoy hablando con tu pequeño pseudo Potter y nuestros nuevos lazos consanguíneos. 

Padfoot enrojeció levemente. 

-De todas formas, ¿Estás seguro de que eso fue lo que ordenó? 

Regulus asintió de mala gana, frotándose un brazo con la mano. 

-Ella misma ha pedido el permiso a Dumbledore, así que no hay excusas.- se dio la media vuelta con un batir de su túnica negra bordeada por verde y plateado. _Slytherin_. -Créeme que no estaré ansioso de verte el fin de semana en casa.- y dedicando una última mirada indefinida a Harry, guiñó un ojo azul de forma seductora. -Mucho gusto, pequeño Potter; estaré encantado de encontrarte algún otro día por estos pasillos.- y dicho esto se alejó de ellos a pasos largos, dejando atrás a un ruborizado y hastiado Harry y a un no muy cuerdo Sirius Black. 

Ambos se miraron de reojo por un instante antes de carraspear y continuar su camino hacia el Great Hall. 

Harry no tenía ganas de hacer preguntas y Sirius no tenía ganas de contestarlas. 

Así que todo estaba bien. 

* 

Remus abrió sus ojos. 

Todavía no podía terminar de convencerse a sí mismo de que se encontraba de pie frente a un espejo (bastante homosexual, por cierto XD) que le repetía una y otra vez lo espléndido y sexy que se veía vestido así (_¡PAPACITO, QUIERO! *0*//_). _Así_. Con la túnica de gala que jamás creyó usar para un baile y, precisamente _ese_, su primer baile, en el que finalmente había invitado a alguien: _A James Potter_. 

El día del 31 de octubre había amanecido oscuro y con nubarrones amenazantes en el cielo, espectáculo vía techo encantado del Great Hall. 

El castillo había sido adornado con calabazas que flotaban por todos los pasillos llevando velas encendidas dentro de ellas y montones y más montones de murciélagos que revoloteaban por encima de las cabezas morenas, castañas, rubias y pelirrojas. 

Los truenos espléndidamente naturales sobre el viejo castillo ofrecían un espectáculo que no podía mejorarse y la lejana música de violines que ya comenzaba a sonar desde la primera planta meció al licántropo suavemente hasta dejarse caer sobre su cama. 

Se había puesto unas graciosas orejas caninas y una cola larga que salía por debajo de su túnica y se movía conforme sus reacciones gracias a un práctico hechizo que le había enseñado el profesor Flitwick para un curioso disfraz de hombre lobo. Nada cercano a la realidad de un licántropo, cabe decir, pero si algo le habían enseñado sus amigos era a no temer más por su enfermedad. 

Escuchó un ajetreo en el baño y Harry salió de él, con su pálido rostro sonriente y varias vendas circulando su frente, su cuello y lo visible de sus brazos debajo de la túnica negra que había elegido para la noche. 

Le sonrió y Remus le sonrió en respuesta, observando con asombro el parecido entre Harry y James. Aquel parecido hipnotizante que tan fácilmente pudiese haberle llevado a saltar a los brazos de Dursley al notar que James prefería a Sirius, si sus personalidades no hubiesen sido completamente opuestas. 

Porque era precisamente la personalidad de villano de _su_ James lo que le había enamorado. 

-Nos vemos más tarde.- se despidió Harry, agitando una mano y entrecerrando la puerta detrás de sí: Sirius había bajado hacía algunos minutos, para hablar con alguien, y esperaba por Harry al pie de las escaleras. _Muy romántico._

James también había bajado cuando Lupin aún se bañaba y todavía no había vuelto. 

En cuanto a Peter... Peter había desaparecido hacía unas cuantas horas, alegando que tenía unas cosas que platicar con la profesora McGonagall acerca de su proyecto, y tampoco había regresado aun. 

Se había recostado sobre el colchón de su cama, viendo el techo oscuro apenas iluminado por la vela, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y James entró por ella, ligeramente agitado y con las mejillas enrojecidas. 

-¿Remus? 

El licántropo se incorporó de golpe, sonriendo. 

Su sonrisa se transformó en una expresión de total embelesamiento al encontrarse con un James vestido de túnica negra con una capa cayendo elegantemente sobre su espalda y el rostro mortalmente blanquecino a base de encantamientos, que le buscaba con la mirada, ansioso. 

-P..Prongs..- carraspeó, incómodo, al darse cuenta de que enrojecía. 

El animago se incorporó por completo frente a él al encontrar la figura de su amigo entre la oscuridad de la habitación. 

-¿Ya estás listo? 

Silencio. Moony se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia él. 

-S..sí, yo... 

-Bien, entonces vámonos.- James caminó hasta él y le tomó por una mano, jalándole hacia la puerta y sin darse cuenta de que el cuerpo entero de Remus temblaba y ardía de nerviosismo. 

-James... 

-¡Ah, es cierto!- lo soltó y caminó hacia su cama; sacó algo de debajo de su almohada y luego volvió a caminar hasta Remus, para tomarlo de nuevo de la mano y abrir la puerta. 

Sin embargo, apenas había puesto la mano sobre el pestillo cuando las manos temblorosas y torpes de Lupin se situaron sobre sus hombros lo detuvieron. 

Volvió el rostro, confundido. 

La masa de nervios llamada Remus se encontró ante su mirada y él arqueó una ceja, impaciente. 

-¿Qué? 

-A..antes..- balbuceó Moony, agradeciendo que la oscuridad evitaba que James descubriera el color de su rostro. -..antes de irnos, James... yo...- jadeó. -Hay algo que.... 

-¿Si? 

-Hay algo que necesito decirte... 

-¿Y qué es? 

Silencio. 

Las manecillas del reloj caminando segundo a segundo y ambas respiraciones eran lo único que rompían el silencio dentro de la habitación de sexto curso. 

-Verás, yo... 

El sonido del retrato cerrándose en la sala común y de la campana del reloj marcando las 9 alertó a James, cuyos ojos avellana brillaron esporádicamente, antes de tomar a Remus por el brazo y arrastrarle fuera. 

-¡Sea lo que sea, Remus, dímelo más tarde! 

-P..pero... 

-¡¡Te aseguro que te escucharé!! ¡Sólo vámonos! 

Y cuando salieron a las escaleras vacías, el licántropo alcanzó a escuchar un siseo que sonó como a un _todavía podemos alcanzarlos_ que le erizó los vellos de la espalda. 

Aquella noche James estaba dándole miedo... 

* 

La última semana Sirius y James se habían comportado como dos perfectos desconocidos. 

Tal vez peor. 

No se dirigían la palabra. No se miraban. Aparentaban que no existía el otro cuando estaban cerca. Nadie podía preguntar por el otro sin obtener una sarta de insultos. Pero sin duda lo peor de todo estaba asignado a Harry y Remus, quienes escuchaban a cada uno respectivamente quejarse del otro y, cómo no, tenían que terminar abrazándoles cuando comenzaba el sentimentalismo. 

Era difícil aceptarlo, pero aun se querían. 

Mucho... 

De cualquier forma, Sirius y Harry habían entrado ya al Great Hall, a una distancia más o menos prudente el uno del otro y observando la decoración con curiosidad. 

Black miró nuevamente a Harry de reojo, como había venido haciendo desde que éste le saludó al bajar las escaleras. _Harry estaba agitado._ Tal vez incómodo. 

Se dio cuenta desde que desvió sus ojos verdes al hablarle y Sirius creía conocer la razón de su inquietud: 

Segundos antes de que Harry apareciera desde arriba, James había subido también, pasando a su lado sin hablarle o mirarle y había desaparecido en la curva de los escalones que llevaban hacia su habitación. 

Harry había bajado momentos más tarde, con la frente ligeramente húmeda y el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre. Había enrojecido al verle y no había levantado la mirada hacia él desde ese momento. 

Frunció el seño profundamente. 

James Potter había hecho algo para incomodar a Harry; algo para molestarle _a él_ valiéndose del joven muggleborn (Dursley era un apellido muggle, ¿o no?), por su puesto. ¡¡POR SUPUESTO!! Obligar a Harry a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad _SOLAMENTE PARA HACERLE ENFADAR_... ¡¡PERO QUÉ INFANTIL ERA JAMES!! 

Sintiendo cómo la sangre en sus venas comenzaba a aumentar de temperatura, alguien tiró de su brazo disimuladamente y, a través de la pañoleta que llevaba atada al rostro como un bandido del viejo oeste (llevaba sombrero y una que otra indumentaria muggle, dicho sea de paso.. (NdE: o sea que se veía bien wenote ^///^)) inclinó su mirada azul. 

Harry lo estaba viendo, por primera vez en la noche, y por primera vez en la noche Sirius Black se ruborizó como una niña de 13 años. 

Era.. era sólo que ver aquel pequeño rostro de piel pálida y brillantes ojos verdes enmarcados por unos adorables e intelectuales anteojos había derretido algo muy (muy) dentro de su pecho, con una sensación tan atronadora y placentera que por poco hizo que las piernas cediesen bajo su peso. 

_Aunque hubiese sido divertido caer sobre Harry..._ pensó, y una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en sus labios. Gracias a Merlín que tenía medio rostro cubierto o Harry hubiese tenido que comenzar a asustarse. 

-Mejor terminamos de entrar..- balbuceó Harry, distinguiendo una cabellera llameante y unos inquisidores ojos verdes que les observaban detalle a detalle. 

Sirius cabeceó, ignorando esto último y renunciando a la diversión que le ocasionaba el observar los disfraces de los demás desde la entrada, solamente porque no había comido nada durante la tarde y su estómago estaba reclamando por algo comestible. 

Harry simplemente le arrastró a una mesa apartada, cerca de una esquina. 

_Apetitoso..._

Síp. _Esa_ era _la_ palabra. 

* 

James no cambió la expresión de su rostro ni siquiera cuando por poco atropella a Severus Snape, que venía por ahí con una chica con cara de demente y lo que parecía ser un mal disfraz de calabaza. 

Solamente Lupin volvió el rostro y pidió disculpas por su compañero con una sonrisita débil a la que Severus respondió con un gruñido que a simple vista significaba un _lárgate_. 

Remus obedeció. 

Continuaron caminando juntos, licántropo y vampiro, por el corredor oscuro y silencioso, dejando que el sonido seco de cada uno de sus pasos rebotara en las paredes. 

Era entretenido para Remus observar cómo las musarañas huían de su presencia y la manera en la que los retratos colgados de las paredes les observaban. Incluso creyó escuchar a una que dijo en voz bastante audible "_¿Ya viste que tierno se ve? ¡Es un cachorrito!_". 

Sin comentarios... 

Entraron en el Great Hall disimuladamente, evadiendo miradas curiosas y uno que otro comentario respecto al hecho de que _habían llegado sin pareja_. 

Ilusos... 

-James.. 

-¿Si?- la voz de Prongs sonaba ligeramente ausente. Parecía que sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte y realmente Remus no dudaba de que las cosas fuesen así. 

-¿Estás buscando a Sirius? 

Las mejillas de Potter palidecieron y enrojecieron tan de golpe que el cambio de tono pareció el de un cromo muggle. 

-¡¿A Black?! ¡¿Y por qué diablos habría yo de estar buscando a ese idiota?! ¡¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!! 

-Que estás caminando hacia su dirección, creo yo.- respondió Moony, con voz apacible pero dolida para todo buen oyente. James no era uno de ellos (afortunadamente). 

-¿¿Qué??- el marauder se detuvo de dar un paso más al percatarse de que el susodicho animago con su susodicha pareja estaban sentados en la esquina más próxima, ambos dando la espalda o un costado a la puerta como para poder haberle visto acercarse. 

Se apresuró a sentarse en el primer asiento vacío que encontró, torpemente, y Remus se sentó con él con un suspiro. 

-¡Que te quede bien claro que yo no estaba buscando a Black, Lupin! ¡Yo solamente...!- carraspeó, observando su entorno. -...quería venir aquí porque.. errm... da mejor la luz de las velas. 

El licántropo arqueó una ceja, confuso entre la decisión de soltar una buena carcajada o echarse a llorar. 

-Está bien, Prongs.- sonrió, débilmente. -Te creo. 

-Bien. Porque así era. 

-Sí, James. Como tú digas. 

-Bien. 

-Bien. 

Silencio. 

-Y... ¿Quieres ordenar algo?- gorgojeó Potter, desarreglándose nerviosamente el pelo con su mano derecha. 

Los ojos dorados de Remus se encontraron con los suyos por un instante. Tal vez más largo para él que para el resto del mundo. Hubiese terminado enrojeciendo y golpeando a Moony si éste no hubiese bajado la mirada hacia la carta entre sus manos y comenzar a pensar en algo qué pedir. 

-Quiero algo dulce.- declaró Remus, sonriendo. -Chocolates con almendras. No, espera... no me gustan las almendras.- se frotó la nuca distraídamente mientras continuaba bajando la mirada. -Con pasas... 

James parpadeó. 

-Moony.. esto es _una cena_, no un postre... Necesitas pedir _algo comestible_ que _no_ sea _chocolate_... 

El rostro de Remus se ruborizó levemente ante la aclaración, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la carta de golpe y sonreía torpemente. 

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. 

-¿Entonces? 

-¿Qué vas a pedir tú? 

-No sé.. 

De nuevo silencio. 

Permanecieron sentado uno frente al otro sosteniendo el menú entre las manos y retorciéndose los dedos distraídamente. 

Fue una suerte que con tanta oscuridad y ajetreo lo último que los chicos y profesores en Hogwarts hubieran querido hacer era verles. _Era extraño que dos amigos entorpecieran en una... ¿Cita?_

....... 

-James.. 

-¿Sí? 

-¿Esto es una _cita_? 

-.........- las mejillas de James volvieron a palidecer a un grado incluso grotesco y notorio para el artificial tono blanco de todo su rostro. -...eh... 

La señora Hooch se levantó, arrastrando su silla ligeramente por el piso, y caminó hacia el recipiente con ponche. 

-...pues, yo...- James se frotó la nuca con una mano, nervioso. 

¿Qué debería responder? Es decir.. Era más que OBVIO que aquello era una C-I-T-A. Una cita estúpida y desabrida cabe mencionar, pero una C-I-T-A a final de cuentas. 

Levantó la mirada y sus anteojos resbalaron graciosamente por su nariz, mientras sonreía. 

-¿Me podrías repetir la pregunta? 

Aspirando profundamente, Lupin sacudió la cabeza en negativa. 

-¡Quiero una orden de brochetas! 

Prongs arqueó una ceja, curioso. 

-¿Qué es una brocheta? 

-Comida. 

-Por eso, pero ¿qué es? 

-Emm..- el plato con comida apareció justo frente a Lupin, desvaneciéndose la carta al mismo tiempo y encendiéndose la vela del centro de la mesa. 

Ambos se estremecieron. _No les gustaba el ambiente de la **LUZ DE LAS VELAS**_. Era algo así como muy.... ¿Romántico? 

-E..esto es una brocheta...- señaló Remus, incorporándose y acercando ligeramente el plato a la vista de su amigo miope. -Le meten ... ¿Brochetas? ..a la carne... y ya ._. 

-Ah. 

-Lo vi en un programa muggle de tv.. creo que se llamaba Cocinando con Toño ^-^ 

-¿Es comida muggle? 

-Sí, como todo. ¿En serio crees que _nosotros_ nos hemos detenido a inventar algo de lo que consumimos últimamente? 

-¿Pociones? 

-Ignoraré eso. 

Dando la primera mordida a su comida, Remus inclinó el rostro. James seguía observándolo con curiosidad. 

-¿Está rico? 

-¿Qfué? oO 

-Las burretas. ¿Están buenas? 

Tragó. 

-_Brochetas_. Sí, me gustan. ¿Por qué no pides unas? 

-Emm.. ¿Y si no me gustan? .///.U es que me ha dicho mi mami que no desperdicie la comida porque hay millones de niños en el mundo muriendo de hambre *-*u.. y si no me gusta no lo voy a poder dejar ._. 

Una gota de sudor escurrió por la nuca de Lupin. 

Estirando la comida de su mano hacia el rostro de James e inclinándose él mismo hacia su amigo, sonrió, dulcemente. 

-¿Quieres probarlas? 

-¿Qué? 

-Anda, muerde. Si te gustan pides unas. 

Otra vez silencio. El grupo musical invitado por Dumbledore parecía estar teniendo problema con las conexiones de sus instrumentos muggles (en Hogwarts no había luz). 

-B..bueno...- James se inclinó también. Cerró sus ojos marrones y acercó su rostro a la mano que Lupin extendía hacia él. Sus respiraciones se encontraron. Y en aquel instánte el mundo desapareció por completo... 

_Qué_

_Sa_

_Bro_

_So..._

Se impulsó de golpe hacia atrás, sonriendo, con cascaditas de felicidad cayendo de sus ojos y embarrando sus mejillas sonrojadas. 

-...aaaww...- se llevó las manos al rostro, estupefacto. -¿Qué hacen los muggles tan lejos de los magos? TwT//~~ 

Remus sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento. 

-¿Las pides? 

-¡Por favor! 

El resto de la cena, James...cenó. 

Lo mejor vino después de la primera parte de la velada. Alegre, sí. No se lo habían esperado, pero qué más da.. al menos se estaban divirtiendo. 

Al menos James no estaba pensando en Sirius... o en Harry... _o en los dos..._

Las últimas luces se apagaron y a cambio una luz blanca y mortecina iluminó el centro del comedor. Una música suave y agradable comenzó a escucharse en el fondo y las parejas se levantaron, emocionadas. 

James se levantó también, de repente. 

Cuando su mirada oscura encontró el delicado rostro azulado de su amigo bajo la luz de una luna llena artificial, el mundo pareció cambiar a su alrededor. 

_Luna Llena..._

Jamás había tenido tiempo de apreciar correctamente las facciones en el rostro de su joven licántropo durante los plenilunios. 

El rostro pálido y pequeño de brillantes ojos dorados que ahora le observaban atenta y casi nerviosamente le pareció una de las visiones más hermosas jamás encontradas, y por un momento millones de ideas locas cruzaron su mente como disparos. 

Sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente, cuando Remus se encogió de hombros e inclinó la mirada. 

Extendiendo la mano hacia él, tomó la del más pequeño entre sus dedos. 

Sintió un brusco cambio en el ritmo de la presión del hombre lobo, pero trató de hacerse a la idea de que no era nada malo. 

-Vamos... 

-..p..pero...- Remus lo miró. Tenía el rostro ruborizado y sus pupilas ambarinas temblaban violentamente. 

-..Está bien..- dijo James, sonriendo. 

Remus jamás había recibido una de esas sonrisas. _Las sonrisas reservadas para Sirius Black._

Sintiendo cómo su corazón se volcaba y perdiéndose por completo dentro de esos ojos oscuros que le habían hipnotizado hacía tanto tiempo, tragó saliva y se dejó llevar. Solamente eso. 

Bailar con James, lentamente entre la oscuridad siempre había sido algo más que un simple sueño... _lo había sido todo._

Sentir su suave respiración caliente golpeando su cuello y escuchar cómo su corazón latía contra su cabeza. 

Y qué importaba ya si alguien veía y decía.. 

Qué importaba... 

El problema fue cuando sus cuerpos golpearon a otros y ambos se volvieron para pedir una disculpa. 

Los ojos de James se encendieron de cólera y algo más al encontrarse con la silueta de una pareja que detenía su beso y volvía el rostro hacia ellos. _Y es que uno de ellos tenía ojos verdes..._

_Me duele._

_Porque mi sueño de ti lo significa todo para mí..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Notas de Ed:** ¬¬.. sí, sí.. ya sé.. ¡PERDÓN! Tanto tiempo para tan feo y corto capítulo XDD.. es sólo que la señorita inspiración se escondió de mí cuando fui a tomar agua y regresé para continuar la escena de James despertando -_- El capítulo fue algo.. _¿Apresurado?_ No sé Oo le había prometido a Myr que introduciría el baile en este capítulo, pero viendo que lo estaba alargando todo, esto me ha salido ._. y bueno... gracias a 

**ddz008** (oy, gracias xD), 

**Moryn** (-la pica con una varita- o.ou..), 

**Galasu** (me imagino que no comprendieron bien el sentido de los celos de James XD.. erm.. esa pregunta te la responderemos pronto :3 ¡Me imagino que nadie se atreve a abrir la puerta de los Marauders durante las noches! Un personaje nuevo :P y sí, prometo colocarte esa escena XD más adelante ¬w¬~~), 

**Alym** (XDDD!! ya ves lo que hace un escritor 9-9U.. Te juro que las relaciones entre Lily, James, Harry y Sirius están afectando demasiado positivamente el futuro.. ¡Demasiado diría yo! Las cosas se están ya tornando demasiado evidentes y confiaré en que seas la primera en descubrir _cómo_ rayos vamos a solucionar este enredo -que es muy, _muy_ simple de ver ^^-), 

**kathy stgqvk** (WAHAJA!! LO LOGRÉ!!! LO LOGRÉEEEEE!! >DDDDD -Ed baila sobre su silla como Jonny Bravo *///*U- La pregunta de Remus ya está respondida :3 y es ke tú sabes que James Potter solamente hay uno *//*~~ ¡¡AH, LILY!! Aquí nuevamente la duda >D dejo en tus manos y las de Alym encontrar esta sencilla solución ^_^ (mucho más sencilla de lo que te imaginas); besitos a ti tb :*), 

**VanesaC** (¿Ves que no me demoré como la otra vez? ¡ESTA VEZ ME DEMORÉ MÁS! *0*~~), 

**MyrtleD** (Ouo".. ia.. ia terminé comadre *-*UUUu.. sip, ¿Sabías que ahora las semanas duran tres meses ~*0*~?), 

**Wessern** (OwOUu), 

**Rey Miyamoto** (ya :3), 

**Sanzo** (un Snape de 5 segundos por ahí xDUUu), 

**Dunkel Tot** (joi joi o.o.. oye, ¿tu maestro tiene dos ojos de ogro y boca de gorila *-*? sí, es que hay un senior igualito viéndote atrás del monitor OwO), 

**Werden** (-le pega a Myrtle- ¡¡ESHA ME DIJO!! ;O;), 

**Drys** (¿eres nueva en esto o.ô? Visita diccionarios de anime para enterarte de lo que es EN SÍ un SLASH ^^), 

**Mariana Berrings** (oy, a mí ni me preguntes por ese xDUu) 

por sus reviews ^_^ 

Por cierto que debido a que varios lectores nos han repetido la misma queja muchas veces (¡¿POR QUÉ NO AVISAN QUE ESTO ES UN FIC DE GAYS?!) el aviso de SLASH estará escrito al principio de cada capítulo desde ahora ^.^.. adiox. 


	14. Un Nuevo Camino

**»** Para los que no han captado que son **dos personas** quienes **escriben** **este fic** u.ú Ruffy un capi y otro yo, por eso el fic no tiene _pies ni cabezas_ (coff coff) y el amor es muy grande que no se ve la frontera XDDUu Solo eso n.n... ah o.o –inserta pensamientos de incesto-  como nu he visto quejas, pues bue :3 **«**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**;Crime of Innocence;**

**14**- Un nuevo camino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus ojos marrones recorrieron a la pareja de arriba hacia abajo con un mueca poco agradable en sus labios. Ni siquiera se preocupo en disimularle.

_Algo claro en él. _

Remus dejo caer pesadamente los brazos a sus costados e hizo un ruido con la garganta, viendo que James probablemente no diría nada. – Lo...

- Descuida, - interrumpió la voz ronca de Sirius, quien insistía en no soltar la mano suave de su acompañante.

Harry subió la mirada, queriéndose encontrar con la de su padre, pero este tan solo seguía observando a Sirius.

Y como si le hubiera leído la mente, James bajo la mirada hacia él y abrió su boca, tal vez para decir algo, pero…

- Ahora, con su permiso, - volvió a hablar Padfoot, impidiendo que cruzaran palabras, cosa que cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor lo notaría. Presiono más de la mano de Harry y, jalando más de ella, pasaron entre Remus y James. Estos últimos no dijeron nada después de que la otra pareja se había alejado, tan solo miraban hacia el frente, con personas pasando y bailando delante de ellos.

Remus bajo la mirada. – James... – y tímidamente giro sus ojos en su dirección.

El aludido titubeo un poco antes de girar su cabeza. – Tomemos... un pequeño descanso.

Remus asintió con la cabeza y, sin estar seguro de poder hacerlo o no, acero su mano a la de James y la tomo, queriéndose derretir como normalmente lo hacia. Esperaba a que este hiciera algo, como alejarla, pero tan solo fue bien recibida.

Ya se imaginaba que tipo de cosas estarían pasando por el animago y seguramente estaba luchando contra si mismo para no dejar que las palabras salieran.

Seguramente.

_Como dejar escapar esta oportunidad_

-------------

James alzo su copa, y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, bebió por quinta vez de ella.

La copa de Remus no se había movido de la mesa.

Prongs separo la bebida de sus labios. – _Te amo, James, no puedo vivir sin ti..._ blah, blah, blah

Conseguir ese Firewhisky no fue buena idea.

_- No te quiero perder, haría lo que sea para seguir... a tu lado_, -bufo- me pregunto si en este momento estaría diciendo lo mismo... hmm...

Remus cogió la copa y vio su reflejo en la bebida. Desde que se sentaron, no había dicho nada y para serse sincero consigo mismo, cada palabra suya comenzaba a dolerle, solo como James _sabía _lastimarlo.

Meneo su copa haciendo que el reflejo desapareciera, y tentativamente se la llevo a los labios. Muy apenas de haber tomado los primeros tragos, sintió una onda de calidez placentera dentro de su pecho.

Sonrió para si mismo y parpadeo un par de veces.

_Te amo._

Que hermoso seria que esas palabras salieran de él.

Gritarlas.

Susurrarlas...

Subió la mirada y aquella sonrisa que había formado se borro poco a poco.

James seguía hablando y bebiendo.

- _Idiota..._ – la botella de Firewhisky floto  y empezó a llenar nuevamente la copa – Siempre queriéndose saltar las clases para después embriagarme con su ser.. – dijo más para si mismo, y la botella regreso a su lugar.

Sus ojos temblaron por unos segundos.

Introdujo el dedo índice en el Firewhisky para después meter la punta en su boca. – Aunque.. nunca... – pensó por un momento y pasó su dedo por las orillas de cristal, con las mejillas sonrojadas y decidiendo no terminar con el enunciado.

Remus miraba embelesado la escena.

Como le gustaría tomar su mano y beber de ella, pasar su tibia lengua entre los dedos para no dejar rastro de la bebida...

Carraspeo un poco y una sombra rosada apareció en su rostro. Trataría de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Ahora las velas que flotaban a su lado se volvieron de pronto muy interesantes.

- Bueno... yo... decía lo mismo... – dijo James, hablando pausadamente y viendo hacia ningún punto - digo, me pongo a pensar que tal vez... al menos ya no... discutiremos.. tanto... o bueno...– musito, colocando el codo izquierdo en la mesa y recargando su cabeza en la mano.

- Estas.. – hablo Remus, por primera vez - diciendo que estuvo bien lo que..

_Claro que jamás lo olvidaría._

James se inclino un poco y llevo la mano derecha a su frente.

- No.. digo... – negó con la cabeza – sigue siendo un idiota, no importa lo que le pase. Que hago lo que sea, no voy a estar.. de-detrás de...

Lupin noto como sus ojos marrones brillaban, y después de ahí, ya no dijo nada.

James soltó un largo suspiro y pasó el torso de su mano por la nariz. – Eh... creo que... iré por más, - dijo al momento en que se levantaba y el Licántropo solo cabeceo.

Remus se mordió labio inferior. _Definitivamente lo haré, _pensó y con eso, cerrando los ojos, tomo otro trago.

-----------------------

- Ya puedes... soltarme, - se obligo a decir Harry, después de que estuvieran a un lado de la mesa de bocadillos.

Sirius se torno en una linda bola rosada y soltó con brusquedad la mano del más chico. – Lo siento, - mascullo, deshaciéndose de su pañoleta.

- Hey, Sirius!

El aludido giro su cabeza hacia un pequeño grupo que se encontraba riendo a cuatro mesas más adelante. – Tienes que ver esto, escucha nada más a Sturgis! – exclamo Longbotton, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bajo su sombrero de mosquetero.

Black sonrió y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo y volteo hacia a Harry.

- Emm... ve tú solo, - dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Seguro?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.  – Seguro.

- No tardo, - dudando, Sirius volvió a girar sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la mesa, en donde una mezcla de humo verde y negro comenzaba a salir de entre todas la cabezas que estaban juntas.

Harry no hizo nada más que posar sus ojos verdes en cualquier parte del lugar.

Se preguntaba en ese momento donde estaría su madre... o mejor aun, donde estaría...

- ¡James! – salto cuando vio como su padre trataba de pasarse las ultimas gotas de su bebida.

James se froto sus ojos y trato de enfocar su vista. – _Harry_... – se enderezo un poco y camino hasta él. – Y... _Sirius_? – el más pequeño abrió la boca para responder, pero el otro siguió hablando. - Se fue con _alguien _más? – mofo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. – Ahora regresa.

- Sí, claro... – James rió y se llevo la copa a sus labios, y al ver que ya no quedaba nada, soltó un ligero gruñido y la dejo en la mesa de bocadillos.

Harry inspecciono la copa con el ceño fruncido. – De dónde...?

- Por ahí, - dijo James acercándose, y Dursley se tenso en ese mismo lugar. – Estaba pensando.. lo que paso antes... yo...

- No importa, - se apresuro a decir Harry, había interrumpido a su padre tan rápido que hasta este mismo sorprendió.

_Por supuesto que importa._

_Y seguirá importando._

James observo sus labios mientras que Harry miraba a cualquier lado, todo menos en su dirección.

Aun así… era increíble en como aquel chico le llamaba tanta la atención. Algo dentro de él se movía de manera incontrolable cuando veía y _pensaba_ en Harry.

En sus labios con ese sabor picante.

En sus sonrisas.

En su piel con la que soñaba una y otra vez recorrer sin cansancio.

_...Demasiado suave para un varón. _

Tenía que admitir que no se cansaba en pensar en sus propios deseos. _Tan angustiantes. _

- Harry, - lo volvió a llamar, y el otro solo cabeceo, sin voltear. – Hay algo que... quería decirte hace tiempo, - siguió hablando, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Las manos de Harry comenzaron a sudar y sintió como una extraña sensación invadía su pecho. Se mordía los labios y tragaba continuamente saliva, claramente una señal de nervios. No estaba muy seguro si sería eso, así que no intercambió  miradas para demostrarlo.

Claro estaba, por otra parte, que no quería voltearlo a ver y prefería buscar a Sirius en ese momento.

James lo noto, y se indigno. Peor aun, su corazón latió fuertemente envenenado de celos. No le agradaba la idea en que estuviera pensando en alguien más cuando se encontraba con él.

Pensando en alguien que no fuera _él._

Apretó sus labios y empuño las manos.

En especial, no le gustaba que no le hicieran caso.

- _Podrías, _voltearme _a ver _mientras te estoy hablando, - mascullo, haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara un poco.

Era sabido que James Potter tenía un gran temperamento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry lo volvió a encarar. – Lo siento. – se apresuro a decir.

Murmurando unas cosas bajo su aliento, se acercó más hacia Harry. – Olvídalo, - volteo hacia los lados, como buscando a alguien. –Quería decir esto desde un principio...

Harry parpadeo.

- Te ves bien.

Dursley asintió torpemente con la cabeza y un simple "gracias, tú también" no pudo salir de su boca, ya que sintió que su propia lengua atorada en la garganta.

James tan solo volvió a posar sus ojos marrones en él, y sonrió levemente.

- También quería... platicar contigo.

- A...a...adelante, - mascullo Harry, cabeceando nuevamente. Se preguntaba a sí mismo que tan torpe se veía meneando su cabeza tantas veces.

- Pero aquí no... – prosiguió James, mordiéndose el labio. – No se si... – tentativamente acerco su mano derecha a la de Harry. – Querrás acompañarme a...

Apenas iba a rozar su mano cuando el torso de otra la golpeo fuertemente.

James inmediatamente alejo su mano para rodearla con la que tenía libre. – Por qué hiciste eso!? – rugió girando hacia Sirius, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros descaradamente.

Harry entreabrió los labios, pero de repente surgió la voz de Padfoot.

- ¿Mande, James?

- ¿Te importa?

- Por supuesto que sí, viene conmigo, es _mi _pareja.

Las mejillas de James no tardaron en enrojecer. – ¿¡Y eso qué?! ¡No me vengas con tus estúpidas excusas!

- ¡No son excusas!

- ¡Por supuesto que lo son!

Sirius entorno los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. – A que ya andas ebrio, ¿eh? Mira... – sacudió su pañoleta y la tiro al suelo. – Estábamos bien como antes. Cada quien por su lado ¿Por qué no mejor regresas con _Remus_?

James soltó un ligero bufido. – Disculpa, pero vine a saludar a Harry, no tienes porque meterte.

- Parecía que querías hacer otra cosa. – insistió Black, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vas a impedir acercarme a _Harry_?

Sirius deshizo sus brazos y arqueo una ceja. – Tal vez.

Los ojos de James se ensancharon, destellaban peligrosamente mientras se acercaba a él. – ¡¿Por qué?! – escupió, sin darse cuenta que había empujando a Harry al momento de acercársele. - ¿¡Por qué **_te_** _pertenece_?! ¡¿Por qué _es** tuyo**_?!-  enfatizo, dando leves golpes en el pecho de Sirius.

– ¡No empieces!

Pero James lo ignoro. – ¿¡Por qué tendría que parar?! ¡Estas repitiendo la misma historia, Black!

Padfoot soltó un gruñido y sin previo aviso lo tomo por la muñeca.

Los músicos anunciaron un descanso y la gente que se encontraba en la pista empezó a dispersarse.

- ¡Espera, Sirius! – hablo Harry, aun así, nadie le hizo caso.

- No necesito que tú vengas a hablarme de eso.

James jadeo, mientras intentaba jalar de su brazo. – Mira...quien habla...

- Bueno, James, de verdad es una lastima que a ti te guste _beber_ de _varias copas._

James alzo su mano libre, dispuesta a acercarse al rostro de Black y hacerle cualquier tipo de daño posible, hasta que esté ágilmente la logro atrapar.

- Ahora hablemos como gente civilizada, - dijo Sirius, haciendo como si el otro no hubiera hecho nada.

Potter estiro de sus muñecas e ignoro completamente lo que decía.

Uno que otro curioso alzaba sus cejas al pasar por su lado y algunos llenaban más de lo debido su copa.

- Aclaremos unos puntos, - siguió hablando, y James soltó un gemido bajo su aliento al sentir como sus muñecas eran presionadas cada vez más.

Sirius con un suspiro lo atrajo más hacia él. – Mírame a los ojos, - ordeno en un murmullo, pero James decidió seguir observando el suelo. - ¡James...!

Y estaba dispuesto a jalar más.

- ¡¡Sirius!!

El aludido alzo su mirada y observo al Licántropo detrás de James, observando la escena con la frente arrugada.

- Suéltalo, - dijo Lupin, con los brazos cruzados. – Lo lastimas.

_Mira quien habla de lastimar a quien._

Sirius volvió hacía James, quien ya había subido la mirada.

Esperaba a que le gritara, pero no lo hizo. Pudo notar en sus ojos que no estaba dispuesto hacerlo.

_Aun así quieres que te rueguen. _

- Sirius, _ahora,_ - repitió Remus, con un tono de advertencia.

Inclino su rostro hacia el de James, y si su nariz no rozo con la suya, fue porque el mismo se lo impidió.

Dudo ante hacerle caso a su amigo, sin embargo, aquella voz seguía penetrándole en los oídos, y sería difícil deshacerse de ella.

- ¡Sirius!

- Bien, como quieras - susurro, formando una sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios y sintiendo los jalones de James. – Ahí tienes,– dicho esto, empujo a su vieja presa a los brazos del hombre lobo.

Remus descruzo inmediatamente sus brazos, un tanto sorprendido, e impidió que James pasara a algo más de tambalearse.

James abrió su boca, tal vez para reclamar u otra cosa, pero Lupin lo detuvo, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Nos vemos luego, Sirius...Harry. – se despidió Remus, enderezándose junto con su pareja. 

Harry cabeceo y Sirius se encogió de hombros, prefiriendo ver en otra dirección.

James entorno los ojos y tomó la mano de Lupin para alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Harry miro como su padre se alejaba y deseaba que él hiciera algo antes de alejarse.

_Voltea,_ pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

En ese momento, James giro su cabeza sobre su hombro y una sonrisa se formo lentamente en sus labios, y no era una sonrisa de felicidad, eso se podía ver en sus ojos ya que mostraban en brillo negativo. Ahí fue cuando Harry pensó que no hubiera sido buena idea que volteara.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto Remus. – ¿Qué hiciste?

- Nada, - respondió James, volteando hacía el frente sin borrar su sonrisa. – Le toma mucha importancia a cualquier cosa insignificante.

Remus bajo su mirada con un sentimiento de desconfianza.

_No se queda así, _había pensando eso James al momento de sonreír.

- Y bien, - dijo Sirius, colocándose delante de Harry quien alzo su cabeza, con una mirada un tanto molesta. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry murmuro algo entre dientes y Padfoot parpadeó. – No te entiendo nada, - se quejo, meneando su cabeza y recogiendo su pañoleta del suelo.

Cuando Sirius se hubo enderezado, Harry empuño sus manos y exclamó. - ¡¡QUÉ YO NO SOY NINGUN_ OBJETO_!! ¡C"MO QUE YO...! ¡POR QUÉ DIRÍA QUE YO...!

- Mira, Harry, es que... – trato de excusarse Black, pero Harry negó bruscamente.

- ¡¡Pues yo no...!! – se detuvo y trago saliva.

_¿No soy tuyo? _

Cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir de golpe. – Ahora vuelvo, - musito, cambiando toda clase de pensamientos que estaba a punto de decir. – No tardo... – sin decir más, giro sobre sus talones y se alejo de ahí, dejando a Sirius parado a lado de la mesa de bocadillos. Estaba a punto de seguirlo, hasta que una fría voz detrás de él lo detuvo.

- ¿Cómo vamos con tu nuevo juguete, Sirius?

Aflojo sus hombros, y con los ojos en blancos giro para encarar a su hermano menor. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada, ¿qué no puedo saludar a mi _hermano mayor_? – siseo el más joven, sonriendo mientras pasaba los dedos por la orilla de su copa.

- Por supuesto, ¿quieres que te abrace para que nos vean? – dijo Sirius, en tono sarcástico.

Regulus siguió sonriendo a medida que se acercaba. – No sería mala idea.

Sirius alzo sus cejas y soltó un una risa que parecía más bien ronca. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, ambos hermanos se observaron a los ojos y la sonrisa de Regulus pareció agrandarse al mismo tiempo que Sirius sentía algo húmedo en su pecho.

La sonrisa de Regulus se borro y bajo su mirada inocente. – Oh, cuanto lo siento, no me di cuenta que se estaba derramando. – dijo, viendo su  bebida ahora en el disfraz de su hermano.

Sirius soltó un gruñido e iba a lanzársele pero este se separo de un brinco.

- ¡Ya te dije que _lo siento_! ¡Estas copas de mala calidad! Deberían de usar como las nuestras ¿no crees?

- Desgraciado, ya veras. – rugió Sirius.

- Es algo que se puede solucionar fácilmente ¡No entiendo porque te enojas! Ah, me están llamando, - dijo Regulus, al ver que una de sus compañeros de la bola de Slytherin alzaba su mano para llamar su atención.  – Con tu permiso.

Regulus meneo sus cejas y se alejo de ahí.

- _Tranquilízate_... solo te quiere provocar. – se dijo a si mismo Sirius con un tono de irritación y  finalizando con un gran suspiro. Bajo la mirada y vio que la mancha se expandía más. - ¡¡Maldita seas!!

Giro su cabeza una tanto exasperado hacia una momia y banshee que en ese momento se encontraban curioseando. - ¿Qué me ven?

Inmediatamente la pareja se alejo murmurando cosas entre ellos.   

Por otra parte, Regulus trataba de escuchar lo que su compañero disfrazado del fantasma de la opera intentaba decirle. – ¿Me estas oyendo?

Black siguió observando como su enfadado hermano inspeccionaba el lugar y se dirigía a Harry al momento de encontrarlo conversando con cierta pelirroja.

- Aja, - respondió, llenando nuevamente su copa. – Te escucho con toda atención.

---

Dedicado a Pity, que en paz descanse TwTUu

**Notas de MyrtleD: **Ni sabía como empezar, ni como finalizar.Seeh, por fin u.ú después de _to__ much pressure_  pude terminarlo n.n! Pues no termine el capi como planeaba terminarlo, me quedaba una que otra idea pero decidí dejarlo ahí porque después iba a salir muy largo x....X Fue mucho la tardanza, pero espero que Ed _me comprenda_ ¡Trate de ir rápido! Ox

No quise poner tanta pelea, me llega hasta ciertos límites, so xDU y probablemente Regulus salga un tantito... mamón? No pude evitarlo =P me pareció más niña que nada, whatever ¬w¬U, ya que u.

Dudas, quejas (si todavía te cabe más) _you__ know what to do_ -Uu


	15. Nunca, jamás, ni en un millón de años!

SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH (_¿y saben qué más?... _SLASH!)   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**;crime of innocence;**   
**15**- Nunca, jamás, ni en un millón de años.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Puedo preguntarte..- comenzó Remus, recargado en una esquina del salón, observando vagamente a los demás estudiantes vestidos de calabazas, murciélagos y piratas pasando frente a ellos. -...qué sucedió..? 

James no respondió. Había tomado una nueva copa de firewhisky de alguna mesa cualquiera y la sostenía entre los dedos de su mano derecha, meneándola suavemente en círculos y con la mirada perdida en el movimiento del líquido dentro. 

-¿James? 

-¿Te has fijado que si pones la copa erguida, la luz dibuja un traserito sobre el líquido?- inquirió el otro, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. 

-¿Qué? 

-Mira, se parece al de Peter.- alegó James, con la voz ida y repentinamente muy alegre. Empinó la copa hacia Remus, quien dio un saltito hacia atrás, ruborizado, y luego lo miró, con el ceño fruncido cómicamente. -¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que le tienes asco a Wormy?- levantó sus ojos marrones, pensativo, y luego dejó escapar una risotada estúpida. -Bueno, sí, ¿Quién no? Al pobre hasta los elfos domésticos le tienen asco... /**insertar nota de Myrtle:** Qué?! Oó -entra Ed y la corre- ;0; cómo se atreven?! bola de.. TT -se va, rumiando su venganza- **insertar nota de Ed:** ... -se pone un casco de soldado y se prepara para el contraataque-/ Pero éste solamente se parece al suyo... no es como si Wormtail estuviese flotando ahí adentro........ ¿verdad?- sus cejas se arquearon, pese al rubor en su rostro, elegantemente, y se empinó ligeramente hacia la bebida alcohólica. 

Permaneció observándola un segundo, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos ante la mirada expectante de Lupin. Y entonces, de forma ridícula, metió un dedo al whisky y lo sacudió dentro. 

-...¿Wormtail? 

Moony ensanchó sus ojos, aterrado. 

-¡Wormtail, te dije que no te acercaras a la cava! ¡¡Mira lo que te ha pasado!! ;------; 

-J..James... 

-¡¡Resiste, Pete, yo te salvaré!!- exclamó el animago, sacudiendo fuertemente la copa y, de golpe, volviendo el contenido hacia el piso. El licor se derramó por el mármol suave y brillante del piso del Great Hall y James se dejó caer de rodillas, ignorando el reflejo de muchos de sus compañeros que ya comenzaban a verlo de forma extraña. -¡Pete! ¡¿Pete, estás ahí?! ¡¡Respóndeme, Wormy, muchacho, _amigo_!! 

Sintiendo cómo su rostro entero ardía en rubor y siendo ya el blanco de montones de miradas burlonas, Remus se arqueó hacia el piso, tiró fuertemente de la ropa de James y luego le arrastró fuera del salón, prácticamente corriendo e ignorando los gritos de James porque le dejase rescatar a Wormtail. 

Cuando las voces se alejaron, Remus golpeó pesadamente a Prongs contra una pared cualquiera, al pie de unas escaleras, y se inclinó bruscamente hacia él. 

-¡Por Merlín, James Potter.. ESTÁS EBRIO! 

La mirada ausente de Prongs se posó en la suya y éste sonrió, ligeramente, ablandando el semblante duro de su compañero. 

-Moony..- susurró, sujetándolo por las manos de golpe. -Te ves muy _bonito_ con esas orejas... ¿Son de verdad?- hipó, arqueándose para alcanzar a tocarlas. 

La mano de Lupin golpeando a la suya se interpuso en su camino y gimoteó, herido. 

-¿Por quéeee? ;o; 

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?!- chilló el licántropo, todavía más ruborizado. -¡Estás ebrio, James! ¡¡No debiste...!! ¡Por Dios, mañana tenemos clases! 

-Ñah.- gruñó el otro, desplomándose sobre las escaleras. -Al diablo con las clases. 

-¿Qué? 

-Ya no me importan.- respondió, levantando la mirada al techo oscuro y frío que les observaba desde arriba. -Ya no me importa nada... 

Los ojos de Lupin temblaron ligeramente y, casi inconscientemente, se sentó a su lado. 

-¿De qué estás hablando? 

James rió, de forma fría y sarcástica, y Remus sintió cómo su piel se erizaba. 

-James...- nada; se encogió de hombros y prosiguió a incorporarse nuevamente. -Tal vez sería buena idea que regresásemos a la to..- 

-Tú los viste, ¿Verdad?- interrumpió el otro Marauder, sin despegar sus ojos del techo. -Tú también los viste... estaban ahí, _los dos_, y Sirius...- sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sus cejas se fruncieron de forma alarmante, no en un gesto de odio, sino más bien de dolor. -...Sirius me... 

-¡James!- exclamó Remus, alarmado, y volvió a reclinarse sobre él. -James, no te sientes bien... deberías ir a dormir.. 

-¡NO!- saltando de su lugar, James hurgó su bolsillo en busca de la varita mágica y, extendiéndola hacia el frente, exclamó: -¡Accio Firewhisky! 

Ambos miraron hacia el pasillo, uno histérico, el otro asustado. La botella de vino se acercó zumbando, regando gotas a su paso, y se detuvo brutalmente justo antes de chocar contra Prongs, quien la tomó de tajo y, sin preocuparse por conseguir una copa, se la llevó a los labios. 

Remus lo observó otro segundo más, atónito, antes de arrebatarle la botella y ponerse de pie. 

-¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?!- ladró Potter, saltando también sobre las escaleras. -¡SI QUIERES TU PROPIA BOTELLA TE LA BUSCARÉ, AHORA ENTRÉGAME ESO! 

-¡No voy a hacerlo!- repuso Moony, levantándola por encima de sus cabezas. -¡Mira lo que estás haciendo! ¡James, te estás lastimando por.. por una _estupidez_! ¡¡Sólo _mírate_!! 

-¡CIERRA EL HOCICO!- cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y sintiendo cómo sus anteojos crujían, el otro se golpeó a sí mismo contra la pared. -¡No lo entiendes, NO! ¡¡A ti no te ha sucedido!! ¡Remus, _YO LO AMO_!, y él... ÉL SOLAMENTE SE DEDICA A ANDAR POR AHÍ, ¡CON ALGUIEN QUE NO SOY YO..! **_¡¡CON ÉL!!_** ¡¿ES QUE NO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ME ESTÁ ROMPIENDO EL CORAZÓN?!- y luego se dejó caer de rodillas, jadeando pesadamente justo frente a Lupin, que le miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta. 

-_Prongs..._

Jamás se le ocurrió que _Sirius_ todavía significase tanto para él... Aunque debió suponerlo... _Las miradas, el odio, el rencor..._ los roces llenos de deseo que se desbocaban en violencia; tratando de negar lo obvio, todo lo que continuaba ardiendo entre ambos; el fuego de la pasión que no terminaba de consumirse.. Del que _él_ no era el poseedor... 

-Remus...- escuchó una voz e inclinó el rostro. -¿Tú crees que él...? 

Un crujido dentro de su pecho. Su corazón desquebrajándose. Se acuclilló a su lado, antes de que Prongs se diese cuenta, y sus brazos se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo delgado, haciéndole gemir débilmente. 

-Él te ama, James... Él siempre te ha amado... 

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio, rotos solamente por el sonido lejano de la música, y el cuerpo de James tembló débilmente entre los brazos de su amigo. 

-Mentira...- jadeó, tratando de tragarse sus lágrimas y la chirriante voz que escapaba de su garganta. -Él nunca me... _él no me..._

-_Sirius..._ lo que ustedes dos han tenido les unirá para siempre...- sintió cómo el cuerpo de Prongs se tensaba. -Y aunque no quieran aceptarlo, _se necesitan para vivir_... 

Y al segundo siguiente James se había incorporado, arrojado a Lupin contra la pared y mirándole con aquellos ojos marrones hirviendo en cólera. 

-¡¡¡NO LO NECESITO!!!- su mano nuevamente en posesión de la botella. Dio un paso sobre las escaleras. -¡¡NO NECESITO A ESE MALDITO DE BLACK!!- y uno más. Cada paso acompañado por un violento trago de whisky. Su garganta ardiendo en llamas y su corazón derritiéndose con estas. -¡¡¡POR MÍ QUE SE MUERA Y SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO!!! -y entonces sus piernas ya no pudieron más; la botella se resbaló de sus dedos, embarrando su ropa y rodando escaleras abajo entre un fuerte tintineo, y él se derrumbó sobre las lozas del piso, respirando fuertemente y con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. 

Escuchó pasos apresurados a su espalda y después Remus estaba nuevamente a su lado, preocupándose por él, simplemente _con él_. Sonrió ligeramente, con sus ojos escociendo por las lágrimas, y se estremeció al sentir la mano tímida de Lupin acariciando sus cabellos desordenados. 

-_Desearía morirme..._- balbuceó, sin dejar de sonreír. -_Morirme y terminar con todo esto de una vez..._

Los brillantes ojos de Moony cubiertos por una suave cortina de lágrimas se abrieron todavía más, mientras le escuchaba susurrar cerca de él. -¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- su corazón cada vez iba más de prisa. Deseaba poder abrazarle, besarle y asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Que no volvería a sufrir más porque él estaba a su lado e iba a darle todo el amor que ni Sirius ni nadie fueron capaces de darle... Porque no pudieron ver la maravillosa persona que James Potter era... Pero suprimiendo sus deseos, apoyó una mano sobre un escalón frío y dejó que un quejido se escapara de sus labios. -No puedes, James... no puedes ser tan egoísta... 

Una risita débil escapó de la garganta de Prongs, quien sujetó su mano con sus dedos cubiertos de whisky de fuego y la atrajo hacia su rostro. Lupin levantó ligeramente su mirada, hasta toparse con el reflejo del par de gafas frente a él. 

-_Desearía..._- continuó James, con voz ronca. -_Desearía haberme enamorado de _ti_ y no de _él_... Moony..._

Y ahí, muy quieto, creyendo que con el más mínimo movimiento la ilusión se rompería frente a sus ojos pero rogando con toda el alma que fuese verdad, Remus se ruborizó, lentamente, sintiendo aún la penetrante mirada castaña sobre su cuerpo. 

-_James..._

-Eres todo lo que él no es...- prosiguió Prongs, ignorando el gemido asustado del otro chico. -Todo lo que no ha sido y jamás será...- su mano apretando cada vez más a la del licántropo y la otra buscando el resto de su cuerpo. Los ojos le temblaban y la imagen de Lupin estaba cada vez más lejana de la realidad, pero eso no le importo, porque aquella noche se había prometido, con el whisky de fuego recorriendo sus entrañas, ahora que ya nada le importaba en la vida, hacer todo cuanto desease sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias. -_No sé... no sé cómo no pude verlo nunca... Remus..._

-¡James!- se incorporó de pronto y pesadamente su cuerpo, ajeno de energía física, se desplomó sobre el del halfblood. -_James, por favor..._

-_Perdóname por no darme cuenta nunca, Remus...._

-_James... yo no...._

Pero no pudo decir nada más porque en aquél momento, aquél instante glorioso, con el tiempo congelado a su alrededor, los labios de James Potter fueron finalmente suyos, con su ardiente sabor a whisky y a picante, a lágrimas, sudor y piel, mezclado todo en el más maravilloso sabor que pudo probar jamás... _Le empujó._

Ligeramente, fuera de su alcance, solamente para romper el contacto. 

-James, por favor... _estás ebrio_... 

Y sin responder todavía, los brazos del animago le aferraron con fuerza por la cintura, recortando cualquier espacio entre sus cuerpos. La piel caliente y húmeda del cuello de James golpeó su rostro. 

Fue como si millones de agujas perforaran todo su cuerpo, haciéndole punzar dolorosamente, placentero, excitante... y su corazón entumido volvió a latir con furia y sus ojos se cerraron de golpe, permitiendo que su nariz delgada y fría pudiese saborear con los dotes de un lobo el aroma de James Potter. Del chico por el en aquél momento viviría y haría cualquier cosa. 

Y ambos se reclinaron sobre las escaleras, envueltos en telas y brazos que no pudieron interponerse al ardiente sabor de sus labios y lenguas entrelazados. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sirius Black dio un respingo, sentado a una mesa en compañía de un sonriente Harry que conversaba alegremente con esa chica Evans y su pareja, que comía todo lo que había en su paso mientras lanzaba miradas curiosas a ambos chicos frente a él, ... 

¡¡OH, POR DIOS, HABÍA IDO CON PETER!! /**Nota de Ed:** >D/ 

Se volvió ligeramente y encontró un par de ojos verdes cubiertos por anteojos que le miraban, incómodos. 

-¿Pasa algo? 

El animago se encogió de hombros y sonrió, mientras sacudía su cabeza. 

-Supongo que sólo tengo sueño. 

-Oh. 

Harry devolvió la vista al frente, donde Lily Evans todavía le sonreía. 

-Es muy agradable la música que han puesto, ¿No creen?- dijo ella, mirando por encima de su hombro al grupo en el escenario. -El profesor Dumbledore tiene muy buen gusto.- frunció ligeramente el cejo. -Solamente extraño un poco las bromas del año anterior... ¿No?- sus ojos verdes escrutaron la figura de Black, quien picoteaba con un mondadientes algo en un plato de botanas. Sonrió, ligeramente. -Tal vez es porque esta vez Sirius Black está solo.- arrugó la nariz, ignorando la mirada alarmada que Harry le dedicaba ahora. -Es cierto.. ¿Adónde se ha ido _tu_ Potter? Siempre venían juntos a esta clase de fiestas que yo les daba por novios.- rió, volviendo el rostro hacia un costado justo para no percatarse de que tanto Harry como Peter le miraban ya, aterrados. 

Sirius no respondió, todavía con la cabeza inclinada hacia la pequeña mesa. 

-No, no le veo por ningún lado. Aunque hace alguna hora le vi con Lupin...- volvió a soltar una risita. -Te diría que da la impresión de que cortó contigo por él, si tan sólo Potter pudiese resultarle atractivo a _alguien_ en todo el planeta... 

Y en este punto tanto Sirius como Harry se tensaron de hombros, alarmantemente. 

-No te ofendas, Harry, pero aunque Potter sea idéntico a ti, puedo asegurarte que no se parecen en nada.- continuó, bebiendo de su vaso. -Tú eres un chico muy lindo, y ese Potter es... un .. un estúpido. 

-¡Bien, es suficiente para mí!- exclamó Black, poniéndose de pie lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir la mesa a su paso. Las tres miradas le enfocaron, de golpe. Los ojos grises de Sirius escrutando con furia la figura de la pelirroja frente a él. -Gracias por tan inteligente conversación, Evans. La próxima vez te llamaré cuando desee escuchar esa asquerosa voz de urraca tuya. Ahora me largo.- y se marchó, a pasos largos y firmes, sin siquiera volverse para ver a Harry, quien se incorporó sobre su asiento, sorprendido. 

-¡¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?!!- chilló Lily, ofendida y buscando apoyo en sus acompañantes. Pero esta vez Harry le lanzó también una mirada fría antes de ponerse de pie. 

-Espero que disfruten del resto de su velada. Buenas noches.- dijo, antes de alejarse también, detrás de un Sirius que se había extraviado entre la multitud. 

Lily se encogió de hombros en su lugar, confundida, y volvió su mirada hacia Wormtail, quien sacudía el contenido de su vaso lentamente. 

-¿Dije algo malo?- gimió, con voz débil. 

Pero Peter no respondió. 

_James Potter _no_ es un estúpido, pequeña sangre sucia.._. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Esa idiota, esa maldita estúpida. ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVÍA?! ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERA ELLA PARA HABLAR ASÍ DE ÉL?! ¡¡¡PARA HABLAR ASÍ DE **JAMES**!!! ¡¡DE **SU** JAMES!!_

........................... 

Sus pasos aminoraron la marcha. Las voces comenzaban a quedarse atrás y el fuego en sus mejillas a apagarse. Su estómago ya no estaba revuelto y la presión en su pecho había desaparecido. 

Estirando la mano derecha hacia la pared, se reclinó ligeramente sobre la roca sólida. 

-James...- jadeó, presionando su frente contra su nudillo enguantado. La pañoleta en el rostro le estorbaba; dio un tirón para arrancarla pero ésta se aferró a su cuello, firmemente atada hacía algunos minutos por un alegre Harry. 

Harry, a quien había arruinado la noche... 

-_Mi_ James...- cerró sus ojos y aquél rostro delgado y moreno apareció en sus pensamientos, con los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz, sosteniéndose apenas de caer mientras que una alegre sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. -_¿Por qué tengo que seguir pensando en ti, James?_

Nadie respondió, excepto él, quien soltó una risa hueca y burlona. 

_En ti, que jugaste con mis sentimientos como si fuesen juguetes y que más temprano que tarde terminaste rompiendo... Sigo pensando en ti... Porque por más que lo intento no te puedo olvidar..._

_"¿Has escuchado el rumor de la biblioteca?"_

_Maldito seas, Wormtail. Malditos tú, Mansell y todos aquellos que estuvieron ahí para verlo. Pero maldito mil veces seas tú, James Potter, que te atreviste a romper mi corazón por un miserable juego..._

Dio un paso más, casi arrastrándose y sin dejar de ver la figura fantasmal de Prongs flotando frente a él, sonriéndole. Esa sonrisa que tanto amaba... _que tanto amó..._

-Ahora tengo a Harry, ¿Sabes, James? Que es un reflejo invertido de ti... que me aprecia, me respeta y, principalmente, _me ama_... 

¿O no es así? 

_Harry Dursley te ama, Sirius Black... por eso todas sus miradas son para ti, por eso todas su sonrisas, sus besos y sus caricias son para ti... por eso puedes enredar tus dedos dentro de su revuelto cabello negro y acariciar la piel tostada de su rostro sin obtener protestas._

¿No? 

Inclinó la mirada. Una sombra se estiró sobre la luz del Great Hall, hasta él, y sonrió, ligeramente. 

_¿Pero amas tú a Harry? ¿¿O es simplemente que dentro de él crees ver a James, y lo que sientes o crees sentir por él no es más que un reflejo, _un fantasma_ de los sentimientos que _todavía_ profesas por Prongs??_

-No, no puede ser así... 

La sombra se arrastró por el piso, suavemente, y alcanzó a escuchar sus pasos. Siguió sonriendo. 

-_Harry me ama y yo lo amo a él... ahora estamos juntos, y ni tú, con tu maldita envidia podrás arrebatarlo de mi lado... porque Harry Dursley me..._

_¿¿Pertenece??_

_"¿Porque te pertenece? ¿Porque es tuyo? Estas repitiendo la misma historia, Black..."_

-_Pero yo ya no te amo, James... mataste todo lo que pude haber sentido por ti... ¡YA NO TE AMO!_

-¡¡Sirius!! 

_Deja de mentirte, Sirius Black..._

-_No podría perdonarte nunca...._

_Sirius..._

-¡Sirius! 

Y se detuvo, sintiendo cómo las voces dentro de su cabeza le golpeaban. Sin que pudiese hacer algo más que gritar, más que golpearse o correr. Porque solamente era un ser humano... y tendría que explotar.... 

-¡¡DÉJENME TODOS EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!- rugió, sin volver el rostro hacia Harry, de pie a pocos pasos de él, y se echó a correr por el pasillo, tratando de alejarse de todos; de perderse en aquél mundo de corredores, puertas y escaleras y que nadie pudiese volver a verle. _Para poder estar en paz..._

_"¡Suéltalo!, ¡Lo lastimas!"_

-_¿¡Y qué con las heridas que él abrió en mí!? ¡¿Qué con la sangre que sigue manando mientras él está contigo, con Mansell o con cualquiera?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TODO EL MUNDO PIENSA QUE NO TENGO SENTIMIENTOS?!_

_Porque nunca los conociste, Sirius Black..._

_...porque nadie te ha amado nunca..._

Y encontrarse aquella escena al pie de las escaleras, y ver sus ojos marrones mirándole de pronto, metamórficos de ilusión a terror y a desprecio, su corazón volvió a partirse, y esta vez ya nadie podría recoger los trozos... 

-Nunca.... James Potter....- su voz temblaba y su cuerpo también. Y sus ojos castaños todavía le miraban y el amor que alguna vez vio en ellos no se reflejaba más. _Se había ido, muerto como las ilusiones que alguna vez albergó..._ -Nunca... ¡¡JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ!!- y aunque ya no podía correr más, la figura semidesnuda de Remus Lupin entre los brazos de James fueron el energético necesario para hacerle llegar hasta su habitación en la torre y echarse en la cama, incapaz de dar un paso más hacia la ventana y poder arrojarse al vacío. 

_Nuevamente con el corazón roto. Lo poco que pudo haber quedado de él..._

-_Desearía morir..._

_¿Tú también?..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**V E N G A N Z A**

Esa fue la única palabra que pudo atravesar su mente en blanco cuando los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron su pálido rostro demacrado. Las ojeras se estiraban hasta sus mejillas y tenía la espalda adolorida por haber permanecido en la misma posición, fingiendo dormir mientras los otros entraban y se instalaban. 

Ni siquiera pudo levantarse para romperle la nariz a Lupin cuando le sintió pasar cerca de él, a pedirle una disculpa a Harry por ser tan brusco, a advertirle a Peter que como siguiese juntándose con Evans.... y peor aún, a tirarse por la ventana cuando James se detuvo justo frente a su cama de cortinas cerradas /sabía que era él... su olfato canino se había agudizado con la práctica.. y aquella silueta olía a James... a la mezcla de aromas agradables e irresistibles que engatusaban a cualquiera... _pero ya no a él. Se había terminado._/ y, en voz baja, susurró algo que él no alcanzó a escuchar... 

Algo que realmente ya no importaba... porque fuese lo que fuese que James dijera, su odio solamente podría aumentar. La esperanza y el amor se marchitaban, ahogados por el rencor y la desesperación, y la idea de que tanto tiempo creyó amar al chico perfecto que a final de cuentas resultó no ser nada más que.... 

_James..._

Y le haría pagar por todo. El dolor sufrido lo tomaría por mil y se arrastraría a sus pies, pidiendo perdón. Y él levantaría una de sus piernas y... _todo terminaba así..._

Inclinó su mirada gris y enrojecida por falta de sueño y respiró profundamente, viendo la luz blanca alrededor de las cortinas de su cama. 

-_Me vengaré, Potter.... porque nunca podré perdonarte todo lo que me hiciste... hasta que sientas este dolor en carne propia..._

Luego se movió, ligeramente, sintiendo cómo sus huesos crujían pero indiferente a cualquier malestar físico, con su alma alimentada por la idea obsesiva, enferma y sádica de lo que haría... 

-_Quiero verte llorar..._

_Escucharte gritar implorando mi perdón...._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_perdóname...... nunca quise lastimarte..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-¡Elecciones, Harry!- saludó James Potter, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. La sala común estaba vacía y sencillamente fue una maravillosa casualidad encontrarle ahí, tan temprano, hojeando las páginas que la profesora McGonagall les había dejado como tarea para repasar. Levantó una mano y quiso colocarla sobre el hombro del chico, pero se detuvo a medio camino, percatándose de que el chico no volvía el rostro. 

De pie junto al sillón en el que Harry se encontraba acurrucado, James se inclinó, ligeramente, hasta que sus brazos se apoyaron sobre el respaldo y su mentón sobre estos. 

-Harry... 

Nada. Sentía cómo su labio inferior luchaba contra sus pensamientos racionales y, frotándose los ojos sin gafas con un brazo, volvió a sonreír. 

-Mira, Harry, lo de anoche... 

-Lo de anoche es algo que no debí ver.- interrumpió Dursley, con una voz apagada que hizo que Prongs se estremeciera. -Quiero disculparme por eso contigo... James..- sus ojos verdes se levantaron, hasta que la mirada castaña encontró a la suya. -No... no debí reaccionar así, yo... 

Sonriendo ligeramente, James estiró sus brazos hacia abajo, hasta que se posaron suavemente sobre los hombros delgados de Harry, quien dio un pequeño saltito al sentir su toque. Apretó sus dedos alrededor de él y escuchó claramente cómo Harry gemía, de una forma inocente que para él significaba el más excitante de los sonidos. 

-Antes que nada, Harry...- susurró, inclinándose todavía más hacia él. -Quiero que comprendas que yo estaba _ebrio_... 

_Ebrio._

-_¿Mi padre ebrio? ¿¿Y ahora va a decirme que se droga??_- recordó la escena de los baños y se ruborizó, violentamente, ante la sorpresa del marauder. 

-¿¿De verdad?? ¿Alguna vez has bebido tanto? El Whisky de fuego tiene esa reacción, ¿Sabes? No puedes beber más de tres copas antes de... _soltar_ la..lengua...- su cabello negro cayó en mechones sobre su frente y sus ojos ahora cerrados. Gimió, levemente, sintiendo una punzada dentro de su cabeza. 

_-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste anoche, Potter..?_

Una mano suave acariciando su mejilla le hizo despertar de golpe y abrir sus ojos nuevamente a la realidad. La dulce realidad en la que el pequeño Harry se encontraba arrodillado sobre un sillón, frente a él, acariciando su rostro con suavidad. 

-_¿Te sientes mal?_

Sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse. 

-Harry...- sacudió su cabeza y sonrió, apacible. -No... sólo mi maldita resaca... 

-Jamás he bebido tanto, pero deseo comprenderte...- susurró Harry, mirándole con aquellos embriagantes ojos verdes. -Después de todo tienes 16 años... lo que hagas es asunto tuyo y... 

Las manos de Prongs se cerraron alrededor de las muñecas de su hijo, duramente, y éste jadeó. 

-_James..._

-No me digas eso nunca, Harry...- su voz ausente envió sensaciones electrizantes por todo su cuerpo. -...porque si me dices que lo que yo hago no te importa, entonces yo... _moriré_... 

-¿Q..qué...? 

-_¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que yo...?_

Sus miradas fijamente una en la otra, de forma hipnótica, robotizada. Estaban solos en la sala común, y era solamente cuestión de inclinarse un poco más... Y sorpresivamente, fue Harry quien lo hizo primero. Sus alientos golpeándose, sus respiraciones chocando. Casi podía saborear sus dulces labios una vez más..._solamente una_.... Pero entonces James se alejó, torpemente, para observar con ojos bien abiertos el rostro ruborizado de Harry Dursley, con los ojos entreabiertos y completamente sumiso ante él... 

-¿Harry, por qué...? 

Y fue suficiente para sacarle de aquella mágica burbuja, porque todos sus castillos en el aire se desplomaron de golpe, frente a sus ojos. 

-...yo.... 

Pasos en la escalera. Ambos volvieron el rostro y James, tomando sus cosas, fue el primero en dirigirse a la salida. -¡¡Elecciones, Harry!!- repitió, antes de marcharse. -¡Hoy a las 6 en el campo de Quidditch! ¡Serías un magnífico seeker!- y con una última sonrisa, salió de la sala común, sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza. 

Ya se encargaría más tarde de tomarse algo contra la resaca. 

_Lo importante ahora era no ver a Remus..._

Al pie de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de los chicos, Sirius Black se acomodó la corbata, antes de carraspear para llamar la atención de Harry. De _su_ Harry. Al que ni siquiera James Potter tenía derecho de arrebatarle. 

_Ya no más._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**notas de Edward:** ok, no me gustaron las últimas dos escenas... que realmente puse solamente porque se me hacía que quedaba muy corto. Como sea. Elecciones de quidditch! Discúlpennos montones de veces por no actualizar antes, pero...la musa de Myr se había tomado unas vacaciones y pues... de cualquier forma aquí está el capítulo 15, que espero disfruten. Ahora a los hermosos reviews!! 

Agradecemos a 

**Kurogane:** y ahora cuántas se te salió XDU? 

**Betsi Randle:** eso me sigo preguntando yo... Haha, es cierto eso, aunque pienso que Harry no se queda atrás -hmm-. Ñam, Regulus Black... ñam ñam. Ya verás que no se queda así como así :P Respecto a tus preguntas te diré que, pese a que la historia no es de ella, ¡JA! A que no te lo imaginaste >D; James es un chico muy abierto a nuevos sabores /coff coff/, y ellos... err... ya veremos. Hay que comprender primero que lo suyo es imposible, ¿No? Gracias por tu gran review :) 

**Galasu:** Jojojo! A mí también me gustó /eso sonó muy D-D-Dora la Exploradora(8)/; ¿Tú qué piensas? Si no se los dice, ¿Qué caso habrá? Ta vez. 

**Luzy Snape:** Gracias. 

**kathy stgqvk:** Ea! Pequeño review XD veamos... no me gusta la ropa de cuero, y respecto a lo de Lily... no, no me parece. Respondiendo a tus teorías: 1) AUNQUE NO LO CREAS ESA FUE MI PRIMERA OPCIÓN!; 2) Hmm.. algo de razón tienes, aunque no en todo. 3) JA!!! -suena una campanita- No puedo decir nada, mis dedos están sellados (???). 4) Podría ser que Harry halla vuelto sólo para eso :P. Veremos qué hacer con Peter, aunque la torre de Astronomía es un poco baja... No sé si me agrade tu idea del Harry/Remus, así que no esperes mucho. Y sí, lo veremos más. 

**AnyT Grandchester:** que bueno, ¿Verdad? 

**Hikaru in Azkaban:** Buen final para una cita, pero también para una amistad... 

**ddz008:** mwahahaha, TODOS A POR JAMES! -se viste de cazadora- 

**Snuffle's Girl:** 1) Digamos que 'ya' lo ha afectado. 2) Sigue leyendo n---n! 

**Karla ('Mione:** Que bárbara nxnU.. Sí, eran ellos dos, pero como estaba oscuro y con tanta gente DISFRAXADA, realmente nadie se dio cuenta. 1) Eso habrá que preguntárselo a Myrtle, que es la madre de nuestro amado Mansell :3, 2) ¿Tú qué crees?, 3) Nop. No lo creo :PPP 

**alexiel (paula):** Claro que me acuerdo de ti! No sé si se valla a saber, sigue leyendo para que nos enteremos :3 

**Nabichan Saotome:** Ese beso fue genial, mis respetos para Myrtle. Sé que es un poco enfermo, pero un día de esos estaba yo leyendo un blog cualquiera en internet y.. taa-daa! La chica en cuestión decía claramente "me he leído muchos Sirius X Harry, Sirius X Remus, Remus X James, Severus X Harry y demás etcs... ¡Pero ahora mi mente pervertida me pide por más! ¡¡QUIERO UN JAMES X HARRY!!" y yo, como buena hada madrina, hago realidad su deseo :P aunque realmente no la conozco y dudo mucho que alguna vez halla leído este fanfic XD! Por cierto, me gusta mucho tu fanfic Ranma / Ryouga... me gustaría saber si tienes más. 

**chiquinkira:** No, yo tampoco lo soy. Pero ellos tienen un no sé qué que convierte su sex apple en mucho más SEX cuando van a por los chicos... No sé, no sé. 

**Moryn:** ¿Qué parte? 

**Noir:** Aquí estamos. 1) Errr... realmente me imagino a Regulus como una persona "diferente".. no sé si me explico. 2) Ahí anda, metiendo la pata como la cotorra que es :P 3) Mwehehe... ¿Sabías que existe una cosita llamada Marauder Map? Gracias. 

**Claudia:** Claro que no tiene ni piex ni cabeza, eso lo hemos aclarado MUCHAS veces. Me alegra que te siga agradando Lupin, porque al pobre le tocará sufrir mucho, mucho... 3 

**Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox:** Un trío??? 

**sang:** Pasa que .. teníamos problemas técnicos y ningún capítulo que cargar... pero bueno. Sobre tu idea.. errm. No creo que a tantas personas les agrade mi manera de escribir como para hacerme una lista de actualizaciones, pero gracias por la sugerencia. Puedes agregarme a Update Alert (o algo así) en mi perfil, que enviará un mensaje a tu bandeja cada vez que este fanfic sea actualizado. Gracias, seguiré haciéndolo mientras ustedes gusten :P 

**Miki:** XD DAMN IT!!!! -nota mental: olvidar la idea de dejar a Lupin solo, triste y abandonado en una tienda de mascotas- 

**anna potter:** Ejejeje... 5 meses, sí... pero tú sabes que cuando no se puede, PUES NO SE PUEDE! Me demoro porque no siempre llega la inspiración tanto para mí como para Myrtle, pero hacemos lo que se puede. No te preocupes, que sea como sea, verás el final de esta historia cuando sea su momento. Dos capítulos de un solo tiro para ti. El próximo año serán otros dos XD 


	16. Elecciones un beso?

**;Crime**** of Innocence;**

**16**- Elecciones... ¿un beso?

**Dedicatorio:** A mi ángeeeel T0T a **Miki**. Espero que te guste :3Uu pensé en ti mientras lo escribía u.ú… XDDD ntc

**

* * *

**

**N/M:** A lo mejor no debería haber libros, pero… ni moho D

"¡Hey, James!"

El aludido parpadeó y giró su cabeza, al ver de quien se traba, sonrió ampliamente. "¿Qué ocurre, Kingsley?"

El moreno soltó un largo suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco por unos momentos. - ¿Y bien?

"¿De qué…¡Oh¡Cierto, cierto!" James sacudió su cabeza, "No te preocupes, estoy seguro que encontraremos a alguien. "

"¡Tenemos que! No entiendo por qué nuestro otro buscador se tuvo que ir."

"Eh… porque ya era su último año¿no?"

"Si, si, ya lo se, pero ¡Por qué no reprobó o algo!"

James alzo amabas cejas hacia su compañero.

"Bueno, es que todo esto se sube a la cabeza," murmuró Shacklebolt con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Masculló algo a sí mismo y después suspiro nuevamente. "Bien, nos vemos, y por favor ¡No me falles, James Potter!"rogó juntando sus manos y estrechándolas entre sí mientras empezaba a caminar.

"¡Cuándo le he fallado a alguien…!" James estudió un poco sus palabras y se mordió el labio inferior, "¡En el _quidditch_!" finalizó.

Kingsley alzó ambos pulgares con una sonrisa y se alejó.

James alzó su hombro para acomodarse la mochila y una que otra mirada se posó en él.

Que _extraño _era ver a Potter _solo _por los pasillos.

Prongs giro su cabeza hacia la ventana para observar el cielo nublado. No podía evitar sentirse un poco nostálgico con el cambio de clima.

_Susurros, susurros y más susurros._

Visualizo el pasillo por la esquina de sus ojos y después bufó. No por eso era tiempo de permutar algo.

Volvió acomodarse la mochila en su hombro y alzo la cabeza, caminado en dirección al gran Hall, cómo solo él sabía hacerlo.

Pero aun así... era extraño.

* * *

Carraspeó nuevamente.

Harry alzó la vista para encontrase con los penetrantes ojos grises de Black. "Ah..."

Sirius apoyó ambas manos en el reposabrazosdel sillón y se inclinó hacia su rostro. "_Buenos días."_

Harry sonrió, pero se fue aflojando cuando notó que el rostro de Padfoot se acercaba. Esperaba algo más y al fin de cuentas tan solo sintió una mano rodeando su barbilla. "Y... no te gustaría acompañarme en la tarde con..."

Dursley se sobresalto al oír las últimas cuatro palabras.

"¿En la tarde?" dijo Harry, y con esa pregunta tan repentina, Sirius sintió que todas su lecciones de seducción no había servido para nada.

"Eh, sí..." respondió Sirius, alejando su mano y frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno... pues..."

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Padfoot, observándolo. Por una extraña razón, sintió que fuera lo que fuera no le iba a agradar.

Harry se detuvo por uno momento. Aun no estaba seguro, pero en tan solo recordar la sonrisa de su padre y en el hecho de que, si podría, estaría más junto a él y...

Se mordió el labio y movió sus dedos de manera incomoda entre su túnica.

"Es solo que... bueno, me entere que... habría elecciones para el... quidditch."

"Aja," murmuro Sirius, tomando asiento delante de él.

"Y creo que sería bueno si probara ¿No lo crees?"

Sirius soltó un suspiro y deslizo por el sillón sin quitarle la vista de encima. "¿Cómo sabes que...?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, "todos en la torre lo comentan y... pensé que sería bueno, digo..."

Sirius se perdió por un momento. Él ya sabía sobre eso. James era el único emocionado que le insistió en probar a principios de curso ¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar? Sí cada día… cada _maldito segundo _le seguía insistiendo…

Cerró sus ojos de golpe.

Tanto así, que aun recordaba su voz.

_'¡Te imaginas¡Te imaginas¡Tú y yo¡En un mismo equipo! (…) ¡Te levantare muy temprano el día de las elecciones!'_

Y precisamente hoy, era ese día.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y abrió lentamente sus ojos, así encontrándose con la silueta confundida de Harry.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Harry, dejando a un lado el repaso de McGonagall.

Harry noto que los ojos de Sirius brillaron por unos momentos antes de que pasara una mano por su frente, frotándola.

"Sí, es solo que... me duele un poco la cabeza, ya sabes," masculló y meditó por unos segundos, "Con que elecciones ¿eh?"

"Sí," dijo Harry, y de pronto, su rostro preocupado cambio por una sonrisa, "¡Hey¿Por qué no lo intentas tú también?"

Sirius alejó su mano de su frente y negó con la cabeza, "No, no," se apresuro a decir mientras se acomodaba "En una ocasión dije _'sí' _solo para que dejara de insistir."

"Oh," murmuro Harry, con el entrecejo fruncido. Decidió no preguntar nada. "Entonces, si estaría bien que lo intentara yo, en ese caso."

Black no respondió.

"¿Verdad? Esto... veras, en mi otro colegio, yo era buscador."

Sirius alzo ambas cejas en su dirección. Atento e inseguro. "¿Ah, sí?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza, "Ya es bastante tiempo que no juego, y... es una sensación extraña, no se puede explicar."

"James también es un miembro del equipo," escupió, tratando de no sonar indiferente.

"Sí, lo se. Lo extraño."

Sirius arrugo la frente de repente, "¡A James?"

Harry se apresuro a negar con la cabeza, con una media sonrisa, - ¡No, al quidditch!

"Te acompaño," dijo Sirius y al ver la cara de Harry continuó, "quiero ver que tal juegas, a parte, no tendré otra cosa que hacer.

Harry amplió su sonrisa, y no duro mucho ya que vio como Sirius apretaba sus puños casi blancos, al igual que su pecho, descubierto por los primeros botones flojos de su camiseta, subía y bajaba más rápido de lo normal.

No sería nada fácil lidear con él y esperaba a que James no reaccionara de la misma manera.

* * *

Prongs estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y bostezó. "Que comida," murmuró, posando una mano sobre su estomago.

Ahora el gran Hall se había llenado por el resto de los alumnos en la mañana.

"¿Satisfecho también?" preguntó James, hacia Peter, quien poco segundos atrás había abandonado su plato.

Peter asintió con la cabeza y tragó lo último de su desayuno.

James sonrió y fijo la vista en la puerta. Para su sorpresa, Remus Lupin entraba por ella.

James chasqueó la lengua, - eh, bien, creo que mejor nos vamos – dijo, tomando sus cosas, apresuradamente.

Aunque no lo suficientemente rápido.

"_James_," dijo Remus, acercándose a la mesa antes de que se alejaran.

El aludido se detuvo de repente y trono sus dedos. Ya no le quedaba de otra. - ¿Sí?

Remus movió su quijada hacia los lados, "Tenemos que hablar," expresó, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos y decepciono al ver que James lo evitaba ¿Qué ocurría? Ayer no podía despegarse de él ¿Ahora evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos?

Prongs pasó su lengua por los dientes e instintivamente posó una mano sobre su frente, "Oh, Moony. Ahora no puedo, me siento muy mal. Iré a la enfermería. Seguro Pomfrey tiene algo para… la resaca. Tú sabes, tenía que comer algo primero."

"Pero... ¿más tarde?"

"¡Ah...! Lo siento, es que... más tarde tengo que ir con Kingsley," se excusó James.

Remus ensancho los ojos y después los entrecerró, "¿Con Shacklebolt?"

"Así es, tú sabes."

"No, no sé," musito Remus, frunciendo el ceño y ladeando la cabeza.

"Bueno, ya no tenemos buscador. Hoy son las elecciones y Kingsley quiere que el resto del equipo este ahí."

"Pues, después de eso," insistió Remus, apretando más sus libros contra su pecho viendo que sus manos se volvían más sudorosas, la portada del libro de pociones las delataba.

"Bueno, es... Peter quiere que le ayude con su tarea de transformaciones ¿verdad, Wormtail?" dijo James, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Peter y sonriendo.

El otro, inseguro y sin dejar de observar a Remus, asintió con la cabeza, esperando a que fuera lo más indicado que las palabras. No sabía por qué James había mentido, pero todo sea por ayudarlo.

"En..tonces ¿cuándo?" pregunto Lupin con voz quebrada, y aun así trataba de mantener su compostura, - Es...

"¡Cielo santo, Remus¿Qué no entiendes?" exclamó James, perdiendo la paciencia y, por lógica, llamando la atención de algunos que seguían desayunado "_Hoy no," _remarco.

Remus lo miro por unos momentos, "Nunca me habías hablado así."

James se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, soltó un ligero gruñido y después las volvió a bajar, "Sabes, no se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero tengo un _pequeño _problema. Sea lo que sea de lo que quieras hablar, yo..."

Los ojos claros de Remus se ensancharon, "_¿Sea lo que sea?"_ repitió y lo que pensó que había sido una esperanza se volvió a desmoronar como siempre pasaba. "Entiendo..."

James entrecerró los ojos.

"Bueno, de todas formas no era nada importante," dijo Lupin, alzando la cabeza y sonriendo, "entiendo que estés muy ocupado. No importa, nos veremos más tarde ¿vale?

Sin esperar respuesta, siguió sonriendo y se aproximo al asiento más cercano para empezar con su desayuno (el pan con jalea) , mientras que los otros daban nuevamente media vuelta para irse.

Al momento en que ya no se les veía, Moony soltó la rebanada de pan y la observó detenidamente. Su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco al igual que su apetito.

El estudiante de primer año, sentado justo a su lado, se sobresalto al ver como el Prefecto se llevaba una mano a la frente, haciendo que el cuchillo de untar que sostenía cayera al suelo.

* * *

"Veamos… ¿John Couchell o.o?" leyó Kingsley, frunciendo el ceño y alzando la lista hacia el sol para leer mejor.

"John Cowsell" lo corrigió una de las cazadoras, viendo sobre su hombro con una ceja arqueada.

"Eso mero. Bueno… ¿era el que se cayó muy a penas despegando?"

"No, ése era Kaido Morlonguin."

"Ah, entonces... ¿él que chocó contra los aros?"

"Eh... no, aquel era Franz Iquia."

Shacklebolt bajó sus brazos y suspiró. "No lo puedo creer. Ninguno ha sido demasiado bueno, aunque Stephie estuvo cerca. ¿Qué clase de persona viene a las audiciones y después de aprobar dice que tiene un horario apretado?"

Kingsley giró su cabeza hacia James, quien observaba los giros que intentaba hacer uno de los que deseaban el puesto. "¡JAMES!" gaznó, llamando la atención del otro y justo cuando había volteado, el que se encontraba dando sus piruetas, se despegó de su escoba y aterrizo por si solo en el suelo.

"Esto no esta funcionando." dijo el más alto, cuando James se aproximo "Escogeremos al chico piruetas."

"Logan Autre," le hizo saber, nuevamente, la cazadora.

"Da igual. No hay otro que se acerque a nuestros gustos."

"¡Pero...! Sólo espera un poco más," se apresuró a decir James.

"¿Y cómo me confirmas que ése tal _Harry_ puede resultar ser alguien bueno?" cuestionó Kingsley, cruzándose de brazos. El resto del equipo se reunió y posaron sus miradas en James, esperando una respuesta.

Las mejillas de Prongs adquirieron un tono rojizo y tragó saliva. "Bueno... yo lo sé porque..." Kingsley se inclinó un poco más para escucharlo, y cómo gansos seguidores, el resto hizo lo mismo.

"Porque... ¡porque puede atrapar la snitch a pocos centímetros del suelo! Y... y..."

"¡QUÉ?" lo interrumpieron los demás

Uno de los golpeadores del equipo hizo a un lado a los demás para hacerse resaltar. "¿Lo has visto?" preguntó, deslizando sus googles oscuros hasta su cabeza.

"Pues... no precisamente. Sólo me lo contó,"

Kingsley miró al cielo. "Hmm... no es muy convincente ¿qué más me puedes decir además de eso?" dijo, regresando la mirada hacia prongs. Los otros lo imitaron.

"Bueno..."

* * *

"¿A escondidas¿Por qué querría practicar tu amigo así?"

Harry rió y agito su mano, a medida que seguían caminando junto con Sirius hacia el campo.

"¿Cómo dices que se llama?" preguntó Sirius.

"Ron," respondió Harry, y después de decirlo, sintió algo extraño; si lo pensaba bien, hace mucho que no pronunciaba su nombre, y hacerlo en estos momentos, no lo hacia sentir de una manera especial. Era cómo si lo que estuviera pasándole ahora hiciera que se olvidara complemente de él...

Sirius no habló después. Siguieron caminando en silencio, pasando por los vestidores para llegar hasta el campo, dónde los ojos de Harry se entornaron para acostumbrarse a los rayos del sol que caía sobre ellos. Toparon con unos que tomaban las escobas del colegio, un poco indignados por no haber pasado la prueba. En el centro del campo se encontraba el equipo de Gryffindor rodeando a uno de sus integrantes.

Harry sonrió y se dirigió hacia allá, y pudo notar como el golpeador con googles agitaba a James, mientras decía "¡Qué clase de justificación es esa!"

James visualizo a Harry entre las sacudidas y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. "¡Harry!" exclamó y el unido equipo se apresuró a voltear también.

"Hol..." antes de poder terminar su saludo, los otros ya se encontraban enfrente de él; la imagen de un dragón persiguiéndolo pasó por la mente de todos.

"Pues yo lo veo muy normal," murmuró la cazadora.

"Nadie dijo que fuera un freak, tonta."

Kingsley se llevó una mano a la barbilla. "Pues sí. Es pequeño... delgado…" sin avisar, éste pasó sus manos por debajo de las axilas de Harry y lo alzó a pocos centímetros del césped, "y ligero," terminó, dejándolo nuevamente en su lugar.

"Supongo que si es pequeño y delgado, por lógica sería… ligero¿no?"

"Hay, Shacklebolt, como te gusta toquetear,"

El guardián obtuvo un color carmín y soltó un gruñido. "¡Suficiente!" ordenó "Harry Dursley," el aludido se puso tenso "Ya veo ¿Vienes a probar?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

James volvió a sonreír. "¡Sabía que vendrías...!" vio como otra silueta cruzada de brazos se encontraba bajo la poca sombra que había en el campo e hizo una mueca. "Aunque no sólo..."

Kingsley lo notó también. "¡Sirius¡Vaya¿A qué tú también vienes para las audiciones? Que hombre, ya me había olvidado de ti."

Sirius sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. "No. Sólo vengo como acompañante, ya te he dicho que el quidditch no es lo mío."

"Que va..." murmuró Kingsley, decepcionado. Bajo la mirada nuevamente hacia Harry, y su sonrisa volvió. "¿Listo¿Traes tu escoba?"

"Eh... pues..."

"¡Yo te prestó la mía!" se ofreció James, alargando su muy querida y recién pulida escoba. La cara de los otros era un retrato que recordar, pues jamás se imaginaron que vivirían lo suficiente para que James Potter prestara su casi-parte-de-él-mismo escoba.

Al contrario para Harry, le pareció algo normal.

"Bien. Iré por la snitch, ya sabes, lo único que tienes que hacer es atraparla. Después de eso, tendrás que darnos unos giros gratis ¿eh?" explicó Kingsley, alejándose, y dejando a Harry con una duda.

"¿giros gratis?" repitió, mirando a Prongs, que en respuesta se encogió inocentemente de hombros.

Pasando unos minutos, James se encontraba explicándole a Harry , de un extremo del campo, las funciones que tenía su escoba. Le agradaba la forma en que se lo explicaba y más aun cuando notaba la manera peligrosa que brillaban sus ojos marrones.

Era... ¿cómo decirlo? Una imagen que recordar.

"¿Lo ves?" dijo James, regresando a Harry a la realidad, "Pero que más te explicó. Seguro y ya sabes igual de montón que yo." presumió, pero Dursley no lo tomo muy en serio al oír el tono en que se lo decía.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño al tratar de ver quienes se encontraban en las gradas "¿Quiénes son?"

James giro en la misma dirección que el otro y entorno los ojos. "El equipo de Slytherin." Le informó, sin tomarle mucha importancia y regresando su atención a la escoba.

"¿No les molesta que estén aquí?" preguntó Harry, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

James encogió sus hombros. "Si no hacen algo..."

"Sólo son seis…" notó el más pequeño, viendo como los Slytherin reían entre ellos.

"Si, bueno, al igual que nosotros buscan a otro integrante. El de ellos serían un nuevo cazador. Aunque ya lo tengan, pero no veo que pase mucho tiempo con los demás."

"¿Quién podría ser?"

"Yo que se ¿qué cosa buena podría haber en esa casa?"

Con ese último comentario, la conversación terminó.

El golpeador que Harry había notado con googles, llegó hacia ellos con una sonrisa formada en sus labios y las mejillas sonrojadas por el sol. "Muy bien, ya vamos a empezar." dijo, señalando a Kingsley desde el otro lado del campo. "Soltara la snitch y... bueno, ya sabes que hacer."

"De acuerdo." dijo Harry, soltando un suspiro y alzó su palma izquierda hacia sus ojos para cubrirlos del sol.

"Si que cala el sol¿eh?" dedujo el golpeador "por eso siempre son muy útiles" señaló sus googles en la cabeza "no penetran los rayos del sol, no les golpea la lluvia y, algo secreto, tienen aumento y no es que no me guste usar mis lentes, claro." Con eso, se alejó de ahí, para subir a las gradas y tener una mejor vista.

"Andando, Harry, monta de una vez la escoba," lo apresuró James, viendo que el guardián sostenía la snitch en la mano, esperando la señal.

Harry obedeció y empuño fuertemente la escoba; señal de nervios.

"_Suerte_," murmuró James, sonriéndole por última vez, y sin poner su propio aviso, se inclinó más hacia él y besó su mejilla derecha.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon; pudo ser un beso rápido, pero aun así se le hizo demasiado lento al sentir como los labios recién humedecidos del otro se posaban sobre su ya mejilla sonrojada...

James se separó y mordió sus labios para evitar reír. Giró para alzar su dedo pulgar, señal en que podían liberar la impaciente snitch. Así, Prongs se alejó, ni siquiera escuchando el muy apenas audible '_gracias'_ de parte de Harry.

Kingsley abrió su puño y la snitch salió rápidamente. Harry sacudió la cabeza al momento en que la bola dorada agitaba sus alas para empezar a zumbar.

Y ahora, por una extraña razón o poco creíble, sus ánimos habían crecido de una manera extraordinaria.

**

* * *

**

**Notas MyrtleD:** 7 Hojas son demasiadas para mi o.o pero bue, ahí haber que salió XD Ya había pasado demasiado, pero una mente tan maravillosa como la mía necesita descanso coff,coff y no es que me _presionen _claro, no, no, nada de eso XDD wueno nu x.xU

**_REVIEWS DEL CHAPTER 14_**

**Shadil**, (gracias por tu review :3)

**Fallen Fan, **(oooh gracias XD!)

**kathy stgqvk **(Remus se ve lindo sufriendo, nu o.o? Con Regulus? Pues no lo sé XD el personaje no tendría que ver mucho, pero bueno, creo que ya es un fic demasiado trastornado XDUu)

**Apoded** (que paciente mija :3)

**Luisa **(Regulus, Regulus... ¡Que solicitado! Igual, te digo lo mismo que a **Kathy**XD)

**Kurogane **(hay niña, un beso de 3 segundos listo XD!)

**Galasu** (Estar mal parado es el destino de Remus :3UU)

**Isis**** Luciano **(eh.. bueno, el fic estancado no se ve lindo XD? Bue... no podría estar más emocionante XDDDD?)

**Amazona Verde **(¿SUSPENDER EL FIC? NEVER! XDDD nada más se toma sus breaks o.o o eso espero XDUu a lo mejor y Edward ya me tiene en la mira 9o9U)

**Anita**** Puelma **(James querer más a Harry o Sirius? Eso es lo mismo que me pregunto. Hmm...)

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI** (pues... así es la vida de incestosa :3Uu Si quieres ver como nace, sigue leyendo XD)

**Karla 'Mione **(quien dijo que el amor no es confuso y más en este fic XDDUu Gracias por tu review :3 espero que sigas leyéndolo XDUu no hay que perder a las lectoras o.oU)

**Moryn**(para saber el final, favor de seguir leyendo XD)

**Miki**Ángeeeeel T0T! thank you very much, usted si que sabe reconocerme coff,coff Aquí ya esta recién salido del horno o.o

Ahora si, ya que Edward siga el otro capítulo XDDUu no se vaya a tardar, eh, comadre :3Uu


End file.
